MalfoyChild
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Ein Zaubertrankunfall verwandelt Draco in einen Vierjährigen und Harry kümmert sich die nächsten vier Monate um ihn. Slash, aber nur wenig
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

**Summary: **Ein Zaubertrankunfall verwandelt Draco in einen Vierjährigen und Harry kümmert sich die nächsten vier Monate um ihn.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

oooooooooo

hi leute,

vor etwa einer woche habe ich diese geschichte gelesen und war so begeistert davon, dass ich mich gleich mit der autorin in verbindung gesetzt habe und sieh einer an, schon ist das erste chap online... gewidmet ist sie allen meinen lesern von "mein ist die rache", die mich dort mit reviews geradezu überhäuft haben...

viel spaß mit der geschichte...

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_1. Zaubertrankunfall  
_  
Boom!

Die laute Explosion erschreckte jeden im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer und viele Schüler kreischten oder duckten sich, um sich zu verstecken.

Harry erlaubte sich einen Moment der Empörung, als er bemerkte, dass, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass der Ton nicht aus seiner Seite des Raumes gekommen war, jeder sofort zuerst in seine Richtung schaute.

Es dauerte jedoch nur einige Momente, bis sich die entsetzten Blicke der anderen zur Slytherinseite des Raumes richteten - zu einem schnell schrumpfenden Draco Malfoy.

Snape handelte sofort und beseitigte mit ein paar Schwenkern seines Zauberstabes die blaue Schmiere vom Malfoys Körper und säuberte den gesamten Bereich, abgesehen von dem, was in dem Kessel geblieben war.

Jeder im Zimmer war zu einem erschütterten Stillstand gekommen. Sogar Snape schien, nachdem die Verwüstung sauber gemacht war, an seinem Platz eingefroren zu sein und sah zusammen mit seinen Schülern zu wie Draco Malfoys Körper im Laufe der nächsten dreißig Sekunden kleiner wurde, bis Draco dort als ein kleines Kind stand, dessen Roben ihm jetzt viel zu groß waren.

Für ein paar weitere Sekunden war das ganze Klassenzimmer still. Draco hob seinen Kopf und starrte mit riesigen Silberaugen ängstlich auf seine Klassenkameraden.

Die entsetzten Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden wandelten sich in stürmisches Gelächter der meisten in dem Raum. Die Gryffindors dachten natürlich, dass es urkomisch war, dass der Slytherinprinz schließlich das bekam, was er verdient hatte. Und dann auch noch bei einem Zaubertrankunfall. Die Meisten waren der Meinung, dass Malfoy das, nach dem ganzen Ärger, den er im Laufe der Jahre in Zaubertränke verursacht hatte, verdiente.

Zu Dracos Leidwesen lachten auch alle seine Slytherin-Klassenkameraden. Sie schienen zu denken, dass es urkomisch war, dass ihr geschätzter Anführer in ein Kind verwandelt worden war. Niemand sagte, dass die Slytherins nicht sogar zu einem ihrer eigenen Leute grausam sein konnten.

Es gab nur zwei Menschen im Raum, die nicht über Dracos Notlage lachten. Einer von ihnen war Snape, der aus dem Klassenzimmer zu einem kleinen Raum eilte, wo er rücksichtslos einen Schrank von Zaubertrankfläschchen durchsuchte.

Die andere Person, die noch immer entsetzt auf das kleine Kind starrte, war niemand anderer als Harry Potter. Als er weiterhin starte, fing Draco an zu weinen. Draco sah ängstlich, verloren und allein aus, als stille Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und sein Haar schwang nach vorn und schirmte ihn etwas von den lachenden Gesichtern ab.

Harrys Gedanken wirbelte mit wütender Geschwindigkeit, als er versuchte sich genau auszurechnen, was geschehen war.

Harry war während der langen Tage und Nächte, die er im Laufe des Sommers bei den Dursleys verbracht hatte, verletzt und allein gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass er bei den Dursleys wirklich etwas anderes zu tun hatte und es war ein schwerer Gedankenprozess gewesen, der aber damit geendet hatte, dass er einen großen Teil dieser einsamen Tage damit verbracht hatte, an Draco Malfoy zu denken. Tatsächlich hatte er so viel Zeit damit verbracht an ihn zu denken, dass irgendwann aus 'Malfoy' 'Draco' geworden war.

Als Harry auf das kleine Kind starrte, wurde er heftig an sich selbst erinnert. Wie oft in seiner Vergangenheit hatte er in der Mitte einer Gruppe von Leuten gestanden, die über ihn gelacht hatten und er hatte mit gesenktem Kopf dagestanden und leise geweint, da er wirklich nichts anders gemacht hatte als dort in einer Kleidung zu stehen, die für ihn zu groß war. Und keiner war jemals für ihn eingetreten. Keiner hatte ihm eine Umarmung oder eine andere Art des Trostes angeboten. Sie hatten einfach weiter gelacht und ihn aufgezogen, oder sich davor geängstigt ihm zu helfen, weil Dudley oder sogar Vernon ihnen gedroht hatten. Also, hatte er einfach dort gestanden, ängstlich und allein – genauso, wie es Draco nun tat.

Er dachte an die Pläne, die er gemacht hatte, um zu versuchen, sich mit Draco anzufreunden sobald der Sommer zu Ende war und sie zurück in Hogwarts waren. Kein einziges seiner vielen vorgestellten Szenarien hatte eingeschlossen, dass Draco plötzlich in ein kleines Kind verwandelt wurde.

Einige weitere Sekunden vergingen, als er verzweifelt versuchte seine wirbelnden Gedanken zusammenzubringen. Die Umstände mochten sich von seinem vorgestellten Szenario unterscheiden, aber der Gedanken blitze in ihm auf, dass Draco ihn zu brauchen schien, zumindest jemanden zu brauchen schien, der jetzt sein Freund war.

Harry war nicht sicher, wie viel Sinn seine Gedanken machten, aber er wusste, dass die scheinbar zusammenhanglosen und zufälligen Gedanken für ihn Sinn ergaben.

„Hört auf! Er ist nur ein Kind!", schrie er.

Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und ging auf die andere Seite des Zimmers und kniete sich hin, um mit dem weinenden Kind auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Er breitete seine Arme aus und bot dem Jungen damit still eine tröstende Umarmung an. Niemand mochte Harry Trost angeboten haben als er ein Kind war und er war ein wenig Unvertraut damit, aber er war entschlossen, Draco das anzubieten, was ihm niemals angeboten worden war.

Draco zögerte nur einen Moment, ehe er seine Arme um Harrys Hals schlang und sein Gesicht in dessen Roben vergrub.

Das Zimmer kehrte in erschüttertes Schweigen zurück, als alle sahen, dass Harry Potter Draco Malfoy tröstete.

Harry tat sein Bestes die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass die Leute ihn wieder einmal beobachteten und wusste ganz genau, dass dies die Gerüchteküche in der Schule anfachen würde. Gewissermaßen war er irgendwie darauf vorbereitet, wieder das Thema der Spekulationen von Leuten zu sein. Wenn man Harry-Potter ist und Pläne macht, zu versuchen, sich mit Draco Malfoy anzufreunden, weiß man, dass man dabei ist, viel Klatsch zu verursachen.

Snape kam zurück in den Raum, um zu sehen, warum es dort so ruhig war und erstarrte, als er sah, wie Harry sich mit dem Draco auf seinem Schoß auf dem Fußboden setzte.

„Potter, was tun Sie da?", schnarrte er.

Harry blickte den Zaubertränkemeister mit ärgerlichem Trotz an. „Er hatte Angst, weil jeder über ihn gelacht hat. Sogar seine so genannten Freunde haben über ihn gelacht", schnappte Harry und funkelte die anwesenden Slytherins an.

„Geben Sie ihn her, Potter", forderte Snape. Er kam heran und versuchte, Draco aus Harrys Schoß zu heben, aber Draco hielt sich fest.

„Nein, nein, nein", begann Draco immer und immer wieder zu schluchzen.

Harry hielt Draco fest und funkelte Snape an. „Sie erschrecken ihn", schnappte er.

Snape funkelte Harry an, atmete dann aber tief ein und senkte seine Stimme, um mit Draco zu sprechen. „Draco, komm her", befahl er, allerdings in einem viel ruhigeren Ton als er ihn bei Harry verwendet hatte.

Draco schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, sein Gesicht noch immer in Harrys Roben vergraben.

Snape ließ die beiden Schüler für den Moment auf dem Fußboden sitzen und befahl den restlichen Schülern, ihre Arbeitsplätze aufzuräumen und zu gehen. Harry warf Hermine einen flüchtigen, dankbaren Blick zu, als sie seinen Platz ebenso aufräumte und seine Tasche für ihn zusammenpackte. Sie schaute ihn besorgt an, als sie einpackte und verließ dann den Raum.

Harry warf auch Blaise einen kurzen Blick zu und bedankte sich leise, dass Blaise Dracos Tasche packte. Blaise warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Bald war auch er, zusammen mit dem Rest der Schüler, weg.

Harry blieb mit Draco still auf dem Fußboden sitzen und Snape untersuchte Dracos Arbeitsplatz, der der einzige Platz war, der nicht gereinigt worden war. Harry schaukelte Draco ruhig hin und her und murmelte beruhigende Wörter, die ihn zu trösten schienen und den weinenden Jungen langsam beruhigten.

Als Snape Proben von Dracos Zaubertrank genommen und das was auf Dracos Arbeitsplatz war in sein persönliches Zaubertränkelabor übertragen hatte, begann Harry Draco zu säubern.

Er holte ein zerknülltes Taschentuch aus einer seiner Robentaschen, wischte die Tränen weg und half dem kleinen Jungen sich zu schnäuzen.

„Draco? Fühlst Du Dich jetzt besser?", fragte Harry.

Der kleine blonde Junge nickte langsam. Er war immer noch extrem ruhig und klammerte sich auch noch ein bisschen an Harry fest.

„Draco, ich muss Dich ins Büro des Direktors bringen", befahl Snape. „Lass Potter los und komm mit mir."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und fing wieder an zu zittern. Harry zog ihn näher und rieb beruhigende Kreise auf Dracos Rücken, während er gleichzeitig Snape anfunkelte.

„Um Merlins Willen! Potter, lassen Sie den Jungen los", knurrte Snape.

„Nein! Sie erschrecken ihn! Ich werde einfach mit Ihnen mit gehen", schnappte Harry.

Snape fasste sich an seine Nasenwurzel und schloss seine Augen für ein paar Momente. „Fein", sagte er schließlich.

Harry wandte sich dem kleinen Jungen zu, der auf seinem Schoss saß. „Wir müssen aufstehen, Draco", sagte Harry sanft. „Wir wollen zum Direktor gehen, um zu sehen, was er tun kann um Dir zu helfen. In Ordnung?"

Draco schaute besorgt zu Snape hinauf und dann zurück zu Harry. „Wirst Du bei mir bleiben?", wisperte er.

Harry nickte und lächelte den Jungen an. „Ich werde bei Dir bleiben, solange ich kann, okay?"

Draco nickte vorsichtig und versuchte, von Harrys Schoß zu klettern, verhedderte sich aber in seinen Roben.

„Professor, können Sie seine Kleidung für ihn schrumpfen?", fragte Harry.

Snape seufzte, schwenkte aber seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einige Beschwörungsformeln. Draco war bald in denselben Kleidern und Roben gekleidet, aber jetzt passten sie ihm richtig.

Harry stand auf und schenkte Draco ein breites Lächeln. „Das ist viel besser. Möchtest Du meine Hand halten?", fragte er und hielt Draco eine Hand hin.

Draco biss sich auf seine Lippe und begann Harrys Hand zu nehmen. „Oder ich kann Dich tragen, wenn Du das lieber willst", bot Harry an.

Draco schaute hoffnungsvoll zu Harry hinauf und dieser Blick ließ Harrys Herz schmelzen. Harry wusste bereits, dass er Gefühle für den älteren Draco hatte und in diesem Moment, als die kleinere Version Dracos ihn auf diese Art mit solcher Hoffnung anschaute, verstärkten sich Harrys Gefühle noch. Sicher, ein wenig verändert, aber doch verstärkt.

Unter den vielen Gedanken die Harry sich im Laufe des Sommers bezüglich Draco Malfoy gemacht hatte, war auch der Beschluss gewesen, dass Draco mit seiner blassen Haut, seinem platinblonden Haar und seiner insgesamt großartigem Erscheinung, wie ein Engel aussah. Harry mochte ihn mit einem Todesengel verglichen haben, wenn man Dracos Verhalten betrachtete, aber Harry dachte trotzdem, dass er wie ein Engel aussah.

Dieser jüngere Draco, der zu ihm hinauf starrte, war für Harry sogar noch mehr einem Engel ähnlich, mit seinem hoffnungsvollen Blick und einem Bild der Unschuld. Draco sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel und das süße, unschuldige Gesicht konnte leicht jedesBild ersetzen, dass er jemals von kleinen Engeln gesehen hatte.

Harrys Gedanken gingen ohne Nachzudenken in seine Worte über, als er sprach. „Komm her, kleiner Engel", sagte er weich und hob Draco in seine Arme. Der wand seine Arme sofort um Harrys Hals und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust ab.

Harry nahm Dracos Tasche, warf sie sich über seine Schulter und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen seine eigene Tasche, um den ungeduldig wartenden Snape an der Klassenzimmertür zu treffen. „Wir sind bereit", sagte Harry ruhig.

Es war ein wenig sonderbar, sich mit Draco in dieser unschuldigen Art zusammenzufinden, aber Harry fühlte sich trotzdem gut deswegen. Es war nicht die Art, wie er vorgehabt hatte sich mit Draco anzufreunden, aber in diesem Punkt war er bereit sich anzupassen. Harry war nicht sicher gewesen, ob eine seiner anderen Ideen wirklich irgendwie funktioniert hätten. Sie hatten wirklich eine furchtbare Vergangenheit hinter sich.

Snape drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang, während Harry hinter ihm her eilte und sein kleines Bündel dicht an sich presste.

Draco hielt seine Augen fest geschlossen, da sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt wurden, als sie dem Zaubertrankprofessor durch die Gänge folgten. Die offensichtliche Angst Dracos, nicht einmal seine Umgebung anzuschauen, beunruhigte Harry ein wenig, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit um in diesem Augenblick näher darauf einzugehen. Harry war damit beschäftigt jeden anzufunkeln, der sie anstarrte, wissend, dass es sich schnell verbreiten würde, was im Klassenzimmer im Kerker geschehen war.

Bald fuhren sie die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Snape klopfte und ging hinein, als sie das fröhliche „Kommt rein" von Dumbledore hörten.

Harry folgte und war zufrieden, einmal zu sehen, wie sich Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck in einen entsetzten verwandelte. Trotzdem blieb der Schock nicht lang und wurde schnell durch die immer-zwinkernten Augen ersetzt, als er die beiden Jungen anlächelte.

„Kommt rein. Nehmt Platz, meine Jungs", deutete Dumbledore zu den bequemen Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry ließ seine und Dracos Taschen fallen und ließ sich, mit Draco auf seinem Schoß, in einem der Stühle nieder.

„Tee?", fragte Dumbledore, ein Tablett mit Tee heraufbeschwörend.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, sah aber hinab zu Draco. Er hob das kleine Kinn an, so dass er in Dracos Augen blicken konnte. „Hast Du Durst? Ich wette, wenn Du keinen Tee möchtest, könntest Du stattdessen von Professor Dumbledore etwas Kürbissaft bekommen."

Draco schaute den Direktor vorsichtig an, der mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes eine bauchige Flasche Kürbissaft und eine kleines Glas heraufbeschworen hatte, das er füllte und zu Harry schweben ließ. „Hier hast Du. Trink aus", sagte Harry. „Manchmal macht weinen mich durstig, also wird es Dir vielleicht auch helfen, Dich besser zu fühlen", wisperte Harry.

Draco nickte und fing vorsichtig an, seinen Saft zu trinken.

„Wenn die Nettigkeiten jetzt zu Ende sind?" schnarrte Snape Harry an.

Harry funkelte ihn einfach an. Er war genauso um Draco besorgt, wie Snape. Der Unterschied schien zu sein, dass Harry bereit dazu war zu versuchen, Dracos Ängste in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation zu erleichtern, während Snape mehr auf die Bestimmung des Problems und der nachfolgenden Lösung eingestellt war.

Snape irritierte Harry, aber er wusste, dass der Mann sein Bestes tun würde um Draco zu helfen und er sich auf diese Tatsache verlassen konnte. Harry konnte dort nicht viel helfen und legte seine Hoffnung in Snape, dass der im Stande war, Draco zu helfen. Inzwischen hatte Harry offensichtlich mehr Menschenkenntnis als Snape und er tat sein Bestes, um Draco zu helfen.

Als Harry und Snape sich gegenseitig anfunkelten, wünschte Harry sich, dass Snape erkennen würde, dass er auf die einzige Art die er kannte, zu helfen versuchte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und erhielt damit sowohl die Aufmerksamkeit von Snape, als auch die von Harry. „Vielleicht, Harry, kannst Du mir Deinen jungen Schützling vorstellen."

Harry lächelte auf Draco hinab. „Das ist Draco Malfoy, Sir. Es gab eine Art Unfall im Klassenzimmer an diesem Nachmittag. Draco, das ist Professor Dumbledore."

Draco schien bei der Vorstellung aufmerksam zu werden. „Erfreut Sie kenne zu lernen, Sir", sagte er formell, in seiner leisen Stimme.

„Ich bin ebenso erfreut, Dich kennen zu lernen, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore freundlich lächelnd. „Darf ich fragen, wie alt Du bist?"

„Ich bin vier Jahre alt, Sir", sagte Draco stolz.

„Wunderbar!", sagte Dumbledore. Dann wandte er sich Snape zu. „Würdest Du mir das bitte erklären?", fragte er.

Snape beschrieb, was im Klassenzimmer geschehen war. Harry hörte genau zu, als Snape erklärte, dass er ohne weitere Tests noch nicht genau wusste, was geschehen war, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie man Draco zurückverwandeln konnte.

„Harry, wie kommt es, dass Du den jungen Mister Malfoy hier her bringst?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig. „Ich bin zugegebenermaßen sehr überrascht."

Sehr zur Überraschung Snapes funkelte Harry den Direktor an. „Er ist nur ein Kind und kein Kind verdient es, verspottet und angeschrieen zu werden. Sogar seine so genannten Freunde haben über ihn gelacht und Professor Snape hat nur streng mit ihm gesprochen."

„Ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen", schnarrte Snape.

„Ja aber dieser Ton lässt Draco sich nicht besonders wohl fühlen. Er hat Angst", schnappte Harry.

Tatsächlich zitterte Draco wieder in Harrys Armen. Harry stellte das Glas Saft auf einem kleinen, eben erschienen Tisch und drückte Draco fest an sich. „Es ist in Ordnung, Draco. Niemand wird Dir wehtun", sagte Harry sanft.

Dumbledore starrte traurig auf die beiden Jungen. „Ich bedauere es so, Harry. Ich habe das getan, von dem ich zu der Zeit dachte, dass es das Beste gewesen war." Harry wusste, dass der Direktor versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, ihn bei den Dursleys abgegeben zu haben, aber er fühlte sich im Moment nicht wirklich so, als könne er vergeben.

Während er an die ganze Zuneigung und Liebe dachte, die er verpasst hatte, weil er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte, setzte Harry einen Kuss Dracos Kopfs, ehe er den Direktor erneut anfunkelte. „Ja, nun, ich habe vor, alles zu tun was ich tun kann, um sicherzustellen, dass Draco nicht auf dieselbe Art behandelt wird, wie ich. Ich weiß zu gut, wie es sich anfühlt und es hat mein Herz gebrochen ihn dort in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers, umgeben von allen seinen Klassenkameraden, zu sehen, die über ihn gelacht haben."

Snape starrte Harry und Dumbledore während ihres Gespräches misstrauisch an. „Potter, was wissen Sie schon darüber, was es heißt verspottet zu werden, wenn Sie immer wie ein König behandelt worden sind?", schnarrte er.

„Das ist es, was Sie immer von mir gedacht haben und da ich weiß, dass Sie den alten Groll aufrecht erhalten wollen, wüsste ich nicht, warum ich versuchen sollte es Ihnen zu erklären, da Sie mir sowieso nie glauben würden", schnarrte Harry zurück.

Dumbledore schritt ein, ehe sie sich weiter streiten konnten. „Harry, würdest Du den jungen Draco nehmen und zu Madame Pomfrey bringen. Lasst uns sicherstellen, dass mit dem Jungen physisch alles in Ordnung ist bevor wir irgendwelche Entscheidungen bezüglich dieser Sache treffen. Ich möchte noch einige weitere Dinge mit Professor Snape besprechen und dann werden wir Euch in Kürze im Krankenflügel treffen."

Harry nickte. Er schnappte sich die zwei Büchertaschen vom Fußboden, nahm Draco wieder hoch und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit den beiden Männern zu sprechen, aus dem Büro, während er weiterhin sanft und beruhigend mit Draco sprach.

Als Harry in den Krankenflügel kam, kam Madame Pomfrey auf sie zugeeilt und deutete Harry an, Draco auf das nächste Bett zu setzen, während sie sagte, dass Dumbledore sie angefloht hatte und ihr das Wichtigste von dem erzählt hatte, was geschehen war.

Es gab nur ein Problem. Draco wollte Harry nicht loslassen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Draco. Madame Pomfrey wird Dir nicht wehtun. Sie wird einfach ihren Zauberstab schwenken und ein Haufen von Zaubersprüchen sagen, die ihr sagen werden, dass Dein körperlicher Zustand in Ordnung ist. Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun", erklärte Harry freundlich.

Draco hatte seine Augen noch fest geschlossen und zitterte heftig.

Harry starrte den Jungen in seinen Armen besorgt an. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich ihn festhalte, während Sie ihn untersuchen?", fragte Harry Madame Pomfrey.

Ihr Ausdruck wurde freundlicher und sie nickte. Sie sprach sanft mit dem Draco. „Warum lässt Du Harry nicht auf das Bett klettern und dann kannst Du Dich vor ihm hinsetzen und Dich zurücklehnen, während ich Dich untersuche. Wäre das in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Draco öffnete seine Augen und starrte sie misstrauisch an. Dann blickte er zu Harry hinauf, der den Jungen beruhigend anlächelte. „Es wird alles gut sein, Draco, Du wirst sehen", sagte Harry.

Draco starrte vertrauensvoll zu Harry und nickte mit seinem Kopf. „In Ordnung", wisperte er.

So kletterte Harry auf das Bett, lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen, setzte Draco zwischen seine Beine und drückte sanft an den Schultern des Jungen bis sich Draco sich an ihn gelehnt hatte. Mit einer Hand noch immer auf Dracos Schulter, strich Harrys andere Hand, in dem Versuch ihn durch seine Berührung zu beruhigen, sanft über das babyweiche, blonde Haar Dracos, während Madame Pomfrey ihre Tests machte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später sagte sie, dass sie fertig war und schnell hatte sich Draco umgedreht und sich wieder in Harrys Roben verkrochen. Harry saß noch immer dort, kuschelte mit Draco und sprach beruhigend mit ihm, als Snape und Dumbledore in die Krankenstation eintraten.

Harry hörte zu, als Madame Pomfrey den beiden Professoren ihre Ergebnisse mitteilte. Harry verstand den ganzen technischen Jargon nicht, aber er verstand, dass Draco physisch vollkommenen gesund zu sein schien.

Dumbledore setzte sich auf das Ende des Bettes und sprach mit Harry und Draco. „Harry, da seine Mutter fort gegangen ist und seinem Vater in Azkaban, ist Dracos aktueller Vormund sein Pate", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Und wer ist sein Pate?", fragte Harry.

„Das bin ich", sagte Snape.

Harry und Draco schauten den Mann beide überrascht an.

„Sev'rus?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Ja, Draco, ich bin es", sagte Snape schließlich in einem milden Ton. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, die Harrys Augen dazu veranlassten, sich zu weiten.

Draco starrte den Mann misstrauisch an. „Du siehst nicht so aus", sagte er misstrauisch.

„Er ist Dein Pate, das versichere ich Dir", beruhigte Dumbledore den kleinen Jungen.

Draco blickte zu Harry hinauf. „Ist er das wirklich?" fragte er ihn.

Harry dachte einmal mehr, dass Draco wie ein kleiner Engel aussah, als der ihn so vertrauensvoll anschaute. Er hatte Menschen viele verschiedene Kosewörter verwenden hören, wenn sie mit anderen Menschen sprachen um die sie sich sorgten und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass 'Engel' wahrscheinlich an Draco kleben bleiben könnte, wenn er ihn so nannte.

Harry drückte den Jungen und lächelte ihn an. „Ja, Engel, dieser Mann ist Severus. Ich wusste bis jetzt nur nicht, dass er Dein Pate ist."

Snape funkelte Harry an, da dieser es gewagt hatte seinen Vornamen zu verwenden, aber sein Gesichtsaudruck erweichte sich ein wenig, als Draco sich zu seinem Paten umdrehte. Draco nickte entschieden. „Wenn Harry sagt, dass Du es wirklich bist, dann muss es wahr sein. Aber warum siehst Du so anders aus?", fragte er.

Snape rollte auf Dracos erste Aussage hin mit seinen Augen. _Warum_ vertraute Draco, von allen Menschen, ausgerechnet Harry Potter? Er zögerte und versuchte herauszufinden, wie er Draco erklären sollte, warum er so anders für den Vierjährigen aussah.

„Draco, was ist das Letzte an das Du Dich erinnern kannst?", fragte Snape.

Draco zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, dass ich in meinem Bett geschlafen habe und dann bin ich einfach in der Mitte dieses Raumes aufgewacht. Alles, woran ich mich wirklich erinnere ist, dass ich dabei war ein Schläfchen zu machen und alles gut war."

„Und wo war Dein Bett?", fragte Snape.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schaute zu Snape, als hatte er eine sehr dumme Frage gestellt. Harry musste sich auf seine Lippe beißen, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten. Offensichtlich hatte Draco diesen Ausdruck in einem sehr frühen Alter gelernt.

„Beantworte einfach die Frage, Draco", schnappte Snape.

Draco kauerte noch einmal ein wenig zurück, antwortete aber. „Ich war in meinem Bett im Manor, Sir", sagte er formell.

Harry funkelte seinem Professor an, da er Draco dazu gebracht hatte sich an ihn zu kauern, sagte aber nichts.

Madame Pomfrey sagte: „Nach dem, was ich herausgefunden habe, hat er keine Erinnerungen außer von dem Alter, in dem er jetzt ist. Sobald er in wieder normal ist, sollten seine Erinnerungen wieder da sein."

„Ich bin nicht normal?", fragte Draco mit leiser Stimme und senkte seinen Kopf.

Harry hob sein Kinn und schaute ruhig auf den kleinen Jungen. „Du bist vollkommen normal, Draco. Du bist ein wunderbarer, intelligenter, schöner, vierjähriger Junge. Sie meinte nichts Schlechtes mit dem, was sie gesagt hat." Harry blickte flüchtig zu Dumbledore und erhielt ein Nicken, um weiter zu machen. Harry fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Sie meinte nur, dass Du normalerweise ein wunderbarer, intelligenter, schöner Sechzehnjähriger bist."

Draco starrte mit großen Augen zu Harry. „Ich soll sechzehn sein?", quiekste er.

Harry nickte. „Du bist erwachsen geworden und es gab heute Nachmittag einen Unfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Was auch immer mit dem Zaubertrank schief gegangen ist hat bewirkt, dass Du in einen Vierjährigen zurückverwandelt wurdest, anstatt Dein sechzehnjähriges Selbst zu sein."

Dracos Augenbrauen zogen sich noch einmal zusammen, als er darüber nachdachte, was Harry gesagt hatte. Die anderen waren still, während sie auf Draco warteten, damit dieser die Information verarbeiten konnte. Draco blickte schließlich zu seinen Paten auf. „Aber wie konnte das passieren? Ich mag Zaubertränke und Du würdest doch nichts so schief gehen lassen."

Snape starrte auf den Jungen, während Harry und Dumbledore beide glucksten.

„Ich denke, Du kennst Dein sechzehnjähriges Selbst besser, als Du denkst", lachte Harry.

Draco schaute für einen Moment neugierig zu Harry, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu seinem Paten um und hoffte auf eine Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, wie es passiert ist, Draco, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun es herauszufinden", antwortete Snape.

„Was uns zu unserem gegenwärtigen Dilemma bringt", sagte Dumbledore. „Draco, Dein Pate wird sehr beschäftigt damit sein herauszufinden, was mit Dir passiert ist und damit, daran zu arbeiten, eine Lösung zu finden."

„Bedeutet das, dass ich bei Harry bleiben kann?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn das für Harry in Ordnung ist", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, wobei seine Augen lustig blitzten.

Draco richtete große, silberne Hundeaugen zu Harry, die flehten, dass es möglich wäre, bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Du kannst bei mir bleiben", sagte Harry und grinste den kleinen Jungen an, der sein Herz ein weiteres Mal zu schmelzen brachte.

Dracos Gesicht zeigte ein riesiges Lächeln und er warf seine Arme um Harry und umarmte ihn so fest er konnte. „Danke!"

Harry umarmte ihn zurück und schaute hinüber zu Snape. Der sah so aus, als würde er gerade auf einer Zitrone herumlutschen, sagte aber nichts.

„Ausgezeichnet!", sagte Dumbledore. „Severus und ich haben vorhin bereits dieses mögliche Arrangement in meinem Büro besprochen. Harry, denkst Du, dass es irgendwelche Probleme geben wird, wenn Draco bei Dir im Gryffindorturm bleiben soll?"

Harrys Gesicht wurde hart und entschlossen. „Nein, Sir. Ich werde das sicherstellen."

„Und können Sie versichern, dass meinem Patensohn kein Leid zugefügt wird?", schnarrte Snape.

„Ich kann garantieren, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde, um ihn vor jedem Schaden zu schützen", sagte Harry überzeugt.

Snape sah Harry ein paar Momenten argwöhnisch an. „Warum wollen Sie auf ihn aufpassen? Sie sind sich Ihrer Vergangenheit bewusst, selbst wenn er es nicht ist", fragte Snape.

Draco blickte besorgt auf Harry. Sein Kinn begann zu zittern. „Harry?", fragte er in einer kleinen, wackeligen Stimme.

„Oh, Engel, es ist in Ordnung", besänftigte ihn Harry und wischte eine hell Haarsträhne aus Dracos Augen, die bedrohlich danach aussahen, als würden sie sich erneut mit Tränen füllen. „Ich will auf Dich aufpassen, weil Du etwas Besonderes bist. Denke nicht, dass es aus einem anderen Grund ist. Ja, wir beide hatten in der Vergangenheit viel Streit gehabt, aber mach Dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Ich verspreche, dass ich auf Dich aufpassen werde. In Ordnung?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte ernst. „In Ordnung, Harry", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Harry küsste Draco auf seiner Nase, was den kleinen Jungen dazu veranlasste, seine Nase zu kräuseln und zu kichern. „Es wird alles gut werden, Draco.", lachte Harry und drehte sich dann zu seinem Professor zurück.

Snape schaute ihn mit offensichtlichem Ekel an, aber Harry entschied, dass ihn das wirklich nicht interessierte. Er hatte keine Hoffnung, jemals die Billigung des Mannes zu gewinnen, und hier ging es um Draco, nicht um Snape. Harry war bereit zuzugeben, dass es auch um ihn ging. Er hatte niemals jemanden gehabt, der ihn so behandelt hatte, wie er jetzt Draco behandelte, aber er hatte sich eine Menge darüber vorgestellt, während er allein in seinem Schrank gesessen hatte.

Harry verstand, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gerade schön war, Snape zu sein und ihm zuzuschauen, wie sonderbar er Draco behandelte. Harry war nicht gerade für das Zeigen seiner Zuneigung bekannt und das wusste er. Aber hier ging es um ein Kind. Vielleicht motivierte es Harrys sogar ein wenig mehr, dass es Draco war, der ein Kind war.

„Professor, ich bin nicht sicher, dass Sie mir glauben werden, aber ich hatte bereits vorgehabt zu versuchen, mit Draco in diesem Jahr besser zurecht zu kommen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich niemandem davon erzählt hatte und wir sind erst einen Tag in der Schule zurück, so dass es nicht so ist, dass ich bereits viele Gelegenheiten gehabt hätte, mich ihm anzunähern. Es gibt keine Grund für Sie, mir zu glauben, aber das ist okay." Harry schloss seine Augen.

„Selbst wenn das im letzten Jahr geschehen wäre, hätte ich mich freiwillig angeboten um alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um einem kleinen Kind zu helfen, egal wie seine Vergangenheit aussieht. Oder vielleicht sogar wegen seiner Vergangenheit", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Jedenfalls habe ich vorhin nicht gelogen oder übertrieben, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich weiß, wie es ist ein kleines Kind zu sein und niemanden zu haben, der sich um einen kümmert."

Harry öffnete seine Augen, die mit ihren eigenen unvergossenen Tränen funkelten, so wie Dracos vor ein paar Momenten geglänzt hatten. „Ich würde das meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht wünschen, Sir."

Snape sah durch die Intensität von Harrys Worten ein bisschen überrascht aus. „Nun gut" sagte er und gab Harry ein brüskes Nicken.

„Harry?", fragte Draco vorsichtig. Harry versuchte seinen Kopf abzuwenden, aber Draco legte seine Hände auf beiden Seiten von Harrys Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. „Ich werde auch für Dich da sein, Harry."

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder und eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange. Draco wischte die Träne weg und ging dann auf seine Knie, so dass er Harry auf der Nase küssen konnte. „Es wird alles gut werden, Harry.", plapperte Draco seine Worte von vorhin nach.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und schenkte Draco ein wackeliges Lachen. „Natürlich wird es das, Engel."

„Harry", bat Dumbledore leise um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen hatte sich etwas verdunkelt. „Ich treffe Vorkehrungen für ein Extrabett, das in Deinen Schlafsaal gestellt wird und es wird einen Koffer mit Kleidung und Dingen für Draco geben, die seinem Alter entsprechen. Hoffentlich wird diese Situation nicht lange andauern, aber Draco wird erst einmal für die ganze Zeit bei Dir bleiben. Das bedeutet, dass er nicht nur in Deinem Schlafsaal schlafen wird, sondern auch die Mahlzeiten und sogar den Unterricht mit Dir besuchen wird. Ich werde mit allen Professoren sprechen und ihnen die Situation erklären. Wenn Du auf irgendwelche Probleme stößt, weißt Du, dass Du entweder zu mir oder zu Professor Snape kommen kannst."

Harry nickte. „Ja, Sir. Danke."

„Gern geschehen. Und ich muss Dir danken, dass Du diese Verantwortung übernimmst", sagte Dumbledore.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sir", sagte Harry weich.

„So, ich denke, dass es inzwischen fast Zeit für das Abendessen ist. Ich schlage vor, dass Ihr zwei hinunter in die Große Halle geht", sagte Dumbledore, wobei das Funkeln in seinen Augen wieder strahlen hell war.

„Was sagst Du, Draco? Hast Du Hunger?", fragte Harry seinen Schützling.

„Ja, Harry", sagte Draco. „Aber muss ich mich nicht zuerst für das Abendessen umziehen?", fragte er.

Harry sah verwirrt aus und Snape war derjenige, der auf Dracos Frage antwortete.

„Nein, Draco, es wird nicht notwendig sein, dass Du Dich für das Abendessen hier umziehst. Du wirst sehen, dass die Dinge hier in Hogwarts entspannter sind, als zuhause", antwortete er.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich noch einmal. „Ich bin in Hogwarts?", fragte er ehrfürchtig.

Snape erlaubte sich, seinem Patensohn ein kleines Lächeln zu zeigen. „Ja, Draco. Ich bin sicher, dass Mister Potter Dir die Schule zeigen wird."

Harry grinste. „Komm, Engel. Hüpf runter und wir werden in die Große Halle gehen und etwas zu Abend essen."

Draco krabbelte vom Bett und wartete auf Harry. Er starrte seinen Paten ein wenig vorsichtig an. Plötzlich lief er vorwärts und schlang seine Arme um die Beine Snapes, doch bevor der eine Chance hatte zu reagieren, hatte Draco ihn losgelassen und lief zurück zu Harry. Er griff Harrys Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.

Snape sah erschrocken aus, ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Blick für den strengen Zaubertränkemeister. Harry bemerkte, dass er in den letzten beiden Stunden wahrscheinlich mehr Gesichtsausdrücke an seinem Professor gesehen hatte, als in den ganzen fünf Jahren zuvor, seit er ihn kannte.

Draco sah ein bisschen ängstlich aus, als habe er Angst, dass er bestraft würde seinen Paten umarmt zu haben. Harry griff mit seiner freien Hand unter Dracos Kinn und hob es an, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. „Gut gemacht", sagte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

Das Lob ließ Draco sich stolz straffen und er verlor völlig den ängstlichen Blick, als Snape ihm ein echtes Lächeln gab. „Genieß Dein Abendessen, Draco."

Harry und Draco gingen Hand in Hand aus dem Krankenflügel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza (hpfandom(.)net)

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hi ihr…

heute geht's schon weiter mit der geschichte

danke für die lieben kommis: Seven, Sin-Shira (auch für die anderen kommis –freu-), silbernewolfsfrau, Sumire-iro, Tuniwell, vamp, sugalein und spiritofair

ihr so lieb wart, gibt's auch schon das nächste chap…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_2. Treffen mit alten Freunden  
_

Als Harry und Draco sich der Eingangshalle näherten, waren da immer mehr Schüler, die sich auf den Weg in dieselbe Richtung machten. Das Flüstern, das sie umgab, wurde mehr, als die Leute den kleinen Jungen bemerkten, der Harrys Hand festhielt.

Draco lief näher und näher bei Harry, und der bemerkte sein ängstliches verhalten. Es war vorher schon da gewesen. An der obersten Stufe der letzten Treppe hinunter zur Eingangshalle hängte sich Harry ihre Taschen auf seine Schulter und reichte nach unten, um den kleinen Jungen hochzuheben, der immer mehr Angst bekam bei der überwältigenden Zahl von Schülern, die um sie herum zur Große Halle zum Abendessen gingen.

Es war nicht so, dass ihnen wirklich irgendjemand zu nah kam, aber trotzdem. Alle Schüler machten ihnen viel Platz und Harry schritt leicht durch die Menge. Er ging selbstsicher durch die Haupttür und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch, wo Ron und Hermine bereits saßen.

Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als dem ganzen mit Selbstvertrauen entgegenzutreten. Nun, er hatte eine Wahl, aber die Dinge würden sich nur verschlechtern, wenn Harry sie ließ. Ob er die Unterschiede nun mochte oder nicht, er war der Goldjunge Gryffindors der plötzlich auf den Slytherin-Eisprinzen aufpasste und das brachte verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie sich die Situation entwickeln könnte.

Was für Harry beinahe überraschend war, war, dass sein Vertrauen wirklich keine große Sache war. Er war etwas nervös, aber nicht allzu sehr. Noch einmal erkannte er, dass die Situation ganz anders war, als er erwartet hatte, aber bevor er dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, er hatte er sich so gut es ging darauf vorbereitet, sich mit den Reaktionen seiner Freunde und der Schule auseinanderzusetzen, wenn er sich mit Draco anfreunden wollte.

Er glaubte, dass die Tatsache, dass Draco jetzt ein süßer Vierjähriger war, nur helfen würde, die Kluft zwischen den Gryffindors und den Slytherins zu überbrücken. Das musste sicher leichter sein als wenn Draco noch der sarkastische Bastard war, der er sonst war. Zumindest hatte Harry die Kooperation dieses kleineren Dracos.

Harry setzte Draco ruhig auf der Bank neben Hermine ab, ehe er sich auf die andere Seite setzte. Ron saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches und Harry wusste, dass Draco neben Hermine viel sicherer sein würde, als neben Ron. Harry hatte das kaum zu Ende gedacht, als Ron sprach.

„Was tut er hier?", brüllte er.

„Ron! Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge, und er wird vorläufig bei mir bleiben. Lass ihn in Ruhe", schnappte Harry. Er hatte gewusst, dass Ron das nicht mögen würde. Er hatte sehr wenig Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, aber man brauchte nicht viel darüber nachzudenken, um zu begreifen, dass das Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy waren, die eine eigene Vergangenheit hatten.

„Aber er ist Malfoy", sagte Ron mit offensichtlichem Ekel.

„Harry, bist Du sicher, dass er bei Dir bleiben sollte?", fragte Hermine in einem beunruhigten Ton und blickte flüchtig auf Draco und Ron.

„Ich bin mir absolut sicher, Hermine", erklärte Harry überzeugt.

„Aber, Harry", wimmerte Ron. „Er gehört nicht hier her."

Harry begriff, dass Draco wieder vor der Angst zitterte.

„Verdammt, Ron!", schrie Harry laut auf. „Könntest Du nicht einmal Deinen Mund halten?"

So viel dazu, vorbereitet zu sein, dachte Harry sich, während er innerlich mit seinen Augen rollte. Er fühlte sich wirklich schlecht, seinen Freund angeschrieen zu haben, besonders wenn er über den erschütterten Blick nachdachte, den Ron und alle anderen auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Aber auch ohne die gegenwärtigen Umstände war Harry es leid, dass Ron in jeder Situation zu den Extremen neigte.

Harry war es auch Leid, dass jeder versuchte zu entscheiden, was für ihn das Beste war. Er interessierte sich mehr nicht dafür, ob keiner genau verstand, warum er das tat, warum er sich dafür entschieden hatte auf Draco aufzupassen. Er wurde böse, weil keiner je seinem Urteil zu vertrauen schien.

Harry wusste sehr gut, dass seine Freunde es nur gut meinten, sich das aber über Monate hinweg immer wieder zu sagen, hatte ihn sich auch nicht besser fühlen lassen. Hermine, Ron, Dumbledore und alle anderen Leute die weniger wichtig für ihn waren, meinten es mit ihrer Sorge immer nur gut. Jedoch war Harry bereit, wenigstens einige Entscheidungen selbstständig zu treffen.

Diese Entscheidung, Draco zu helfen, war aus vielen Gründen sehr wichtig für ihn, und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellte, auch wenn es seine gut meinenden Freunde waren.

Harry stand wieder auf und nahm den zitternden kleinen Jungen in seine Arme. Fast alle hatten sich jetzt in der Großen Halle versammelt und alle Augen und Ohren waren auf Harry und seinen jungen Schützling gerichtet.

Harry funkelte Ron mit einem harten Glanz in seinem Auge an. Er schaute auf die anderen am Gryffindortisch und den Rest der stillen Schüler, die sich zum Abendessen versammelt hatten. „Wenn irgendjemand ein Problem mit ihm hat, dann wendet Euch an mich", erklärte Harry in einer Stimme aus Stahl. Keine Menschenseele bezweifelt, dass Harry meinte, was er sagte.

Seine Freunde verlassend, die ihm geschockt nachstarrten, drehte er sich um und ging durch die Große Halle hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Er wusste, dass er ein sehr großes Risiko einging. Harry war mit den Slytherins nie gut ausgekommen, aber das war ein Weg direkt hineinzuspringen und zu hoffen, dass er die Dinge ändern und sich vielleicht sogar mit ihnen anfreunden konnte.

Harry schüttelte sich innerlich, als er seinen Weg durch die Große Halle machte. Er stürzte sich immer ohne nachzudenken in Situationen. Er hatte sich dieses Mal ehrlich Gedanken und Pläne gemacht. Dennoch flogen jetzt alle das Fenster hinaus. Er musste sich fragen, ob seine unheimliche Fähigkeit sich anpassen zu können, ihn dadurch bringen würde. Er war immer im Stande gewesen, es besser zu machen, indem er auf seine Instinkte vertraute, statt auf seine Logik oder seine Kenntnisse.

Draco war ein Anführer in Slytherin und trotz ihres früheren Gelächters konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass sie sie dort Willkommen heißen würden. Letzte Chance oder er würde Draco aus der Halle bringen. Harry seufzte erleichtert, als sich die Slytherins bewegten, während sie sich näherten, und zwei Plätze zwischen Crabbe und Goyle bereitgestellt wurden. Es schien, dass Harry tatsächlich richtig lag, dass die Slytherins ihren eigenen Leuten gegenüber loyal waren, selbst wenn das beinhaltete, dass Harry Potter mitmischte.

Harry ließ ihre Taschen fallen und hielt sich nicht damit auf dieses Mal zu versuchen, Draco auf seinem eigenen Platz zu setzen. Er setzte sich einfach und rückte Draco so, dass er bequem auf seinem Schoß saß. Der kleine Junge weinte wieder und Harry sprach sanft mit ihm, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„Shhh, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Es gibt nichts, wovor Du Angst haben musst", besänftigte ihn Harry.

Harry erschreckte sich ein wenig, als ein Taschentuch vor ihm hin und her geschwenkt wurde. Er sah auf und sah Pansy, die es ihm mit einem besorgten Ausdruck entgegenhielt. Harry nahm es und nickte dankbar.

„Komm, Draco. Schau mich an und wir werden Dich sauber machen, damit du Abendessen kannst", sagte Harry ruhig.

Draco hob langsam seinen Kopf und Harry wischte sanft die Tränen und den Rotz von Dracos Gesicht. Zumindest das, was noch nicht an seiner Robe abgewischt worden war.

„Besser jetzt?", fragte Harry sanft.

Draco nickte und betrachtete ihn zögernd. „Sie starren mich alle an, Harry", wisperte Draco.

Harry lächelte dem Jungen kläglich zu. „Ja, nun, da bist Du nicht allein, Engel. Sie starren auch mich an, weil ich normalerweise nicht an diesem Tisch sitze."

Draco blickte ängstlich zu Harry hinauf. „Werden wir in Schwierigkeiten bekommen, weil wir hier sind?", fragte er zitternd.

Harry schaute vorsichtig zu den Slytherins, die sie umgaben. Sie blieben still und beobachteten die Unterhaltung zwischen Harry und Draco. Keiner spottete oder zeigte irgendwie, dass sie unwillkommen waren.

Harry schaute wieder zu Draco zurück. „Nein, Draco. Du gehörst hier her. Diese Leute hier sind Deine Freunde."

Draco sah überrascht aus und schaute durch seine Fransen die sie umgebenden Slytherins an. „Wirklich?", fragte er. „Du meinst, wenn ich ein Sechzehnjähriger bin?"

„Ja. Emmm, ich weiß nicht, ob Du einige von ihnen gekannt hast, als Du vier warst", sagte Harry. Er wies über den Tisch zu Pansy. „Das ist Pansy Parkinson und neben ihr ist Blaise Zabini, auf ihrer anderen Seite sitzt Millicent Bulstrode und neben uns sitzen Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle."

Dracos Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „Und ich dachte Sev'rus hätte sich verändert", keuchte er. Die oben erwähnten Slytherins glucksten alle. „Sind sie es wirklich?", fragte Draco Harry.

Harry nickte. „Kennst Du sie?", fragte er neugierig. Harry hatte keine Freunde gehabt, als er vier war. Tatsächlich hatte er keine Freunde gehabt, bis er Ron im Zug getroffen hatte. Er blickte kurz über den Saal und seufzte, ehe er sich zu Draco zurückdrehte. Er würde sich später mit den Gryffindors befassen.

Draco studierte jeden seiner Freunde ruhig. „Ich kenne sie", gab er schließlich zu. „Manchmal kommen sie zum Manor, wenn es eine Party oder so etwas gibt und mir wird erlaubt, für kurze Zeit mit ihnen zu spielen, solange ich nicht schmutzig werde."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und legte diese Information ab, um später mehr darüber nachzudenken. Dracos Freunde nickten.

„Uns wurde nur erlaubt, mit Dir zu spielen, wenn Deine Eltern eine Feier gaben", stimmte Pansy zu.

„Draco? Bist Du bereit Dich hinzusetzen und jetzt zu essen und mit Deinen Freunden zu sprechen, während wir essen?", fragte Harry.

Draco hielt Harrys Roben für einen Moment ein wenig fester umklammert, nickte dann aber langsam. Harry half ihm, auf seinen eigenen Platz zu gleiten und begann, Dracos Teller für ihn fertig zu machen, wobei er Draco fragte, was sein Lieblingsessen war und was er wollte. Pansy goss ihn ein Glas Kürbissaft ein und schließlich begann Draco zu essen.

Harry füllte seinen eigenen Teller und begann auch zu essen, während er ruhig dem Gespräch zwischen Draco und seinen Freunden zuhörte. Draco fühlte sich scheinbar noch immer unsicher in dieser Situation und blieb selbst ziemlich ruhig, während seine Freunde darüber sprachen, woran sie sich noch erinnern konnten, als Draco klein war.

Draco saß noch immer nah an Harry und der behielt einfach seinen linken Arm um Dracos kleine Schultern, während sie aßen und versuchte ihn so mit einer kleinen Extrasicherheit zu versorgen. Als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendeten, stellte Blaise schließlich die Frage, auf die sie alle eine Antwort wollten.

„Draco, warum lässt Du Potter auf Dich aufpassen?", fragte Blaise. Harry musste den Slytherin zugestehen, dass er nur leicht geschnarrte hatte, als er Harrys Namen gesagt hatte.

Leider hörte Draco es doch und er drückte gegen Harrys Seite. „Er hat nicht über mich gelacht und er hält mich und er nennt mich Engel und er lässt mich weinen und er tut mir nicht weh und er lässt mich mich sicher fühlen", sagte Draco hastig. „Ich vertraue ihm", fügte er aufsässig hinzu.

Die Gruppe Slytherins wurde von der Heftigkeit Dracos Antwort überrascht. Das war das meiste, was der Junge mit einem Mal gesagt hatte und die Intensität seiner Antwort erinnerte sie alle an den sechzehnjährigen Draco.

Blaise schluckte. „Es tut uns Leid, dass wir heute in der Klasse über Dich gelacht haben, Draco. Wir hatten nicht vor, Dich zu verletzen."

Die anderen nickten in Übereinstimmung, aber Draco sah nicht überzeugt aus, dass sie es ernst meinten.

„Es ist okay ihre Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren, Draco. Erinnere Dich, sie sind Deine Freunde", sagte Harry ruhig. Den er begriff, dass er wahrscheinlich auch seinen eigenen Rat beherzigen sollte. Im Moment ging eine Menge zwischen seinen Freunden und ihm vor, und es war viel leichter, Draco so etwas zu sagen, als es selbst zu tun. Außerdem konnte es sich Harry kaum leisten, Draco und die Slytherins noch weiter aufzuregen. Sie akzeptierten diese Situation besser als er erwartet hatte und wenn er zurückweichen würde, könnte er alles nur schlimmer machen.

Der Slytherins schauten Harry überrascht an, dass der Draco dazu ermunterte ihnen zu verzeihen, aber Draco nahm Harrys Wort als Gesetz. Er seufzte schwer. „Ich verzeihe Euch", sagte er den Slytherins. „Ist das okay?", wimmerte er und schaute zu Harry.

Harry konnte nicht antworten und nickte nur. Er musste seinen Mund bedecken, um zu versuchen sein Grinsen, über die Art wie Draco seine Entschuldigung herausgepresst hatte, zu ersticken. Harry bemerkte, dass die anderen auch versuchten, ihr eigenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Pansy lächelte ihrem kleinen Freund zu. „Danke, Draco", sagte sie.

„Bist Du fertig mit essen?", fragte Harry Draco. „Wir müssen noch sicher gehen, dass Dein Pate und Professor Dumbledore die neue Kleidung für Dich gebracht haben, wie sie es versprochen haben." Er tippte Draco auf der Nase. „Du, kleiner Mann, musst heute Abend früh ins Bett gehen. Es ist ein sehr langer Tag für einen Vierjährigen gewesen."

Draco nickte und nahm sein Glas mit Saft hoch, um es zu auszutrinken.

„Bleibt er mit Dir im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal?", fragte Pansy und klang wirklich entsetzt von dieser Idee.

Harry seufzte, als Draco sein Glas eilig auf dem Tisch zurückgestellt hat und der Junge auf seinen Schoß kroch. Harry schlang einfach seine Arme um Draco und rieb seine Hand beruhigend Dracos Rücken auf und ab, während er auf Pansys Frage antwortete.

„Ja", sagte er ruhig, funkelte Pansy aber an, da sie Draco wieder aufgeregt hatte. „Es ist durch Professor Dumbledore und seinen Paten arrangiert worden."

Bei diesen Wörtern blickten die Slytherins und Harry alle hinauf zu dem Lehrertisch. Severus hatte sie beinahe während des gesamten Essens beobachtet. Harry nickte seinem Professor einfach zu und der Mann nickte zurück, wobei sein Gesicht ausdruckslos bleibt.

Dracos Freunde drehten sich zurück zu Harry.

„Draco fühlt sich sicher bei mir und ich habe versprochen, alles zu tun, dass ich tun kann, um ihn zu beschützen", sagte Harry und umarmte den Jungen ein wenig fester. „Sein Pate muss sich darauf konzentrieren herauszufinden, was heute im Unterricht schief gegangen ist und dann, wie man die Dinge wieder gerade biegt. Ich habe mich freiwillig angeboten auf Draco aufzupassen", erklärte er.

„Nun, warum können wir nicht auf ihn aufpassen?", fragte Blaise. „Wir sind seine Freunde."

„Ich will Harry", murmelte Draco in die Vorderseite von Harrys Roben. Trotz des Murmelns hörten alle Dracos Antwort.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Draco will bei mir sein", erklärte er. „Abgesehen davon verstehe ich irgendwie was er fühlt und ich werde verdammt sein, wenn ich es zulasse, des er durch das alles verletzt wird", sagte Harry, wobei das harte Schimmern in seinem Augen zusammen mit seiner entschlossenen Stimme zurückkehrte.

„Aber was verstehst du davon, dass wir nicht verstehen?", fragte Pansy verwirrt.

Harry schaute hinunter zu Draco, ehe er seinen Blick zurück zu Pansy richtete. „Später" sagte er kurz.

Auch sie bewegte ihren Blick kurz zu Draco und nickte dann, wenn auch widerwillig.

„Komm schon, Engel. Es ist Zeit, zum Schlafsaal zu gehen. Bereit?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte und glitt langsam von Harrys Schoß und zum Fußboden. Er starrte vorsichtig auf seine Freunde. Harry schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, als er ihre Taschen nahm und Draco eine Hand hinhielt, die er schnell ergriff.

„Sag Deinen Freunden auf Wiedersehen. Du wirst sie morgen wieder sehen", sagte Harry.

„Auf Wiedersehen" sagte Draco mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Draco", kam der Chor von seinen Freunden. „Wir sehen Dich morgen", sagte Blaise und Draco nickte.

Harry war überrascht, als sich Crabbe und Goyle von ihren Plätzen erhoben und einen Schritt hinter Harry und Draco her gingen. Keiner von Dracos Gefolgsmännern hatte während des Abendessens viel gesagt und sie waren noch immer still. Harry starrte sie beide vorsichtig an, aber sie nickten Harry einfach an, als sie weiterhin hinter ihnen her gingen.

Nach dem dritten Treppenabsatz wurde Draco offensichtlich müde. Harry hielt an um Draco hochzunehmen und war überrascht, als Crabbe Harrys und Dracos Taschen von Harrys Schulter nahm und sie auf seine eigenen nahm. Harry hob eine Augenbraue, entschied sich aber dafür, die Extrahilfe nicht in Frage zu stellen.

Als sie das Bild der Fetten Dame erreichten, gab Crabbe ihm die Taschen zurück, wünschten Draco still eine gute Nacht und dann gingen sie zurück in der Richtung aus der sie hergekommen waren.

Harry schüttelte wegen der Unwirklichkeit dessen was passiert war seinen Kopf und sagte das Kennwort, damit er mit Draco Malfoy in seinen Armen in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum eintreten konnte.

Es waren bereits ziemlich viele Menschen vom Abendessen zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum und alle erstarrten in ihren Tätigkeiten, als Harry in den Raum kam. Harry nickte ihnen einfach zu und schritt dann schnell zu den Stufen, die zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen führten. Als er in den Schlafsaal der Sechsklässler eintrat, konnte er hören, wie sich das Gerede im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder erhob. Harry schloss einfach die Tür, um die Geräusche zu ertränken und seufzte erleichtert.

Dankbarerweise war im Moment kein anderer im Schlafsaal. Harry sah das Bett, das in der Nähe seines Bettes, an das Fenster gestellt worden war und lief hinüber. Er setzte sich mit Draco auf das neue Bett.

„Draco" sagte er sanft. „Es ist okay, du kannst deine Augen jetzt öffnen." Draco hatte sein Gesicht in Harrys Roben versteckt gehalten, seit der ihn hoch genommen hatte.

„Das ist das Zimmer, das Du Dir mit mir und einigen meiner Freunde teilen wirst", erklärte Harry. „Und das hier ist Dein neues Bett", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Draco kicherte ein wenig. „Wirklich?", fragte er neugierig und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Welches ist Dein Bett?", fragte er.

„Dieses hier, direkt neben Deinem", sagte Harry, auf sein Bett zeigend.

Draco erlaubte, dass Harry ihn auf sein Bett setzte, damit Harry aufstehen und den Koffer untersuchen konnte, der am Fußende des Bettes stand. „Lass uns mal sehen, was sie, hier für Dich rein getan haben", sagte er fröhlich.

Draco kroch eifrig zum Ende des Betts und spähte über das Fußende, um in den Koffer zu schauen. Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten nutzten sie um den Inhalt des Koffers zu erforschen. Es gab genug Kleidung darin, um Draco ein paar Tage einzukleiden, Toilettensachen für einen Vierjährigen einschließlich einem nach Erdbeere riechenden Shampoo, einige Zauberer- und Muggelkinderbücher, einige Muggelmalbücher, Malblöcke und Stifte, von denen Harry sicher war, dass sie aufgrund Dumbledores Einfluss dort waren, und einiges Zauberspielzeug, dass Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte, das Draco aber zu erkennen schien.

Harry widerstand der Versuchung, die Büchertasche des sechzehnjährigen Dracos durchzugehen, aber sie entleerten sie in den Koffer. Stattdessen taten sie Büchern und einige Dinge hinein, die Draco tun könnte, während Harry im Unterricht war. Harry sah geduldig zu, wie Draco vorsichtige Entscheidungen darüber traf, was in die Tasche hineingepackt würde, und was nicht.

Als Harry Draco die Bücher durchgehen sah, fragte er sich, ob Draco es gerne hätte, wenn Harry ihm einige vorlas, bevor er schlafen ging. Tante Petunia pflegte das mit Dudley zu tun, als er klein war. Harry war ein wenig besorgt irgendetwas von dem zu tun was Tante Petunia getan hatte, wenn er betrachtete, was aus Dudley geworden war, aber es war nicht so, als hätte er viel mehr Erfahrung in Eltern-Dingen.

Natürlich gab es diese Fernseh-Sitcoms, die er bei seltenen Gelegenheiten hatte sehen können. Diese Familien lasen ihren Kindern zur Schlafenszeit etwas vor und diese Kinder waren eigentlich immer in Ordnung.

Harry schnaubt leicht in ironischer Belustigung. Tante Petunia und Fernseh-Sitcoms – er sollte wahrscheinlich seinen Instinkten folgen und versuchen, sich um Draco auf die Art zu kümmern, wie er sich gewünscht hatte, dass man sich um ihn kümmerte.

Sobald ihre Taschen für den nächsten Tag gepackt waren, nehmen sie ihre Schlafanzüge und Toilettensachen und gingen zu den Duschen. Harry zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und trat mit Draco in die Dusche, um den kleinen Jungen zu schrubben.

„Reinigungszauber sind im Notfall in Ordnung, und Merlin weiß, dass Du ihn heute Nachmittag gebraucht hast, aber jetzt ist es Zeit, um richtig sauber zu werden", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht kann ich morgen das Passwort zum Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler bekommen und ich kann Dir ein Bad und nicht nur eine Dusche ermöglichen."

Als sie beide fertig waren, schlang Harry sich ein Handtuch um seine Taille und ein sehr süß riechender Draco war in ein großes flauschiges Handtuch gewickelt. Harry half Draco einen der weichen und warmen Flanellschlafanzüge anzuziehen. Er war Slytheringrün mit kleinen goldenen Schnatzen darauf.

Obwohl Harry sich ein wenig dumm fühlte, da es für ihn noch früh war und er eigentlich plante in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu gehen, zog er seinen eigenen Schlafanzug an. Als sie bereit waren ins Bett zu gehen, ließ Harry Draco einige Bücher auswählen, die sie vor dem Schlafengehen lesen konnten.

„Engel, lass uns Deine Bücher nehmen und uns zum lesen an das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum kuscheln", schlug Harry vor. „Wir können sogar diese schöne flauschige Decke mitnehmen, die wir in Deinem Koffer gefunden haben." Sie hatten eine wunderbar weiche Decke, für einen offensichtlich kleinen Jungen gefunden. Sie war himmelblau mit weißen flauschigen Wolken darauf und war mit Besen und Quidditch-Bällen geschmückt.

„Werden viele Leute da unten sein?", fragte Draco nervös.

Harry verstand das Gefühl. Er wollte auch nicht unbedingt in den voll gestopften Gemeinschaftsraum hinuntergehen, aber er musste sie sich an die Idee gewöhnen lassen, dass Draco nun hier bleiben würde, ob sie es mochten oder nicht. Trotz dem was mit Ron zum Abendessen geschehen war, war Harry sich sicher, dass sich seine Mitschüler an das Kind in ihrem Territorium gewöhnen würden. Er hoffte es.

Er hoffte wirklich, dass diesmal keiner eine Szene machen würde und Draco dabei erschreckte. Sobald Draco im Bett wäre, würde Harry nach unten zurückkehren, um mit ihnen und insbesondere Ron zu sprechen. Wenigstens war Harry dankbar, dass alle sie so lange im Schlafsaal allein gelassen hatten.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Harry zu. „Aber es wird alles in Ordnung sein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dir jemand wehtut."

Harry wartete geduldig, während Draco einen inneren Krieg zu führen schien. Schließlich glitt er von seinem Bett, wo er gesessen hatte, und hielt ihm seine Hand tapfer hin.

Harry nahm seine Hand und lächelte. Er warf die Decke über seinen Arm und schnappte sich die Bücher, die Draco ausgewählt hatte und sie machten sich auf den Weg die Stufen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry stoppte einige Schritte vor dem Ende der Stufen. Er wusste, dass jeder im Gemeinschaftsraum sie von diesem Punkt aus sehen konnte. Es gab eine Kettenreaktion, als die Leute sie bemerkten und ihre Nachbarn anstießen, bis alle ruhig waren.

Harry handelte so, als hätte es das Geschrei und die Warnungen zum Abendessen am Gryffindortisch nie gegeben und er verhielt sich so, als ob nicht jeder bereits den blonden kleinen Jungen, der neben ihm stand, kannte.

„Alle zusammen, das ist Draco Malfoy. Er wird auf unbestimmte Zeit bei mir bleiben", stellte Harry ihn mit stolzem Ton vor und machte für Draco und jedem anderen verständlich, dass er glücklich war, dass Draco da war. „Ich hoffe, dass jeder ihn willkommen heißt", fügte er warnend hinzu.

Harry war überrascht, aber erfreut, als Seamus hinüber kam und Draco seine Hand hinhielt. „Hey, kleiner Mann. Mein Name ist Seamus, und ich schlafe in demselben Schlafsaal, in dem Du schlafen wirst", sagte er in seinem freundlichen irischen Akzent.

Draco schluckte und blickte zu Harry, um zu sehen, ob dieser Junge okay war. Harry nickte freundlich zu Draco und gab ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Draco griff langsam mit seiner freien Hand zu und schüttelte Seamus' Hand. „Es ist ein mir eine Freude, Dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er formell.

Seamus gluckste aufgrund der Formalität und blinzelte Draco an. „Es ist auch eine Freude, Dich kennen zu lernen, kleiner Mann."

Dean und Neville waren hinter Seamus hinüber gekommen. „Hallo, Draco. Mein Name ist Dean, und ich bin auch in demselben Schlafsaal", sagte Dean und bot Draco seine Hand an. Draco schüttelte dessen Hand und ging mit ihm dieselben Formalitäten durch.

Harry bemerkte, dass jeder im Zimmer noch immer ruhig war und diese Prozedur mit Interesse verfolgte. Harry begann darüber nachzudenken, dass es eine Menge Unterhaltungen im Gemeinschaftsraum gegeben hatte, während er mit Draco oben gewesen war. Er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Hermine etwas damit zu tun hatte, da sie am Kamin saß und ruhig vor sich hin lächelte.

Dean und Seamus traten zurück, um für Neville platz zu machen. Leider sah Neville ein wenig grün und äußerst nervös aus. Er stand einfach dort und starrte Draco an, bis der zu Harry hinaufschaute.

„Harry, warum sieht er mich so ängstlich an?", wisperte Draco. „Hatte ich auch mit ihm Streit?"

Trotz des Flüsterns war das Zimmer so ruhig, dass jeder seine Stimme hörte. Neville errötete, aber Harry ignorierte ihn erst einmal. Er gab Dean die Decke und die Bücher, hockte sich dann auf die Stufe neben Draco, so dass er auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihm war.

„Ich fürchte ja, Draco. Du hast auch viele Streits mit Neville gehabt, aber das ist in Ordnung. Neville ist einfach nervös, weil er es nicht wirklich mag zu kämpfen. Aber Du wirst nicht mit ihm kämpfen, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Draco empört.

Harry grinste. „Guter Junge! Also warum stellst Du Dich nicht selbst vor und vielleicht macht das Neville ein bisschen weniger nervös, wenn Du den Anfang machst", schlug er vor.

Draco schluckte, während er Harry anstarrte, aber dann straffte er seine Schultern, machte sich so groß er konnte, wandte sich zu Neville und streckte seine Hand aus. „Hallo, ich bin Draco Malfoy", erklärte er höflich.

Neville hatte natürlich die Interaktion mitbekommen und schenkte Draco ein kleines Lächeln, schüttelte seine Hand und sie beendeten die Vorstellung.

„Ich habe noch ein Paar andere Personen, die ich Dir vorstellen möchte und dann werden wir Deine Bücher lesen", versprach Harry und nahm Draco hoch, um ihn durch den Irrgarten aus Menschen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu tragen. Harry hielt vor der Couch an, wo Hermine und Ron saßen.

Hermine lächelte, aber Ron sah noch ein wenig verdrießlich aus. Harry funkelte ihn warnend an. Zu spät. Draco erkannte sie vom Abendessen und vergrub schnell sein Gesicht an Harrys Brust und begann, vor Angst zu zittern.

Harry verzog frustriert sein Gesicht in Richtung seines besten Freundes und ließ sich in den leeren Sessel fallen, der für ihn vor dem Kamin frei gehalten worden war. Harry tätschelte den kleinen Jungen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Draco, schau mich an", befahl er ruhig.

Draco hob langsam seinen Kopf, um zu Harry zu schauen und Harry lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Erinnern Du Dich daran, was ich Dir gesagt habe?", fragte er.

Draco nickte. „Dass Du mich beschützen wirst", wisperte er.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Harry. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dir jemand wehtut. Ich kann verstehen, dass Du wegen des Streits zum Abendessen heute Angst hast, aber die musst Du nicht mehr haben. Sie sind meine besten Freunde und wir können uns streiten, aber wir diskutieren das schließlich aus. Ich werde später mit ihnen sprechen, um alles zu bereinigen. Aber egal was auch ist, ich werde sie Dich nicht verletzen lassen. Verstehst Du?"

Draco runzelte nachdenklich seine kleine Stirn. „Haben Sie gedacht, dass ich immer noch sechzehn, anstatt vier bin?", fragte er.

„In etwa", gab Harry zu. „Du hast auch mit ihnen viele Streits gehabt. Beinahe so viele, wie mit mir", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Draco runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn. „Aber Du hasst mich nicht", sagte er leise.

„Oh, Engel", sagte Harry. „Nein, ich könnte Dich nie hassen", sagte er und küsste Draco auf die Stirn.

„Aber Dein Freund hasst mich", wisperte Draco. „Als er mich angesehen hat, hat er ein Gesicht gemacht, als würde er an einer Zitrone lutschen, anstatt sie in den Tee zu tun."

Harry gluckste. Es war eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung und überall im Zimmer konnte er ein kichern hören. Alle hörten noch immer ihrem Gespräch zu. Harry riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Ron, der nach dieser Beschreibung empört aussah.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder, als er versuchte es Draco zu erklären. „Hass ist ein schrecklich starkes Wort, Draco. Sie sind meine besten Freunde und sie haben nur versucht, mich auf ihre eigene Art zu beschützen. Genauso wie ich heute einige Menschen angebrüllt habe, um zu versuchen, Dich zu beschützen, hat Ron geschrieen, um zu versuchen mich zu beschützen", erklärte Harry.

„Du hast jeden angebrüllt, sogar Sev'rus und Dumbledore", nickte Draco und schaffte es damit, dass überall im Zimmer noch mehr Kichern zu hören war und erschütterte Blicke auf Harry gerichtet wurden, da der Dumbledore angeschrieen hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er das auch bei dem Zaubertränkeprofessor gemacht hatte.

Harry sah überhaupt nicht so aus, als wolle er sich dafür entschuldigen. „Ja, das habe ich. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Weg die Dinge zu regeln, aber ich würde es wieder tun, wenn ich es müsste. Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass ich mein Bestes tun werde um sicherzustellen, dass Dich keiner verletzt", sagte Harry.

Draco runzelte erneut nachdenklich die Stirn. „Warum mussten sie Dich vor mir beschützen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nun, das ist es, wo sie vergessen haben, dass Du nur vier Jahre alt bist und keine sechzehn", erklärte Harry.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als er darüber nachdachte. „Also müssen sie Dich vor mir beschützen, wenn ich sechzehn bin?", fragte er ängstlich. „Bin ich so böse?"

Harry lächelte, aber er antwortete ehrlich. „Nicht wirklich. Du hast wirklich einen gewissen Ruf, aber ich denke nicht, dass die meisten von uns Dich mit sechzehn wirklich so gut kennen. Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass Du in eine Rolle gezwungen worden bist, die dazu geführt hat, dass Du viele Streits mit den Leuten gehabt hast."

Draco ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Wegen meines Vaters", sagte er leise. Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Sogar mit seinen nur vier Jahren verstand Draco offensichtlich, dass sein Vater ihn zwang, sich anderen Leuten gegenüber auf eine bestimmte Art zu benehmen. Seine folgenden Worte bestätigten das. „Ich glaube, dass er mich Leuten gegenüber gemein sein lässt, obwohl ich nicht will", wisperte er.

Harry hob sein Kinn wieder an und sah Tränen in den Augen des Kindes schimmern. „Draco, Dein Vater ist nicht hier und Du musst zu niemandem gemein sein. Du kannst einfach Du selbst sein, kleiner Engel."

Harry küsste Draco auf die Nasespitze und brachte den kleinen damit dazu seine Nase rümpfen, wie er es bei dem ernsten Gespräch im Krankenflügel gemacht hatte. Draco lächelte versuchsweise. „In Ordnung, Harry."

„Gut", lächelte Harry zurück. „Lass mich Dir jetzt schnell meine besten Freunde vorstellen, dann können wir endlich diese Bücher von Dir lesen. Es wird langsam spät und Du musst ins Bett."

Draco runzelte seine Stirn, drehte sich dann aber zu den zwei auf der Couch Sitzenden. Hermine hatte geduldig auf eine Chance gewartet und sie kniete sich nun auf den Boden vor ihren Sessel. Sie hielt Draco ihre Hand hin und lächelte. „Hallo Draco, mein Name ist Hermine Granger."

Draco schüttelte ihre Hand. „Freut mich, Dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er in seiner kleinen formellen Stimme.

Sie grinste ihn an. „Es ist auch für mich eine Freude, einen so kleinen Gentleman zu treffen", sagte sie.

Draco gab ihr auf ihre Worte schließlich ein scheues Lächeln.

Auf ein Funkeln vom Harry erhob sich Ron von der Couch und hockte sich vor Draco. Er streckte seine Hand aus. „Ich bin Ron Weasley, und ich schlafe auch im Schlafsaal", sagte er.

Draco blickte zur Sicherheit kurz zu Harry und als er ein Nicken erhielt, schüttelte Draco zögerlich die Hand von Ron. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy." Dann überraschte er jeden mit seinen folgenden Worten, die weit von der förmlichen Vorstellung der anderen abwich.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Harry früher verletzt habe. Ich werde es nicht wieder tun. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich verletzt habe oder..." Er rümpfte seine Nase in Richtung Hermine, als er offensichtlich versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie man ihren Namen aussprach.

„Nenn sie einfach Mine. Es wird sie nicht stören", wisperte Harry.

Draco nickte und begann wieder. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich mit Dir und Mine gestritten habe", sagte Draco, seine Entschuldigung beendend.

Ron sah geschockt aus, dass er einfach eine Entschuldigung vom Draco Malfoy bekommen hatte, selbst wenn er im Moment nur ein Vierjähriger war. Hermine antwortete stattdessen für sie beide.

Sie lächelte Draco freundlich an. „Entschuldigung akzeptiert", sagte sie sanft. „Und uns tut auch Leid, was wir vorhin beim Abendessen gesagt haben." Ron nickte stumm seine Zustimmung.

„Ist in Ordnung", sagte Draco mit seinem schüchternen Lächeln. Er blickte zu Harry und dann zurück dessen Freunde. „Ich verstehe das jetzt. Ihr habt nur versucht ihn zu beschützen und das ist eine gute Sache."

„Ja, das ist es", nickte Hermine. „Aber es tut mir trotzdem noch Leid, weil wir uns erst hätten Zeit nehmen sollten, um herauszufinden, wie die Situation jetzt ist."

Draco zuckte einfach mit seinen kleinen Schultern.

„Wie steht's jetzt mit diesen Geschichten?" fragte Harry und Draco nickte.

Dean kam herüber und gab Harry die Decke und Bücher zurück. Harry wickelte Draco in die Quidditchdecke ein und begann vorzulesen. Mitten im zweiten Buch schaute Harry hinunter auf sein wertvolles Bündel und erkannte, dass Draco fest schlief. Er legte die Bücher beiseite, hob Draco vorsichtig hoch, trug ihn in den Schlafsaal und steckte ihn ins Bett.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hi ihr,

mein tag heute war eher mäßig, aber das hält mich natürlich nicht davon ab, euch das nächste chap zu präsentieren…

danke für die kommis: silbernewolfsfrau, Tuniwell, zissy (ich hoffe, du hast es noch geschafft), spiritofair, myHeartache und blut

viel Spaß beim lesen

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_3. Albträume_

Harry ließ die Schlafsaaltür offen und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. In dem Zimmer war es wieder ziemlich laut. Mehrere Schüler lernten, aber es gab auch Gruppen, die Schach oder Snape explodiert spielten oder einfach mit ihren Freunden sprachen. Harry ging zurück zu seinem Sessel, in dem er vorher gesessen hatte, um mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen.

„Dein Schützling ist schon eine Marke, Harry", sagte Hermine als Harry sich hingesetzt hatte.

Harry grinste. „Ja, das ist er."

„Ist zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das ist es, wenn Du Draco in Ruhe lässt", sagte er.

Ron machte eine Geste der Kapitulation. „Ich sage nicht, dass ich Dich verstehe, aber ich denke, ich habe es kapiert", sagte er abwehrend.

„Gut", sagte Harry einfach.

„Aber warum bist Du derjenige, der auf ihn aufpasst?", wimmerte Ron. „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht."

„Es ist, weil sie verwandte Seelen sind", sagte Hermine.

Ron schnaubte, aber Harry nickte nachdenklich und brachte Ron damit dazu, ihn geschockt anzustarren.

„Du glaubst diesen Scheiß doch nicht, oder?", spottete Ron.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht viel über Seelenverwandtschaft", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich verstehe wirklich, wie sich der kleine Kerl fühlt."

„Als Du klein warst wurde genauso über Dich gelacht, wie wir heute alle heute Im Unterricht über Draco gelacht haben, nicht wahr?", fragte Hermine. Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Harry nickte. „Dudley hat immer sicher gestellt, dass ich in der Grundschule der Mittelpunkt des ganzen Spotts war", sagte er bitter. „Es ist kein lustiger Platz."

Ron sah entsetzt aus. „Sie haben so über Dich gelacht?"

„Ja, nur musste ich nichts tun, um es auszulösen. Dudley und seine Bande haben mich schikaniert und mir immer wieder Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Es war mir zuweilen zu viel", gab Harry zu.

„Du hattest auch niemanden, an den Du Dich wenden konntest", sagte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sammeln, um seinen Freunden zu erklären, wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Er war es nicht gewohnt über seine Vergangenheit zu reden, aber unter diesen Umständen war es vielleicht Zeit dazu. Harry wollte wirklich, dass Ron ihn verstand und damit er verstand musste Harry von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen.

„Als ich aufgewachsen bin, habe mich ängstlich, einsam, unsicher und ungeliebt gefühlt. Das war furchtbar", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich habe es geschafft auf mich selbst aufzupassen, aber das nur, weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Ich hatte keine Freunde und wurde verspottet und regelmäßig schikaniert. Darüber hinaus wurde ich vernachlässigt und häufig hart für Dinge bestraft, an denen ich keine Schuld hatte und selbst wenn ich etwas Falsches gemacht hatte, hat die Strafe das Vergehen weit überschritten."

Harry schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf in dem Versuch die alten Erinnerungen beiseite zu schieben, die versuchten, ihn runter zu ziehen. „Irgendwie war es so, wie Draco sich jetzt fühlen muss - ängstlich, einsam, unsicher und ungeliebt. Wie ich Snape gesagt habe, würde ich das nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen. Er ist nur ein kleiner Junge. Soweit er sich dessen bewusst ist, ist er von seinem bequemen Bett inmitten dieses Klassenzimmers geschubst worden, wo er ausgelacht worden ist."

„Sogar durch seine eigenen Freunde", wies Hermine hin.

„Genau", sagte Harry. „Es klingt komisch, aber es hat mir einfach in der Seele wehgetan, diesen armen kleinen Jungen dort zu sehen und ich konnte ihn einfach nicht dort stehen lassen und allen erlauben, ihn zu verletzen. Er hat jemanden gebraucht, der für ihn da war."

„In Ordnung, ich vermute, dass ich jetzt verstehen kann, warum Du auf ihn aufpassen wolltest, aber warum vertraut er Dir so sehr?", fragte Ron. „Er scheint keinem anderem zu vertrauen."

„Das tut er nicht. Er scheint nicht einmal seinem Paten zu vertrauen.", zuckte Harry mit den Achseln. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, warum er mir vertraut, aber ich glaube, dass es deshalb ist, weil ich der erste war, der ihm geholfen hatte als alle anderen über ihn gelacht haben."

„Ich denke, dass ist wahr, aber ich denke auch, dass es mehr als das ist", sagte Hermine sanft. „Harry, ich denke, dass Draco fühlen kann, dass Du ihn wirklich verstehst und Dich um ihn sorgst. Kinder wissen diese Dinge. Und mit jeder Berührung, jeder Handlung und jedem Wort beweist Du immer wieder, dass Du Dich um ihn sorgst und ihn beschützen wirst. Er weiß das und deswegen vertraut er Dir."

Harry und Ron sahen sie mit ein wenig aufgerissenen Augen an. Dann lächelte Harry leicht, als er sich an Dracos Worte zum Abendessen erinnerte. „Er hat mich heute Abend beim Essen verteidigt. Als er gefragt wurde, warum er mich auf sich aufpassen lässt, hat er gesagt, dass es wirklich deshalb war, weil ich nicht über ihn gelacht habe. Er hat aber auch gesagt, dass es deshalb war, weil er sich bei mir sicher fühlt, ich ihn Engel nenne, ich ihn halte und ihm erlaube zu weinen und weil ich ihn nicht verletze. Nach Dracos Worten ist das der Grund, weshalb er mir vertraut und ich auf ihn aufpassen darf."

Ron hatte seinen Blick mit den aufgerissenen Augen nicht verloren, bekam aber keine Chance darauf zu antworten, da auf einmal ein erschreckter Schrei aus Richtung der Schlafsäle kam. Harry war blitzschnell aufgestanden und über die Couch gesprungen, ehe er die Stufen empor eilte. Er rauschte zu dem Schlafsaal und zog Draco in seine Arme.

Harry suchte das Zimmer von dem Moment an ab, in dem er hineingekommen war, sah aber keine unmittelbare Bedrohung. Mit den Zauberstäben in der Hand, kontrollierten Ron und Hermine schnell das Zimmer und das angrenzende Badezimmer, nur um sicher zu sein, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand. Dann setzten sie sich auf den Rand von Harrys Betts, um den beiden still zuzusehen.

Harry schaukelte Draco hin und her, während er beruhigende Worte murmelte. Als sich Dracos Schluchzen zu gelegentlichem Schluckauf beruhigt hatte, versuchte Harry herauszufinden, was ihn erschreckt hatte.

„Was ist passiert, Draco?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte einfach nur heftig seinen Kopf.

„Hattest Du einen Albtraum?", versuchte es Harry noch einmal.

Draco nickte mit seinem Kopf, hatte seine Augen aber fest geschlossen.

„Kannst Du mir davon erzählen?", fragte Harry.

Wieder schüttelte Draco heftig seinen Kopf.

„Schhh, ist in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit", beruhigte ihn Harry. „Erinnere Dich einfach daran, dass Albträume nicht echt sind und sie Dich nicht verletzen können."

Draco zitterte in Harrys Armen. Ron war aufgestanden und hatte aus der bauchigen Flasche auf dem Nachttisch ein frisches Glas Wasser eingegossen und reichte es nun Harry. Der warf ihm einen flüchtigen dankbaren Blick zu und half Draco zu trinken.

Harry dachte über dieses Zittern nach und hatte einen schrecklichen Verdacht. „Draco, hat Dein Albtraum von etwas gehandelt, was wirklich passiert ist? Wie eine Erinnerung?", fragte er.

Draco zögerte, nickte dann aber.

„Kannst Du mir davon erzählen?", fragte Harry wieder und noch einmal schüttelte Draco heftig seinen Kopf. 

„Schhh", beruhigte ihn Harry. „Ich denke, dass Du Dich besser fühlen würdest, wenn Du es mir erzählen würdest, aber ich werde Dich nicht dazu zwingen."

Harry schaukelte ihn für ein paar Momente still, ehe er wieder sprach. „Manchmal habe ich auch Albträume über Dinge, die wirklich geschehen sind." Draco erstarrte in Harrys Armen, doch der sprach weiterhin sanft mit ihm. „Sie haben mich immer hübsch erschrocken, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie in der Vergangenheit passiert sind. Ich mag auch nicht gern über meine Albträume sprechen, denn es ist schrecklich über sie nachzudenken, ganz zu schweigen davon, laut über sie zu reden", gab Harry zu.

Er blickte auf seine zwei besten Freunde, die jetzt ruhig auf seinem Bett saßen und einfach zuhörten, als er mit Draco redete. Beide schauten Harry mitleidig an. Er musste sich einfach fragen, wie viel er zum Wohle Dracos bereit war, von sich selbst preiszugeben. 

Harry konnte sogleich sehen, wie Hermine seine Aussage aufnahm und ihn mehr denn je aufforderte, über seine Albträume zu sprechen. Er konnte ihren Standpunkt jetzt plötzlich besser verstehen, dass sie ihn immer gedrängt hatte darüber zu reden. Harry wollte Draco nicht mit seinen Alpträumen allein lassen. Er seufzte und wand seinen Blick zurück zu Draco, der jetzt zu ihm auf aufblickte.

„Wirklich?", wisperte Draco. 

„Ja, wirklich", wisperte Harry zurück. „Manchmal ist es einfach schwer, nachts über sie zu sprechen. Du versuchst Deinen Albtraum jetzt zu vergessen und vielleicht können wir stattdessen morgen darüber sprechen", schlug er vor.

Draco nickte. „Ich will jetzt nicht daran denken", wisperte er.

„Würdest Du Dich besser fühlen, wenn Du heute Abend bei mir schläfst?", fragte Harry ein wenig zögernd. Er hatte es immer gehasst allein zu sein, nachdem er einen Albtraum hatte, als er klein war. Wenn er aufrichtig ehrlich mit sich selbst war, hasste er es auch jetzt, wo er älter war, allein zu sein.

Draco starrte Harry an. „Du würdest mich lassen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Natürlich" sagte Harry. „Aber ich bin ein wenig besorgt, dass ich Dich aufwecken könnte, wenn ich einen eigenen Albtraum habe", gab er zu.

„Das ist okay", sagte Draco. „Wenn Du einen Albtraum hast, beschütze ich Dich", sagte der kleine Junge tapfer.

Harry küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und lächelte, als sich, was er einfach zu reizend fand, die Nase leicht rümpfte. Er fragte sich abwesend, ob es teilweise daran lag, weil er wusste, dass der ältere Draco wahrscheinlich deswegen einen Wutanfall bekommen würde. Harry war ziemlich sicher, das Malfoys nicht 'reizend' sein sollten. „Komm, Engel. Lass uns in mein Bett krabbeln."

Ron und Hermine standen auf und Hermine zog die Decke zurück, damit Harry Draco ins Bett legen konnte und dann selbst daneben krabbeln konnte. Harry schlang seine Arme schützend um den kleinen Jungen und Draco kuschelt sich an ihn, während Hermine die sie beide zudeckte. Sie küsste sowohl Draco als auch Harry auf die Stirn. 

„Harry?", wisperte Draco.

„Mmmm", war Harrys Antwort.

„Mine hat uns zugedeckt", wisperte Draco. „Und sie hat mich auf meinem Kopf geküsst."

„Ja solche Dinge tut sie manchmal. Das ist wirklich nett", wisperte Harry zurück.

„Oh. Ja, ist das nett", antwortete er, ehe er sich tiefer in die Decke kuschelte und seine Augen schloss.

Harry schenkte Hermine ein warmes Lächeln, dann schloss er seine eigenen Augen. Bald waren sie eingeschlafen und hörten nicht als Ron, und die anderen Jungen hineinkamen und sich ruhig für das Bett fertig machten.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen zum ersten Mal seit langem wirklich erfrischt auf. Es mochte etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er zurück in Hogwarts war und dass er ziemlich früh zu Bett gegangen war. Aber als er spürte, wie sich der warme Körper an seine Seite kuschelte und die Erinnerungen des Vortages zurückkamen, musste Harry zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich auch etwas mit dem kleinen Jungen zu tun hatte, für den er jetzt vorerst verantwortlich war.

Der kleine Körper bewegte sich, und Harry öffnete seine Augen, um in die Silberaugen zu sehen, die zu ihm zurück starrten. Harry lächelte und seine Augen strahlten, als Dracos Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte.

„Morgen" sagte er fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen, Engel", sagte Harry zart. Dieser kleine Junge hatte bereist ein Stück seines Herzens gestohlen, und so rührselig es sich sogar in seinem Kopf anhörte, war Harry sich nicht sicher, dass er es jemals zurückbekommen würde.

„Bereit für Deinen ersten Unterrichtstag in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte enthusiastisch. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" rief er.

Harry grinste bei der Begeisterung des Jungen. Eine gute Nachtruhe schien auch für Draco Wunder bewirkt zu haben. „Warum suchst Du Dir nicht ein paar Sachen zum anziehen raus?", schlug er vor.

Harry gluckste, als Draco aus dem Bett krabbelte und in seiner Hast, seine Sachen für den Tag zu sammeln, stolperte. Draco grinste Harry an, als er seine Sachen zusammen hatte. Der kletterte aus dem Bett und begann, seine eigene Kleidung für den Tag zusammen zu suchen.

Langsam begannen auch die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal aufzuwachen. Ron wachte wie gewöhnlich grummelig auf.

„Warum bist Du so verdammt fröhlich?", schimpfte er Draco an, der breit grinste. Sein Grinsen schwankte bei Rons Worten.

„Ignorier ihn einfach", sagte Harry, während er Dracos Roben zuknöpfte. „Morgens ist er zu jedem griesgrämig."

Ron blickte Harry finster an. „Siehst Du, er ist auch zu mir griesgrämig", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, als er mit dem Zuknöpfen fertig war und Dracos Roben glättete.

Ron zwinkerte mit seinen trüben Augen und warf einen genaueren Blick darauf, was Draco an hatte. „Du steckst ihn in rote Roben?", fragte er ungläubig.

Draco schaute stirnrunzelnd hinunter auf seine Kleidung. „Ich habe sie selbst ausgesucht. Stimmt damit etwas nicht?", fragte er ruhig.

Seamus grinste ihn von seiner Seite des Zimmers an. „Es ist nichts falsch mit ihnen, kleiner Mann. Ron ist einfach eifersüchtig, weil Du in Gryffindorrot besser aussiehst als er." Seamus duckte sich lachend, als Ron ihn mit einem Kissen bewarf.

„Das sind nicht mal Gryffindor-Roben", erklärte Harry. „Im Gegensatz zu unseren schwarzen Roben mit unserem Hauswappen, trägt Draco Kinderroben. Diese hier haben einfach die Grundfarbe rot." Nur sich selbst gegenüber gab Harry zu, dass auch er es amüsant fand.

„Es ist immer noch eine Gryffindor-Farbe", sagte Ron. „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er rote Roben trägt."

„Ich denke, dass sie gut an ihm aussehen", sagte Neville ruhig. „Er sieht so aus, wie es ein kleiner Zauberer tun sollte."

Bei Nevilles Worten verlor Draco schließlich sein Stirnrunzeln und zeigte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln, worauf Neville ihm selbst ein schüchternes Lächeln schenkte.

Harry sandte Neville ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe er sich zu Draco zurückdrehte und ihm den Kragen seiner Robe richtete. „Hör auf Neville, Draco. Ich denke, dass Du fantastisch aussiehst. Und wenn irgendjemand versucht, Dich wegen Deiner Roben zu ärgern, kannst Du ihm einfach stolz sagen, dass Du so aussiehst, wie es ein kleiner Zauberer tun sollte."

Harry grinste, als er das nun stolze Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht sah. „Jetzt geh auf die Toilette, während ich mich zu Ende anziehe, und dann können wir hinuntergehen, um zu frühstücken", sagte er.

Draco hüpfte zum Klo, um zu tun, was ihm gesagt wurde, während Harry sich schnell für den kommenden Tag anzog.

Bald trug Draco mit stolz seine Tasche, beide Arme durch die Riemen gesteckt, so dass sie bequem auf seinem Rücken saß. Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen und sie machten sich mit Ron im Schlepptau, der noch immer darüber schimpfte, dass der Tag so früh angefangen hatte, auf den Weg nach unten zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Guten Morgen, Draco", sagte Hermine freundlich, von dort wo sie auf sie wartete.

„Guten Morgen, Mine", sagte Draco mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Bereit zum Frühstück?", fragte sie.

Draco nickte. „Ich bin fast am verhungern."

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen", sagte Ron und brachte damit Hermine und Harry zum lachen, als sie das Portraitloch öffneten, um hinunter zu gehen.

Harry war nur wenig überrascht, als Crabbe und Goyle vortraten, als die Gryffindors zusammen mit dem Draco in den Gang erschienen. Er war überrascht, dass sie so früh am Morgen heraufgekommen waren, aber sie hatten ihn und Draco auch am vorherigen Abend bis zum Gryffindorturm eskortiert.

Ron und Hermine dagegen hatten das nicht mitbekommen und waren beim Anblick der zwei sehr großen Slytherins vollkommen erschüttert.

Ron hatte sofort seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Was tut ihr zwei Idioten hier? Seid ihr nicht ein wenig weit aus Eurem Territorium entfernt?", schrie er.

Crabbe und Goyle traten beide drohend vor. „Wir werden es nicht hinnehmen, wenn Du so mit uns sprichst", schnarrte Crabbe. 

Draco hielt sich bereits an Harrys Bein fest und versuchte, sich in dessen Roben zu verbergen. Harry war nicht gewillt, das noch weiter gehen zu lassen. Soweit er wusste, meinten es die Slytherins nicht böse und Harry wollte sich weiterhin mit ihnen verstehen. Außerdem war dieses Konkurrenz-Zeug wirklich alt.

Er streckte seine Hände zwischen Ron, Crabbe und Goyle aus und schaute sie alle mit einem harten Funkeln an. Er war freudig überrascht, als das alles war, was notwendig war, nahm es aber hin.

Ron war völlig perplex als Harrys hartes Funkeln bei den großen Slytherins ebenso funktionierte und sie einige Schritte zurücktraten, als er seinen Zauberstab senkte.

Hermine stand da und sah ebenfalls mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, als sich die zwei Slytherins ohne ein Wort von Harry zurückzogen.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte Harry den zwei Slytherins. Sie beide nickten Harry zu.

„Draco", rief Harry sanft.

Draco kam vorsichtig hinter Harry hervor. „Alles ist gut. Lass uns nach unten gehen und frühstücken", sagte Harry ruhig.

Draco schaute vorsichtig durch seine Fransen zu den anderen vier Teenagern und griff blind nach Harrys Hand. Harry schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und sie gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort los. Crabbe und Goyle liefen sofort einen Schritt hinter ihnen her.

Hermine und Ron wurden stehen gelassen und starrten ihnen mehrere Momente lang hinterher.

„Was war das?", fragte Ron, durch die Ereignisse verwirrt.

Hermine klang fast ebenso verwirrt wie Ron. „Ich glaube, dass sie sich immer noch um ihren Freund kümmern", sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken.

„Aber seit wann hören sie denn auf Harry?", fragte Ron wehleidig.

Hermine zuckte ein weiteres Mal hilflos mit ihren Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht." Sie tauschten verwirrte Blicke, eilten dann aber los, um die anderen einzuholen. Sie blickten vorsichtig auf Crabbe und Goyle, gingen dann aber zu beiden Seiten neben Harry und Draco her.

Draco mochte sich noch ein wenig unsicher wegen der vier Menschen, die mit ihnen gingen, gewesen sein, aber er schien den Schutz zu schätzen, den sie trotzdem darstellten. Je näher sie zur Großen Halle kamen, desto mehr Menschen waren dort und er lief einfach ein wenig näher neben Harry.

Als sie in die Große Halle gingen, machte die Gruppe eine Pause, und Harry hockte sich hin, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit Draco zu sein. „Draco, wo willst Du heute Morgen sitzen?"

Dracos Blick wechselte nervös zwischen den Slytherin- und Gryffindortisch hin und her. Er war offensichtlich noch beiden gegenüber vorsichtig. Harry war das auch, aber er hoffte, es Draco so leichter machen zu können.

„Wie wäre es damit", sagte er. „Wir können am Slytherintisch frühstücken und dann können wir es zum Mittagessen am Gryffindortisch versuchen."

Dracos Blick schnellte noch einmal hin und her, aber dann nickte er fest. Harry schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und stand dann wieder auf.

„Wir werden Euch beide nach dem Frühstück treffen und dann zu Verwandlung gehen", sagte Harry zu Hermine und Ron.

Ron funkelte ihn an und war dabei etwas zu sagen, als Hermine ihn in den Rippen stieß. „Das ist in Ordnung", sagte sie. „Genieß Dein Frühstück, Draco", sagte sie, den Jungen anlächelnd. „Du auch, Harry", fügte sie mit einem einen kurzen, beunruhigten Blick zum Slytherintisch hinzu.

Draco und Harry lächelten ihr zu, ignorierten, dass Ron seinen Mund wie ein Fisch öffnete und schloss und folgten Crabbe und Goyle zum Slytherintisch.

Snape war vom Lehrertisch hinübergekommen und stoppte vor ihnen, bevor sie sich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle setzen konnten.

„Potter, warum trägt mein Patensohn rot?" fragte Snape angeekelt.

Draco trat ihm mit voller Größe stolz gegenüber. „Ich habe meine Roben heute Morgen selbst ausgesucht. Ich sehe fantastisch aus, einfach so wie ein kleiner Zauberer aussehen sollte", sagte er hochmütig mit in die Höhe gestreckter Nase. Sein Benehmen warf Erinnerungen an sein Sechzehnjähriges Selbst auf, so dass mehrere der Slytherins leise kicherten.

Harry hustete, bedeckte seinen Mund und versuchte sein Grinsen und das Lachen, das ihm entweichen wollte zu verdecken. Es war noch komischer, weil Draco die Worte von Neville und Harry von diesem Morgen nachgeplappert hatte.

Snape schloss seine Augen und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Dumbledore", murmelte er.

Harry nickte und versuchte noch immer, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Ich habe seine Kleidung nicht gekauft, Sir."

Snape funkelte Harry an, seufzte dann aber und nickte. Er sah zu seinem Patensohn hinab. „Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er den kleinen Jungen.

„Es geht mit gut, Sir", antwortete Draco und schob sich ein wenig näher zu Harry.

„Sehr gut", sagte Snape. „Potter, kommen Sie sofort zu mir, wenn es irgendwelche Probleme gibt", forderte er.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig.

Snape starrte einen Augenblick lang auf Harry, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit wehenden Roben davon.

Harry seufzte, nahm Draco hoch, setzte ihn auf die Bank und half ihm, seine Tasche von seinen Schultern zu nehmen. Harry war dankbar, als Pansy ihm einen für den Draco bereits gefüllten Teller gab, als er sich hinsetzte. Es würde ein weiterer langer Tag werden, wenn Harry jedes Mal, wenn er sich umdrehte, in eine Konfrontation geriet.

„Hast Du gut geschlafen?", fragte Pansy unschuldig, nachdem sie alle vor ein paar Minuten mit dem Essen begonnen hatten. Dracos Löffel klapperte prompt gegen seine Schüssel mit Hafergrütze, als er ihn fallen ließ.

Harry seufzte und legte seinen eigenen Löffel hin. Pansy schaute fragend zu Harry, wogegen Blaise ihm einfach einen wissenden Blick gab. „Albträume?", fragte er.

Harry nickte, als er sich zu Draco drehte. „Draco, ich habe Dir gesagt, dass wir heute darüber reden können, wenn Du willst, aber wir werden das sicher nicht während des Frühstücks tun."

Draco ließ noch immer seinen Kopf hängen und Harry hob sein Kinn an und küsste Draco auf die Stirn, in der Hoffnung, dass diese beruhigende Geste helfen würde. „Vergiss es jetzt einfach und iss Dein Frühstück zu Ende. Denk daran, dass wir gleich zum Unterricht müssen", sagte Harry.

Draco starrte Harry ein paar weitere Momente an, straffte dann aber seine Schultern und frühstückte weiter.

Die drei Slytherin-Jungen, die normalerweise einen Schlafsaal mit Draco teilten, tauschte flüchtige Blicken. Blaise hob fragend eine Augenbraue zu Crabbe und Goyle und die beide nickten, nachdem sie kurz zu Harry und dann zu Draco geblickt hatten. Harry hob seine eigene Augenbraue nachdem er Zeuge des stillen Austausches geworden war.

Blaise schien noch ein Paar weitere Momente mit sich zu kämpfen, dann nickte er Harry zu, ehe er sich Draco zuwandte.

„Hey, Draco", sagte er und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen dafür. „Würde es Dich stören wenn ich mir Potter, eh, Harry für ein paar Minuten leihen würde? Ich nehme ihn nur direkt dort hinüber mit hin und Du wirst ihn die ganze Zeit sehen können", sagte Blaise und wies auf eine Seite der Großen Halle.

Draco schaute besorgt zu Harry.

„Es wird alles gut sein, Engel. Ich werde nicht weit weg sein und Du kannst einfach rufen, wenn Du mich brauchst. Ich werde nur ein paar Minuten weg sein", versuchte Harry seinen Schützling zu beruhigen, der Harrys Seite seit dem Unfall am gestrigen Tag kaum verlassen hatte.

„Du wirst ihm nicht wehtun?", fragte Draco Blaise misstrauisch.

Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Draco. Ich weiß es besser, als irgendetwas was Dir gehört zu verletzen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen in Harrys Richtung.

Draco starrte ihn noch für einen Moment misstrauisch an und dann nickte er. „In Ordnung", sagte Draco zu Blaise, obwohl er noch ein wenig besorgt aussah.

Blaise stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum, während Harry Draco einen weiteren Kuss auf die Stirn gab und ihm sagte, dass er aufessen sollte, während er mit Blaise sprach. Harry und Blaise trafen sich ungefähr fünf Meter von Draco entfernt, während der sie besorgt anstarrte. Sie waren immer noch nah, aber weit genug weg, um aus seinem Hörbereich zu bleiben.

„Du bist Dir bewusst, dass Du von einen Malfoy in Besitz genommen wurdest?", fragte Blaise und grinste Harry an.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ja, ich bin dessen bewusst, dass er mich um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hat", sagte er.

Blaise stieß ein überraschtes Lachen aus. „Du hast es besser erkannt, als ich gedacht habe", grinste er. Dann wurde er ernst. „Also hast Du auch begriffen, dass das, was ich Draco gesagt habe, die Wahrheit war?"

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es war kein Witz, als ich Draco gesagt habe, dass ich es besser weiß, als irgendetwas von ihm zu verletzen. Und Du scheinst ihm jetzt das Wichtigste zu sein. Es gibt zumindest einige von uns, wenn auch nicht alle, die Dich in Ruhe lassen werden, während Du Dich um Draco kümmerst", erklärte Blaise.

Harry war sehr dankbar, diese Worte von Blaise zu hören. Wenn die Slytherins wirklich bereit waren, die Rivalitäten zumindest für die Dauer der ungewöhnlichen Umstände ruhen zu lassen, dann würde es auf jedem Fall viel leichter sein. Harry wollte trotzdem keine große Sache daraus machen.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, als er auf den kleinen Jungen starrte, der sie noch immer besorgt beobachtete. Harry lächelte und winkte ihm kurz zu. „Er braucht jemanden und ich bin einfach dankbar, dass ich das sein kann", sagte er sanft.

„Du machst das wirklich nur zu seinem Besten, nicht wahr Potter?", fragte Blaise.

Harry nickte. „Ich werde alles tun was notwendig ist, um ihn zu schützen", sagte er einfach.

„Ja, nun, das haben wir bemerkt und das ist auch irgendwie der Grund, warum ich mit Dir sprechen wollte", sagte Blaise und klang dabei ein wenig nervös. 

„Was hast Du zu sagen, Zabini?", fragte Harry.

„Du kannst mich ebenso 'Blaise' nennen. Ich denke, dass Draco irgendwie darauf beharren wird", sagte Blaise mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Stimmt, also wenn Du das Elend ertragen kannst, kannst Du mich auch 'Harry' nennen", grinste Harry.

Blaise rollte mit seinen Augen, nickte aber trotzdem. „Es könnte eine Weile dauern, sich daran zu gewöhnen."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, aber Draco zuliebe ist es das Wert."

Blaise schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Gute Antwort. Was ich vorhabe, Dir zu erzählen, ist zu Dracos Wohl. Wenn Du es jemals wagen solltest diese Information preis zu geben, insbesondere sie gegen ihn zu verwenden, wenn er wieder er selbst ist, wirst Du dafür büßen."

Harry schüttelte die Drohung einfach ab. „Ich würde ihm das nie antun. Ich denke, dass Du Information bezüglich seiner Albträume hast und wenn Du mir deswegen Hilfe anbieten kannst, werde ich sie freudig akzeptieren. Egal, ob eine Person vier oder sechzehn ist, sie hat es nicht verdient, sich mit so etwas herumschlagen zu müssen."

Blaise schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Du sprichst aus Erfahrung, oder?"

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck kurz über sein Gesicht schnellte. „Ja, das tue ich." Er fixierte Blaises Augen. „Ich würde Albträume wie meine nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen", sagte er mit fester und überzeugter Stimme. „Und davon ausgehend, was ich gestern Abend herausbekommen konnte, befasst sich Draco mit seiner eigenen persönlichen Folter, wenn er nachts schläft."

Blaise nickte langsam, und als er sprach, war seine Stimme ebenso tief und intensiv, wie die Harrys gewesen war. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Dracos Albträume so früh angefangen hatten, aber er muss sich mit ihnen noch heute ziemlich oft herumschlagen. Trotzdem möchte ich meinen, dass sie ein wenig nachgelassen haben, seitdem Du seinen Vater nach Azkaban gebracht hast."

Harry schloss seine Augen, als Blaise weiter sprach und damit seinen Verdacht bestätigte. „Draco hat Albträume über seinen Vater. Sein Vater hat ihn bestraft – und das eher streng."

„Das habe ich befürchtet", sagte Harry ruhig und fuhr sich in seiner Aufregung jetzt mit beiden Hände durch sein Haar. „Wie soll ich ihm helfen, damit klar zu kommen?", fragte er hilflos. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich Frustration und Wut in ihm aufbauten.

Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich habe einfach gedacht, dass Du es wissen solltest. Draco weigert sich, überhaupt darüber zu sprechen. Der einzige Grund, dass ich irgendetwas weiß ist, weil er ein paar Mal vergessen hat einen Stillezauber um sein Bett zu legen und wir ihn alle hören konnten, wie er seinem Vater im Schlaf um Gnade angefleht hat." Blaise sah selbst erbärmlich und etwas hilflos aus.

Plötzlich drehte sich Harry um und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Steinwand. Er brauchte etwas, um seine Wut loszuwerden. „Ich hasse diesen verdammte Mann", sagte er, Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf und der wilde Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ ihn gefährlichen aussehen.

Blaise starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Draco kam angelaufen, schlang seine Arme um Harrys Beine und funkelte Blaise anschuldigend an.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Du ihm nicht wehtun wirst", sagte er so erst er konnte.

Blaise war immer noch wegen der Wut, die Harry gezeigt hatte, sprachlos, aber Harry atmete tief durch und hockte sich hin, um mit Draco zu sprechen. „Draco, Blaise hat mir nicht wehgetan", sagte er fest. „Ich habe beschlossen die Wand zu schlagen, weil ich böse über etwas geworden bin und ich Blaise oder irgendjemanden anderen hier nicht verletzen wollte."

„Aber Blaise ist derjenige, der Dich böse gemacht hat", ließ Draco noch immer anschuldigend erklingen und funkelte Blaise noch einmal an.

Harry bemerkte, dass Snape nun auch dort stand, ignorierte ihn aber in seinem Versuch, Draco zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Draco. Blaise hat mir einige Dinge erzählt und das hat mich einfach an jemand anderen denken lassen. Dieser andere ist es, auf den ich böse bin, Draco", erklärte er.

Draco schaute Harry und dann Blaise misstrauisch an, ehe er sich zu Harry zurück drehte. „Und auf wen bist Du dann böse?", fragte er.

„Einfach auf einen alte Bekannten von mir, mit dem ich in der Vergangenheit ein paar Zusammenstöße gehabt habe. Es ist niemand, der jetzt hier ist", erklärte Harry. Er hatte nicht vor Draco zu sagen, dass er auf dessen eigenen Vater wütend war. Harry schaute Draco in die Augen, um sicherzustellen, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen hatte. „Denk einfach daran, dass ich nicht mit Dir böse bin", sagte Harry sanft und doch fest.

Wenn man der oft der Hauptgrund der Wut anderer Leute war, führte das dazu, dass man viel ängstlicher wurde, wenn Leute wütend waren. Harry wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich ziemlich wütend aussah, doch er wollte nicht, dass Draco dachte, dass Harry mit ihm böse war, oder dass er sich deswegen verletzen würde.

Draco starrte ihn für einen Moment an und schlang dann seine Arme um Harrys Hals. Harry umarmte ihn zurück.

„Potter, ich möchte allein mit Ihnen sprechen. Draco, geh mit Blaise zurück zum Tisch und iss Dein Frühstück auf", befahl er mit einem Ton, der keinen Raum zum diskutieren ließ.

Draco wusste, was dieser Ton bedeutete und ließ Harry los. Er sah furchtbar hin und her gerissen aus und so, als müsse er gleich weinen.

„Geh mit Blaise, während ich mit Deinem Paten spreche. Ich verspreche, dass ich bald zurück sein werde", sagte Harry und lächelte Draco beruhigend an.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hallihallo,ein neuer tag, ein neues chap... ich hoffe, dass ihr das als gut nachricht empfindet grins  
und wenn das so ist, schicke ich gleich noch eine weitere hinterher: ich kann noch laufen freu... habe es heute morgen nämlich geschafft, gerade so zu verhindern zu stürzen... mein knie hat wieder laut geknackt (bin ich froh, dass endlich die op kommt) und ich habe erst mal ne halbe minute versucht, wieder normal zu atmen, weil aua... aber, wie gesagt, ich kann wieder laufen, auch wenn mein knie dabie recht lustige geräusche macht und es wieder wehtut... und was lernen wir aus dieser geschichte? richtig! arbeit ist doof  
mein dank gilt allen, die diese geschichte lesen und ganz besonders den kommischreibern: InaBauer, silbernewolfsfrau, mimaja, vamp, Seven, Severina35, zissy und spiritofair

liebe grüße

nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 4: Verbündete und Erzählzeit_

Draco ging langsam zurück zu seinem Platz am Tisch, während er ständig besorgt zurück zu Harry blickte.

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab und warf eine Stilleblase um sie, so dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dass sie belauscht wurden. Harry war etwas überrascht, dass Snape bereit war, diese Diskussion in der Großen Halle zu führen, war aber dennoch froh, dass der Mann ihn nicht aus Dracos Blickfeld nahm. Draco war so schon ängstlich genug und vielleicht hatte Snape das auch begriffen. Harry war nicht sicher, ob er nun in Schwierigkeiten war oder nicht.

„Würde Sie mir sagen, was hatte Sie so wütend gemacht hat, dass Sie sich dafür entschieden haben die Wand anzugreifen?", fragte Snape ruhig, in einem tiefen aber sehr gefährlichen Ton.

Harry wusste sofort, dass er in einigen ernsten Schwierigkeiten sein würde, wenn er keinen sehr guten Grund für seine Wut hatte und wenn Draco nichts damit zu tun hatte. Vielleicht irrte er sich, aber es schien, dass Snape dazu bereit war, sein Benehmen zu übersehen und er mehr daran interessiert war, herauszufinden, ob es ein Problem bezüglich Draco gab. Die Erinnerung an das, weshalb Snape mit ihm reden wollte, brachte Harrys Wut wieder zum kochen. Seine Wut war sehr in Dracos Interesse und fügte sich zu dem Hass hinzu, den er bereits für Lucius Malfoy hatte.

Er entschied sich, sich vom Draco abzuwenden und seinen Kopf gesenkt zu halten, damit der kleine Junge den dunklen Gesichtsausdruck, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn nu trug, nicht wieder sehen konnte. „Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wird Voldemort seinen Todesessern bald zur Flucht verhelfen und dann werde ich eine einfache Gelegenheit bekommen Lucius Malfoy zu töten", sagte Harry wütend.

Harry bemerkte nicht den Schock, der ein paar Sekunden lang auf Snapes Gesicht erschien, aber viele andere im Saal taten es. Snape schüttelte ein klein wenig seinen Kopf und starrte dann intensiv auf Harry.

„Erzählen Sie mir, warum Sie plötzlich einen Mord begehen wollen?" fragte er ruhig.

Harry funkelte seinem Professor an, aber diesmal schien Snape zu erkennen, dass das Funkeln nicht wirklich an ihm gerichtet war und ließ es auf sich beruhen. Harry wäre äußerst überrascht gewesen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sich Snape fragte, ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass Lucius im Moment nicht dort vor Harry stand.

„Dieser Mann verdient es nicht, Draco seinen Sohn zu nennen", spuckte Harry.

Snapes Augen wurden schmäler. „Was genau haben Sie erfahren?", fragte er.

„Nicht so viel wie ich gern gehabt hätte, wenn ich vorhabe Draco zu helfen, aber ich werde tun was ich kann, um ihm trotzdem zu helfen", sagte Harry verärgert. Snape funkelte ihn an, worauf Harry ihm das wenige, was er wusste, erzählte. „Draco ist gestern Abend schreiend aus einem Albtraum aufgewacht. Er war absolut erschrocken. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochne, aber alles was ich aus ihm herauskommen konnte war, dass es ein Albtraum war, der auf etwas beruhte, was wirklich geschehen war. Ich habe ihn beruhigt und gesagt, dass wir heute noch darüber sprechen würden."

„Und Blaise?", fragte Snape.

„Blaise weiß viel nicht, aber er wollte, dass ich weiß, dass Draco noch ziemlich oft Albträume hat. Er hat gesagt, dass der einzige Grund, warum er ein wenig weiß der ist, dass Draco ein paar Mal vergessen hat, einen Schweigzauber um sein Bett zu legen", erklärte Harry.

„Was noch?" fragte Snape, wobei sich seine Augen sogar noch mehr verengten.

Harrys Ausdruck wurde noch dunkler; seine Fäuste ballten sich fest an seinen Seiten. „Der Bastard hat Draco noch bevor er vier war streng bestraft. Blaise wusste nicht mehr, außer das, was er die paar Mal gehört hatte als Draco seine Albträume hatte und er hören konnte, wie Draco seinen Vater um Gnade angefleht hatte. Kein Kind sollte seinen Vater um Gnade anflehen müssen."

Snape sah irgendwie etwas zwischen entsetzt und absolut blass aus. Es war keine angenehme Kombination. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, wie auch Harry es vorhin getan hatte.

„Warum wusste ich nichts darüber?", fragte Snape. Seine Stimme zeugte sowohl von seiner wachsenden Wut, als auch von Frustration. Harry wusste, wie wütend er darüber war und er konnte nur vermuten, wie Snape sich fühlte. Draco war sein Patensohn und er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Draco Albträume wegen seines Vaters durchlebte. Sie wussten nicht einmal, was Lucius mit Draco getan hatte.

„Nur eine Vermutung, aber ich würde wetten, dass Lucius Dracos Leben bedroht hat, wenn er es irgendjemanden erzählt. Dieser jämmerliche Bastard", spie Harry. „Darüber hinaus bin ich mir sicher, dass Draco Blaise und seine anderen Schlafsaalgenossen gedroht hat, wenn sie irgendetwas sagen würden. Blaise hat gesagt, dass sich Draco geweigert hat darüber zu sprechen."

Es war ein Zeugnis dessen, wie wütend Snape auf Lucius war, dass er nicht einmal etwas dazu sagte und keine Punkte für Harrys Sprache oder Verhalten abzog.

„Also, warum hat Blaise es Ihnen dann erzählt?", schnarrte Snape.

Harry schaute Snape mit einem Todesblick an, der dessen eigenem konkurrierte. „Weil Blaise erkannt hat, dass ich für Draco alles tun werde, dass ich kann. Er hofft, dass ich Draco vielleicht helfen kann, da er gesehen hat, dass Draco in diesem Alter eher bereit ist, zumindest mit mir zu sprechen."

Plötzlich schlug Snapes Faust auf die Mauer ein und Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, dass Severus Snape, der weit anerkannte Meister der Selbstkontrolle, genauso reagierte, wie er selbst es getan hatte. Er kannte ziemlich viele Männer, die dazu neigten, Dinge zu schlagen, wenn sie äußerst wütend wurden, aber er hatte nie von Snape eine solche Reaktion erwartet. Es wurde von Männern wie seinem Onkel Vernon und Dudley erwartet, aber sicher nicht von Männern wie Snape.

Harry war auf sein eigenes Benehmen nicht stolz und er war bereit zu wetten, dass Snape nicht glücklich darüber sein würde, derart seine Kontrolle zu verlieren – vor allem da seine eigene Reaktion die Harrys nachahmte. Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich eine Demonstration der Stärke der Wut , die er in diesem Moment hatte.

Was sollte Snape sonst tun? Seinen Zauberstab ziehen und anfangen Harry oder Blaise, die Boten, zu verhexen? Snape wollte wahrscheinlich genau das tun und Harry war der Meinung, dass er verdammt dankbar sein sollte, dass Snape stattdessen die Wand geschlagen hatte. Wenigstens wusste Harry, dass Snape ihn jetzt nicht für sein Benehmen bestrafen würde.

Was immer sein Grund dafür war, die Wand zu schlagen, offensichtlich hatten Snapes Frustration und Wut einen Punkt erreicht, an dem er ein Ventil brauchte, um sie heraus zu lassen. Harry war davon nicht besonders überrascht, wenn man davon ausging dass Snapes Frustration leicht überschwappen konnte, wenn von allen möglichen Menschen ausgerechnet Harry Potter derjenige war, dem Draco statt ihm selbst vertraute.

Snape und Harry hatten keine schöne Vergangenheit, aber in genau diesem Moment, fühlte Harry eine Sympathie für den Mann. Er hob eine Braue. „Hilft viel nicht, aber es fühlt wenigstens ein wenig befriedigend an, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Snape gab ihm ein brüskes Nicken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilzauber über seine Hand und deutete dann auf Harrys Hand und heilte sie ebenso.

„Sie werden mich über das was sie erfahren informieren", sagte Snape scharf.

Harry nickte einfach.

„Und Potter", sagte Snape sehr ruhig. „Ich werde Ihnen persönlich helfen, ihn zu töten."

Harry nickte wieder, nicht wirklich überrascht über Snapes Äußerung. „Ja, Sir."

Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab wieder und löste die Schweigeblase um sie herum. Sie drehten sich um, um zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen zurückzugehen. Harry erkannte sofort zwei Dinge. Draco schluchzte, als Blaise versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten und der Rest der Halle war absolut still, während sie geschockt auf Harry und Snape starrten. Harry könnte sich nicht weniger über die Ruhe in der Halle sorgen und konzentrierte sich auf Draco.

Sobald Blaise erkannte, dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco lag, ließ er ihn los und das kleine Bündel flog in Harrys Arme. Harry fiel auf seine Knie und schaukelte den weinenden Jungen und verbarg sein Gesicht in Dracos Haar, genauso wie Dracos Gesicht in seinen Roben vergraben war. Harry murmelte ihm beruhigend zu und allmählich begann Draco sich zu beruhigen.

„Harry", sagte Blaise von oben herab. Harry blickte auf und erkannte, dass Blaise ihm ein Taschentuch hinhielt. Er nahm es und begann, Dracos Gesicht abzuwischen und ihm zu helfen, seine Nase zu putzen.

„Ich werde mir einige von diesen Dingern zulegen müssen", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst.

Blaise hörte ihn und grinste Harry an. „Draco hat eine Tonne davon unten im Schlafsaal."

Draco blickte neugierig auf. „Ich habe mehr Sachen hier?", fragte er. Offensichtlich hatte der Junge nicht daran gedacht.

Blaise nickte. „Du hast eine Tonne von Dingen unten in den Slytherinschlafsaal, die nur darauf warten, dass Du zurückkommst."

„Möchtest Du sie Dir später einmal ansehen?", fragte Harry. „Wenigstens könnte ich dann diese Taschentücher holen", murmelte er.

Blaise lächelte Harry an, sprach aber mit Draco. „Ich könnte Euch beide heute nach dem Unterricht dorthin mitnehmen, wenn Ihr möchtet", bot er an.

Dracos Augen leuchteten ein wenig auf. „Das möchte ich", sagte er schüchtern. Aber dann drehte er sich zurück zu Harry, als ihm die Ereignisse des Morgens wieder in den Sinn kamen. Er nahm Harrys Hand und untersuchte sie.

„Meine Hand ist in Ordnung, Draco. Deinem Paten geht es auch gut. Er hat uns beide geheilt und nun sind wir so gut wie neu", sagte Harry fröhlich.

Dracos Kinn zitterte ein wenig. „Ich war erschrocken. Ihr habt beide so böse ausgesehen", wisperte er.

Harry würde sich am liebsten selbst schlagen. „Draco" sagte er fest und fixierte die Augen des kleinen Jungen. „Es ist egal, wie wütend ich werde. Ich werde Dir _nie_ wehtun. Ich bin nicht auf Dich wütend und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde ich Dir immer noch nicht wehtun."

„Aber was ist mit Sev'rus?", fragte Draco mit sehr leiser Stimme. „Er ist ein Freund von meinem Vater."

Nur zu Dracos Wohl war Harry fähig, sein Gesicht in einer ruhigen Maske zu halten. Draco bemerkte es dankbarerweise nicht, aber Blaise bemerkte, wie Harry plötzlich seine Fäuste hinter Draco zusammenballte.

„Draco, dasselbe gilt für Severus. Es ist egal, ob er ein Freund von Deinem Vater ist oder nicht. Severus wird Dich nie verletzen, ob er mit Dir böse ist", erklärte Harry.

Draco sah noch immer beunruhigt aus und Harry versuchte zu dem Jungen durchzukommen, der sein Herz brach. „Draco, hast Du gesehen, wie wir beide gegen die Wand geschlagen haben?", fragte er.

Draco nickte.

„Nun, verstehst Du, wir haben das gemacht, weil wir wütend waren und niemanden verletzen wollten. Genauso wie ich, möchte Severus, wenn er wütend wird, auf etwas einschlagen und so hat die Wand geschlagen", erklärte Harry.

Harry und Blaise bemerkten beide, dass Draco bei Harrys Bemerkung, auf etwas einschlagen zu wollen, zurückschrak. Harrys Fäuste ballten sich noch fester hinter Draco. Ohne es zu begreifen, bestätigte Draco einfach ihren Verdacht. Es schien, dass Lucius Malfoy eine Tendenz hatte, auf Draco auf die eine oder andere Art einzuschlagen.

Draco sah schließlich ruhiger aus, trug aber einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Also, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten komme, verletzt Sev'rus mich nicht? Er schlägt einfach eine Wand, wenn er zu böse wird?", fragte er ruhig.

Harry nickte einfach.

Draco wand sich an Blaise. „Und Du hast wirklich nichts gemacht, um Harry zu verletzen?", fragte er.

„Nein, Draco, ich habe Dir gesagt, dass ich nichts tun würde, um ihn zu verletzen und das habe ich auch nicht", antwortete Blaise sanft.

Draco seufzte. „Also ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Harry.

Harry lächelte freundlich. „Ja, alles ist in Ordnung. Ich denke, dass das Frühstück zu Ende ist. Was sagst Du dazu, wenn wir uns unsere Taschen schnappen und zum Unterricht gehen? Fühlst Du Dich immer noch bereit dazu?", fragte Harry.

Draco rappelte sich hoch, nickte eifrig und eilte davon, um seine Tasche zu holen. Harry schaute ungläubig, da es in erstaunte, dass Draco so einfach seine Stimmung wechseln konnte.

„Haben wir Schwierigkeiten mit Snape?", fragte Blaise schnell und leise.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein. Er ist nur auf Lucius böse."

Sie hatten keine Zeit, um noch etwas anderes zu sagen, da sie den Tisch erreichten. Draco mühte sich, seine Arme durch die Riemen seiner Tasche zu bekommen. Harry half ihm, den Rucksack aufzusetzen und nahm seine eigene Tasche.

Er hielt Draco seine Hand hin. „Bereit?", fragte er fröhlich, bereit zu gehen und sich mit den Rückschlägen später zu befassen.

„Ja!" schrie Draco.

Harry lachte. „Ich wünschte, dass ich soviel Begeisterung wie Du hätte, heute Morgen in den Unterricht zu gehen."

„Ich auch", murmelte Blaise, der an der anderen Seite vom Draco ging. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihnen ruhig. Als sie sich den Haupttüren näherten, kamen Hermine und Ron zu der anderen Seite Harrys.

„Ich werde sehen, wie alle zaubern", sagte Draco aufgeregt.

Harry grinste zu ihm hinunter. „Vielleicht hätten wir gar nichts einpacken müssen, um Dich heute während des Unterrichts zu beschäftigen. Du wirst viel zu beschäftigt sein, alle zu beobachten", sagte er.

„Außer, wenn Du heute Binns hast. Aber Du würdest trotzdem nichts für ihn brauchen, weil er einfach wie jeder andere schlafen würde", gluckste Blaise.

Harry und Ron lachten beide zusammen mit Blaise, als Hermine ihn anfunkelte. Harry war etwas beeindruckt, dass Ron lachte statt ihn anzufunkeln. Er fragte sich, wie viele Vorträge Hermine Ron während des Frühstücks gehalten hatte. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, dass sie, zumindest zeitweilig, miteinander auskamen, Harry war dankbar dafür.

Er war auch äußerst dankbar, dass Hermine und Ron ihn nicht baten zu erklären, was gerade in der Großen Halle geschehen war. Harry und Draco hatten sich vorläufig genug aufgeregt und diesmal schienen das Harrys Freunde zu begreifen. Entweder das, oder sie wussten, dass Harry explodieren würde, wenn sie es wagen würden Draco wieder aufzuregen, indem sie Harry jetzt ausfragten.

„Macht kein anderer außer mir in diesem Unterricht Notizen?", ärgerte sich Hermine.

Blaise sah kläglich zu Draco hinab. „Eigentlich tut Draco das normalerweise, also vermute ich, dass ich Schwierigkeiten bin, bis er wieder normal ist. Pansy macht sich gewöhnlich auch Notizen, vielleicht kann ich sie dazu bringen, sie zur Verfügung zu stellen", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Dann solltest Du besser darüber nachdenken, was Du mir als Gegenleistung geben willst", sagte Pansy hinter Blaise.

Er fuhr herum und ging, ihr ins Gesicht sehend, rückwärts. „Ach komm schon, Pansy Liebes. Du weißt, dass Du sie mir geben willst, weil Du mich liebst", sagte Blaise süß und blinzelte sie mit seinen langen dunklen Wimpern an.

Pansy gab ein sehr undamenhaftes Schnauben von sich. „In Deinen Träumen, Zabini", schnappte sie, während sie versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Blaise winkte ihr, ehe er sich umdrehte, um wieder vorwärts zu gehen.

Harry gluckste. „Merlin, ich habe gerade ein déjà vu. Es scheint, dass es egal ist, in welchem Haus man ist, das Flehen um die Aufzeichnungen für Geschichte ist dasselbe." Ron und Hermine funkelten ihren Freund an.

„Schau mich nicht so an, Ron", lachte Harry. „Wir haben Hermine genauso angefleht, wie Blaise es gerade bei Pansy getan hat. Und ich würde wetten, dass Pansy letztendlich genauso aufgibt, wie Hermine, weil sie uns hilflose Kerle bemitleiden, dass wir, Minuten nachdem wir Binns' Klassenzimmer betreten haben, von einem Schlafzauber beeinflusst werden."

Sie alle lachten über Harrys Worte, aber Hermine und Pansy lehnten sie beide ein wenig vor und tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Ich denke, dass wir sie leiden lassen sollten", sagte Pansy zu Hermine.

„Oder wir lassen sie zahlen", stimmte Hermine zu.

Die Mädchen nickten einander zu und starrten dann, die Jungen ignorierend, einfach geradeaus.

„Merlin, Harry! Warum musst Du auch Deinen großen Mund aufmachen?", sagte Ron.

„Ja, Harry! Jetzt sind wir aufgeschmissen!", rief Blaise aus.

„Es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Ich habe nur versucht zu sagen, dass die Leute in unseren zwei Häusern nicht wirklich so verschieden sind, wie wir immer gedacht haben", sagte Harry hilflos. Ironischerweise, taten sich in diesem Moment alle gegen ihn zusammen.

„Ja, jetzt werden wir Kerle alle ohne Geschichtsaufzeichnungen dastehen", schnaubte Ron.

„Wenn wir jemanden finden, von dem wir die Aufzeichnungen abstauben können, Weasley, werden wir Harry einfach ausschließen", sagte Blaise.

„Einverstanden", sagte Ron entschieden.

Er konnte dieses Spiel auch spielen, dachte Harry mit einem innerlichen Grinsen. Er schaute traurig hinunter zu Draco, der der Unterhaltung mit großen Augen zugehört hatte. „Nun, Draco, ich glaube, jetzt sind es nur noch Du und ich. Ich werde mich auf Dich verlassen müssen, mich in Geschichte der Zauberei wach zu halten, damit ich mir zur Abwechselung einmal wirklich Notizen machen kann."

„Sicher, leg den Druck auf den Vierjährigen", schnarrte Pansy.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Nun, wenn ich Zugang zu den Aufzeichnungen von jemand anderen hatte...", sagte er, ehe sich seine Stimme langsam verlor.

„Fein!", ärgerte sich Hermine und gab nach. „Du wirst diesen kleinen Jungen nicht auszunutzen."

„Ich habe auch nicht vor, Dich das mit Draco machen zu lassen", ärgerte sich Pansy und gab ebenso auf.

Blaise und Ron unterdrückten, wegen Harrys Hinterhältigkeit Draco als Druckmittel zu verwenden, ein Grinsen, als der seinen Blick zurück auf Draco richtete. „Das war knapp", sagte er verschwörerisch. „Wir schulden den Mädchen etwas, weil sie unsere Schlafenszeit bei Binns' Unterricht gerettet haben."

„Verdammen richtig, das schuldet ihr uns", schmollte Pansy und Hermine nickte in Übereinstimmung.

„Ah, wir werden es irgendwie wieder gut machen", versprach Harry grinsend.

„Ich denke, dass Du ziemlich gut nach Slytherin gepasst hättest", sagte Blaise mit Bewunderung.

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und grinste ihn boshaft an. „Ich weiß", sagte er einfach. Die anderen blieben jäh stehen und starrten geschockt auf Harry, aber der gab ihnen keine Chance Fragen zu stellen, da er mit Draco einfach ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ging.

Harry wählte Plätze in der Mitte hinten. In der Mitte, weil sie zwischen dem Gryffindor und Slytherin sitzen würden. Hinten, weil Harry hoffte, dass er Draco so zumindest ein wenig aus dem Rampenlicht halten konnte.

Hermine und Ron setzten sich auf die Plätze neben Harry und Blaise und Pansy neben Draco. Crabbe und Goyle, ruhig wie immer, setzten sich direkt vor Harry und Draco. Harry war dankbar, weil die Größe der zwei Slytherins helfen würde, Draco vor dem Rest der Klasse abzuschirmen. Er überlegte kurz, ob sie sich deshalb absichtlich dorthin gesetzt hatten und entschied dann, dass es wohl so sein musste. Wenn auch nichts anderes, waren sie doch loyal Draco gegenüber. Der letzte Tag hatte diese Tatsache nur bestärkt.

Harry hob Draco seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und half ihm, die Farbstifte und ein leeres Pergament herauszubeholen, damit er malen konnte, wenn er sich entscheiden würde das während des Unterrichts zu tun. Es war die erste Unterrichtsstunde des Jahres und Harry vermutetet, dass sie wahrscheinlich für zumindest eine Weile, Notizen machen würden, wenn nicht sogar die ganze Zeit.

Als Draco glücklich zu malen begann, zog Hermine Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie und Ron schauten ihn besorgt an.

„Bist Du okay?", wisperte Hermine leise.

Harry nickte. „Es geht mir gut."

„Erzählst Du uns, was verdammt noch mal heute Morgen los war?", fragte Ron.

„Wir haben gesehen wie aufgeregt Draco war und uns nicht getraut, früher zu fragen", fügte Hermine hinzu und schaute den kleinen Jungen mit einem betroffenen Blick an.

Harry schaute kurz zu Draco. „Ich denke, jetzt ist auch keine gute Zeit", sagte er ruhig.

„Beantworte nur eine Frage", sagte Ron. „Warum kommen Du und Snape miteinander aus?", fragte er mit einer Grimasse auf seinem Gesicht. Die Idee war wirkliche unglaublich.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen Moment dunkel, bevor er ihn versteckte. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass wir letzten Endes zumindest in einer Sache übereinstimmen", sagte er. Dann blickte er wieder zu Draco. „Mach zwei Sachen draus", fügte er hinzu.

Professor McGonagall begann dann mit dem Unterricht, so dass es keine Gelegenheit mehr für ein Gespräch gab. Draco malte ruhig, während sich alle anderen in der erste Hälfte der Stunde Notizen machten. Die zweite Hälfte des Unterrichts wurde für Wiederholungen genutzt und Dracos Stifte waren vergessen.

Sie übten den Verschwindezauber, den sie für die ZAG-Prüfungen gelernt hatten. Draco starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Leguan an, den Harry zum üben bekommen hatte und seine Augen fielen beinahe heraus, als Harry ihn verschwinden ließ. „Wow!", keuchte er. Draco wusste, wie er es schaffte, dass Harry sich so fühlte, als habe er wirklich etwas vollbracht. Harry grinste Draco an und zusammen sahen sie dabei zu, wie auch die anderen den Zauber übten.

Nach Verwandlung folgten Harry und Draco Ron und Hermine zum gefürchteten Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei, über das sie am Morgen gesprochen hatten. Harry hielt sich gar nicht damit auf, irgendetwas aus seiner oder Dracos Tasche auszupacken. Er setzte Draco auf seinen Schoß und bald schlief der Junge. Harry schlief bald ebenso. Sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Dracos und seine Arme blieben um den Jungen geschlungen.

Hermine blickte kurz zu ihnen hinüber und schenkte ihnen ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen zuwendete. Binns bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ein kleines Kind in dem Raum war, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der fest in dem Schoß eines Schülers schlief, der überhaupt nicht mitarbeitete.

Bald stieß Hermine Harry an, damit der aufwachte. Harry weckte Draco sanft auf und sie gingen zum Mittagessen. Draco näherte sich nervös dem Gryffindortisch, aber Harry war voller Sicherheit. Er war sich sicher, dass man sie viel besser empfangen würde als gestern zum Abendessen, besonders da der morgendliche Unterricht gut gegangen war, ohne viel Aufregung zu verursachen.

Harry setzte Draco zwischen sich und Hermine und Ron setzte sich neben Harry. Egal ob am Gryffindor- oder Slytherintisch, Harry und Draco wurden von Menschen umgeben, die sie beschützen würden.

Als Harry damit begann, Dracos Teller zu füllen, setzten sich Neville, Seamus, Dean und Ginny den vieren gegenüber.

„Hey, kleiner Mann", grüßte Seamus fröhlich auf seine übliche stürmische Weise.

Draco lächelte schüchtern. „Hallo Seamus", sagte er leise.

Seamus blinzelte an ihm. „Hatten Du und Harry ein gutes Schläfchen?", fragte er.

„Ja, das hatten wir, vielen Dank.", erwiderte Harry für Draco.

Ginny stand auf und hielt Draco über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand hin. „Wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden", sagte sie. „Ich bin Ginny Weasley, die kleine Schwester von Ron."

Draco schüttelte ernst ihre Hand. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Erfreut Dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er förmlich mit seiner Stimme, die einfach anbetungswürdig für einen Vierjährigen war.

„Ich bin auch froh, Dich kennen zu lernen, Draco", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen, als sie sich wieder setzte.

„Hast Du es geschafft, Harry aus Schwierigkeiten heraus zu halten?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Blinzeln zu Harry.

Seamus schnaubte. „Nicht nach dem, was Harry heute Morgen getan hatte."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber seine Mitschüler verstanden den Hinweis offensichtlich nicht. „Ja, Harry, was um alles in der Welt war heute Morgen los?", fragte Dean.

„Nichts", sagte Harry kurz.

Das veranlasste den vergesslichen Seamus, wieder zu schnauben. „Ja, richtig. Du und Snape habt heute Morgen beide die Wand geschlagen. Was zur Hölle war los?"

Draco hatte seine Gabel fallen lassen und zitterte erneut, als er sich daran erinnerte, was an diesem Morgen geschehen war. Harry funkelte Seamus an, drehte sich dann aber zu Draco. Er hob Dracos Kinn an. „Erinnerst Du Dich, was ich heute Morgen gesagt habe?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, Angst zu haben. Erinnere Dich einfach, dass weder Severus noch ich Dich jemals verletzen werden und wir nicht zulassen werden, dass Dir irgendjemand anderes wehtun kann", sagte Harry fest.

Ihm war bewusst, dass die Gryffindors um ihn herum ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten, als sie hörten, wie er ihren Professor bei seinen Vornamen genannt hatte, aber er ignorierte sie und hielt seine Aufmerksamkeit bei Draco.

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Draco leicht.

„Gut" sagte Harry. „Und erinnerst Du Dich daran, was ich darüber gesagt habe, dass Menschen manchmal Dinge sagen, weil sie versuchen die Menschen zu beschützen, um die sie sich sorgen?", fragte er.

Draco runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn, nickte aber. „Ich erinnere mich", sagte er wieder.

„Nun, genauso wie Du Dir darüber Sorgen machst, was heute Morgen passiert ist, machen sich auch meine Freunde Sorgen", erklärte Harry. „Sie versuchen nicht, Dich zu erschrecken. So wie Du wollen sie wissen, ob ich, nachdem was geschehen ist, okay bin. Sie sind auch ein bisschen neugierig, weil ich normalerweise nicht herumlaufe und Wände schlage", sagte Harry.

„Oh", sagte Draco und ein verstehender Blick fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Und ich wette, dass sie besorgt sind, weil Du gewöhnlich auch mit Sev'rus Streit hast."

Harry schenkte dem Jungen ein klägliches Grinsen. „Ja, Engel, das wird einer der Gründe sein, warum sie Fragen stellen", gab er zu.

„Okay, gut dann", sagte Draco und drehte sich um, um die anderen ansehen zu können. Er atmete tief ein und stürzte sich dann in seine Erklärung. „Also, zuerst hat Blaise Harry mitgenommen und gesagt, dass er ihm etwas erzählen müsste und ich habe gedacht, dass er Harry wehtun wollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass Harry weggeht, aber er hat gesagt, dass es okay wäre. Aber dann Harry die Wand geschlagen und ich habe gedacht, dass Blaise was gemacht hat, um Harry böse zu machen. Harry hat gesagt, dass er das nicht gemacht hat. Er hat gesagt, dass Blaise ihm einfach etwas erzählt hat und das hat ihn an jemanden anderes denken lassen und ihn böse gemacht."

Draco sah für eine halbe Sekunde nachdenklich aus. „Ich weiß noch nicht, was das für eine Information war, die Blaise Harry erzählt hat. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das wichtig ist", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug und erklärte weiter.

„Nun, dann hat Harry mich einfach wieder hingesetzt und gesagt, dass alles okay war und Blaise nichts Falsches gemacht hat. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nichts tun würde um mich zu verletzen, aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass er das tun würde. Ich war einfach erschrocken, dass Blaise meinem Harry wehgetan hat. Ich dachte, dass danach alles okay war, aber dann ist es noch schlimmer geworden." Draco machte Pause, um tief einzuatmen.

Harry lächelte belustigt über Dracos Version dessen, was an diesem Morgen geschehen war. Nachdem Draco einmal angefangen hatte, machte es Spaß ihm weiter zuzuhören. Die anderen Gryffindors starrten Draco mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung, Verwirrung und Verwunderung an. Harry glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand verpasst hatte, wie Draco „meinem Harry" gesagt hatte. Harry hatte die Augen gesehen sich bei Dracos leiser Äußerung einfach ein wenig geweitet hatten.

„Nun, dann kam Sev'rus, und er hat mich von Blaise an den Tisch bringen lassen. Er wollte, dass Harry ihm erzählt was Blaise gesagt hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass Harry wieder wegging, aber er hat gesagt, dass das, wie vorher, okay wäre. Ich war nicht wirklich überzeugt davon, was Harry gesagt hat, denn wenn Sev'rus Dir sagt, dass Du etwas tun sollst, meint er es wirklich", erklärte Draco und nickte zur Bestätigung mit seinen Kopf.

Harry grinste, als alle Gryffindors so von Dracos Geschichte gefesselt waren, dass sie automatisch mit Draco zusammen nickten. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wussten sie alle sehr gut, wie Snape klang, wenn er Ihnen etwas befahl. Du hörst oder Du weißt, dass es schreckliche Folgen haben wird.

„Ich habe auf Sev'rus gehört, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe, es nicht zu tun", erzählte Draco weiter. „Aber Harry hätte mir nicht gesagt, dass es okay ist, wenn er nicht wirklich okay gewesen wäre. Harry sagt mir die Wahrheit. Wie auch immer, Blaise hat mich zum Tisch zurück gebracht und Harry ist mit Sev'rus weggegangen. Aber ich bin wieder wirklich erschrocken. Harry sah wirklich angsteinflößend aus, aber ich weiß, dass er mich nicht verletzen würde. Aber Sev'rus…" Dracos Stimme verlor sich, als ein Schauder durch seinen Körper fuhr.

Harry legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihn und hob Draco hoch.

„Sev'rus sah wirklich angsteinflößend aus", wisperte Draco. „Ich hatte wirklich, wirklich Angst, dass er meinem Harry oder jemand anderen wehtut."

Draco machte Pause und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. Das war der schrecklichste Teil seiner Gesicht und jeder hing an seinem Lippen, auch dann, als er sich an sein Entsetzen erinnerte.

Hermine tätschelte Dracos Arm. „Ist okay, Draco. Wir verstehen Dich, weil er für uns auch wirklich schrecklich ausgesehen hat."

Draco nickte leidenschaftlich. „Nun, das ist es. Er hat wirklich so schrecklich ausgesehen und Harry hat auch schrecklich ausgesehen und ich habe gedacht, dass wirklich etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Dann hat Sev'rus die Wand geschlagen, genauso wie Harry. Ich vermute, dass Sev'rus durch die Information an dieselbe Person denken musste, weil er wirklich böse war. Dann hat er seine Hand und auch Harrys geheilt. Darüber war ich wirklich froh, aber ich hatte trotzdem noch Angst. Und dann waren sie endlich fertig und Harry ist zurückgekommen und er hat mich festgehalten und mich weinen lassen. Und ich habe wirklich geweint, weil das alles zu viel war", sagte Draco.

Nach einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug erzählte er weiter. „Und als ich aufgehört habe zu weinen, hat Harry mit mir geredet und mir alles erklärt. Er hat gesagt, dass Sev'rus mich nie verletzen würde, genauso wie Harry mich nie verletzen würde. Selbst wenn er wirklich, wirklich wütend wäre und selbst wenn er auf mich wütend wäre." Dracos Augen waren wieder weit aufgerissenen von der Vorstellung, dass sein Pate ihm nie wehtun würde.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Harry hat gesagt, dass es egal wäre, dass Sev'rus mit meinem Vater befreundet ist. Es wäre egal und Sev'rus würde mich nie verletzen und ich glaube Harry. Harry würde mir nie so eine Lüge erzählen."

„Nein, das würde ich nicht", unterbrach Harry Dracos Geschichte. „Und daran musst Du Dich einfach nur erinnern", sagte er während er Dracos Kinn hielt.

Harry war nicht sicher, ob es allen aufgefallen war, aber er wusste, dass wenigstens Hermine die Implikationen dessen verstanden hatte, was Draco gesagt hatte. Er hatte die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufleuchten sehen, als Draco seinen Vater erwähnt hatte. Ein flüchtiger Blick um den Tisch und auf Ginnys entsetzten Blick zeigte ihm, dass auch sie verstanden hatte.

Trotzdem sah keiner der Jungen so aus, als dass sie es verstanden hatten. Vielleicht war das einfach ein Mädchen-Ding, aufmerksamer zu sein, dachte Harry. Auf jeden Fall war es Zeit, diese Geschichte zu beenden.

„Iss Dein Mittagessen, Draco. Du hast durch die Aufregung heute Morgen schon zum Frühstück nicht wirklich viel gegessen", sagte Harry und zeigte auf Dracos Mittagessen.

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und stürzte sich mit neuem Enthusiasmus auf sein Mittagessen. Harry beobachtete ihn für einen Moment ruhig, als Hermine seine Aufmerksamkeit fing. Sie beobachtete Draco auch mit einer neu gefundenen Zuneigung. Über den Tisch zu Ginny blickend, begriff er, dass sie Draco auf die gleiche Weise anstarrte. Harry war dankbar, dass beide Mädchen dazu fähig waren, ein Geheimnis zu behalten.

Er entschied sich dafür, seinen eigenen Rat zu beherzigen und widmete sich seinem eigenen Mittagessen. Als sie alle fertig gegessen hatten, kam Professor McGonagall kurz an ihrem Tisch vorbei. „Mister Potter, Dumbledore möchte Sie in seinem Büro sehen, wenn Sie mit dem Essen fertig sind", sagte sie mit geschürzten Lippen.

Ein flüchtiger Blick zu ihr und Harry wusste, dass es nicht so aussah, als würde sie sein Benehmen von heute Morgen billigen. Harry schluckte schwer, ehe er antwortete. „Ja, Ma'am." Sie nickte und ging weiter.

Harrys Gedanken gingen schnell alles durch. Er wusste, dass er darüber würde sprechen müssen, was an diesem Morgen geschehen war und hoffentlich auch darüber, was geschehen war, dass Draco zurück in einen Vierjährigen verwandelt worden war. Bei dem Letzteren würde es nicht stören, wenn Draco anwesend wäre, aber er wollte wirklich nicht vor Draco besprechen, was an diesem Morgen geschehen war.

Dumbledore würde genauere Antworten fordern als die Gryffindors. Die meisten von ihnen hatten Dracos Version von den Ereignissen einfach akzeptiert und schienen nicht zu begreifen, dass sie nicht wirklich herausgefunden hatten, warum Harry so wütend geworden war.

Harry schaute hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Vielleicht würde Blaise aushelfen können. Draco war wahrscheinlich mehr an Blaise gewöhnt, als an irgendjemand anderen. Nach den Ereignissen des Morgens wagte er es trotzdem nicht, vom Draco weg zu gehen, um mit Blaise zu sprechen.

„Hermine", suchte Harry ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Würdet Du mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun und Blaise von meinem Treffen erzählen und ihn fragen, ob er mitkommen kann?", fragte er, einen kurzen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Draco werfend.

Sie nickte, dass sie verstanden hatte, blickte dann aber nervös zum Slytherintisch hinüber. „Ich bin gleicht zurück", sagte sie entschieden.

Harry beobachtete wie sie sich den Slytherins näherte und, soweit er das sagen konnte, nichts Abschätziges gesagt wurde. Sie ging einfach geradewegs zu Blaise. Sie sprachen für nur eine Minute und Blaise schaute hinüber, fing Harrys Blick und nickte. Dann kam Hermine zurück.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er Dir aushelfen würde und dankt Dir für die Enschuldigung, dass er heute Nachmittag nicht in Kräuterkunde muss", sagte sie grinsend.

Harry brach in überraschtes Lachen aus und drehte sich zu Blaise, um diesen einfach anzugrinsen, der daraufhin auch Harry anlächelte. Blaise traf Harry und Draco an den Haupttüren und sie gingen langsam die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Sogar mit der Hilfe von Blaise war Harry noch nicht sicher, ob er Draco von dem Besuch in dessen Büro ablenken konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hi,

hatte ich gestern erwähnt, das ich noch ganz gut laufen kann… dann vergesst das jetzt mal heul… alles dick und schwer knickbar… jetzt muss ich es schaffen, dass das blöde knie wieder abschwillt, damit die op nicht platzt grummel

na ja, das hat auch ein gutes… ich habe weiterhin zeit, diese geschichte hier zu übersetzen…

mein dank an alle kommischreiber: InaBauer, mimaja, silbernewolfsfrau, Severina35, Seven, spititofair und blut

und jetzt fein artig lesen, ja?

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_5. Theorien_

Blaise zeigte Verständnis für das Problem, als er mit Draco sprach. „Hey, Draco, möchtest Du einen kleinen Spaziergang mit mir machen, während Harry zu seiner langweiligen Besprechung geht? Ich kann Dir einige coole Bilder zeigen, die immer den besten Klatsch parat haben", sagte Blaise in dem Versuch, den kleinen Jungen zu locken.

Draco sah fasziniert aus, aber auch misstrauisch das er von Harry fern sein sollte. Er blickte besorgt zu Harry. „Das ist in Ordnung für mich, solange Du nicht zu weit weggehst", sagte der zustimmend, während er noch immer versuchte auszumachen, warum Draco Angst hatte.

„Ach, ich werde mit ihm nicht weit weg gehen", sagte Blaise. „Einige der wirklich geschwätzigen Bilder sind in der Nähe von Dumbledores Büro. Wir können einfach ein wenig herumgehen. Es gibt auch einige Statuen dort in der Nähe.", wisperte Blaise zu Draco. „Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass es dort eine klasse Statue von einem Drachen gibt."

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. „So wie mein Name", keuchte er.

Blaise nickte wissend. „Ja, ich weiß, dass Dein Sechzehnjähriges Selbst denkt, dass sie wirklich klasse ist", sagte er in dem Versuch, ihm das Geschäft zu versüßen.

Harry war dankbar, dass das zu funktionieren schien, da Draco so kein Zeuge der Besprechung sein würde, aber er begann auch zu bedauern, dass er nicht auch gehen konnte, um die Gegend um Dumbledores Büro zu erforschen. „Das klingt so, als ob Du eine Menge Spaß haben wirst, Engel", sagte er.

Draco nickte enthusiastisch, sah dann aber wieder beunruhigt aus. Sie waren am Wasserspeier angekommen und Harry hockte sich neben Draco. „Ich gehe direkt hier in Dumbledores Büro. Wenn Du mich brauchst, bringt Blaise Dich direkt zu mir", sagte er.

Draco blickte zu Blaise. „Versprochen?", fragte er.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Blaise ernst.

„Na gut", sagte Draco wieder strahlend.

Harry hatte kläglich auf den Wasserspeier geblickt und begriffen, dass er von McGonagall gar nicht das Kennwort bekommen hatte. „Du kannst Deinen Spaziergang mit Blaise machen, aber zuerst werden wir ein kleines Spiel spielen", sagte er.

„Welches Spiel?", fragte Draco interessiert.

„Wir werden, alle Süßigkeiten nennen, die wir kennen", erklärte Harry. „Kannst Du das tun?"

Draco nickte enthusiastisch und fing an, alle Arten von Zauberersüßigkeiten herunterzurattern.

Blaise hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber Harry schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf und hörte Draco zu. Er erkannte, dass er den Jungen wirklich mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen sollte. Draco würde den ‚Honigtopf' besonders lieben, da Harry sich sicher war, dass viele neue Süßigkeiten entwickelt worden waren, seit Draco vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Harry war sich nicht sicher, dass es wirklich funktionieren würde, da Dumbledore eine der erst kürzlich entwickelten Süßigkeit für sein Kennwort verwendet haben könnte.

Draco schien schließlich den richtigen getroffen zu haben, denn 'Gelee-Knaller' brachten den Wasserspeier dazu, sich zu bewegen. Draco keuchte auf und seine Augen traten hervor, als er auf die Statue starrte.

Harry grinste. „Jetzt musst Du Dich einfach nur an 'Gelee-Knaller' erinnern, wenn du zu mir kommen willst, bevor ich fertig bin. Ich sollte nicht zu lange bei Dumbledore sein."

Draco nickte ernst. „Ich werde bei Blaise artig sein und ich werde nicht zu weit weg gehen", versprach er.

Harry küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass Du artig sein wirst, Engel. Jetzt geh und hab Spaß."

Blaise grinste und bot Draco seine Hand an. Draco akzeptierte die Hand dieses Mal, und sie gingen den Gang hinunter. Draco schaute einmal über seine Schulter und Harry winkte einmal, ehe er die drehenden Treppen hinaufging.

Merlin, er fühlte sich genauso ängstlich Draco aus den Augen gelassen zu haben, wie Draco sich ängstlich fühlte, aus seinen Augen zu sein. Es waren nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen und Harry fühlte sich schon so zu dem kleinen Jungen hingezogen. Harry wollte nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde, wenn Draco wieder zurück verwandelt wurde.

Die Tür am Ende der Treppe war offen und Dumbledore deutete ihm hineinzukommen. „Komm rein, mein Junge, und setz Dich. Darf ich fragen, wo Mister Malfoy ist?", fragte er.

Harry blickte kurz zu Snape, der ihn anfunkelte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco Zeuge dieser Besprechung ist. Draco vertraut Blaise halbwegs und wir haben es geschafft, ihn zu einen Spaziergang in diesem Gebiet des Schlosses zu überreden. Er hat zugestimmt, solange er nicht zu weit weg geht."

„Ah, und ich vermute, dass Mister Zabini versprochen hat, ihm die Drachenstatue zu zeigen", sagte Dumbledore auf seine wissende Art, während seine Augen freudig aufblitzten.

Harry starrte ihn misstrauisch an. „Ja, das schien der Hauptgrund von Draco zu sein."

„Sie ist ein Liebling von Mister Malfoy, also überrascht es mich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir weitermachen, bevor sie zurückkehren."

Harry und Snape nickten beide. „Harry, wärst Du so gut, genau zu erklären, was heute Morgen passiert ist?"

Harry atmete tief ein und beschrieb die Ereignisse des Morgens. Die einzigen Hauptdetails, die er ausließ war sein Wunsch, Lucius Malfoy zu töten und die nachfolgende Abmachung mit Snape in dieser Sache. Als er fertig war, kochte Harry wieder vor Wut, was der ältere Malfoy seinem Sohn angetan hatte. Harry war wütend und er hatte nicht einmal echte Details darüber, wie der Junge nun genau bestraft worden war.

„Severus, ist das eine genaue Beschreibung?", fragte Dumbledore mehr der Formalität halber. Wenn es nicht genau so gewesen wäre, dann wussten sie alle, dass Snape sofort etwas gesagt hätte. Snape nickte brüsk und Harry erkannte, dass Snapes Ausdruck ebenso dunkel und wütend war, wie an diesem Morgen. Sie beide würden Lucius Malfoy in diesem Moment bereitwillig töten, wenn er vor ihnen stehen würde.

„Nun, meine Jungs, ist Euer Benehmen an diesem Morgen ziemlich verständlich", sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Leider bin ich nicht sicher, dass es viel gibt, was wir tun können. Nichts, was Harry nicht bereits getan hat, um zu versuchen, dass Draco sich öffnet und darüber, was passiert ist, spricht, so dass der Junge hoffentlich bald gesund werden kann."

„Albus, ich bin _nicht_ Dein Junge", knurrte Snape.

Dumbledore winkte einfach ab. Harry schaffte es, das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen aber er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass sie diese Diskussion schon geführt hatten.

„Ich muss Euch zwei bitten, davon Abstand zu nehmen, diese Art der Diskussion in Zukunft in der Großen Halle zu halten", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich verstehe wirklich, dass Draco es noch ziemlich unbehaglich ist, aus Harrys Augen zu sein und dass diese Tatsache den Ort der Diskussion heute Morgen beeinflusst hat. Außerdem ist Eure Wut sehr verständlich, aber es war ziemlich bedrückend das mitzuerleben, ohne die Fakten zu kennen."

„Ich verstehe, Albus", sagte Snape brüsk nickend.

„Ja, Direktor", stimmte Harry zu.

„Jetzt wo die Formalität, Euch zu Recht zu weisen, aus dem Weg ist, glaube ich, dass es mehr gibt, dass bezüglich des gegenwärtigen Zustands von Mister Malfoy zu besprechen ist."

Mit einem Mal begriff Harry, dass Dumbledore ihn und Snape bezüglich des Ereignisses an diesem Morgen gleich gestellt hatte und die überraschende Offenbahrung war, dass Snape diese Tatsache nicht in Frage gestellt hatte. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu den Worten des Direktors.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Du ein paar Informationen aufgedeckt hast, Severus", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape nickte. „Ja, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es nicht völlig verstehe. Ich habe Dracos Zaubertrank gestern Abend überprüft und entdeckt, dass es ein vollkommen korrekt gebrauter Verjüngungstrank war. Es ist ein teilweise äußerst schwieriger Zaubertrank, weil es notwendig ist, dass bestimmte Zutaten zu einem genau festgelegten Moment hinzugefügt werden, um die gewünschte Anzahl von Jahren, die man sich verjüngen will, zu erreichen. Dracos Zaubertrank war perfekt gebraut, um ihn um zwölf Jahre, zu seinem jetzigen Alter von vier, zu verjüngen."

Snape zog seine Augenbraue zusammen. „Es überrascht mich nicht, dass der Junge dazu fähig war, diesen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Er kennt seine Zaubertränke. Aber das ist genau das, was mich verwirrt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gewusst haben muss, was er gebraut hat. Einige der erforderlichen Zutaten waren die, die wir für den Zaubertrank gestern verwendet haben, aber nicht alle. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie er diesen Zaubertrank zufällig hergestellt haben könnte.", schloss Snape.

„Willst Du damit sagen, dass er den Zaubertrank absichtlich gebraut hat?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

Snape zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln, und Harry rieb sich seine Augen und fragte sich, ob er wirklich richtig sah. Der Zaubertränkemeister den er kannte, war absolut nie unsicher, aber jetzt zeigte er Zeichen davon, ein Mensch wie jeder andere zu sein – und das vor Harry.

„Es macht absolut keinen Sinn, dass er den Zaubertrank absichtlich gemacht hat, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich bin sicher, dass der Junge genau gewusst hat, wie man den Kessel dazu bringt zu explodieren, ohne die Eigenschaften des Zaubertranks selbst zu verändern", erklärte Snape. „Außerdem war Draco der einzige, der mit dem Zaubertrank in Berührung kam. Ich habe das bis letzte Nacht nicht bemerkt, aber als ich mich der Sache wieder zugewandt habe, war der Zaubertrank auffälliger Weise allein auf Draco gerichtet gewesen."

„Ich nehme an, dass es ein Gegenmittel gibt?", fragte Dumbledore.

Snape nickte. „Das ist die andere Sache, die ich nicht verstehe. Wenn Draco diesen Zaubertrank wirklich absichtlich gemacht hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass er auch gewusst hat, dass das Gegenmittel, das ihn erlaubt wieder älter zu werden, leider ein Zaubertrank ist, der vier Monate braucht, um richtig gebraut zu werden. Er verlangt viel Sorgfalt im Brauprozess und muss innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden getrunken werden, nachdem die letzten Zutaten hinzugefügt wurden. Das Altern ist weitaus schwieriger als das Verjüngen."

„Das macht irgendwie Sinn", sagte Dumbledore. „Im Allgemeinen wollen Leute jünger und nicht älter sein. Ich würde annehmen, dass der lange Brauprozess insbesondere auch Teenager davon abschrecken soll, zu versuchen, ein paar Jahre älter zu werden."

Snape nickte abwesend. „Ja, ich glaube, dass waren Faktoren, die beachtet wurden, als der ursprüngliche Zaubertrank erschaffen wurde. Aber warum sollte sich Draco einem solchen Zaubertrank aussetzen, wenn er gewusst hat, dass es vier Monate dauern würde, damit er wieder zurückverwandelt werden kann?"

Im Zimmer war für ein paar Minuten still, als alle drei darüber nachdachten, was gesagt worden war.

„Wenn es das ist, was er getan hat, dann denke ich, dass ich verstehen kann, warum er es tun würde", sagte Harry weich.

Beide Männer wandten sich ihm überrascht zu. „Harry, warum denkst Du, dass er das absichtlich tun würde?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass er sich wahrscheinlich an alles erinnern kann, wenn er wieder sein richtiges Alter hat?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, gestern konnten wir das zwar noch nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, aber jetzt da wir von diesem Zaubertrank wissen, ist es sicher, dass er sich an alles erinnern wird, was passiert während er so jung ist", erklärte Snape in seinem Professorenmodus.

Harry nickte. „Dann denke ich, dass dieser Grund allein gut genug für ihn sein würde, um über die Idee nachzudenken. Je mehr ich über Draco selbst erfahren habe und je mehr ich über seinen Vater erfahren habe, desto besser kann ich verstehen, dass er zurückkehren will und wesentlich bessere Kindheitserinnerungen haben möchte", erklärte Harry fast wehmütig.

Snape und Dumbledore sahen beide so aus, als würden sie Dracos mögliche Motive jetzt verstehen, aber Harry fuhr fort. „Leider kenne ich Draco nicht annährend so gut, wie ich möchte, aber ich kann mir viele andere mögliche Gründe vorstellen, warum er so etwas getan hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie nahe er seiner Mutter gestanden hat, bevor sie in diesem Sommer gestorben ist, aber ich weiß, dass er seit dem Unfall, nicht einmal nach ihr gefragt hat. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt sind seine beiden Eltern weg. Es ist schwer zu verstehen, dass beide Eltern weg sind, ob man sie nun besonders gemocht hat oder nicht. Eltern sind Eltern und man liebt sie, egal was ist, weil es einfach so ist", sagte Harry sanft.

Er schluckte hart bevor er fortfuhr, wobei er sich gleichzeitig unbehaglich fühlte, da er, während er über Draco sprach, gleichzeitig etwas über sich selbst enthüllte. „Wir wissen nicht genau, was Lucius Draco all die Jahre angetan hat, aber wir wissen, dass es schlimm war. Draco war wütend auf mich, weil ich letzten Frühling seinen Vater nach Azkaban gebracht habe, aber ich würde wetten, dass das nur eine Fassade war und das er sich innerlich erleichtert gefühlt hat. Nein, er mochte seinen Vater im Gefängnis gewollt haben oder nicht, aber als ein richtiger Malfoy musste er sich gegen Taten gegen seine Familie rächen, wenn es ihm möglich war, aber tief im Inneren konnte er froh sein, dass sein Vater an einem Ort war, wo er ihn in diesem Sommer nicht verletzen konnte."

„Ich denke, dass Sie Draco besser verstehen, als Sie wahrscheinlich denken", sagte Snape ruhig.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe im Laufe des letzten Sommers viel Zeit damit verbracht, über ihn nachzudenken."

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber Harry ignorierte das und kehrte zu seinen Theorien bezüglich Dracos Motiven, sich dem Verjüngungstrank auszusetzen, zurück. „Ich bin mir sicher, das auch Draco in diesem Sommer viel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte. Wenn dein Vater plötzlich im Gefängnis und deine Mutter tot ist, würde das jeden dazu veranlassen, sich hinzusetzen und über sein Leben nachdenken lassen. Was, wenn er erkannt hat, dass er nicht besonders mochte, was er gesehen hat und einen Neuanfang wollte? Vielleicht eine höchst ungewöhnliche Methode, aber zurückzugehen und einen kleinen Teil seiner Kindheit wieder zu erleben, macht ein wenig Sinn, wenn man aufhört darüber nachzudenken."

Harry sah Snape an und war etwas überrascht, dass Snape ihm erlaubte, seine Theorien zu äußern, fuhr aber trotzdem fort. Er hatte den Vorteil, unzählige Stunden im Laufe des Sommers damit verbracht zu haben, über Draco nachzudenken und dieses Zeugs mit dem Verjüngungstrank passte sehr gut in seine Gedanken über Draco.

„Draco ist nicht ohne Grund in Slytherin. Es wäre ein sehr schlauer Plan, zu dem Alter eines Vierjährigen zurückzukehren. Er weiß sehr gut, dass er in dieser Schule außerhalb Slytherins nicht gemocht wird. Es würde viel länger als vier Monate dauern, um die Leute zu überzeugen, dass er sein Benehmen geändert hatte, wenn es das war, was er vorhatte. Wenn er sich stattdessen mit diesem Zaubertrank in einen liebenswürdigen Vierjährigen verwandeln konnte, hatte er eine viel bessere Chance, die Leute dazu zu bekommen, ihn zu mögen. Er wusste, dass er sich an nichts aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern würde, während er ein Vierjähriger wäre und dass ihm das ihm die Chance geben würde zu erfahren, wie er ohne den Einfluss seines Vaters sein konnte. Nun, jedenfalls nicht mit demselben Einfluss. Selbst wenn Draco entscheiden würde, dass er sich ändern wollte, würde er wissen, dass seine anerzogenen Gewohnheiten hart zu brechen sind. Besonders, wenn sein Vater sie ihm persönlich anerzogen hat", endete Harry mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich denke, dass Du da eine sehr gute Theorie hast, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

Snape verengte seine Augen in Harrys Richtung. „Potter, wie sind Sie von selbst auf diese Theorie gekommen? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht in Slytherin sein sollten?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Harry grinste. „Sagen Sie, dass meine Theorie, bezüglich eines möglichen Plans Dracos, eines Slytherin würdig ist?", fragte er.

Snape funkelte ihn an und Harry gab noch immer grinsend nach. „Der Sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken", gab er zu.

Snape faste sich an der Nasenwurzel und schloss seine Augen. „Das passt", murmelte er. „Nur ein Slytherin könnte auf einen Plan wie diesen kommen und ob das nun Dracos Plan war oder nicht, Sie haben die Theorie selbst aufgestellt. Merlin, kein Wunder, dass ich all die Jahre mit Ihnen Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sie sind mir durch die Finger geglitten, weil Sie die Gerissenheit eines verdammten Slytherin haben", murmelte Snape noch.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry frech; sein Grinsen wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch breiter.

Snape funkelte ihn an aber Harry konnte sagen, dass es nur halbherzig war. Snape richtete sich an Dumbledore. „Du wusstest davon, nicht wahr, Albus?", fragte Snape, eine Antwort erwartend.

Dumbledores Augen blitzten wie verrückt. Er nickte. „Ja, ich glaube, dass ich am Ende seines zweiten Schuljahres mit Harry eine Unterhaltung darüber hatte."

„Das erklärt so viel", murmelte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

Harry entschied sich dafür, Mitleid mit dem Mann zu haben und kehrte zu seiner Theorie über Draco zurück. „Ich kann mir noch einen anderen Grund denken, warum Draco etwas so drastisch tun würde", sagte er.

„Und warum?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Besonders im Laufe der Weihnachtsferien würde Draco vor Voldemort sicher sein. Wenn er beschlossen hatte, nicht in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, dann wird er sich bewusst gewesen sein, dass er ein Hauptziel sein würde. Ein vierjähriger Junge würde viel sicherer sein als der sechzehnjährige Sohn des Mannes, der die rechte Hand von Voldemort war. Wenigstens würde er noch mindestens vier Monate davor sicher sein, das Dunkle Mal zu erhalten", erklärte Harry.

„Nun, es scheint so, dass Mister Malfoy wahrscheinlich viele Gründe hatte, um zu beschließen, etwas so drastisches zu tun", sagte Dumbledore. „Und viele dieser Gründe sind gut und wären das Risiko wert."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er alle Optionen gründlich abgewogen hat, Sir", sagte Harry. „Wenn es absichtlich war, dann bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass er die Gefahren so weit minimiert hatte, wie er konnte. Das würde auch der Grund sein, warum er gewartet hat bis die Schule begonnen hat. Über den Sommer wäre er als ein kleiner Junge zu verwundbar gewesen. Hier würde er geschützt werden. Außerdem ist da die Tatsache, dass das weder ein ZAG- noch ein UTZ-Jahr ist. Er ist äußerst intelligent. Er wird die Hälfte des Jahres verpassen, aber er wird auch noch die zweite Hälfte des Jahres haben, um aufzuholen. Ich würde wetten, dass er alle Schulbücher dieses Jahres vor der Schule gründlich studiert hat und er wird wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich weit zurück sein."

Snape starrte Harry wieder misstrauisch und beinahe neugierig an. „Potter, ich bin abgeneigt das zuzugeben, aber ich denke, an diesem Punkt bin bereit zuzugeben, dass Sie wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Monate der bestmögliche Beschützer für meinen Patensohn sind. Sie scheinen ihn viel besser zu verstehen, als ich es jemals von Ihnen erwartet hätte."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry ernst. Er erkannte das enorme Kompliment von diesem Mann für das an, was es war.

Dumbledore räusperte sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sich zurückzubringen. „Also, es scheint, dass die Dinge so sind, wie sie sind. Ich denke, dass die Möglichkeit, dass es absichtlich geschehen ist und kein Unfall war, unter uns dreien bleiben sollte. Es bringt nichts, dem Jungen einer weiteren Gefahr auszusetzen. Harry, Draco wird weiterhin für die nächsten vier Monate in Deiner Obhut bleiben, bis das Gegenmittel zubereitet wurde."

Harry nickte. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Sir, aber darf ich um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Sicher, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich Draco am Samstag mit nach Hogsmeade nehmen könnte, um Besorgungen zu machen. Ich weiß, dass es kein Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist, aber wenn Draco in den nächsten vier Monaten dieses Alter behalten wird, dann wird er mehr Dinge benötigen", erklärte Harry seine Bitte, wobei er die Tatsache ausließ, dass er Draco Süßigkeiten kaufen wollte.

„Besonders neue Roben, die nicht rot sind", murmelte Snape.

Harry und Dumbledore grinsten beide. In diesem Moment konnten sie, durch die noch offene Tür hören, wie die Treppe begann, sich zu bewegen. Wenige Sekunden später krabbelte Draco auf Harrys Schoß. Er schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hals. Sein „Ich hab Dich vermisst, Harry", wurde von dessen Roben erstickt.

Harry strich über sein seidiges Haar. „Ich habe Dich auch vermisst, Engel." Er richtete Draco auf seinem Schoß, so dass er ihn anschauen konnte. „Hattest Du Spaß mit Blaise?", fragte er.

Draco grinste und nickte. „Er hat mir viele Sachen gezeigt. Der Drache war erstaunlich, Harry", sagte er.

Harry lächelte. „Dann wirst Du ihn mir später zeigen müssen."

„In Ordnung. Außerdem hat es sich ohne Dich nicht wirklich richtig angefühlt", sagte Draco weich.

Harry schickte Blaise einen fragenden Blick, der sich auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, den Dumbledore für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte. Blaise zuckte mit den Achseln. „Er hat sich für eine Weile gut gehalten, aber dann wollte er zu Dir zurückzukommen. Ich habe ihn für kurze Zeit abgelenkt, um Dir mehr Zeit zu geben, aber ich war nicht besonders gut darin", gab er zu.

„Ich wollte nicht abgelenkt werden", sagte Draco aufsässig. „Ich wollte bei meinem Harry sein."

Blaise grinste Harry an. „Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Du von einen Malfoy in Besitz genommen worden bist."

„Und ich habe Dir gesagt, dass ich mir dessen bereits bewusst bin, dass er mich um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hat", erwiderte Harry.

Draco sah neugierig zu seinen Händen herab, was die anderen dazu brachte, zu glucksen.

Snape schnaubte. „Und Sie wollen diesen Jungen zum Einkaufen mitnehmen?", fragte er.

Harry grinste kläglich. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es keine teure Einkaufstour sein würde."

„Das, Harry, bringt das Thema von Dracos Finanzen auf", begann Dumbledore, aber Harry winkte einfach ab.

„Das Geld ist egal. Ich habe sowohl das Potter- als auch das Black-Vermögen. Ich könnte ruhig ein wenig davon ausgeben, um mit Draco Spaß zu haben", sagte Harry leicht und brachte damit zum Ausdruck, dass es keine große Sache für ihn war. Er dachte wirklich, dass Sirius Harry erlaubt hätte, etwas vom dem Geld auszugeben.

Blaise hustete. Harry schaute neugierig zu ihm. „Was?", fragte er.

Blaise atmete tief ein, in dem Versuch, seine Sprache wieder zu finden. „Du hast die Black-Verließe geerbt?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ja, warum?", fragte Harry, verwirrt durch die Reaktion von Blaise.

Blaise schaute zu Snape. „Er hat keine Ahnung?", fragte er den Zaubertrankprofessor.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Es scheint für ihn nicht von Bedeutung zu sein."

Dumbledore lächelt und nickte seine Zustimmung. „Harry hat sich verlassen gefühlt, als er das Testament gelesen hatte. Das letzte Mitglied seiner Familie zu verlieren war wichtiger als das Erbe. Sirius Black war sein Pate."

Harry war beeindruckt, dass Snape das alles hörte und es schaffte, nicht über Harry zu spotten. Es stoppte nicht das Aufflackern des Schmerzes als er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte, oder daran, Sirius verloren zu haben, aber er konnte mit dem Schmerz langsam umgehen und er war doch beeindruckt, dass kein Schnauben von Snape erfolgte, als Sirius erwähnt wurde. Es ließ Harry sich irgendwie ein wenig besser fühlen, trotz der Tatsache, dass Snape und Dumbledore damit mehr über ihn offenbarten. Er musste sich über die Tatsache wundern, dass so viel über ihn offenbart zu werden schien, genauso wie über Draco. Seine schnell wirbelnden Gedanken wurden von dem folgenden Ausbruch von Blaise abgelenkt.  
Blaises Augen weiteten sich noch weiter. „Sirius Black war sein Pate?!", schrie er ungläubig.

Snape gab ihm ein brüskes Nicken, und Harry runzelte die Stirn, da er sich fragte, warum Snape und Dumbledore Blaise diese Information offenbarten. War dies ihre Art Harry zu sagen, dass Blaise vertraut werden konnte?

„Merlin, Harry, ich habe in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden mehr über Dich erfahren, als ich in einer Million Jahren hätte erraten können", sagte Blaise.

„Haben wir das nicht alle?", murmelte Snape.

Harry zuckte einfach mit den Achseln. „Leute sehen einfach, was sie sehen wollen, oder sie glauben, was sie über mich lesen. Nicht viele nehmen sich die Zeit, um zu erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin."

Blaise studierte Harry für einen Moment. „Ich würde die Chance gerne haben", sagte er und schenkte Harry ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Sicher", entgegnete Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, es sieht aus, als ob Ihr die nächsten vier Monate Zeit haben werdet, Euch besser kennen zu lernen, während Ihr Euch um den jungen Draco kümmert", warf Dumbledore ein.

„Vier Monate?!", schrie Blaise auf.

Snape nickte ernst. „Ja, es wird leider so lange dauern, um das Gegenmittel zu brauen."

„Wow!", keuchte Blaise.

„Ich werde für ganze vier Monate vier Jahre alt sein?", fragte Draco ruhig.

„Ja, Draco", sagte Snape ernst. „Du wirst während dieser Zeit in Potters Obhut bleiben, bis ich das Gegenmittel fertig habe."

„Oh! Nun, das ist in Ordnung, wenn ich bei Harry bleiben kann", sagte Draco und kuschelte sich näher in Harrys Schoß.

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ich bin erfreut, dass Du dieses Arrangement und Deine missliche Lage so angenehm findest", sagte er sarkastisch, aber der Sarkasmus rollte direkt über Draco hinweg. Er grinste seinem Paten einfach an und veranlasste damit Snape, wieder mit seinen Augen zu rollen.

Snape schaute zu Dumbledore und atmete tief ein. „Vielleicht, Albus, könnte ich diese drei Jungen am Samstag mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen."

Alle drei Jungen schauten fragend auf und warteten hoffnungsvoll auf die Antwort des Direktors. „Ich denke, dass das eine ausgezeichnete Idee ist, Severus", sagte der, wobei seine Augen lustig blitzen. Harry war sicher, dass der alte Mann es amüsant fand, dass Snape nicht nur Harry zum Einkaufen mitnehmen wollte, sondern sich dazu auch noch freiwillig anbot.

„Fein. Potter, Zabini, treffen Sie mich hier am Samstagmorgen um neun Uhr und seien Sie bereit zu gehen", sagte Snape scharf.

„Ja, Sir", sagten sie im Chor.

„Fabelhaft! Ich denke, dass das für diesen Nachmittag alles sein wird", sagte Dumbledore mit einem gütigen Lächeln. Sie alle standen auf um zu gehen. „Oh, und Mister Zabini, ich werde Professor Sprout wissen lassen, wo Sie heute Nachmittag waren und dass Sie eine unschätzbare Hilfe waren."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Blaise. In der ganzen Aufregung hatte er vergessen, dass er noch im Unterricht sein sollte.

Wieder zurück im Gang fragte Blaise, ob sie noch hinunter zu den Slytherinräumen gehen wollten. Harry und Draco stimmten zu und begannen hinunter zu den Kerkern zu gehen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hallo ihr,

viele haben gefragt, warum blaise so die augen aus dem kopf fallen, als harry sagt, dass er die black-verließe geerbt hat… das liegt einfach daran, dass harry damit genauso steinreich ist, wie draco -neidisch ist-

danke an auch alle: InaBauer, spiritofair, silbernewolfsfrau, Frozen, vamp und blut

heute wird's mal ein wenig ernster…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_6. Macht der Gefühle  
_  
„Hydra-Grube.", sagte Blaise das Passwort und sie traten in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

Harry blickte sich um. Es sah genauso aus, wie in seinem zweiten Jahr. Er war noch immer nicht allzu beeindruckt davon, aber er musste zugeben, dass es jetzt ansprechender aussah als das letzte Mal, als er in hier gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte Harry sich mehr verändert, als er begriffen hatte.

Blaise schaute Harry misstrauisch an. „Du scheinst nicht besonders... überrascht."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hier schon einmal gewesen und es sieht genauso aus, wie damals."

„Was?!", rief Blaise leise aus. „Wann warst Du jemals im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum?",

Harry zwinkerte und grinste Blaise genauso an, wie an diesem Morgen, als Blaise ihn zu seinen Slytherinfähigkeiten beglückwünscht hatte. „Ein guter Slytherin würde nicht all seine Geheimnisse preisgeben. Vielleicht werde ich es Dir ein andermal erzählen", lächelte Harry.

„Heilige Scheiße, Harry!", schrie Blaise praktisch. Glücklicherweise waren zu dieser Zeit des Tages nicht so viele Schüler hier. Die meisten von ihnen waren noch im Unterricht oder in der Bibliothek. Diejenigen, die in dem Raum waren, beobachteten Blaise, Harry und Draco vorsichtig. Sie alle erschreckten sich bei Blaises Ausbruch.

Harry behielt das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und genoss den Ausbruch von Blaise und seinen Schock. „Pack das einfach zu den anderen Dingen, die Du nicht über Harry Potter gewusst hast."

Draco hatte das Zimmer ruhig betrachtet. Harry brachte ihn zu den Sesseln, die um den großen Kamin standen, während Blaise ihnen folgte und über Harrys Slytherin-Neigungen vor sich hin murmelte, über die er nichts gewusst hatte. Harry ignorierte Blaise, hob Draco hoch und setzte ihn in den Sessel in der Mitte der Möbelgruppe.

„Ich wette, dass Du hier sitzt, wenn Du Hof hältst", sagte er mit einem Lächeln zu Draco.

Der sah verwirrt, aber auch neugierig aus, und untersuchte den Sessel, in dem er saß und die Umgebung von ihm. „Hof? Wie ein König?", fragte er.

„Mehr wie ein Prinz, aber ja, diese Art Hof", sagte Harry. „Du magst es, der Slytherin-Prinz zu sein und Leuten zu befehlen, Deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen."

Draco rümpfte seine Nase. „Warum sollte ich die Leute um mich herum befehligen?"

„Oh, das ist nur ein Spiel für Dich", sagte Harry, nicht ganz sicher, wie er es sonst nennen sollte. Er hockte sich hin und schaute Draco ernst an. Er war der Meinung, dass er diese Gelegenheit ebenso gut verwenden könnte, um ihm eine kleine Lektion zu geben. „Ich denke, dass Du einen hübschen kleinen Prinzen abgibst, aber Du solltest nicht diese Art von Prinz sein, der die Leute um sich herum befehligt. Du solltest ein freundlicher Prinz sein."

Draco nickte. „Ich will nicht gemein sein. Die Menschen mögen einen nicht, wenn man gemein zu ihnen ist."

„Gut" sagte Harry zufrieden. „Du kannst trotzdem noch ein kleiner Prinz sein", sagte er lächelnd. „Zumindest neigst Du dazu, Dich so anzuziehen." Er zerzauste Dracos Haar.

Draco brach in Gekicher aus. „Ist das wahr?", fragte er Blaise, der überrascht auf Harry starrte.

„Ja, Draco. Ich bin nicht sicher, woher Harry es wusste, aber das ist der Sessel, in dem Du immer sitzt und Du neigst wirklich dazu, diese Art Spiel zu spielen", sagte Blaise. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Nun, kleiner Prinz, was sagst Du? Wollen wir uns den Schlafsaal ansehen, wo alle Deine Sachen sind?", fragte er.

Draco nickte enthusiastisch und krabbelte vom dem Sessel hinunter. Er griff automatisch nach Harrys Hand und griff dann versuchsweise ebenso nach der Hand von Blaise. Blaise nahm die angebotene Hand mit einem Grinsen und führte sie einen langen Gang entlang. Ganz am Ende öffnete er eine Tür und führte sie in einen großen Schlafsaal hinein.

Harry erkannte, dass er sich, alles in allem, nicht wirklich von seinem eigenen Schlafsaal unterschied. Die Gestaltung des Zimmers war anders und es war länger, aber trotzdem standen fünf Betten darin, an deren Fußenden jeweils ein Koffer stand. Es gab einen Schrank für jeden Schüler. Ein flüchtiger Blick sagt Harry, wo Dracos Bereich war. Er zeigte auf die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers.

"Das Bett dort ganz am Ende, wird Deins sein", sagte Harry zu Draco.

Blaise war dieses Mal nicht von Harrys Annahme überrascht und grinste ihn breit an, als sie zu Dracos Bereich gingen. An der Wand gegenüber von Dracos Bett waren zwei große Schränke, zwischen denen an der Wand ein riesiger, bis zum Fußboden reichender Spiegel hing. Ein Schrank war voller Schubladen und der andere war mehr ein großer Wandschrank in dem man seine Sachen hängen konnte.

Oben auf den Schränken waren mehrere verschiedene Drachefigürchen, einige klein und einige ziemlich groß. Sie alle waren erstaunlich. Harry erinnerte sich, dass es einen kleinen ungarischen Hornschwanz irgendwo in seinem Koffer gab, den Draco absolut lieben würde.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und erkannte, dass die dicke schwarze Decke aus Plüschsamt war. Sie war wunderbar weich und warm. Harry sah nach und tatsächlich waren schwarze Satinlaken auf dem Bett. Er rollte mit seinen Augen. Es passte, dass Draco das ganze Zeugs, wie teure Laken und Decken, hatte. Und sie hatten noch nicht einmal in die Schränke geschaut.

Draco war auf das Bett neben Harry gekrabbelt. „Wow", keuchte er. „Das fühlt sich an, wie mein Bett."

Blaise grinste den kleinen Jungen an. „Nun, das ist Dein Bett hier. Du hast die Laken und die Decken von zuhause mitgebracht", gab er zu.

„Können wir sie auf Dein Bett ziehen, Harry?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Etwas Vertrautes zu haben, konnte eine gute, beruhigende Sache für Draco sein. Er selbst mochte vertraute Sachen und Draco war einfach von allem fort gerissen worden, an das er gewöhnt war. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Du die vertrauten Decken willst, aber möchtest Du sie nicht auf Deinem eigenen Bett?", fragte er.

„Oh, nun, ja", sagte Draco mit leiser Stimme und ließ seinen Kopf fallen.

„Ah" sagte Harry, als er verstand. „Draco, willst Du wieder in meinem Bett schlafen?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Ich mag nicht allein sein, wenn die Albträume kommen", sagte er kaum hörbar.

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Blaise. Der ging einfach hinüber, zog ein Taschentuch aus einer Schublade und reichte es Harry, ehe er sich auf das Ende des Bettes setzte. Harry, setzte sich selbst an das Kopfende des Betts und deutete Draco, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Draco kam bereitwillig und rollte sich in Harrys Schoß zusammen.

„Draco, ich denke jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit, um über diese Albträume zu sprechen", sagte Harry ruhig. Er war nicht überrascht zu fühlen, dass der Junge wieder zitterte.

„Ich will nicht", murmelte Draco.

„Ich weiß, dass Du das nicht willst, aber ich denke, dass es gut für Dich wäre. Und ich kann Dir nicht helfen, wenn Du mir nicht erzählst, was los ist", sagte Harry ruhig.

Draco weinte wieder und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er Draco zum reden bringen konnte. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um und zermarterte sich sein Gehirn, als sein Blick auf die Vorderseite einer Schublade des Nachttisches fiel, in die eine Schlange geschnitzt war.

„Draco, erinnerst Du Dich, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ich auch Albträume habe, die über Dinge handeln, die wirklich geschehen sind?", fragte er.

Draco nickte an seiner Brust. „Wie Erinnerungen", antwortete seine gedämpfte Stimme.

„Ja, einfach wie Erinnerungen", sagte Harry, während er Draco über das Haar strich um zu versuchen ihn zu beruhigen. „Wenn ich Dir über einen meiner Albträume erzähle, würdest Du mir dann von Deinem erzählen?"

Draco zog sich wenig zurück, um Harry anschauen zu können, wobei er seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog, während er über dieses Geschäft nachdachte. „Ja" antwortete er schließlich entschieden.

Harry blickte zu Blaise, der ihn fragend anschaute. Offensichtlich war Blaise nicht so sicher, dass das eine gute Idee war. Harry war auch nicht völlig sicher, aber er hatte auch nicht vor, Draco über seine schlimmsten Albträume zu erzählen. Harry schaute zurück zu Draco.

„Nun, etwas ist mir passiert, als ich zwölf war und das äußerst furchterregend war", begann Harry. „Weißt Du, was ein Basilisk ist, Draco?", er fragte.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist eine wirklich, wirklich große Schlange", keuchte er.

Harry nickte. „Ja, das ist es. Hast Du Angst vor Schlangen?",

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, aber ich würde mich vor einer von denen fürchten. Sie töten Leute mit ihren Augen."

Harry nickte wieder. „Du hast Recht. Nun, eine Freundin von mir wurde entführt und ich habe versucht sie zu retten, aber es gab dort einen Basilisken und ich konnte nicht zu ihr kommen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst und ich wollte nicht, dass der Basilisk sie bekam, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass es mich auch bekam. Ein Phönix kam und pickte seine Augen heraus, so konnte er nicht mehr mit seinen Augen töten, aber es war immer noch sehr gefährlich. Ich bin auf diese riesige Statue hinaufgeklettert und ich habe dieses Schwert gefunden. Als der Basilisk nach mir geschnappt hat, konnte ich das Schwert in seinen Mund stoßen und ihn damit töten."

Dracos Augen traten hervor. „Wow, Du warst wie ein Prinz, der die Prinzessin rettet", rief er aus.

Harry grinste kläglich. „Ich nehme es an, aber es hat sich nicht wirklich so angefühlt." Er wurde ernst wieder. „Ich war zu Tode erschrocken. Ich hatte Angst das ich sterben würde, nachdem ich den Basilisken getötet habe, weil einer der Giftzähne in meinem Arm stecken geblieben ist. Sie sind äußerst giftig. Ich fühlte mich wirklich krank, und ich war nah daran zu sterben."

„Was ist passiert?", keuchte Draco.

„Erinnerst Du sich, dass ich gesagt habe, dass ein Phönix dort war? Der Phönix kam und weinte auf meinem Arm. Tränen eines Phönixes können heilen und er machte mich wieder gesund", erklärte Harry.

Draco sah nachdenklich aus. Harry blickte zu Blaise, der ihn genauestens musterte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Blaise ihn später nach dem Rest der Geschichte fragen würde. Aber Snape schien zu denken, dass Blaise vertrauenswürdig war und Harry mochte diesen Slytherin.

„Also darüber sind Deine Albträume?", fragte Draco.

Harry nickte. „Es ist einer von ihnen. Ich fürchte, ich habe viele Albträume, Engel." Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und schaute auf Dracos Kopfs hinunter, den der Junge wieder gesenkt hatte. Er entschied sich dafür, das Risiko einzugehen.

„Ich habe auch Albträume über diesen wirklich schrecklichen Mann, den ich mehrere Male getroffen habe", sagte Harry.

Harry war nicht überrascht, als Dracos Zittern zurückkehrte. Er hatte sich während Harrys Geschichte beruhigt, da es beinahe einer Art Märchen gleich kam. Jetzt dachte er an schreckliche Männer und wieder an seine eigenen Albträume.

„Wirst Du mir jetzt über Deinen Albtraum erzählen?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Draco fing an seinen Kopf zu schütteln, aber stoppte. Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass er es tun würde. Der hielt ihn einfach fest und wartete geduldig.

„Ich soll es nicht erzählen", wisperte Draco.

Harry schloss seine Augen. Das würde von keinen von ihnen leicht werden. „Hat Dir jemand wehgetan und gesagt, dass Du es keinem erzählen darfst?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte zögernd.

„Das ist falsch, Draco. Keiner sollte Dir jemals wehtun. Es ist falsch, dass sie Dir wehgetan haben und Dir dann zu sagen, es geheim zu halten", sagte Harry in einem ruhigen Ton.

„Aber er hat gesagt, dass, wenn ich das Geheimnis verrate, er mir schlimmer wehtun wird", wisperte Draco.

Harry umarmte den Jungen fest. „Draco, ich passe jetzt auf Dich auf und keiner wird Dir wehtun. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn Du es mir erzählst."

Harry wartete auf Draco. Nach mehreren Minuten begann der schließlich zu sprechen.

„Manchmal bin ich böse und muss bestraft werden. Mein Vater bestraft mich, wenn ich böse gewesen bin. In meinem Albtraum gestern Abend habe ich zum Abendessen eine Tasse zerbrochen und das war wirklich schlimm, weil wir Gäste hatten. Vater war wirklich böse. Er hat mich spät in der Nacht aufgeweckt und mich in die Kerker im Manor gebracht. Der ist wirklich kalt und schrecklich", sagte Draco und ein Schauder durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper.

Harry hielt ihn einfach fest. Er wagte es nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Zum einen wollte er Draco, jetzt wo er endlich sprach, nicht unterbrechen. Zum anderen war er nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde ruhig zu bleiben, wenn er seinen Mund öffnen würde. Also hielt er Draco einfach fest und hörte ruhig der kleinen, zitternden Stimme zu, die seine Geschichte erzählte.

Draco atmete tief durch und fuhr fort, nachdem mehrere Momente vergangen waren. „Die Kerker sind der Ort, wo Vater Leute bestraft. Dort... dort lag ein Körper und alles war voller Blut. Und das war einfach alles falsch", erklärte Draco, wobei sein ganzer Körper mit einer greifbaren Angst erschauderte. Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinunter.

Harry ballte eine Faust hinter Dracos Roben zusammen, aber er zwang sich ruhig bleiben und stich mit seiner freien Hand eine lose Strähne Dracos hinter dessen Ohr. „Erzähl mir den Rest, Engel", wisperte er.

Draco schloss fest seine Augen. „Vater hat mir gesagt, dass ich wie dieser Körper enden würde, wenn ich jemals irgendjemanden über die Kerker erzählen würde. Er... er hat seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und einen Crucio gesprochen", sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme. „Es hat sehr wehgetan, Harry." Dracos Stimme brach durch ein Schluchzen und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Roben, während die Schluchzer seinen Körper durchfuhren.

Harry liefen selbst Tränen die Wangen hinunter, als er den kleinen Jungen sanft wiegte und beruhigende Worte murmelte. Er spürte eine Bewegung und sah, wie Blaise zu dem Schrank ging und mit ein paar mehr Taschentüchern zurückkam. Er gab Harry eines, behielt eins für sich selbst und setzte sich dann still zurück. Mit einer Hand, wischte sich Harry seine Tränen weg und putzte sich die Nase.

Draco weinte noch, aber das Schluchzen war weniger geworden. Harry schob ihn sanft zurück, so dass er das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen abwischen und ihm helfen konnte, ebenso seine Nase zu putzen.

Harry wollte den Jungen nicht weiter aufregen, aber er musste es wissen. „Draco, hat Dein Vater oft den Crucio auf Dich gesprochen?", fragte er.

Draco nickte.

„Hat er Dich auf irgendeine andere Art verletzt?", fragte Harry weiter.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er hat gesagt, dass man den Crucio nicht sehen könnte", sagte der kleine Junge erstickt.

Harry nickte und atmete tief ein. Er erinnerte sich, wie verletzt und wütend er sich gefühlt hatte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass sein eigener Vater so etwas wie ein Rabauke war, als er in der Schule war. Das war absolut nichts im Vergleich damit, aber es ließ Harry zumindest ein wenig verstehen. Wenigstens hoffte er, dass er mit dem richtig lag, was er vorhatte zu sagen. „Draco, ich will, dass Du mir sehr aufmerksam zuhörst."

Draco schaute auf und Harry schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Was Dein Vater getan hat, war sehr, sehr falsch. Ich weiß, dass Du Deinen Vater liebst und das ist es, was es sogar noch schmerzhafter macht. Aber nur weil Du Deinen Vater liebst, macht es das, was er Dir angetan hat, nicht richtig. Verstehst Du?", fragte Harry eindringlich.

Draco schniefte und nickte vorsichtig.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dein Vater Dir so etwas noch einmal antut. Ich werde Dich beschützen. Du musst keine Angst mehr haben", sagte Harry kräftig und mit Überzeugung.

Draco schluckte hart. „Aber Vater findet immer einen Weg", sagte er nervös. „Was ein Malfoy will, bekommt ein Malfoy."

„Nicht dieses Mal", schnarrte Harry und das Bett, auf dem sie saßen, vibrierte ein wenig, was sie alle erschrecken ließ.

Draco hatte aufgerissene Augen, aber das schien durch die Heftigkeit von Harrys Antwort ausgelöst worden zu sein. Draco blickte hinunter zu Blaise, am Fußende des Betts, so dass der beschloss, etwas zu sagen.

„Draco, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Harry ebenso gefährlich sein kann wie Dein Vater", sagte er, mit selbst ein wenig aufgerissenen Augen. Er konnte die magische Energie praktisch sehen, die Harry versuchte zurückzuhalten. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Harry stark genug und mächtig genug ist, um Dich vor Deinem Vater zu beschützen."

Draco nickte ernst und schmiegte sich wieder so nahe er konnte, an Harry. Der strich über sein Haar und beruhigende über seinen Rücken. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schlief der Junge, ausgelaugt von den Gefühlen der letzten Stunde, ein.

Harry atmete einige Male tief durch und versuchte so, sich zu beruhigen. Er war wütender, als er jemals in seinem Leben gewesen war. Er hob Draco vorsichtig aus seinem Schoß und steckte ihn unter die Decke seines Bettes. Dann ging Harry aus dem Zimmer und den langen Gang hinunter, während Blaise ihm vorsichtig folgte.

Harry hielt plötzlich an, als er zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam und schlug mit seinen Fäusten gegen die Wand. Rechts, links, rechts, links. Es half nicht. Er vergrub seine beiden Hände in seinem Haar. „Scheiß Bastard!", schrie er.

Jede grüne Lampe, die von der Decke hing, zerbrach plötzlich und ließ überall im Raum Glas regnen. Schreie waren im Raum zu hören, der sich inzwischen gefüllt hatte. Das einzige Licht kam jetzt von dem Kamin.

Harry schnappte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und schwang ihn. Das ganze Glas war schnell weg. Ein weiterer Schwung und alle Schnittwunden waren geheilt, die manche von dem zerbrochenen Glas erhalten hatte. Noch ein Schwung und alle Lampen waren repariert und das Zimmer wurde wieder erleuchtet.

Jeder starrte jetzt in erschüttertem Schweigen auf Harry. Er stand dort und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Sein kompletter Ausdruck war dunkel und gefährlich. Beide geballten Hände sahen gebrochen aus und aus ihnen träufelte Blut auf den Steinfußboden.

Harry hatte nicht die leiseste Idee, wie er das alles gemacht hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Magie herauskam, wenn er wütend geworden war, aber das ging weit über das hinaus, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Irgendwie war Tante Magda aufzublasen, einfach nicht auf derselben Skala. Leider fühlte er sich kein Stück mehr unter Kontrolle, sogar nicht nach diesem Magieausbruch.

„Ich muss Snape finden. Pass auf Draco auf", befahl Harry Blaise. „Wenn er aufwacht, erzähl ihm einfach, dass ich bald zurück sein werde und ich nur gegangen bin, um seinen Paten zu fragen, ob wir einige seiner Dinge mit in den Turm nehmen können."

Blaise nickte und schaute Harry besorgt an. Crabbe und Goyle traten ohne ein Wort vor und gingen, jeder auf einer Seite Harrys, neben ihm her, als er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ.

Harry ging durch die Kerkergänge zu Snapes Büro. Leider war der Mann weder dort, noch im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Harry, machte eine Pause und drehte sich dann plötzlich um, um die Kerker zu verlassen. Er würde die Karte holen und den Mann auf diesem Weg finden.

Harry ging durch die Gänge und war dankbar, als die Schüler ihm aus dem Weg sprangen. Er bemerkte, dass er wirklich furchtbar ausgesehen haben musste, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg gingen, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er glaubte, dass es wahrscheinlich auch sonderbar aussah, dass er die zwei üblichen Gefolgsmänner von Draco Malfoy an seiner Seite hatte. Er sorgte sich auch darum nicht. Er wollte einfach Snape finden und ihm erzählen, was er erfahren hatte, und er hoffte, dass Snape ihm helfen konnte, die Kontrolle über seine Magie wiederzugewinnen.

Beim Erreichen des Portraits der Fetten Dame schnarrte Harry das Passwort und ging mit Crabbe und Goyle durch das Portraitloch.

Jemand kreischte, als er die zwei großen Slytherins in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sah. „Was tut ihr hier?", schrie einer der Siebtklässler.

Harry spannte sich sogar noch mehr an und schnaubte gefährlich. Crabbe und Goyle ergriffen jeder einen von Harrys Armen und hoben ihn ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden hoch, was ein Paar mehr Mädchen aufschreien ließ.

Harry schloss trotzdem seine Augen und atmete tief durch. Er verstand, dass Crabbe und Goyle auf ihre eigene Art versuchten, ihm zu helfen und ihn davon abzuhalten, zu wiederholen, was im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum geschehen war. Er verstand nicht alles, aber er erkannte, dass ihre Berührung wirklich zu helfen schien, ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen.

Seine Wut drohte noch immer, ihn zu überwältigen und seine außer Kontrolle geratene Magie half ihm überhaupt nicht, sich zu beruhigen. Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, in dem Glauben, dass dieser ihm Ruhe geben konnte. Er musste Snape wirklich so bald wie möglich finden.

Als er langsam nickte, setzen die zwei Slytherins ihn wieder auf den Boden und ließen ihn los. Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete, standen Hermine und Ron vor ihm.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und schaute ihn besorgt an. Ron sah aus, als ob er nicht sicher war, ob er sich um Harry Wut sorgen oder auf die zwei Idioten, wie er immer von ihnen gedacht hatte, wütend sein sollte.

„Ron, hol mir die Karte", befahl Harry. Ron zögerte nur für einem Moment, rannte dann aber die Stufen empor.

„Harry, bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut", schnappte Harry. Er war nicht in Stimmung, nett zu sein.

„Wo ist Draco? Ist etwas mit ihm geschehen?", fragte sie besorgt.

Harrys Ausdruck wurde noch dunkler, und seine magische Energie wurde noch einmal greifbar. Bevor die zwei Slytherins ihn packen konnten, zerbarsten die Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Scheiße!", schrie Harry, als die Schüler zu Schreien begannen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab schnell und schwang ihn ein paar Mal gewaltsam und beseitigte damit, wie er es im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum getan hatte, den Schaden.

„Draco ist bei Blaise und es geht ihm gut", sagte er. „Ich muss einfach nur Snape finden."

Ron trat vorsichtig vor und hielt ihm die Karte hin. Harry schnappte sie und wirbelte herum, trat wieder in den Gang hinaus und hinterließ dieses Mal ein Zimmer voll von betäubten Gryffindors.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte Harry und berührte die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab. Crabbe und Goyle standen wieder zu beiden Seiten Harrys, aber jetzt behielt jeder eine Hand leicht auf Harrys Armen. Harry hielt sich nicht damit auf, sie abzuschütteln; er wusste, dass sie versuchten, ihn runter zu bringen und dass es zumindest schon einmal funktioniert hatte.

Hermine und Ron sahen erschrocken aus, aber sie traten vor Harry und halfen ihm, die Karte zu durchsuchen.

„Er ist im Krankenflügel", sagte Hermine und deutete auf Snapes Namen auf der Karte.

Harry schob die Karte in ihre Hände und entfernte sich. Als sie sich dem Krankenflügel näherten, rauschten Hermine und Ron vor, öffneten die Türen und hielten sie für Harry und die zwei Slytherins auf.

Snape war dort und sah zu, wie Madame Pomfrey sich um einige Schüler kümmerte, die wahrscheinlich einen Zaubertrankunfall gehabt hatte. Sie alle schauten geschockt auf als die Gruppe von Schüler eintrat. Snape trat sofort vor.

Der Blick Snapes schnellte über den wütenden Gryffindor und er bemerkt die Hände der zwei Slytherins, die ihn festhielten. Er konnte die Macht fühlen, die Harry ausstrahlte. „Potter, Sie müssen die Kontrolle über sich selbst bekommen", schnappte er.

„Das weiß ich", blaffte Harry. „Leider habe ich keine beschissene Ahnung, wie ich das machen soll. Unter anderen habe ich gehofft, dass Sie mir vielleicht sagen könnten, wie."

Snape schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und griff nach Harrys Schultern. Crabbe und Goyle ließen ihn los und traten zurück.

„Schauen Sie mich an", befahl Snape und dunkle, smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf schwarze. „Legilimens" sagte Snape ruhig.

Bei diesem Wort erwartete Harry die übliche Invasion in seinen Geist. Stattdessen konnte er fühlen, wie Snape sich mit ihm auf einem viel tieferen Niveau verband. Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie es geschah, aber es war, als konnte er fühlen, wie Snape ihn tiefer in seinen Körper zog, bis alles, was er fühlen konnte, seine Magie war, die ihn und seinen Professor umgab. Snape begann, Harrys ganze Magie zu diesem magischen Kern zurückzudrängen. Harry konnte nichts sehen oder hören, aber er konnte fühlen, was geschah. Harry ahmte seinen Professor nach und begann, seine Magie dorthin zurückzudrängen, wo sie hingehörte, und wo sie stabil war.

Langsam drängten sie alle losen Enden von Harrys Magie zurück zu seinem magischen Kern. Als seine Magie wieder völlig stabil war, zog Snape Harry wieder hinauf und verließ dann Harrys Geist und unterbrach ihre Verbindung. Langsam öffneten beide ihre Augen und Snape trat zurück.

„Merlin, Potter", keuchte Snape, als er Harry intensiv anstarrte. „Wo kommt diese ganze Macht her?", fragte er, alle anderen im Zimmer vergessend.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, dass ich sie immer gehabt habe, aber es hat sich so angefühlt, als hätte vorhin etwas geschnappt. Ich wurde wütender, als jemals in meinem Leben und meine Magie ist einfach... explodiert."

Crabbe, Goyle, Ron und Hermine schnaubten alle und brachten damit Harry und Snape dazu, sich herumzudrehen und sich an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern. Snape verengte seine Augen. „Ich denke, dass wir diese Diskussion in meinem Büro beenden sollten. Kommen Sie mit mir", befahl Snape.

Harry und Snape begannen loszulaufen, überraschender Weise zusammen, und die anderen vier gingen hinter ihnen her. Als sie erst einmal in Snapes Büro waren, befahl er Harry, in dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen und beschwor Stühle für die anderen vier herauf. Snape stellte sich eindrucksvoll an die Seite seines Schreibtischs.

„Ich kann vermuten, was Sie so wütend gemacht hat", sagte Snape, mit einer leichten Frage in seinem Ton.

Der gefährliche Schimmer kehrte in seine Augen zurück, als Harry nickte.

Snape schloss seine Augen und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. „Wir werden das später besprechen", sagte Snape zu Harry.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Snape öffnete seine Augen und funkelte die vier Teenager an. „Im Moment möchte ich wissen, was an diesem Nachmittag passiert ist, dass Sie vier so amüsant finden."

„Nicht amüsant, Sir", antwortete Hermine. „Das war einfach nur eine genaue Beschreibung dessen, was passiert ist. Harrys Magie ist im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum explodiert."

„Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, auch", fügte Crabbe hinzu.

Snape blickte kurz zurück zu Harry, der einfach mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Erklären Sie", befahl Snape Crabbe.

Crabbe und Goyle wechselten sich in der Erklärung ab, was sie im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatten. Bei der Erwähnung, dass Harry seine Fäuste in die Wand gehämmert hatte, untersuchte Snape dessen Hände und holte einige Zaubertränke, die er Harry gab, während er weiter zuhörte. Hermine und Ron übernahmen die Erklärung von dem Moment an, als Harry und die Slytherins in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hineingekommen waren.

Ehe sie die Erzählung beenden konnten, klopfte es an der Bürotür. Snape fluchte, ging dann aber zur Tür und riss sie auf. Blaise stand dort mit einem schluchzen Draco in seinen Armen.

Snape trat zurück, deutete ihnen einzutreten und Blaise seufzte erleichtert auf, als er Harry sah.

„Oh, Draco!", rief Harry als. Dracos Kopf schoss hoch, während Blaise ihn absetzte. Harry breitete seine Arme aus und Draco flog in sie. Die anderen sahen still zu, wie Harry ihn schaukelte und beruhigte.

„Ich bin aufgewacht, und Du warst weg", schluchzte Draco.

„Hat Blaise Dir nicht gesagt, dass ich nur gegangen bin, um Severus zu fragen, ob wir einige Deiner Sachen mit in den Turm nehmen können?", fragte Harry, wobei sein Blick zu Blaise schnellte, der einfach hilflos mit den Achseln zuckte und nickte.

„Ja aber Du bist nicht zurück gekommen und Du warst schon so eine lange Zeit weg", weinte Draco.

„Er ist kurz nachdem Du gegangen bist aufgewacht", erklärte Blaise und reichte Harry ein weiteres Taschentuch.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich beunruhigt habe, Engel. Ich konnte Severus einfach nicht sofort finden und so musste ich den ganzen Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm gehen, um meine spezielle Karte zu holen, damit ich ihn finden konnte", erklärte Harry und wischte Dracos Gesicht ab.

„Spezielle Karte?", fragte Draco interessiert.

Harry grinste. „Warum gehst Du nicht hinüber und bittest Hermine darum Dir zu zeigen, wie sie funktioniert. Sobald Du weißt, wie diese spezielle Karte funktioniert, können wir sie, in der kurzen Zeit, die wir noch bis zum Abendessen haben, ein wenig erkunden."

Hermine und Ron schauten ungläubig zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her, aber Harry nickte einfach. Draco wurde durch diese Karte sofort von seinen Ängsten abgelenkt. Dennoch blickte er ein wenig nervös zu Harry.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich werde genau hier warten, bis Du weißt, wie man die Karte verwendet und dann werden wir zusammen gehen", sagte Harry ruhig.

Draco war beruhigt und er ging zu Hermine hinüber, die die Karte herausgezogen hatte und nun damit begann, Draco zu zeigen, wie man sie benutzte.

Snape war nah an Harry herangetreten.

„Blaise kann Ihnen davon erzählen, was wir vorhin im Schlafsaal erfahren haben", wisperte Harry ruhig. „Er war dort und hat alles gehört, was Draco gesagt hat. Ich wage es nicht, Draco im Moment wieder zu verlassen. Ich hätte ihn überhaupt nicht alleine lassen sollen, aber ich war einfach zu wütend, um in der Nähe von ihm zu sein."

Snape nickte seine Zustimmung. „Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen und den Rest der Erklärungen vor dem Abendessen bekommen. Nach dem Abendessen werde ich mit dem Direktor sprechen und ihn wissen lassen, was vorgefallen ist und mit ihm besprechen, was wir tun müssen, um Ihnen zu helfen, Ihre Magie zu kontrollieren."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig. „Oh, dazu, warum ich Draco erzählt habe, dass ich zu Ihnen wollte – wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir einige seiner Sachen zum Turm hoch mitnehmen? Er hat sein Bettzeug von zuhause erkannt. Ich denke, dass es beruhigend für ihn sein würde einige vertraute Sachen um sich zu haben."

„Das wäre akzeptabel. Erlauben Sie jedoch nicht, dass etwas mit seinen Besitztümern geschieht", warnte Snape.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", sagte Harry. „Ich will ihm einfach helfen, sich in seiner neuen Umgebungen wohl zu fühlen. Emmm, Sir? Ist es Draco erlaubt, in diesem Alter seinen Zauberstab zu haben?", fragte Harry.

Snape schaute ihn neugierig an. „Hatten Sie keinen Zauberstab, als Sie jünger waren?", fragte er.

Harry schnaubte. „Nein. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich ein Zauberer war, bis ich elf wurde und Hagrid mich ausfindig gemacht hat, um mir meinen Hogwartsbrief zu geben."

Snape, und Blaise, der zugehört hatte, sahen auf Harrys Worte hin erschüttert aus. „Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass Sie ein Zauberer waren?", fragte Snape verwirrt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich will einfach wissen, ob Draco seinen Zauberstab benutzen kann. Einfach, weil er für das Benutzen der Karte seinen Zauberstab braucht. Jetzt lässt Hermine ihn ihren verwenden", sagte Harry und deutete quer durch den Raum zu Hermine und Draco.

„Ja, er kann seinen Zauberstab benutzen. Zugegebenermaßen bekommen viele junge Hexen und Zauberer ihn nicht, bis sie nach Hogwarts gehen, wegen der Gesetze bezüglich der Beschränkung minderjähriger Zauberer. Es ist für ein Kind nicht verboten einen Zauberstab zu besitzen und sie können ihn in Umgebungen wie Hogwarts verwenden. Draco hatte in einem sehr frühen Alter seinen Zauberstab und hat ihn auch schon benutzt, weil der Bereich um Malfoy-Manor es ihm erlaubte", erklärte Snape. „Ich hatte angenommen, dass der Bereich um Ihr Zuhause Ihnen ebenfalls das Üben von Zaubern erlaubt hätte."

Harry sah ungläubig aus. „Nicht einmal in der Nähe der Wahrheit", sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Ich dachte, dass Sie wussten, dass ich im letzten Jahr vor dem ganzen Zaubergamot stand, weil ich gezaubert hatte, indem ich einen Patronus heraufbeschworen habe, um einige Dementoren zu vertreiben, die hinter mir und meinem Vetter her waren."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Snape nichts darüber wissen konnte. Er dachte, dass jeder, besonders Ordensmitglieder, darüber Bescheid gewusst hatte. Aber andererseits hatte Snape in der Vergangenheit alles gemieden, was irgendetwas mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte, dachte er bitter.

„Sie scherzen", sagte Snape hart. „Sie würden einen Fünfzehnjährigen wegen so etwas nie vor das Zaubergamot zerren."

„Sie tun es, wenn dein Name Harry Potter ist und Fudge und Umbridge die Verantwortlichen sind", schnappte Harry.

„Harry?", rief Draco vorsichtig.

„Hast Du es jetzt raus?", fragte Harry strahlend und ließ die Diskussion mit Snape auf sich beruhen.

Draco nickte. „Ja, aber ich habe meinen eigenen Zauberstab nicht."

Blaise blinzelte an ihm. „Nun, zufällig habe ich ihn in genau diese Tasche hier gesteckt", sagte er und holte ihn mit einer überschwänglichen Geste heraus.

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. Blaise gab ihm seinen Zauberstab.

„Bist Du dann bereit sie ein wenig zu erkunden, Engel?", fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Jetzt bin ich bereit", sagte Draco grinsend, wobei er seinen Zauberstab in der einen Hand und der Karte in der anderen hielt.

„Nun, dann lass uns losgehen und sehen, was wir vor dem Abendessen entdecken können", sagte Harry. Er ging mit Draco aus Snapes Büro und überließ es den anderen Snape die Geschehnisse zu Ende zu erzählen.

Harry und Draco sahen sich für kurze Zeit um, wobei sie die Karte benutzten. Hauptsächlich war es so, dass sie den Namen einer Person, die ziemlich nahe war, auf der Karte fanden und dann losgingen und zu überprüfen, dass diese Person wirklich dort war. Draco wunderte sich jedes Mal, als sich die Karte als richtig erwies. Nach fünfundvierzig Minuten war es Zeit für sie, um zum Abendessen zu gehen.

„Zeit, um die Karte wegzulegen, Draco, damit wir essen gehen können", sagte Harry.

Draco grinste und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche. „Unheil angerichtet", sagte er und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Pergament.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Draco übergab Harry stolz das leere Pergament, der es in seine Tasche steckte. Dann gingen sie Hand in Hand zur Großen Halle. Mittags waren sie bei den Gryffindors gewesen, was bedeutete, dass sie nun zum Abendessen am Slytherintisch sein würden. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass die Mahlzeit glatt gehen würde, aber er dachte nicht, dass er so viel Glück haben würde, wenn er bedachte, dass jeder darüber sprechen würde, was er in den Slytherin- und Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsräumen getan hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

danke für die kommis

oooooooooo

_7. Äußerer Anschein_

Nur über ein Viertel der Schüler war in der Großen Halle, als Harry und Draco dort ankamen. Crabbe und Goyle warteten bereits am Slytherintisch auf sie und Harry seufzte erleichtert. Er winkte Ron und Hermine zu, als er hinüberging um sich zu setzen. Sie winkten zurück, aber leider hatten die anderen Schüler aufgehört, sich zu unterhalten und beobachteten Harry nun misstrauisch.

Während sich die Große Hall schnell mit Schülern füllte, belud Harry einen Teller für sich selbst und einen für Draco. Pansy und Millicent kamen dazu und setzten sich ihnen gegenüber, schienen aber aus den Ereignissen dieses Morgens gelernt zu haben und sagten nichts, was Draco aufregen würde. Stattdessen stellte Pansy Draco Fragen über den Unterricht. Blaise schlüpfte zehn Minuten später hinein und plauderte dann mit Draco die Exkursion, das sie vorhin gemacht hatten.

Keiner in ihrer Gruppe sagte irgendetwas, um Draco zu stören und der kleine Junge kam endlich dazu in Ruhe eine Mahlzeit zu essen. Harry war sich jedoch dessen bewusst, dass alle in der Halle ihn weiterhin anstarrten und über ihn tuschelten. Er sollte eigentlich Hunger gehabt haben, aber er hatte nicht wirklich Appetit, wenn er an all das dachte, was an diesem Nachmittag geschehen war.

Es war einfach zu viel geschehen, ohne dass er Zeit gehabt hatte, es zu verarbeiten. Genau jetzt saß er ausgerechnet am Slytherintisch und aß mit einem vierjährigen Draco Malfoy zu Abend. Irgendwie kam er mit Dracos Freunden und sogar mit Snape klar. Dass er angestarrt und über ihn geredet wurde, war an sich ziemlich normal, aber die Gründe dafür waren diesmal sehr ungewöhnlich. Die Demonstration der Magie, die er in den zwei Gemeinschaftsräumen gezeigt hatte, würde wahrscheinlich noch lange in der Schule für Gesprächsstoff sorgen.

Der Hauptgrund für seinen Mangel am Appetit war aber mit der Tatsache verbunden, dass er so aufgebracht darüber war, was Draco geschehen war. Harry konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass irgendein Vater so etwas seinem eigenen Kind antun konnte. Er fragte sich, was der Mann Draco im Laufe der Jahre noch alles angetan hatte. Er lenkte sich schnell von diesen Gedanken ab, bevor er sich wieder aufregen konnte.

Er saß ruhig dort, stocherte einfach in seinem Essen herum und versuchte sich wieder auf das Gespräch von Draco, Pansy und Blaise zu konzentrieren.

„Isst Du nicht, weil sie alle wieder starren?", fragte Draco ruhig.

Harry lächelte kläglich. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe einfach nur nachgedacht", antwortete er. Er schaute zu den starrenden Schülern. „Ich fürchte, dass ich es irgendwie gewohnt bin angestarrt zu werden. Ich habe gelernt, einfach mein Bestes tun, um es zu ignorieren."

„Warum starren sie?", fragte Draco ruhig.

Harry zerzauste Dracos Haar. „Sie fragen sich alle einfach, warum ich so viel Glück hatte, auf Dich aufpassen zu können", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Draco starrte ihn misstrauisch an. „Du ziehst mich auf", beschuldigte er Harry.

Der grinste. „Vielleicht, aber ich denke immer noch, dass ich Glück habe. Iss auf, dann wird uns Blaise vielleicht helfen, einige Deiner Sachen zusammen zu packen, die wir mit in den Turm nehmen können", sagte Harry.

„Sicher werde ich das", sagte Blaise fröhlich. Er beugte sich hinüber und wisperte verschwörerisch zu Draco: „Ich habe bereits mit den Hauselfen gesprochen und Deine Laken und Decken sollten inzwischen bereits auf Harrys Bett sein."

Dracos Gesicht begann zu strahlen. „Danke!", sagte er.

Pansy schaute sie fragend an, sagte aber nichts zu dem - was auch immer Draco glücklich gemacht hatte.

Das war dasselbe Gefühl, dass Harry hatte - was auch immer Draco glücklich machte. Mit diesem Gefühl im Hinterkopf, strengte sich Harry mehr an, sein Abendessen zu essen. Er wurde damit belohnt, dass Draco ihm groß Anlächelte.

Abgesehen von Harrys unberechenbaren Gedanken und dem konstanten Starren und Wispern, verlief das Abendessen besser, als Harry gedacht hatte. Danach gingen er und Draco mit Blaise zusammen zurück zu den Slytherinschlafsälen.

Draco kletterte glücklich auf sein altes Bett hinauf, das jetzt, wie die anderen Betten im Schlafsaal, normale Laken und Decken hatte.

„Also, dann wollen wir uns hier ein wenig umsehen", sagte Harry. „Was sollen wir nach oben mitnehmen?", fragte er.

„Kann ich einen Drachen mitnehmen?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke, Du solltest Dir ein paar aussuchen", sagte Harry und zerzauste Dracos Haar. „Vielleicht kannst Du Dir zwei aussuchen, die Du jetzt besonders magst und dann kann Blaise Dir erzählen, was die Lieblingsfiguren Deines Sechzehnjährigen Selbst sind."

„Sicher", sagte Blaise. „Komm her. Ich werde Dich hochhalten, damit Du sie sehen kannst und Dir erzählen, was ich über sie weiß." Er hielt Draco seine Arme hin, der sich bereitwillig hochheben ließ, damit er besser sehen konnte.

Harry ging hinüber zu dem anderen Schrank und öffnete die Schublade, aus der er Blaise vorhin die Taschentücher hatte holen sehen. „Merlin, Du hast nicht untertrieben", murmelte Harry.

Blaise blickte hinüber und grinste dann. „Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass er viele Taschentücher hat. Du brauchst sie für ihn, also kannst Du sie auch nehmen", sagte er.

Harry grinste ihn schief an und nahm dann eine Handvoll Taschentücher aus der Schublade. Er legte sie aufs Bett und ging dann zurück, um aus purer Neugierde heraus, die anderen Schubladen zu überprüfen. Wenigsten könnte er so einige Ideen bekommen, was er am Samstag für ihn einkaufen konnte. Harry wusste, dass er gar keinen Modesinn hatte. Andererseits war es das, wofür Blaise nützlich sein konnte. Er schien nicht nur einen Sinn für Mode zu haben, er kannte Draco auch.

Harry war mehr und mehr erstaunt, als er die Schubladen öffnete. In der obersten Schublade gab es neben den Taschentüchern, zwei weitere Bereiche, die Krawatten und Manschettenknöpfe enthielten. Er entdeckte Reihen über Reihen ordentlich sortierter Socken und Seidenboxer. In einer anderen Schublade fand er viele Seidenschlafanzüge in verschiedenen Farben. Seine Suche offenbarte auch eine Schublade, gefüllt mit dickeren Wintersocken, einigen warmen, weichen Wollschlafanzügen und einige der grün-silbernen Schals, die die Slytherins trugen. Harry nahm für Draco ein paar davon und fügte sie dem Stapel aus Taschentüchern auf dem Bett hinzu.

„Nun, Draco, Du bist sehr... organisiert", sagte Harry.

„Warte, bis Du den anderen Schrank siehst", grinste Blaise. Draco hielt einen kleinen Drachen fest und Blaise legte ihn auf das Bett, bevor sie zu dem anderen Schrank gingen.

Harry atmete tief durch, in Erwartung, was er in dem anderen Schrank finden würde. Er zog langsam offen die Schranktüren auf und starrte verblüfft auf dessen Inhalt. Der Schrank musste magisch vergrößert worden sein, damit alles hineinpasste. Er war voll gepackt bis oben hin, aber es war auf den ersten Blick offensichtlich, dass alles sehr gut organisiert war. Alles hing dort mit äußerster Ordentlichkeit und sehr genau.

Die Sachen waren nach Art der Kleidung und dann nach Farbe sortiert. Zuerst Hemden, dann Hosen und dann Roben, die alle ordentlich da hingen. Es war auch offensichtlich, dass alles von sehr hoher Qualität war. Viel davon schien aus Seide oder feiner Wolle zu sein. Am Ende waren einige, sehr feine Festumhänge. Harry war so sicher, dass vieles davon, wenn nicht sogar alles, extra für Draco von einem Schneider hergestellt worden war.

Draco hatte bereits eine seiner Slytherinroben zu seiner gegenwärtigen Größe geschrumpft bekommen, aber Harry nahm sich noch ein paar mehr von ihnen. Er würde die nächsten vier Monate klein sein und es war nicht so, dass Draco nicht genug von ihnen hatte.

Es gab noch zwei Schubladen unten in diesem Schrank und Harry öffnete sie, um mehrere ordentlich gefaltete Hosen zu finden.

„Hat Draco keine normale Kleidung?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Du weißt schon, etwas, dass wenigstens ein bisschen weniger formell ist? Ich weiß, dass er Muggel nicht mag, aber er sollte zumindest eine bequeme Jeans haben."

Blaise nickte mit seinem Kopf zu der Ecke, und Harry erkannte, dass dort einige Koffer waren, die beinahe durch die Umhänge verborgen waren, die an der obersten Kleiderstange hingen. „Öffne den ersten", sagte Blaise mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

Harry zog interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und machte sich dann daran, den Koffer zu öffnen, den Blaise ihm gezeigt hatte. Sobald er den Deckel öffnete, begann ein Geruch von Leder durch das Zimmer zu wehen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich in überrascht, als er den Inhalt sah. Es gab einige Paar Muggeljeans, wie Harry sie hatte, und sogar einige Muggelshirts, einige T-Shirts und einige die eine Mischung aus beiden zu sein schienen.

Aber das echte Highlight war das Leder. Es gab eine Lederjacke und einen Ledertrenchcoat. Was Harry am interessantesten fand, waren trotzdem die Lederhosen. Harry würde liebend gern eine eigene haben wollen. Er nahm sich eine schwarze Lederhose, schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor, wie der ältere Draco sie trug. Das war ein Anblick, den er sehen wollte.

„Draco trägt sie manchmal, wenn wir eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum haben", erklärte Blaise. „Probier sie an."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich kann das nicht tun", protestierte er.

„Sicher kannst Du das. Du magst sie offensichtlich und ich denke, dass Du und Draco dieselbe Größe habt, also probier sie an", sagte Blaise ermutigend.

„Aber das sind Dracos, nicht meine", protestierte Harry.

„Und?", sagte Blaise mit einem Achselzucken. „Es ist nicht so, dass er sie in nächster Zeit tragen könnte. Außerdem hat er genug davon."

Harry sah hin- und hergerissen aus. „Ich denke nicht, dass Draco es mögen würde, wenn Harry Potter seine Sachen anprobiert", protestierte er schwach.

„Nun, ich _bin_ Draco und ich sage, dass Du sie anprobieren kannst, wenn Du möchtest", sagte Draco hochmütig.

Harry gab Draco ein kleines Lächeln und gab dann dem nach, was er irgendwie ohnehin tun wollte. Er zog schnell seine Schuhe aus, während er seine Roben aufknöpfte und auszog. Er zog seine eigenen Hosen aus und schlüpfte dann in die Lederhosen. Während er sie zuknöpfte, ging er zu dem Spiegel, um zu sehen, wie das aussah.

Blaise hatte Recht gehabt und sie passen ihm gut. Harry grinste zufrieden, als er die Lederhosen bewunderte. Blaise hatte die Sachen im Schrank durchwühlt und gab Harry ein langärmliges, smaragdgrünes Seidenhemd.

„Probier das an und steck es nicht in die Hose", befahl Blaise, dann hockte er sich neben das Bett und suchte etwas darunter.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und tat dann einfach, was ihm gesagt worden war. Er streifte sein T-Shirt ab, zog das Seidenhemd an und knöpfte es zu.

Blaise stieß einen Triumphschrei aus und Harry drehte sich zu ihm, um zu sehen, was es so besonderes gab. „Zieh die an", befahl Blaise und gab ihm ein Paar schwarzer Drachenlederstiefel.

Harry schaute ihn protestierend an, aber Blaise deutete einfach gebieterisch auf die Stiefel. Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett, um sie anzuziehen. Sobald er sie anhatte, stand er auf und machte ein paar Schritte. Sie passten wirklich gut.

Plötzlich pfiff Blaise bewundernd. „Merlin, Harry. So räumst Du sicher voll ab", sagte er anerkennend.

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Du siehst großartig aus!", erklärte Draco.

„Danke, Engel", sagte Harry, lächelte sanft und zerzauste Dracos Haar.

Er ging zurück zu dem Spiegel und starrte dann einfach sein Spiegelbild an. „Wow!", keuchte er. „Ich sehe wirklich in Ordnung aus."

Blaise gluckste. „Sie siehst mehr als nur in Ordnung aus. Du siehst fantastisch aus. Und das grün ist eine gute Farbe für Dich, weil es zu Deinen Augen passt." Blaise starrte Harry kritisch an. „Obwohl ich denke, dass Du ohne Deine Brille noch besser aussehen würdest."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wahrscheinlich. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mit Kontaktlinsen zu besorgen, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen."

„Was sind Kontaktlinsen?", fragte Blaise mit verwirrtem Blick.

„Sie sind dünne Plastestücke, die direkt auf die Augen gelegt werden. Sie korrigieren die Sicht wie eine Brille, aber keiner kann sie sehen", erklärte Harry.

„Oh. Und warum hast Du dann keine bekommen?", fragte Blaise.

„Es gibt keine Weg, wie ich meine Verwandten dazu überreden könnte, mir welche zu besorgen und sie würden sicher nicht für sie zahlen", erklärte Harry. „Außerdem bin ich für die meiste Zeit des Jahres hier in Hogwarts und die andere Zeit stehe ich so sehr unter Schutz, dass ich nirgendwo hingehen kann", sagte er etwas bitter.

„Okay, den Schutz verstehe ich und Hogwarts verstehe ich. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Deine Verwandten Dich nicht hinbringen würden und Du hast mit den Black-Verließen soviel Geld wie Draco", sagte Blaise verwirrt.

Harry zwinkerte vor Überraschung. „Ich habe soviel Geld wie die Malfoys?", fragte er ungläubig.

Blaise grinst. „Ja deshalb war ich heute Nachmittag in Dumbledores Büro so geschockt. Aber Du hast doch auch so die ganze Zeit Zugang zu den Potter-Verließen gehabt. Du hast mehr Geld, als Du ausgeben kannst, also warum konntest Du keine Kontaktlinsen bekommen?",

Harry seufzte und schaute zu Draco hinüber, der es aufgegeben hatte ihrem Gespräch zuzuhören und ruhig mit den Drachen spielte, die er sich ausgesucht hatte, um sie mit nach oben zu nehmen. Harry konnte wirklich verstehen, warum Draco vier Monate seine Kindheit unter besseren Bedingungen wieder aufleben lassen wollte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Harry zu Blaise. „Aber grundsätzlich hassen mich meine Verwandten und haben mich immer als ein Belastung angesehen, die sie nie habe wollten. Muggel im Allgemeinen sind gut, aber meine Verwandten sind von der Sorte, die Muggeln ihren schlechten Ruf geben. Sie geben mir nichts, wenn es nicht äußerst notwendig ist. Und ich meine wirklich äußerst notwendig", sagte Harry bitter. „Ich trage die alte Kleidung meines fetten Vetters und das ist alles, was ich von ihnen bekomme. Ich bekommen genug Essen, um am Leben zu bleiben, vermute ich", fügte Harry nachdenklich hinzu.

Harry war in seinen Gedanken verloren, als er versuchte, Blaise die hauptsächlichen Gründe zu erklären, und bemerkte nicht den entsetzten Blick, der auf dessen Gesicht erschienen war. Harry fuhr einfach fort.

„Sie sind ein gieriges Pack. Ich wage es nicht, ihnen zu sagen, dass ich mein eigenes Geld habe, denn sonst würden sie einen Weg finden, es mir wegzunehmen. Sie sind schließlich meine Vormünder, ob ich sie nun mag oder nicht. Selbst wenn ich eine Chance hätte mir neue Dinge zu kaufen, würde ich sie nie in dieses Haus bringen, und es ist erforderlich, dass ich jeden Sommer dorthin gehe. Zu meinem eigenen Schutz", äffte Harry und verzog sein Gesicht.

Blaise sah nicht glücklich aus, fing aber an auszusehen, als ob er verstand. „Du hast Dir noch nie in Deinem Leben Kleidung gekauft, oder?", fragte er mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zu Dracos Sachen.

Harry schnaubte. „Nein, nicht ein Mal, es sei denn, dass Du das Einkaufen von Schulroben dazuzählst. Ich habe gelernt mich nicht groß darum zu kümmern. Ich hatte keine große Wahl, um es andern zu machen. Es ist ja sowieso nicht so, als hätte ich einen Sinn für Mode", fügte Harry humorvoll hinzu.

„Behalte, was Du anhast", sagte Blaise entschieden. „Du kannst es tragen, wenn wir am Samstag einkaufen gehen. Und wenn wir einkaufen gehen, kaufen wir genauso Sachen für Dich, wie für Draco."

„Als ob Snape uns erlauben würde, uns für so etwas Zeit zu nehmen", spottete Harry.

„Er wird es müssen", bestand Blaise. „Außerdem wird die Tatsache, dass Du dieselbe Größe hast wie Draco, es leicht machen", sagte er schlau.

„Warum das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Weil alle Geschäfte Draco und seine Größe kennen. Alles, was ich tun muss, ist den Geschäftseigentümern zu sagen, dass sie Kleidung holen sollen, die Draco passen würde und sie werden im wesentlichen das Einkaufen für Dich übernehmen. Alles, was Du tun musst, ist dafür zu bezahlen", grinste Blaise.

„Aber ich würde mich in so formeller Kleidung wie Draco nicht besonders wohl fühlen", protestierte Harry, entsetzt von dieser Idee. Draco sah ja gut darin aus und konnte diesen Stil gut tragen, aber das war kein Stil für Harry.

Blaise winkte einfach mit ab. „Du kannst ruhig ein wenig formelle Kleidung haben, aber ich gebe zu, dass das nicht Dein Stil ist. Wir werden einfach um Freizeitkleidung bitten und sie kennen Draco zumindest in einem Mugglelladen", sagte Blaise und deutete auf den noch immer offenen Koffer in der Ecke.

Harry seufzte bei der Idee, für sich selbst einzukaufen, doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig auf. „Ich werde Dudleys Sachen nicht das ganze Jahr tragen müssen", sagte er verwundert.

„Nein! Du wirst Deine eigene Garderobe haben", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

Harry grinste ebenso. „Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich mich bei dem Gedanken, für mich selbst einzukaufen, wohl fühle, aber vielleicht könnte ich mich an diese Idee gewöhnen."

Blaise gab ihm einen weiteren schlauen Blick. „Erinnere Dich außerdem daran, dass Du in den nächsten vier Monaten auf den Modekritiker Nummer eins im Hogwarts aufpasst. Es wird Dir nicht wehtun, wenn sein sechzehnjähriges Selbst Dir durch die Geschäftseigentümer modische Ratschläge gibt. Wenn der besagte Sechzehnjährige wieder zurück ist, wird er es wahrscheinlich anerkennen, dass Du Dich besser anziehst. Klingt eitel, aber das ist Draco", sagte er mit einem Achselzucken.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Du hast Recht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich jetzt wirklich daran denken will, wie er in vier Monaten darüber denken wird."

Sie beide drehten sich um, um den kleinen Jungen zu beobachten, der noch immer ruhig auf dem Bett spielte. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie er reagieren wird", sagte Blaise sanft. „Aber ich weiß, dass Du bereits viel für ihn tust. Du tust ihm gut."

„Ich versuche es", sagte Harry genauso sanft. Dann blickte er auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. „Jetzt, muss ich diesen kleinen Jungen nach oben bringen, waschen und fürs Bett fertig machen. Wir sind lange genug hier unten gewesen, und ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät geworden ist."

„Du hast noch gar nicht die anderen Koffer durchgesehen", protestierte Blaise.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, dass ich mich dabei wohl fühle, seine Sachen zu durchwühlen", gab Harry zu. „Genauso, wie ich nicht seine Schultasche durchstöbert habe."

„Du hast Dir nicht seine Tasche angesehen?", fragte Blaise überrascht.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, es hat sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt. Ich denke nicht, dass der sechzehnjährige Draco es gut heißen würde, wenn ausgerechnet ich in seinen Sachen stöbere."

Blaise schüttelte kläglich seinen Kopf. „Gerade wenn ich anfange zu denken, dass Du einen guten Slytherin abgeben würdest, benimmst Du Dich wie ein edler Gryffindor."

Harry grinste. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht beides sein könnte."

„Du kannst nicht beides sein!", protestierte Blaise.

„Warum nicht? Genau das tue ich", sagte Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Wir werden die Sache mit den Koffern später besprechen. Hilf mir jetzt, diese Dinge einzupacken, damit ich ihn nach oben bringen kann, ehe es noch später wird. Es ist gut, dass er heute zwischendurch ein paar Mal geschlafen hat", murmelte Harry.

Blaise zog eine Extratasche unter dem Bett hervor und half Harry all das einzupacken, was sie herausgesucht hatten. Harry stopfte seine Sachen und seine Schuhe in seine eigene Tasche, und warf sich seine Robe wieder über, wobei er keine Zeit verschwendete, sie zuzuknöpfen.

Sie wickelten Dracos Drachen in einige Taschentücher, um sie zu schützen, aber Draco behielt einen von ihnen, um ihn selbst nach oben zu tragen. Bald war alles eingepackt und sie waren bereit zu gehen. Blaise ging mit ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus und verabschiedete sich, aber Pansy hielt Harry auf, bevor er gehen konnte.

„Stopp!", befahl sie.

„Was?", fragte Harry abwehrend. Sie schaute ihn seltsam an und Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte sich mit der Magie, die er vorhin gezeigt hatte, in den Mittelpunkt gerückt und war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte, wenn irgendjemand wirklich vorhatte, ihn darauf anzusprechen. So konnte er über das Starren und das Flüstern hinweggehen und so tun, als wäre es nie passiert.

„Zieh Deine Robe aus", forderte sie.

„Was?!" schrie Harry laut genug auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bekommen, der sie nicht bereits beobachtet hatte.

„Ich denke, dass sie Deine neuen Sachen sehen will", grinste Blaise.

Harry errötete. Er wollte sich nicht wirklich zur Schau stellen und er war nicht sicher, wie Pansy darauf reagieren würde, dass er Dracos Sachen trug. Aber dann entschied er, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte. Er wusste, dass er einmal in seinem Leben gut aussah und das war eine viel bessere Art sich zur Schau zu stellen, als er das früher an diesem Tag getan hatte. Er sah zu Draco hinab, der an ihm stolz angrinste, und das besiegelte es. Harry gab ihre Taschen zu Blaise und ließ die Roben von den Schultern gleiten.

„Also, was denkst Du?", fragte er Pansy mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, während er sich drehte, um ihr seine Sachen zu zeigen.

Harry erhielt ziemlich viele anerkennende und schrille Pfiffe und er grinste Pansy an, die ihn vollkommen baff anstarrte. Sie zwinkerte.

„Merlin, Potter", keuchte sie. „Du siehst in diesem Aufzug genauso gut aus wie Draco."

Harry verbeugte sich überschwänglich. „Ich werde das als großes Kompliment nehmen, meine Dame", sagte Harry, zwinkerte ihr zu und richtete sich wieder auf.

Sie kicherte, während sie ihn auf dem Arm schlug. „Wenn Draco nicht nur vier Jahre alt wäre, würde ich schwören, dass Du Unterricht bei ihm genommen hast."

Harry grinste. „Nein! Ich fühle mich im Moment einfach nur gut", erklärte er.

Draco kicherte bei Harrys Benehmen und auch Blaise lachte und genoss die Show.

„Es ist Zeit, dass ich und der kleine Prinzen gehen", erklärte Harry hochmütig und zugleich grinsend. Er zog seine Roben wieder an und nahm die Taschen von Blaise entgegen. „Wir sehen Euch morgen. Das ist Dein Stichwort, um auf Wiedersehen zu winken", wisperte Harry zu Draco.

Draco kicherte und winkte allen zu, bevor sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, währen hinter ihnen alle lachten. Crabbe und Goyle gingen ruhig mit ihnen mit und eskortierten sie zurück zum Turm.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, wenn er daran dachte, wie er sich verhalten hatte, aber er lächelte glücklich. Blaise hatte gesagt, dass er für Draco gut war, aber vielleicht war das alles auch gut für ihn.

Harry bekam ein déjà vu, als sie in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum eintraten. Hermine hatte sie entdeckt, als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten und Harry kam nicht sehr weit, bevor Hermine „Stopp!" rief.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr.

„Zieh die Roben aus", befahl sie.

Harry blinzelte hinunter zu Draco, was den kleinen Jungen dazu brachte zu kichern, als Harry tat, was ihm befohlen worden war. Er stellte ihre Taschen auf dem Fußboden ab, ließ seine Roben von den Schultern gleiten und legte sie auf die Taschen. Er drehte sich im Kreis, um seinen neuen Look zu präsentieren und erhielt dafür noch mehr anerkennende und schrille Pfiffe.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry!", rief Seamus.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Danke!"

Hermine starrte auf ihren Freund genauso baff an, wie Pansy es vorhin getan hatte.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus!", rief sie schließlich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Du Dich so gut entwickelt hast."

Harry verbeugte sich vor ihr, wie er bei Pansy getan hatte. „Nun, danke, meine Dame", antwortete Harry gnädig.

Hermine spielte mit und legte ihren Handrücken auf ihre Stirn. „Oh, mein tapferer, hübscher Ritter in glänzender Rüstung", sagte sie, während sie vorgab ohnmächtig zu werden.

Harry fing sie mit seinen Armen auf. „Danke, oh edler Ritter, dass Ihr mich gerettet habt", sagte sie atemlos.

„Das ist mein Job, meine liebe Dame. Alles zu tun, um junge Mädchen in der Not zu retten", erklärte er.

Sie stand auf und schlug ihn auf dem Arm. „Ich bin kein junges Mädchen in Not", sagte sie grinsend.

Harry kicherte einfach, als die Gryffindors wegen ihrer Vorstellung in Gelächter ausbrachen. Wenn sich ein wenig albern zu benehmen half, dass sich alle um ihn herum wieder entspannten, dann war es das mehr als Wert, entschied er.

Harry hob den kichernden Draco in seine Arme und zerzauste ihm das Haar. „Ist mein kleiner Prinz bereit, sich für das Bett fertigzumachen?", fragte Harry.

Bevor Draco eine Chance hatte zu antworten, hatte Hermine eine andere Frage.

„Nicht so schnell", sagte sie. „Was ist mit der Kleidung? Du siehst gut aus, aber woher hast Du sie und warum trägst Du sie?", fragte sie.

„Blaise schien zu denken, dass mein Name Ken ist", lächelte Harry kläglich.

Die meisten Schüler sahen bei Harrys Worten verwirrt aus, aber Hermine und Dean, brachen zusammen mit einigen anderen Muggelgeborenen im überraschtes Gelächter aus. Hermine lachte so sehr, dass ihr letztendlich Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Was ist so komisch?", fragte Seamus Dean.

„Ken ist ein Muggel-Spielzeug. Es ist eine Jungen-Puppe, der kleine Mädchen verschiedene Sachen anziehen", erklärte Dean.

„Was bedeutet, dass Blaise grundsätzlich mit Harry anziehen gespielt hat", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Sogar Ron schien der Meinung zu sein, dass das komisch war. „Du meinst, dass Zabini Dich angezogen hat wie eine Puppe?", fragte er ungläubig.

Harry nickte und entschied dann, dass er es besser erklärte. „Wir sind Dracos Sachen durchgegangen, damit er einige Dinge hier her bringen konnte, die ihm vertraut sind."

Ron unterbrach ihn. „Erklärt das, warum Du jetzt schwarze Satinlaken und ein Samtdecke bekommen hast?", fragte er.

„Ja", antwortete Harry, schaute zu Draco und drückte ihn leicht. „Die waren auf seinem Bett im Slytherinschlafsaal und er hat sie von Zuhause erkannt."

„Das passt, dass Malfoy Satinlaken hat", murmelte Ron.

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Hoffentlich werden sie ihn sich hier wohler fühlen lassen. Sein Bettzeug ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die ihm überhaupt vertraut gewesen sind. Wenn Du vier wärst, hättest Du sicher auch gern Dinge um Dich, die Dir vertraut sind."

Ron hob abwehrend seine Hände und sagte nichts mehr.

Harry machte eine Pause, um Draco einen beruhigenden Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Der kleine Junge hielt sich ein wenig stärker an Harry fest, seit er ein wenig Spannung gefühlt hatte.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin einige Sachen durchgegangen und auf diese Lederhosen gestoßen. Ich habe immer eine gewollt", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken und errötete ein wenig. „Blaise und Draco haben mich überredet sie anzuprobieren, da wir anscheinend dieselbe Größe haben. Aber dann hat Blaise es damit nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und hat den Look mit dem Hemd und den Stiefeln vollendet. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich sie behalten soll."

„Wird Draco sich nicht aufregen, wenn Du seine Sachen nimmst?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ich _bin_ Draco", sagte Draco aufsässig. „Und ich habe gesagt, dass er sie haben kann. Ich denke, dass er hübsch aussieht.

Harry grinste und deutet mit seiner freien Hand zu dem kleinen Jungen in seinen Armen. „Und _das_ ist der Grund, warum ich diese Kleidung noch immer trage. Ich habe versucht zu protestieren, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht mit ihm streiten."

Die Gryffindors lachten. Die meisten hätten zugegeben, dass es schwer war, mit dem süßen kleinen Jungen zu streiten, selbst wenn sie wussten, dass das eigentlich der Draco Malfoy war, gegen den sie so viele Jahre angekämpft hatten.

Hermine lächelte Draco freundlich an. „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich vergessen haben, dass Du Draco bist."

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ist in Ordnung. Das passiert oft", sagte er.

Hermine verlor ihr Lächeln nicht. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es das tut. Aber Du hast Recht, weißt Du. Harry sieht wirklich sehr hübsch in Deinen Sachen aus und es war nett von Dir, sie ihm zu geben."

„Oh, und ich habe Dir noch gar nicht richtig gedankt. Was habe ich mir nur gedacht?", sagte Harry und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Danke, Draco."

„Gern geschehen, Harry", sagte Draco sanft und schenkte Harry ein sehr süßes Lächeln. Harry küsste ihn wieder auf die Stirn, ehe er ihn ganz fest drückte. Er ignorierte die „Aaaahs", die von Hermine und vielen anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen kamen.

„Was hast Du noch gefunden, Draco?", fragte Hermine neugierig und zeigte auf die Figur, die er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt.

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. „Ich habe meine Drachen gefunden! Harry hat gesagt, dass ich einige von ihnen hier heraufbringen könnte." Er hielt stolz seinen Schatz hin, um ihn ihr zu zeigen. „Ich habe diesen zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen, als ich vier geworden bin. Es ist ein Peruanischer Vipernzahn. Das ist der kleinste Drache, aber er ist auch der schnellste Flieger."

„Das ist fabelhaft!", sagte Hermine, die über die Begeisterung des Jungen grinste. „Du magst Drachen wirklich, stimmst?"

Draco nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja. Ich würde selbst dann denken, dass sie abgefahren sind, wenn mein Name nicht Draco wäre. Ich kann Dir jetzt nicht die anderen zeigen, weil Harry gesagt hat, dass ich ins Bett muss und dass wir sie heute Abend nicht mehr auspacken werden, aber ich kann sie Dir morgen zeigen", sagte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Das würde mich freuen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„In Ordnung, Engel. Du hast Recht und ich sage, dass es höchste Zeit für Dich ist, ins Bett zu gehen. Es ist ein sehr langer Tag gewesen", sagte Harry. Hermine reichte ihm seine Roben und ihre Taschen. Sie sagten gute Nacht und gingen die Stufen hinauf.

Harry hatte sie schnell in Schlafanzüge gesteckt, ehe sie mit ein paar Büchern ins Bett krabbelten. Er stützte sich am Kopfende ab, um zu lesen, und sie schafften nicht einmal das erste Buch, ehe Draco eingeschlafen war. Harry legte die Bücher und seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch und legte sich nun auch hin. Er schlief schnell ein und kuschelte sich schützend um den kleinen Jungen, während die Wärme der Samtdecke sie beide umschlang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titel**: Malfoy-Child

**Author**: Vorabiza

**Übersetzung**: Nerventod

**Beta**: Ituep

oooooooooo

hi ihr lieben,

kann heute nur wenig sagen, denn mein gehirn ist noch ein wenig vernebelt, weil die liebe ituep vorhin versucht hat, mich mit einer überdosis deospray in meinen hals umzubringen… und dabei bin ich doch soooooo lieb (B/N: Ich habe nicht angefangen) (A/N: hast du doch – ich hab geniest und du hat gesagt: wer dreimal niest ist doof grummel) (B/N: fiesgrins)

danke für eure tollen kommis: InaBauer, silbernewolfsfrau, spiritofair, blut, Frozen und Nora-Denise

allen mal zuwink

nerventod

oooooooooo

_8. Mehr Albträume_

Leider sollte es keine leichte Nacht für beide werden. Draco wachte kurz nach Mitternacht schreiend aus einem Albtraum auf. Alle Jungen wachten plötzlich auf, als sie seine erschreckten Schreie hörten.

Harry schaukelte ihn und streichelte ruhig seinen Rücken und über sein Haar um ihn zu beruhigen, während der kleine Junge vor Entsetzen schluchzte. Neville, der auf seine eigene Art, ebenso ein reinblütiger Gentleman wie Draco Malfoy war, war derjenige, der Harry ein Taschentuch gab, um das Gesicht des Kleinen abzuwischen.

Ron mochte sich noch immer unbehaglich in der Nähe von Malfoy fühlen und er war sich auch nicht sicher, wie man ein Kind behandelte, aber er hatte Erfahrung mit Albträumen, nachdem er die meiste Zeit des Jahres mit Harry zusammenlebte. Wenn jemand weinte, so fühlte sich dessen Hals roh und heiser an und so goss Ron Wasser in ein Glas, setzte sich auf das Bett und bot es Draco an.

„Ein weiterer Albtraum?", fragte Harry sanft.

Draco nickte an Harrys Brust. Er schluchzte noch gelegentlich, aber die Tränen hatten aufgehört.

„War es derselbe?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, aber dann nickte er. Harry schaute zu Ron, der neben ihnen auf dem Bett saß und dann zu Neville, Dean und Seamus, die auf Rons Bett saßen. Er sandte ihnen allen einen warnendes Funkeln zu, nichts zu sagen.

„War er wieder über Deinen Vater, aber etwas anderes ist passiert?", vermutete Harry.

Draco schniefte und nickte.

„Warum erzählst Du mir nicht darüber, dann kann ich mir für Dich darüber sorgen machen und Du musst deswegen keine Angst mehr haben?", schlug Harry vor.

Für eine Minute bewegte sich Draco nicht und sagte nichts. Dann nickte er und erzählte leise. „Er... er hat mich wieder bestraft, weil ich etwas Böses gemacht habe."

Harry schloss seine Augen. Ron begann zu verstehen, was zuvor an diesem Tag geschehen sein musste, weil er die Macht richtig spüren konnte, die begann, sich in Harry aufzubauen. Ron bewegte sich leise und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, in der Hoffnung, ihn zu beruhigen, ehe seine Macht außer Kontrolle geraten konnte.

„Was hast Du gemacht, was angeblich böse gewesen sein soll?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Ich habe meine neuen Roben schmutzig gemacht, als ich draußen war. Vater hatte mir gesagt, dass ich vorsichtig sein soll und ich war es nicht", gab Draco zu.

Harry atmete tief ein. „Hat er Dich wieder in den Kerker gebracht?"

Dracos Schauder ließ seinen ganzen Körper erbeben, was Antwort genug war.

„Hat er wieder einen Crucio über Dich gesprochen?", fragte Harry ruhig. Rons Griff auf Harrys Schulter festigte sich schmerzhaft, aber Harry war dankbar, weil es ihm half, sich wieder zu beruhigen, und das besser, als er gedacht hatte.

Draco nickte mit seinem kleinen Kopf. „Aber dieses Mal war dort kein Körper", wisperte er.

Rons Griff festigte sich sogar vor Entsetzen noch mehr, aber diese Worte hatten Harry ein wenig ruhiger werden lassen. Wenigstens hatte Draco in seinem Albtraum dieses Mal keine Leiche sehen müssen.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte noch einmal und Harry umarmte ihn fest. „Es war gut, Dass Du es mir erzählt hast, Engel. Ich bin stolz auf Dich."

Harry schob Draco ein Stück von sich und hob den Kopf des Jungen an, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. Draco schaute ihn bereitwillig und vertrauensvoll an. „Erinnerst Du Dich daran, was ich Dir erzählt habe. Ich werde Dich beschützen und Dein Vater wird Dir nie mehr wehtun. Ich weiß, dass Du Deinen Vater liebst und das ist in Ordnung, aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, wenn er Dir auf diese Art wehtut. Es war sehr falsch von ihm, Dich so streng zu bestrafen."

„Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass ich vorsichtig sein soll und das war ich nicht", wisperte Draco.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist egal. Was Du gemacht hast, war nicht annährend so böse, um so hart bestraft zu werden. Abgesehen davon sollte Dein Vater wissen, dass kleine Jungen sich manchmal schmutzig machen. Das ist es, was kleine Jungen nun Mal tun", sagte Harry.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco und klang dabei verwirrt von dieser Idee.

Harry gluckste leicht, was dazu führte, dass die Spannung im Raum abklang. Ron konnte sogar spüren, wie sich Harrys Magie ebenso beruhigte.

„Ja, wirklich", sagte Harry lächelnd „Als ich in Deinem Alter war, war ich immer schmutzig."

Draco schaute ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich auch", sagte Ron. „Ich war die ganze Zeit schmutzig, weil ich es gemocht habe, draußen sein und ich habe es gemocht, das Feld bei unserem Haus zu erforschen. Das war schmutzig, hat aber viel Spaß gemacht."

Dean entschied sich dafür, etwas zu dem Gespräch beizutragen, dass Draco ebenso ablenkte. „Meine große Schwester hat mich immer dazu gebracht, Vater-Mutter-Kind zu spielen, was ich eigentlich nicht immer spielen wollte, aber ich habe es geliebt, wenn sie mich Obstkuchen aus Schlamm hat backen lassen. Ich war hinterher immer von oben bis unten schmutzig", sagte Dean lachend.

„Und Deinen Vater hat das nicht gestört?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Nein!", sagte Dean mit einem Grinsen. „Er oder meine Mutter haben mich einfach in die Badewanne gesteckt und mich sauber gemacht."

„Ich war wie Du, Draco", sagte Neville ruhig. „Ich sollte ein richtiger reinblütiger Zauberer sein, und mir war auch nicht erlaubt, schmutzig zu werden."

Das verstand Draco. „Wenn Du schmutzig geworden bist, wie wurdest Du dann bestraft?", fragte er sanft.

„Nun, ich erinnere mich an einmal, wo ich meine brandneuen Roben schmutzig gemacht habe, weil ich nicht vorsichtig war. Ich musste sie selbst waschen, damit ich daran denken würde, sie nie wieder schmutzig zu machen", antwortete Neville ruhig.

„Oh", sagte Draco. Er schaute zu Harry hinauf. „Ist es das, was Du mit 'nicht hart' gemeint hast?", fragte er.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Nevilles Strafe war für ihn nicht angenehm, aber sie war nicht annährend so hart oder so schlimm, wie Deine."

Dracos Brauen waren zusammengezogen, als er versuchte über all das nachzudenken. „War Dir erlaubt, schmutzig zu werden?", fragte Draco Seamus und wollte damit auch die Meinung der letzten Person im Zimmer.

„Manchmal ja, manchmal nein", sagte Seamus. „Manchmal wurde mir gesagt, dass ich nach draußen gehen und spielen sollte und es war egal, wie schmutzig ich geworden bin. Aber zu anderen Zeiten, wenn wir Besuch hatten, sollte ich sauber bleiben."

„Siehst Du, das ist wahrscheinlich der beste Weg", sagte Harry. „Es gibt Zeiten in denen Du schmutzig werden darfst und Zeiten, zu denen Du das nicht werden sollst. Aber manchmal passieren Unfälle und Du wirst selbst dann schmutzig, wenn Du es nicht werden sollst. Unfälle sind nicht Deine Schuld und Du solltest auf jeden Fall nicht für sie bestraft werden", sagte Harry fest. Er sah Draco in die Augen. „Und unter keinen Umständen wirst Du jemals wieder so schmerzhaft bestraft werden. Verstehst Du?"

Draco atmete tief ein und nickte. Dann gähnte er.

„Ich denke, dass es Zeit ist, wieder zu schlafen, kleiner Mann", sagte Seamus mit einem Grinsen. Sein Gähnen veranlasste alle älteren Jungen dazu, auch zu gähnen. Es war inzwischen fast ein Uhr morgens. Draco hatte bereits seine Augen geschlossen und sich an Harrys Brust gekuschelt, bevor Seamus überhaupt seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Bist Du in Ordnung, Kumpel?", wisperte Ron.

„Ja, Danke", sagte Harry dankbar.

„Kein Problem", sagte er und drückte noch einmal Harrys Schulter ehe er aufstand.

„Schläft er schon?", fragte Neville, als die anderen Jungen aufstanden und sich darauf vorbereiteten wieder ins Bett zu gehen.

Harry sah hinunter auf Draco und lächelte. „Ja. Es war ein harter Tag für ihn gewesen."

„Das ist er auch für Dich gewesen", sagte Seamus wissend.

Harry seufzte schwer. „Ja, das war er. Schaut mal, Jungs, versprecht ihr, nichts über Draco und seinen Vater zu erzählen?", fragte Harry.

„Wir sagen nichts über Deine Albträume und geben Deine Geheimnisse nicht preis; wir werden auch über seine nichts sagen", sagte Dean und die anderen nickten in Übereinstimmung.

„Danke", sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung.

„Sein Vater war auch der Grund, wegen der ganzen Ausbrüche gestern, nicht wahr?", fragte Ron.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkel, aber er blieb ruhig, hatte er doch Draco in seinen Armen. „Ja" antwortete er einfach.

Ron nickte. Er fragte nicht nach mehr Informationen und ließ es auf sich beruhen. Ron ging zu seinem Bett zurück und die anderen taten dasselbe. Harry legte sich zurück und machte es sich und Draco wieder bequem.

Harrys Magie war dankbarerweise unter Kontrolle, aber seine Gedanken waren das nicht. Er lag dort und dachte an alles, was geschehen war. Er war noch unglaublich wütend, aber mit dem Wissen, dass er zugehört hatte und mit Ron dort, der ihm geholfen hatte, ruhig zu bleiben, war er im Stande gewesen, seine Magie dieses Mal unter der Kontrolle zu halten, während er mit Draco über seinen Albtraum gesprochen hatte.

Er nahm an, dass ein großer Teil des Problems, der zu seinem Verlust der Kontrolle geführt hatte, der Schock darüber gewesen war, was er an diesem Tag erfahren hatte. Der Schock beim Frühstück und die Erkenntnis, dass Lucius Draco verletzt hatte, hatte sowohl ihm als auch Snape böse genug gemacht, um zuschlagen zu wollen.

Der noch größere Schock zu erfahren WIE Lucius Draco verletzt hatte, hatte solch ein Entsetzen und so eine Wut verursacht, dass Harry mehr herauslassen musste und seine Magie hatte sich mit der Intensität seiner Gefühle zusammengeschlossen.

Harry hoffte, dass Snape und Dumbledore herausgefunden hatten, was mit seiner Magie geschehen war und was er tun konnte, um sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wollte niemanden zufällig verletzen.

Er würde es trotzdem lieben, seine Magie auf Lucius Malfoy zu hetzen. Der Mann verdiente keine Gnade nachdem, was er seinem Kind angetan hatte. Er hatte das Leben des winzigen Jungen bedroht und ihn gezwungen, einen gefolterten und ermordeten Körper anzusehen, während Draco selbst unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert wurde. Das war grausam und unglaublich und dennoch stellte Harry nicht in Frage, dass es die Wahrheit gewesen war, was Draco ihm erzählt hatte.

Harry wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy ein kalter, grausamer Mann war, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Mann seinen eigenen Sohn einer solchen Grausamkeit aussetzen würde. Er erschauderte, wenn er daran dachte, was Draco sonst noch zu erleiden hatte, als er älter geworden ist. Harry konnte sich leicht denken, dass Draco, als er älter war, gezwungen wurde dabei zuzusehen, wie sein Vater folterte und tötete.

Als er weiterhin dalag und nachdachte begriff er, dass Draco noch immer nicht gefragt hatte, wo sein Vater oder seine Mutter waren. Hatte Draco solche Angst vor ihnen, dass er es nicht wissen wollte, oder war er an ihre lange Abwesenheit so sehr gewöhnt, dass es ihn nicht störte, wenn sie weg waren? Es war nicht schwer zu glauben, dass seine Eltern das Kind in der Obhut von Hauselfen oder anderer bezahlter Hilfe, wie Kindermädchen und Privatlehrer, gelassen haben.

Was auch immer der Fall war, Harry war entschlossen, die nächsten vier Monate für Draco angenehm zu machen. Mit diesem Gedanken versteckte Harry sein Gesicht im weichen Haar des kleinen Jungen und umarmte ihn ein wenig fester, während er endlich in den Schlaf glitt.

Leider blieb der angenehme Gedanke nicht. Harrys Unterbewusstsein war offensichtlich noch auf Lucius Malfoy konzentriert, und seine Albträume handelten von den vergangenen Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Mann. Zusammen mit den echten Erinnerungen waren es schreckliche Bilder, wie sowohl der jüngeren als auch älteren Draco auf den Boden geworfen wurde, wo er vor Schmerz schrie, während Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen gerichtet hielt und grausam lachend. Das Lachen änderte sich langsam, bis es sich wie das hohe Gegacker von Voldemort anhörte.

Harry erwachte schreiend. Er schreckte hoch und schaute sich hektisch um, während er seine pochende Stirn festhielt. Schwer keuchend, nahm er seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie schnell auf, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu orientieren.

Als er das dunkle Zimmer klar sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass alle noch einmal wach waren. Neville saß am Ende seines Betts und versuchte, den schluchzenden Draco zu beruhigen. Ron saß neben ihm, und Harry realisierte, dass Ron ihn wahrscheinlich seit ein paar Minuten versucht hatte aufzuwecken. Dean und Seamus standen neben seinem Bett und sahen beunruhigt aus.

„Musst Du zu Dumbledore?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, bedauerte dann aber sofort die Bewegung, und drückte erneut gegen seine Stirn. Seine andere Hand hielt er Draco hin und der kleine Junge kam sofort in seinen Schoß gekrabbelt.

„Harry, bist Du sicher, dass Du nicht zu Dumbledore musst?" Ron hörte sich kein bisschen weniger besorgt an.

„Nein, er hat in meinem Albtraum nur gelacht", sagte Harry heiser. Ron und die anderen sahen alle erschrocken aus. Sie alle verstanden, wer 'er' war. Sogar Dean und Seamus verstanden das, obwohl sie nicht alles wussten, was Harry unter Voldemort erleiden musste.

Neville und Ron wussten, wie tief Voldemort Harry treffen konnte. Neville, der ein Teil von dem war, was letzten Frühling geschehen war, hatte viel mehr darüber erfahren, wozu Voldemort fähig war.

„Keine Visionen?", fragte Neville nervös.

„Nein, nur Albträume die sich gewandelt haben", sagte Harry bitter.

Ron reichte Harry ein Glas Wasser, welches er dankbar trank. Die kalte Flüssigkeit fühlte sich wunderbar beruhigend auf seinem rohen Hals an.

„Bist Du okay?", würgte Draco zwischen Schluchzern hervor. „Ich hatte solche Angst."

Harry versuchte, den Schmerz in seiner Stirn zu ignorieren und schlang beide Arme um den kleinen Jungen, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Schhh, ich bin okay. Ich hatte nicht vor, Dich zu erschrecken. Das war der Grund, warum ich so beunruhigt war, wenn Du bei mir schläfst, weil ich wie Du Albträume habe. Ich bedauere es so, dass ich Dich aufgeweckt und erschreckt habe. Schhh, jetzt ist alles in Ordnung."

Harry fühlte sich absolut furchtbar, dass er Draco so erschreckt hatte und sein Elend zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Draco hob seine kleinen Hände und legte sie auf Harrys Wangen. „Ist in Ordnung, Harry. Ich war einfach erschrocken, weil Du so laut geschrieen hast und Du nicht aufwachen wolltest. Ich hatte Angst, dass Du schwer verletzt warst."

Harry gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Engel."

Draco streckte sich, küsste Harry auf die Stirn, schlang dann seine Arme um Harry und umarmte ihn fest. Ron gab Harry noch ein weiteres Taschentuch und Harry machte den Jungen sauber, ehe er ihn zurück ins Bett unter die Decke steckte. Er wunderte sich über die Belastbarkeit des Jungen, als Draco schnell wieder einschlief, nachdem er sicher war, dass Harry okay war und dass er selbst sicher war.

Dean und Seamus waren bereits zurück zu ihren Betten gegangen, als sie erkannt hatten, dass Harry in Ordnung war. Ron und Neville starrten noch ein wenig besorgt auf Harry.

„Bist Du sicher, dass Du in Ordnung bist, Kumpel?", fragte Ron, sobald er sicher war, dass Draco schlief. „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat keine Visionen oder so was geschickt?"

„Nein, Ron", sagte Harry müde. „Nach allem, was gestern geschehen ist, habe ich von Lucius und den ganzen Situationen geträumt, in denen wir aufeinander getroffen sind. Nur dieses Mal habe ich auch gesehen, wie er den sowohl vier- als auch sechzehnjährigen Draco mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert hat. Er hat grausam über seinen Sohn gelacht, aber dann hat es sich in das Gelächter von Voldemort verwandelt, und dann bin ich aufgewacht."

Ron und Neville schraken beide am Klang des Namens von Voldemort zurück, was Harry dazu brachte, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. Er sagte nichts dazu, weil beide bereits erschrocken und ein bisschen grün aussahen, als sie begriffen hatten, dass Voldemort wieder eine Verbindung zu Harrys Geist bekommen hatte.

„Ich schätze Eure Sorge, aber es geht mir gut. Nun, nicht wirklich gut, aber es ist kein Notfall. Ich brauche nicht zu Dumbledore und es gibt nichts, was wir tun können. Geht einfach ins Bett zurück. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch heute Abend immer wieder aufgeweckt habe", sagte Harry.

„Kein Problem, Kumpel. Wir sind für Dich da, wenn Du uns brauchst", sagte Ron und Neville nickte zustimmend. Sie sahen immer noch besorgt aus, aber sie beide gingen langsam zu ihren Betten zurück.

Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Harry hören konnte, wie sie alle wieder friedlich schliefen. Er wusste, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, zumindest deshalb, weil sein Kopf immer noch schmerzte. Er stellte sicher, dass Draco gut zugedeckt war und kletterte dann vorsichtig aus dem Bett.

Er stöberte in seinem Koffer herum, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er schnappte sich etwas Tinte und einen Federkiel aus seiner Tasche und setzte sich dann auf Dracos unbenutztes Bett. Er zog den Bettvorhang teilweise zu, um das Licht abzuschirmen, aber ließ sie so weit offen, dass er Draco noch sehen und ihn aufmerksam beobachten konnte.

Harry stützte sich am Kopfende ab und zog die Decke über seine Beine, um sie warm zu halten. Erst dann warf er einen Blick auf das, was er aus seinen Koffer geholt hatte. Es war ein in Leder gebundenes Tagebuch, das Hermine ihm zu seinen Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Tagebücher waren was für Mädchen, aber sie hatte gesagt, dass sie es ihm gegeben hatte, weil es vielleicht helfen würde, sich mit dem Verlust von Sirius zu befassen. Das Schreiben wäre eine Art Therapie, hatte sie gesagt.

Harry führte seine Hand über das feine Leder und das Goldschloss. Es war ein Schloss mit einem Schlüssel, aber Hermine hatte es so verzaubert, dass es sich nur mit dem entsprechenden Kennwort öffnen würde, das Harry ausgewählt hatte, und er mit seinem Zauberstab darauf tippen würde. Es funktionierte also so wie die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Harry hatte nie in das Tagebuch geschrieben. Die Idee in ein Tagebuch zu schreiben hatte ihn viel zu sehr an Riddles Tagebuch erinnert. Und das waren Erinnerungen die weit davon entfernt waren, freundlich zu sein.

Jetzt jedoch starrte Harry auf das Tagebuch in seinem Schoß. Er dachte nicht an Riddle, Hermine oder Sirius. Er dachte an Draco und er dachte an seine eigene Kindheit.

Für beinahe zehn Jahre seines Lebens hatte Harry fast nichts besessen, was auf seine Existenz hinwies. Es gab keine Bilder von ihm, keine Erinnerungsstücke jeglicher Art und sicher keine zärtlichen Erinnerungen, die er im Zusammenhang mit seiner Kindheit hatte. Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren und hatte keine Erinnerungen an sie. Er hatte Sirius nur für so eine kurze Zeit gehabt. Remus war der einzige, der noch da war und auch er konnte ihm nur einige Dinge erzählen, die in Harrys erstem Lebensjahr geschehen waren.

Harry blickte auf den kleinen Jungen, der friedlich in Harrys Bett schlief. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, was mit Draco Malfoy geschehen war, aber er vermutete stark, dass der Junge nach einer zweiten Chance gesucht hatte. Sicher extrem, aber Dracos Leben war bis jetzt auch extrem gewesen. Harry war sich dessen sicher.

Entschlossen öffnete er das Tagebuch und begann, über alles zu schreiben, was geschehen war, seitdem Dracos Kessel explodiert war. Gutes und schlechtes schrieb Harry auf. Er zögerte nur kurz, als er darüber nachdachte, ob er seine eigenen persönlichen Gedanken und Gefühle bezüglich des Jungen beiseite lassen oder einschließen sollte. Es wäre nicht dasselbe ohne die persönlichen Gefühle und so schloss Harry sie mit ein. Natürlich nichts zu persönliches.

Zwei Stunden später schloss Harry das Tagebuch mit der Sicherheit, dass er etwas Gutes getan hatte. Trotzdem hatte er sich entschieden, dass er es Journal statt Tagebuch nennen würde. Das Wort 'Tagebuch' hatte einen viel zu schlechten Beigeschmack. Er schnaubte weich, als er begriff, dass es eigentlich nicht von Bedeutung war, wie er es nannte.

Es war fast sieben Uhr, und Harry fing an, Dracos Sachen für den Tag heraus zu suchen. Er weckte den schläfrigen Jungen, der eigentlich noch nicht bereit war, wach zu sein, und drängte ihn in die Dusche. Er war fast froh, dass sie die Nacht zuvor nicht die Zeit gehabt hatten, zu duschen, da diese half, sie beide zu erfrischen und ein bisschen aufzuwecken. Obwohl keiner von ihnen besonders gut drauf war, ging es ihnen danach besser als vorher.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

huhu,

heute ist mal wieder ein tag zum rot im kalender anstreichen -grins-

ich habe heute knapp eineinhalb stunden damit verbracht, der lieben ituep am telefon geschichten vorzulesen, weil ihr auf arbeit so langweilig war (manchmal ist so eine telefonflat schon zu was nütze)… vielleicht sollten wir beide uns doch mal untersuchen lassen -am kopf kratz-

wie auch immer, ihr reviewt fleißig und daher gibt's auch wieder ein neues chap, jawohl…

mein großer dank, geht an: spiritofair, Nora-Denise, silbernewolfsfrau, Anisha Carol, Elbereth (wow... danke für das kompliment -ganz rot werd-... habe mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut und beim bein ist es vermutlich ein kreuzbandriss) und blut (habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich diese namen voll genial finde?)

knuddels an alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_Kapitel 9: Unterricht_

Der Schlafsaal war an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich ruhig, als alle fünf Gryffindor-Jungen und Draco sich anzogen und für den Tag fertig machten. Irgendwie schafften sie es alle sich nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu begeben, wo Hermine und Ginny bereits auf sie warteten. Harry war nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass seine Freunde an diesem Morgen absichtlich in seiner und Dracos Nähe blieben, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nach den Albträumen der vorherigen Nacht in Ordnung waren.

Hermine und Ginny runzelten besorgt die Stirn, als sie die kleinlaute Gruppe sahen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt. Harrys Freunde drehten sich alle um und schauten zu ihm. Sogar Draco blickte zu ihn hinauf.

Harry rollte über ihre Sorge mit seinen Augen, auch wenn er ein bisschen verlegen aussah, dass er sie alle in der Nacht aufgeweckt hatte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir sind alle einfach ein wenig müde an diesem Morgen. Das ist alles", sagte er abschließend. Er würde nichts sagen, besonders nicht in Dracos Nähe.

Die Sorge verschwand nicht von den Gesichtern der Mädchen, aber sie sagten nichts weiter. Sie strömten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um frühstücken zu gehen. Keiner schien besonders überrascht, Crabbe und Goyle zu sehen, die auf Harry und Draco warteten, auch wenn die anderen Gryffindor-Jungen die Slytherins vorsichtig beobachteten. Harry und Draco begrüßten sie einfach und dann ging die sonderbare Gruppe den Gang hinunter.

Hermine und Ginny hielten Ron und die anderen Gryffindor-Jungs zurück. Harry wusste, dass sie versuchten herauszufinden, was die Nacht vorher wirklich geschehen war. Es störte ihn nicht, solange sie es nicht in der Gegenwart von Draco ansprachen. Andererseits hatte er selbst auch nicht besonders Lust, darüber zu sprechen.

Als sie in die Große Halle kamen, trennten sich Harry und Draco von den beiden Slytherins, um mit den Gryffindors zu frühstücken. Harry lud Dracos Teller mit Speck, Eiern und Toast voll und goss ihn etwas Saft ein, bevor er sich seinen eigenen Teller belud. Ihr Teil des Tisches war sehr ruhig, als sie müde ihr Frühstück aßen.

Harry blickte zu Snape, der sie mit verengten, misstrauischen Augen beobachtete. Harry wusste, dass Snape die ungewöhnlich müde Gruppe bemerkt hatte. Als er zum Slytherintisch hinüber sah, fing er den Blick von Blaise ein, der die Gruppe ebenfalls mit beunruhigten Blicken beobachtete. Harry schenkte ihm einfach ein Lächeln, das Blaise zurückgab, auch wenn er nicht weniger beunruhigt aussah.

Harry widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass Draco okay war. Sie schreckten beide auf, als Hedwig plötzlich vor ihnen landete.

Draco schaute sie ehrfürchtig an. Harry gluckste. „Das ist meine Eule. Ihr Name ist Hedwig. Warum gibst Du ihr nicht ein Stück von Deinem Speck, Draco?", schlug Harry vor.

Er band den Brief von ihrem Bein und schaute dann Draco an, während der fasziniert zusah, wie Hedwig den Speck aß, den er ihr gegeben hatte. „Du kannst sie streicheln, wenn Du willst", ermutigte ihn Harry.

„Darf ich?", fragte Draco eifrig.

„Sicher, sie mag es gestreichelt zu werden", sagte Harry lächelnd und sah zu, wie Draco sie vorsichtig streichelte. Hedwig putzte sich und schien von dem kleinen Jungen angetan zu sein. Bald scheuchte Harry sie zurück in die Eulerei und versprach Draco, dass er sie irgendwann mit ihm besuchen und ihm den Rest der Eulen zeigen würde. Er sagte Draco, dass er sein Frühstück aufessen sollte und Draco machte sich mit neuer Begeisterung eifrig daran. Harry lächelte und beobachtete ihn für einen Moment, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Brief zuwendete, den er erhalten hatte.

„Von wem ist er?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Snape", antwortete Harry abwesend, während er noch las.

„Du wirst Dich noch mit dem schmierigen Schwachkopf anfreunden", kommentierte Ron mit einer Fratze.

Harry funkelte ihn an und schielte dann in Dracos Richtung, der glücklicherweise nicht die Beleidigung seines Paten gehört hatte.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Also, was hat er zu sagen?",

„Ist es wegen dem, was gestern passiert ist?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry nickte abwesend und las weiter. Sobald er fertig war, fuhr er mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er faltete den Brief zusammen und ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten.

„Und?", fragte Ron.

Jetzt war es an Harry, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. Seine Freunde waren sehr beharrlich.

„Hauptsächlich soll ich heute auf meine Gefühle aufpassen, wegen dem, was gestern passiert ist. Er hat auch gesagt, dass ich ihn und Dumbledore heute Nachmittag um vier Uhr treffen soll und dass es okay ist, wenn Draco mitkommt", erleuchtete Harry seine Freunde.

Was er ihnen nicht sagte, war, dass er vermeiden sollte, irgendwelche Zauber auszuführen und extra vorsichtig sein sollte, weil er die Kontrolle über seine Magie wieder verlieren könnte. Auf alle Fälle sollte er Zauber nicht so ausführen, wie andere sie normalerweise ausführen würden. „Sprechen Sie leise" war dreimal unterstrichen worden. Um seinen Patensohn herum vorsichtig zu sein, wurde auch betont. Sie würden heute Nachmittag über Wege sprechen, seine Magie zu kontrollieren.

Hermine starrte Harry misstrauisch an, da sie wusste, dass er ihnen alles nicht erzählt hatte, aber sie fragte diesmal nicht nach. Draco um sich zu haben, hatte seine Vorteile. Es half, Hermine davon abzuhalten, zu viele Fragen zu stellen. Harry grinste sie einfach an und trank seinen Kürbissaft.

Draco war bereits fertig und starrte verwundert auf die verzauberte Decke.

„Bist Du bereit für den Unterricht, Engel?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte und kletterte von der Bank hinunter. Harry half ihm seine Tasche über seine Schultern zu hängen und schon waren sie bereit zu gehen. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle trafen sich mit der Gruppe von Gryffindors und sie gingen gemeinsam nach draußen zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Als sie sich der Hütte von Hagrid näherten, hatte Harry eine Idee. „Weißt Du was, Draco", begann er beiläufig, „ich möchte, dass Du heute ausnahmsweise mal in der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aufpasst."

Draco nickte enthusiastisch. Er war froh, draußen zu sein.

Harry grinste und wartete einfach darauf, dass die anderen es verstanden. Durch den beiläufigen Ton, den er verwendet hatte, dauerte es ein paar Sekunden, bis die anderen begriffen hatten, was genau er da gesagt hatte. Plötzlich brach Gelächter aus und klang über die ganzen Gründe.

„Ausnahmsweise mal!", lachte Ron laut.

Harry war froh zu sehen, dass sogar die Slytherins lachten.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass ich sehe, dass Draco sich auf diesen Unterricht freut", sagte Blaise und kicherte seinen Freund an.

„Es wird gut für ihn sein", sagte Hermine.

„Ich denke eigentlich, dass er diesen Unterricht mag. Er scheint Tiere wirklich zu mögen. Er hat einfach nur Hagrid nie gemocht. Unter diesen Umständen, glaube ich, dass er sich nicht erlauben konnte diesen Unterricht zu mögen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte", sagte Harry und gab ihnen damit etwas zum nachdenken, als Hagrid vor die Klasse trat, um zu beginnen.

Die Stunde machte allen Spaß. Hagrid hatte einen Haufen von Klabberts für sie, die sie für eine Weile studieren sollten. Es waren komisch aussehende Wesen, die sowohl affen- als auch froschartige Eigenschaften hatten. Heute sollten sie die Wesen für einen Spaziergang an eine Leine nehmen, aber mit ihrem Drang, zu hüpfen oder sich durch die Bäume zu schwingen, wurden es sehr interessante „Spaziergänge". Alle erkannten sehr schnell, dass sie sich von Bäumen fernhalten und auf offenem Gelände bleiben sollten.

Es waren wirklich hässliche Wesen aber nicht besonders gefährlich, wofür alle dankbar waren. Sie würden niemanden verletzen. Die scharfen Zähne der Klabberts waren nur dazu fähig ihre Nahrung, wie Eidechsen und kleinere Vögeln zu essen. Ihre Verteidigung war unterhaltend aber nicht gefährlich. Wenn sie Gefahr spürten, begannen hässliche Pusteln auf der Mitte ihres Kopfes zu blitzen.

Draco kicherte den gesamten Unterricht über, was jeden und sogar diejenigen unterhielt, die frustriert auf Hagrid warteten, um ihren Klabbert vom Baum herunter zu bekommen. Harry half Draco, einen für einen Spaziergang zu nehmen und Draco hüpfte beinahe so viel wie der Klabbert.

Es war eine fröhliche Gruppe, die zurück zum Schloss ging, nachdem der Unterricht zu Ende war. Als sie sich dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst näherten, fing Harry dennoch an, ein wenig nervös zu werden. Wie sollte er es in diesem Unterricht vermeiden, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen? Es gab eine Menge „albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel" bei Zauberkunst.

Harry setzte sich mit Draco ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer und hoffte diesmal auf eine Stunde, in der sie nur Notizen machen würden. Er wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde, denn wenn Professor Flitwick sie überhaupt Notizen machen ließ, dann immer nur während dem ersten Teil der Stunde, während sie die andere Zeit jedes Mal mit Üben verbrachten.

Heute machten sie sich für kurze Zeit Notizen. Sie würden wieder am Levitations-Zauber arbeiten, allerdings mit einem klein wenig anderen Bewegungsablauf. Flitwick hatte sie sich Notizen machen lassen, während er beschrieb, wie und was notwendig war, um viel schwerere Gegenstände schweben zu lassen. Während des ersten Jahres hatten sie damit angefangen, Federn schweben zu lassen. Jetzt sollten sie Ziegel schweben lassen, die magisch so verzaubert wurden, dass sie schwerer waren, und nach und nach sollten sie dann später Ziegel zum schweben bringen, die so schwer waren, wie Menschen.

Zu versuchen, einen schweren Ziegel zu verzaubern, war nichts was Harry tun wollte, wenn er wegen seiner Magie vorsichtig sein musste. Snape hatte nicht genau gesagt, was schief gehen konnte, aber Harry wollte es nicht auf die harte Tour herausfinden.

Er starrte eine ganze Weile auf seinen Ziegel und blickte dann abschätzend zu Draco. Der hatte seine Malsachen weggelegt, mit denen er sich beschäftigt hatte während sich die anderen Notizen gemacht hatten, und sah jetzt fasziniert den Levitations-Versuchen zu. Harry brach in ein breites Grinsen aus und wandte sich Hermine zu, die auf seiner anderen Seite saß.

„Hey, Mine. Kannst Du mir bitte eine Feder heraufbeschwören?", fragte er schnell.

Sie schaute ihn fragend an, tat dann aber, wonach er gefragt hatte.

„Danke!" sagte Harry, bevor er sich die Feder schnappte und sich zu Draco umdrehte.

„Hey, Draco", sagte Harry und bekam damit die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Jungen. „Möchtest Du es einmal versuchen?", fragte er und zeigte ihm die Feder.

Dracos Augen leuchteten auf. „Darf ich?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Sicher", sagte Harry grinsend. „Hol Deinen Zauberstab."

Hermine tippte ihm auf der Schulter. „Harry", zischte sie. „Du sollst den Schwebezauber ausführen, nicht er. Er sollte das nicht tun."

„Draco verdient auch eine Chance, es zu versuchen", sagte Harry, „und Snape hat mit gesagt, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab hier benutzen darf." Er drehte sich zu Draco zurück. Für mehrere Minuten arbeiteten sie daran die Beschwörungsformel richtig zu sagen. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an, als Harry Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa nicht Levi-osa betonen musste, was Hermine zwar ärgerte, doch auch sie grinste.

Sobald sich Draco die Worte eingeprägt hatte, stellte sich Harry hinter Draco und hielt sein Handgelenk, um ihm ohne Zauberstab dass Wutschen und Wedeln zu zeigen. Dann, sobald Draco die richtige Bewegung alleine konnte, ließ Harry ihn schließlich versuchen, die Feder mit seinem Zauberstab zum schweben zu bringen.

Er beobachtete ihn genau und erkannte den wild entschlossenen Blick auf Dracos Gesicht. Er hatte ihn oft auf dem sechzehnjährigen Draco gesehen. Nachdem mehrerer Versuchen schaffte es Draco die Feder dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen und nach ein paar mehr Versuchen schaffte er es, dass sie ein paar Zentimeter vom Tisch abhob.

„Oh, gut gemacht!", rief Professor Flitwick, der vorbeigekommen war und Dracos Levitation bemerkt hatte. „Vier Jahre alt und schafft einen Zauber aus dem ersten Schuljahr. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit!"

Draco strahlte stolz. „Großartig, Draco", sagte Harry und grinste einfach stolz dass Draco es geschafft hatte, zog den Jungen in eine feste Umarmung und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Mit der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco bat Professor Flitwick Harry nie, ihm seine eigenen Fortschritte zu zeigen. Dankbarerweise war der Unterricht bald zu Ende. Harry hatte sich aus jeder Arbeit mit dem Zauberstab herausgehalten und sie konnten nun zum Mittagessen gehen. Am Nachmittag hätten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und dann wäre seine Besprechung mit Snape und Dumbledore, also musste er sich nicht weiter darüber sorgen, irgendwelche Zauber ausführen zu müssen, bevor er wusste, was genau los war.

Harry trug Draco den größten Teil des Weges hinunter in die Große Halle, weil er, trotz seiner Aufregung, dazu fähig zu sein, einen Zauber auszuführen, wieder müde wurde. Es war eine harte Nacht ohne genügend Schlaf und dann ein geschäftiger, aktiver Morgen gewesen. Harry begann, sich selbst auch wieder erschöpft zu fühlen.

Er ging zum Slytherintisch, setzte den schläfrigen Jungen vorsichtig neben Goyle ab und schmiss sich dann selbst auf die Bank.

„Potter, Du siehst schrecklich aus", sagte Pansy, als sie einen vollen Teller vor Draco stellte.

Harry sandte ihr ein halbherziges Funkeln. „Danke", sagte er sarkastisch.

Pansy und Blaise blickten besorgt zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, aber Harry ignorierte sie und füllte seinen Teller. Er aß viel nicht und stützte schließlich seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab und beobachtete Draco ein paar Minuten. Als der Kopf des kleinen Jungen immer wieder nach unten sank, weil er dagegen ankämpfte einzuschlafen, gab Harry auf. Sie waren kaum zehn Minuten beim Mittagessen gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte wirklich richtig gegessen, aber das ging einfach nicht.

„Das war's!", sagte Harry sanft und setzte sich auf.

Draco regte sich, bei Harrys Bewegung. „Harry, ich bin müde", murmelte er schläfrig.

„Ich weiß, Engel. Halt einfach noch eine Minute aus und ich werde Dich ein kleines Schläfchen machen lassen", sagte Harry. Er stand auf und nahm schnell ihre Taschen, ehe er Draco hochnahm und ihn an seine Brust drückte. Innerhalb von Sekunden schlief Draco ein.

„Wir sehen Euch bei Zaubertränke. Ich versuche einen ruhigen Platz zu finden, wo Draco ein bisschen schlafen kann", sagte Harry. „Oh, und könntet ihr ein paar Früchte mitnehmen, die Draco essen kann, wenn er aufwacht?", fragte er.

Blaise nickte und mehrere Augenpaare in der Großen Halle beobachteten besorgt, wie Harry den schlafenden Draco aus der Halle trug.

oooooooooo

Als Snape um die Ecke kam, die zu dem kurzen Gang zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer führte, bot sich ihm ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Und er hörte ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch. Er hielt plötzlich an und beobachtete die Situation. Normalerweise gab es lautes Geschnatter, wenn die Schüler auf ihn warteten. Besonders bei der Kombination Slytherin/Gryffindor und ganz besonders bei dieser Gruppe, gab es häufig Streitereien und ähnliches. Aber jetzt war es in dem Gang fast still und die Schüler standen in einer Reihe und warteten ruhig.

Sie alle schauten zu Snape, als sie ihn um die Ecke kommen hörten, und schauten dann zurück zu den beiden, die auf dem Fußboden in der Nähe der Tür saßen.

Harry hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und sein Kopf war zu Seite geneigt und ruhte mit der Wange auf Dracos Kopf. Draco hatte sich bequem in Harrys Schoß zusammengerollt und die Harrys Arme lagen schützend um ihn, um ihn auf seinem Platz zu halten. Sie beide schliefen fest.

Snape schloss ein paar Momente seine Augen und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. Er war nicht sicher, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und ging auf das Klassenzimmer zu. „Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe", befahl er leise, während er die Tür aufschloss und den Schülern erlaubte hineinzugehen.

Die Schüler nahmen alle ruhig ihre Plätze ein und warteten auf weitere Instruktionen. Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und berührte die Tafel. „Die Notizen sind an der Tafel. Fangen Sie an, sie abzuschreiben, und wenn Sie damit fertig sind, können Sie damit beginnen, den Zaubertrank zu brauen", befahl Snape und die Schüler begannen Pergament, Feder und Tinte herauszuholen.

„Mister Weasley, kommen Sie mit mir", befahl Snape, als er wieder zurück zur Klassenzimmertür ging. Ein aschfahler Ron folgte ihm. Er wusste, warum er wahrscheinlich aus dem Zimmer geordert wurde, aber das machte die Unterhaltung für ihn trotzdem nicht angenehmer.

Sobald sie im Gang waren, warf Snape eine Stilleblase um sie herum, die Rons Ängste, mit dem Mann zu reden, nicht beruhigten. Hermine hatte am gestrigen Tag den größten Teil der Unterhaltung in seinem Büro geführt und das war Ron recht gewesen.

„Mister Weasley, können Sie mir erklären, warum diese beiden heute so müde sind?", fragte Snape, während er dorthin zeigte, wo Harry und Draco noch auf dem Fußboden schliefen.

Ron schluckte hart. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut, dann erleuchten Sie mich", schnarrte Snape ungeduldig.

Ron atmete tief ein und erzählte dann über die Albträume der vorangegangenen Nacht. Snape fragte ein paar Mal nach und so erzählte Ron letztendlich alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Das schloss auch die Details von beiden Albträumen, ihre Diskussion mit Draco, das was Harry dem kleinen Jungen erzählt hatte und das was Harry Ron über Voldemort, der sich in seine Albträume schlich, erzählt hatte, ein.

Ron erzählte, wie beide geschrieen hatten und dass, während Draco schnell aufgewacht war, sie mehrere Minuten gebraucht hatten, um Harry aufzuwecken. Auf Nachfrage gab Ron zu, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange Harry gebraucht hatte, um nach jedem Ereignis wieder einzuschlafen, aber dass Harry es geschafft hatte, Dracos Ängste zu erleichtern, und der Junge jedes Mal wieder ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen war. Schließlich schien Snape zufrieden zu sein, dass er alles wusste.

„Versuchen Sie Potter aufzuwecken, ohne Draco munter zu machen", sagte Snape und löste die Stilleblase auf. Ron hob seine Augenbrauen ging dann aber, um zu tun, was Snape gesagt hatte.

„Harry", rief Ron sanft an Harrys Ohr. „Wach auf, Harry." Ron tippte seinen Freund auf seine Wange, um zu versuchen ihn aufzuwecken.

Harry zwinkerte schläfrig und hob langsam seinen Kopf. Er schaute zu Ron und bemerkte dann Snape. Er schaute sich in dem Gang um und bemerkte, dass der Unterricht bereits angefangen haben musste und ließ seine Schultern sinken. „Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte Harry leise.

„Mister Weasley, Sie können zur Klasse zurückkehren", sagte Snape. Ron schenkte Harry einen mitfühlenden, flüchtigen Blick und ging ins Klassenzimmer zurück.

„Mister Potter, heute Nachmittag werden wir besprechen, wann wir wieder mit Ihren Okklumentik-Stunden beginnen werden", sagte Snape mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry und überraschte Snape damit. Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen. „Ich wollte auch mit Ihnen darüber sprechen. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten, es nicht zu lernen. Ich habe bereits einmal versagt und ich habe jetzt sogar noch mehr Gründe, es zu lernen", sagte er ruhig, während er zärtlich über Dracos Haar strich.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig im Nachteil, das er auf dem Fußboden saß und Snape über ihm ragte, aber er schaute dennoch auf. „Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich einfach in Ihr Denkarium geschaut habe. Ich werde nicht wieder in Ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Es war furchtbar falsch von mir und ich habe keine echte Entschuldigung dafür. Ich kann mich nur entschuldigen und sagen, dass ich niemandem etwas gesagt habe."

Harry machte eine Pause während Snape still blieb und ihn nachdenklich und mit verengten Augen anschaute. „Ich vertraue Ihnen, Sir, und ob Sie mir nun glauben oder nicht, ich respektiere Sie. Leider war es erst erforderlich in mich zu gehen und ein wenig erwachsen zu werden, um das herauszufinden und ich habe einen hohen Preis zahlen müssen, Ihnen letztes Jahr nicht geglaubt und vertraut zu haben." Harrys Arme festigten sich sichtbar um Draco. „Ich werde nicht wieder denselben Fehler machen. Wenn Sie bereit sind, mich zu unterrichten, dann werde ich mein Bestes tun, es zu lernen. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, es nicht zu tun", wiederholte sich Harry sanft.

Snape war mehrere Momenten lang still. „Sehr gut, Potter. Jetzt ist es Zeit, dass sie in die Klasse gehen. Sie können sich die Aufzeichnungen von Miss Granger kopieren, wenn sie Zeit haben."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry ruhig. Snape sah zu, wie Harry Draco ein wenig verlagerte und seine Roben abstreifte. Ihre Taschen und seine Roben warf er über eine Schulter und erhob sich dann vorsichtig mit Draco, der immer noch in seinen Armen schlief.

Er stoppte in der Tür und sah, dass Hermine und Ron zusammenarbeiteten und Pansy mit Millicent arbeitete, Blaise aber allein war und ihm zuwinkte. Harry breitete seine Roben auf dem Fußboden an der Wand hinter ihnen aus und Blaise verstand. Er vergrößerte sie und warf einen Polster-Zauber auf sie, bevor Harry Draco darauf legte und dann die Roben um den schlafenden Jungen schlang.

Als er sich schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, erkannte Harry, dass es im Raum ungewöhnlich ruhig war, während ihn alle beobachteten. Harry zuckte einfach mit den Achseln und begann die gewisperten Instruktionen von Blaise für ihren Zaubertrank zu folgen.

Es war eine völlig andere Klasse, als vor zwei Tagen. Die Sechstklässler Gryffindors und Slytherins waren eine neue Arbeitsbeziehung, wenn nicht sogar eine neue Freundschaft eingegangen. Sie kamen zum Wohl ihrer beiden Anführer, Harry und Draco, miteinander aus.

Zugegebenermaßen wäre es nicht dasselbe gewesen, wenn Harry derjenige gewesen wäre, der verjüngt worden war, aber Harry, der so unerbittlich für Dracos Interesse eintrat und der so sanft mit dem kleinen Slytherin sprach, überbrückte die Kluft zwischen den beiden Häusern der Sechsklässler.

So war es jetzt in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem normalerweise gespottet, beleidigt und Kessel sabotiert wurden, zum Schutze des schlafenden Kindes ruhig. Die Schüler arbeiteten fleißig, damit hoffentlich keine Unfälle vorkommen würden.

Mit vor Überraschung erhoben Augenbrauen ging Snape durch das Klassenzimmer und erkannte, dass die Zaubertränke, die dabei herauskamen, richtig waren. Er hatte gedacht, dass das ungewöhnliche Verhalten der Klasse eine große Störung sein würde. Das Gegenteil schien eher der Fall zu sein. Harry selbst arbeitete fleißig mit Blaise, anstatt diesem einfach zu erlauben, die ganze Arbeit zu tun.

Während sie arbeiteten, erzählte Harry Blaise leise, was die Nacht vorher geschehen war. Er sagte ihm nichts darüber, dass Voldemort in seinem Geist auftaucht war und er erklärte nicht, dass er nach seinen Albtraum nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, aber er sagte ihm, dass er nach Dracos Albtraum Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, wieder einzuschlafen. Blaise sah beunruhigt aus, sagte aber, dass ihre Nacht nicht überraschend war, wenn man die Enthüllungen des Vortages bedachte.

Als noch fünfundvierzig Minuten des Unterrichtes vor ihnen lagen, wachte Draco schließlich auf. Harry gab Blaise den Rührlöffel, nahm den kleinen Jungen hoch und setzte sich mit ihm auf dem Schoß auf seinen Stuhl.

„Fühlst Du Dich nach Deinem Schläfchen besser?", fragte Harry mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Draco nickte und schenkte Harry ein süßes Lächeln. Blaise gab Harry den Rührlöffel zurück und Draco beobachtete fasziniert, wie Harry rührte und sich das Wasser des Zaubertrankes färbte. Blaise stöberte in seiner Tasche herum und kam mit einem Apfel in der Hand wieder hoch, den er Draco mit einem Grinsen anbot.

„Danke", sagte Draco mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und nahm den Apfel von ihm entgegen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Du Hunger hast, da Du ja während des Mittagessens eingeschlafen bist", sagte Harry. „Iss jetzt Deinen Apfel. Ich werde Dir nach dem Unterricht mehr zu essen geben."

Harry holte einen Extrastuhl zum Ende des Tisches und Draco setzte sich auf ihn. Draco mampfte glücklich seinen Apfel und beobachtet ruhig, wie Harry und Blaise ihren Zaubertrank beendeten.

Kurz bevor er die Klasse entließ, kam Snape zu ihrem Tisch und informierte Harry, dass er nach dem Unterricht warten sollte und sie dann zusammen zu Dumbledores Büro gehen würden. Bei dem Protest von Harry, dass er Draco zuerst etwas zu essen geben wollte, sagte Snape einfach, dass er sicher war, dass Dumbledore sich darum kümmern würde.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

ooooooooo

huhu,

-jubelnd auf und ab hüpf- -schmerzverzerrtes gesicht macht, weil knie immer noch kaputt- -trotzdem weiterhüpft, weil so froh-

wollt ihr wissen, warum klein-nerventod sich so freut?????

-sing-

warum bin ich so fröhlich, so fröhlich, so fröhlich,

bin ausgesprochen fröhlich, so fröhlich war ich nie

-beta einstimm-

ich war schon öfters fröhlich, ganz fröhlich, ganz fröhlich

doch so verblüffend fröhlich, war ich bis heut noch nie

und das alles nur, weil das letzte buch von harry potter am 21.7.2007 in english rauskomt –jubel- -luftballons steigen lässt-

okay, okay, ich hör ja schon auf…. danke für die kommis, ihr süßem (besonders elbereth – danke, einfach nur wow) -knutschknuddeldrück-

viel spaß

nerventod und ituep

ooooooooo

_10. Vertauschte Rollen_

Kurze Zeit später kauten Draco und Harry hungrig an Sandwichs und Chips in Dumbledores Büro. Während sie aßen, zog Snape Dumbledore beiseite und von dem, was Harry von dem Gespräch hören konnte ausgehend, informierte Snape Dumbledore darüber, was die Nacht zuvor geschehen war. Harry erkannte, dass das der Grund gewesen sein musste, warum Ron vorhin draußen auf dem Gang gewesen war.

Als Dumbledore und Snape ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen hatten, räusperte sich Dumbledore, um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Es scheint, dass Okklumentikstunden immer noch erforderlich sind", sagte er ernst.

Harry legte den Rest seines Sandwichs zurück auf seinem Teller. „Ja, Sir. Wir alle wissen, dass ich einen riesigen Fehler gemacht habe, Professors Snapes Unterricht im letzten Jahr nicht ernst genug genommen zu haben. Das ist kein Fehler, den ich ein zweites Mal machen werde. Mit Erlaubnis von Professors Snape", sagte Harry mit einem Nicken zu ihm, „werde ich wieder Unterricht nehmen und ich werde alles geben, um es dieses Mal zu lernen."

Dumbledore schaute besorgt zu Harry. „Harry, Du hast begriffen, dass es nicht wirklich Deine Schuld gewesen ist, was mit Sirius passiert ist?", fragte Dumbledore, doch es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Harry funkelte Dumbledore wütend an, auch wenn sein Ton, als er sprach, ruhig war. „Was ich weiß ist, dass es technisch gesehen die Schuld von Bellatrix war. Sie hat den Fluch gesprochen, der ihn durch den Schleier geschickt hat und sie wird dafür zahlen", sagte Harry dunkel.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde härter, als er den Direktor weiterhin anfunkelte. „Letztendlich aber beruhen die Ereignisse dieser Nacht auf meinem Schultern. Während viele Faktoren, einschließlich viele verschiedene Personen, zu den Ereignissen beigetragen haben, bin ich der Grund, dass alles passiert ist. All das geht auf mich und Voldemort zurück. Ich weiß es, Sie wissen es und er weiß es."

Harry atmete tief ein, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. „Jeder hat mir gesagt, wie wichtig es für mich wäre, Okklumentik zu lernen. Ich habe meiner Feindseligkeit und meinem persönlichen Groll erlaubt, etwas zu behindern, von dem ich wusste, dass ich es lernen musste, selbst wenn ich nicht völlig verstanden hatte, warum ich es lernen musste. Ich spielte die Rolle eines verärgerten Teenagers und deshalb hatten Sie vielleicht Recht, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Ich kenn Ihren Wunsch, mir eine Kindheit zu geben, " Harry schnaubte an dieser Stelle, fuhr aber fort, „aber diese Zeit ist vorüber. Ich mag es nicht, aber an diesem Punkt übernehme ich die Verantwortung, die es ich zu tragen habe."

Harrys Blick schwankte nicht, als er die zwei Männer anschaute, die ihn einfach anstarrten, gerade als der kleiner Junge in seinen Schoß kletterte. Harry umarmte den kleinen Jungen einfach und machte weiter. „Es ist meine Verantwortung, aber ich habe auch verstanden, dass ich Ihre Hilfe brauche. Ich muss Okklumentik lernen, wenn nicht zumindest aus dem Grund, dass ich es leid bin, regelmäßig gefoltert zu werden. Voldemort hat es genossen, mich im Laufe der letzten Monate zu verhöhnen. Ich weiß, dass er sich relativ ruhig verhalten hat, aber er hatte eine wunderbare Zeit damit, mir die vergangenen Geschehnisse zu zeigen." Harry schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos ab.

„Wie kannst Du sagen, dass er sich ruhig verhalten hat?", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Komischerweise kann ich es sagen, wenn er mir Informationen in meinen Kopf pflanzt und wenn ich derjenige bin, der in seinen Geist schlüpft. Fragen Sie mich nicht wie, weil ich wirklich nicht sicher bin. Es ist einfach so häufig geschehen, dass ich den Unterschied fühlen kann. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass er häufig nicht erkennt, dass ich dort bin. Ich habe mehrere Todesessertreffen gesehen und ich weiß, dass er sich jetzt vorläufig absichtlich zurückhält, da die Zauberergemeinschaft weiß, dass er zurück ist. Er hofft, dass er damit alle überzeugen kann, dass es nicht wirklich wahr ist, während er an Plänen arbeitet, die seine Rückkehr mit einem Schlag bekanntmachen werden. Snape hat bereits einige der Pläne gehört, die ich auch gehört habe, also bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie bereits daran arbeiten, ihm entgegenzutreten", sagte Harry müde.

„Wie viel genau haben Sie gesehen?", fragte Snape hart.

Harry hob langsam seinen Kopf, um auf zu Snape zu sehen. „Ich habe genug gesehen", sagte er stumpf, was diesen dazu brachte, ein wenig zusammenzuzucken. „Um ehrlich zu sein, so sehr ich Okklumentik lernen möchte, um den Bastard aus meinem Kopf fernzuhalten, bin ich nicht sicher, dass das an diesem Punkt so klug ist."

„Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. „Gibt es etwas, über das ich nicht informiert worden bin?"

Dumbledore ignorierend, starrte Snape Harry weiterhin intensiv an. Der fühlte sich, als hatte er vor, völlig unbekanntes Territorium zu betreten und wieder einmal war er dabei, etwas über sich selbst preiszugeben, aber es war extrem wichtig. Er hatte die Todesessertreffen gesehen und er wusste, dass Voldemort ernstlich an Snapes Loyalität zweifelte. Viele Leute, einschließlich Snape selbst, wären erschüttert, wenn sie seine sich ändernden Gefühle über Snape kennen würden, aber Harry wollte das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Ich brauche Sie, Sir", sagte er sanft. Sein Blick glitt zu dem Jungen in seinem Schoß und dann zurück zu den schwarzen Augen Snapes. „Noch wichtiger ist, dass Draco Sie braucht."

Bei diesen Worten ließ Snape seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen, während seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ruhten. „Sie brauchen mich nicht, Potter", murmelte Snape. Harry schluckte hart. Wenn Snape sich so benahm, wusste er offensichtlich, dass sein Leben im Moment am seidenen Faden hing. Das kleine Zeichen, was Snape einfach als Schwäche ansehen würde, festigte Harrys Entschlossenheit zu versuchen, mit Snape zu reden.

Harry umfasste Draco still, ehe er aufstand und dann den Jungen in seinem Stuhl setzte. Dann ging er zu seinem Professor hinüber und kniete sich vor ihn. Er fühlte sich dadurch ein wenig verwundbar, aber zur gleichen Zeit half es ihm, sich ein wenig mehr mit Snape verbunden zu fühlen. „Professor?", sagte Harry ruhig. Snape bewegte seine Hände und sah zu Harry hinab.

„Ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber immer wie ein richtiger Bastard verhalten, Potter", sagte Snape, ohne die übliche Schärfe in seiner Stimme.

Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Das ist eine Untertreibung", sagte er, was Snapes Lippen dazu brachte, kurz zu zucken.

„Professor, Bastard oder nicht, Sie sind eine der sehr wenigen Konstanten in meinem Leben gewesen. Die meisten Menschen neigen dazu, mich auf einem Sockel zu stellen und anzunehmen, dass ich vollkommen bin. Sie haben sichergestellt, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre auf dem Boden geblieben bin. Zugegebenermaßen habe ich nicht gerade genossen, wie Sie das gemacht haben, aber Sie haben erkannt, dass ich ein Mensch bin und ich denke nicht, dass viele Leute das erkannt haben."

Harry sah zu Boden. „Es ist wirklich hart für mich, das zu sagen. Sirius, nun, er war Sirius. Er hat sein Bestes getan, mich so zu behandeln, wie es ein Vater tun würde, mich geliebt und mich beschützt, aber er konnte nicht immer da sein." Harry machte eine Pause und versuchte, den schmerzhaften Kloß herunterzuschlucken, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Sie, auch wenn Sie mich nicht lieben, in den letzten fünf Jahren immer für mich da gewesen sind."

Snape schnaubte, was Harry dazu brachte, wieder aufzublicken und zu grinsen. „Professor, ich mag nicht mit Ihren Methoden übereinstimmen, aber ich brache Sie in meinem Leben. Sie haben mein Leben bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten gerettet und ob Sie es nun wollten oder nicht, Sie haben Ihr Bestes getan, um mich zu beschützen. Ich schätze wirklich alles, was Sie getan haben."

Harry, drehte sich um, um aus dem Fenster zu starren. „Ich respektiere auch alles, was Sie für den Orden getan haben. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie mir sagen, wenn ich mich irre, aber ich glaube, dass ich einer der wenigen bin, die die Hölle wirklich verstehen, die Sie für die Seite des Lichtes durchgemacht haben. Ich habe es gesehen", sagte Harry leise mit schmerzhafter Stimme. „Ich habe gesehen und gehört, was Sie durchgemacht haben."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er ihn von den Bildern befreien wollte, die er nicht wieder sehen wollte. „Sir, ob Sie mir nun glauben oder nicht, dass ich persönliche Gründe habe, ich möchte nicht sehen, wie sie getötet werden und da ist dann auch noch die Tatsache, dass ich Sie brauche, um mich zu unterrichten und mich zu trainieren. Ich will Sie nicht tot sehen und wir beide wissen, dass er Sie wahrscheinlich bald töten wird, wenn Sie weiterhin zu ihm gehen."

„Sev'rus", unterbrach eine leise, zitternde Stimme. „Ich will auch nicht, dass Du stirbst." Draco zögerte kurz, schlang dann aber seine Arme um seinen Paten und umarmte ihn fest.

Snape sah ein wenig unsicher aus, was er mit diesem kleinen Bündel tun sollte, aber dann hob er seine Arme und umarmte das kleine Kind ebenfalls.

„Sir, es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie zurückgehen sollten. Zum Teufel mit allem, was ich gesagt habe. Er ist der Grund, warum sie es nicht tun sollten", sagte Harry und deutete auf Draco.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore freundlich. „Vielleicht können Du und Draco nach dem Abendessen zurückkommen, damit wir über Deine Kräfte sprechen können."

Harry nickte und stand auf, um seine und Dracos Tasche zu nehmen. Als Draco seinen Paten losließ, nahm Harry seine Hand und sie verließen leise Dumbledores Büro.

In der Zeit vor dem Abendessen ließ sich Harry von Draco die Drachenstatue zeigen und danach gingen sie langsam nach unten zu der Großen Halle. Sie hatten erst kurz zuvor gegessen, aber beide aßen wieder, als sie mit den Gryffindors beim Abendessen saßen, ehe sie wieder zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf gingen.

Harry trat vorsichtig ein, da er sich nicht sicher war, wie Snape ihn empfangen würde. Snape nickte einfach und sagte ihnen, dass sie sich setzen sollten. 

„Harry, unter diesen Umständen, ist es vernünftig, dass Snape nicht zu seinen anderen Pflichten zurückkehrt. Wie Du es bereits zu wissen scheinst, bedeutet das leider, dass mehr Verantwortung auf Deinen Schultern liegen wird", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Harry nickte. „Ich verstehe das, Sir, und ich akzeptiere es."

„Dann bin ich sicher, dass Du Dir auch darüber im Klaren bist, dass es am besten wäre, wenn Du uns nachts schnell erreichen kannst, wenn Deine Visionen auftauchen", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Harry nickte vorsichtig und seine Augen verengten sich, als er die Augen des Direktors sah, die wieder blitzten.

Dumbledore lächelte gütig. „Im Licht dieser Umstände und der anderen neuen Ereignisse, denken wir, dass es am Besten ist, wenn Du und Draco in die Räume von Professors Snape zieht."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sein Kopf, wirbelte herum, um Snape anzustarren.

„Sind Sie damit einverstanden?", fragte er.

Snape nickte. „Speziell nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht glaube ich nicht, dass irgendjemand in Frage stellen wird, dass Sie und Draco umziehen. Der Schlaf der anderen Jungen in Ihrem Schlafsaal wird dann sicherlich weniger unterbrochen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ja, wir haben irgendwie alle wach gehalten."

„Haben Sie jemandem erzählt, wie lange Draco in diesem Alter bleiben wird?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich war nicht sicher, ob es okay wäre, es jemandem zu sagen."

„Das wird Ihnen helfen, dass man akzeptieren wird, dass sie in meine Räume ziehen", sagte Snape. „Das wird mir erlauben, Draco zu helfen und ich werde gleichzeitig da sein, um Ihnen zu helfen, mit Ihren Visionen des Dunklen Lords fertig zu werden. Außerdem kann ich mit Ihnen, nachdem Draco schlafen gegangen ist, an Okklumentik arbeiten. Ich denke, dass das möglich ist, Sie darin zu unterrichten, wie Sie Ihren Geist verschließen können, damit Voldemort nicht hineingelangen kann, Ihnen aber erlaubt ist, die Verbindung herzustellen."

Harry seufzte und nickte. Alles was sie gesagt hatten, ergab Sinn. „Ja, Sir. Wann werden wir umziehen?"

„Eure Sachen werden morgen hinunter gebracht, während Ihr einkauft", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Harry zu. „Sobald Sie zurückkommen, kann Professor Snape Euch Euer neues Zimmer zeigen. Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt Deine Kräfte besprechen."

„Da ich keine Berichte von Unfällen gehört habe, nehme ich an, dass Sie im Stande waren zu vermeiden, heute Magie zu verwenden?", schnarrte Snape.

Harry grinste. „Das einzige Problem war der Zauberkunstunterricht und ich habe da einfach die Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco gelenkt", sagte er schlau.

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Dumbledore schaute Harry neugierig an.

„Könnten Sie für mich eine Feder heraufbeschwören, Sir?", fragte Harry Dumbledore, der es bereitwillig tat und die Feder dann Harry gab.

Harry wandte sich Draco zu und grinste. „Möchtest Du ihnen zeigen, was Du heute gelernt hast?", fragte er.

Draco hatte ruhig da gesessen. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er verstand, was Harry gefragt hatte und er nickte eifrig und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Harry legte die Feder auf den kleinen Seitentisch und Draco stand auf, um sich mit entschlossenem Gesicht davor aufzubauen.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" sagte Draco. Die Feder hob sich einige Zentimeter vom Tisch, ehe sie wieder hinunter fiel.

Harry strahlte. „Das ist das Beste, was Du bisher geschafft hast! Gut gemacht!", sagte er und umarmte Draco.

Draco drehte sich stolz lächelnd herum, um zu seinem Paten und Dumbledore zu schauen.

„Ich bin sehr beeindruckt", sagte Snape und sein Ausdruck zeigte, dass er diesmal wirklich beeindruckt war.

„Tatsächlich ausgezeichnet", stimmte Dumbledore zu und lächelte beiden Jungen stolz zu. „Ziemlich eindrucksvoll, dass Du das geschafft hast, Draco, und auch eindrucksvoll, dass Du es geschafft hast es einem Vierjährigen beizubringen, Harry."

„Ich habe nichts gemacht", sagte Harry und grinste Draco stolz am. „Draco hat die ganze Arbeit gemacht."

Doch Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass Draco diesen Zauber nicht gelernt hat, bis er sehr viel älter war und der Junge hatte Privatlehrer. Sie haben offensichtlich etwas anders gemacht, um ihn diesen Zauber beibringen zu können."

Harry zwinkerte Draco zu. „Wir sind einfach ein gutes Team."

„So scheint es", sagte Dumbledore, wobei seine Augen lustig blitzten. „Jetzt, Harry, müssen wir über Deine Magie sprechen. Professor Snape hat mich bereits über die interessanten Zauber informiert, dass Du gestern ausgeführt hast."

Harrys Ausdruck wurde ein wenig schüchtern. „Ich bin nicht sicher, was passiert ist, Sir. Ich habe solche Zauber noch nie ausgeführt. Es ist einfach außer Kontrolle geraten."

Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Woher wussten Sie die Zauber, die alles repariert und jeden sofort geheilt haben?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wusste, was geschehen war und ich habe einfach das gemacht, was notwendig war, den Schaden zu reparieren. Ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich überhaupt irgendwelche Zauber gesagt habe."

„Harry, lass für uns Dracos Feder schweben", befahl Dumbledore.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und mit einem Wutschen und Wedeln sagte er die Zauberformel. Sofort schoss die Feder zur Decke und Harrys und Dracos Augenbrauen zu ihren Haaransätzen. Jedoch schienen weder Snape noch Dumbledore besonders überrascht von Harrys Ergebnis.

Dumbledore sprach einige Zauber, die Dumbledore mehr über das magische Potential Harrys zu erzählen schienen. Harry war nicht sicher, was sie alle bedeuteten, aber Dumbledore schien mit den Ergebnissen zufrieden. Was Harrys Interesse mehr weckte, war Snapes Reaktion. 

„Potter, es scheint so, als habe ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Meine Zeit damit zu verbringen, Sie zu trainieren, wird viel besser sein, als meine Zeit bei dem Dunklen Lord zu verschwenden, für Information, die Sie ebenfalles sammeln können", sagte Snape.

Es waren nicht nur Snapes Worte, die Harry verwirrten. Es war der Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht - er war beinahe... zufrieden.

„Professor?", fragte Harry und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, als er versuchte, all das auf die Reihe zu bringen.

Dumbledore sagte freundlich, aber mit einem breiten Lächeln: „Es scheint so, dass Dein Professor schließlich etwas Hoffnung geschöpft hat, dass dieser Krieg gut ausgehen wird."

Harry sah mit großen, grünen Augen zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich eine Chance habe, ihn zu besiegen?"

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde für einen Moment berechnend. „Sobald Sie gelernt haben Ihre Magie zu kontrollieren und mit der zusätzlichen Ausbildung, wird der Dunkle Lord keine Chance mehr haben", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich bin noch immer nicht sicher, dass ich verstehe, warum ich jetzt mehr Macht zu haben scheine", sagte Harry. „Oder warum ich das tun konnte, was ich gestern getan habe."

„Harry, als Du aufgewachsen bist, hattest Du regelmäßig Ausbrüche unkontrollierter Magie, richtig?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, aber ich wusste zu der Zeit nicht, dass sie das waren. Sie sind normalerweise passiert, wenn ich Angst hatte oder wütend war. Wie, als ich meine Tante Magda aufgeblasen habe."

Dumbledore nickte. „Deine Magie scheint besonders nah mit Deinen Gefühlen zu arbeiten, noch mehr als bei anderen Zauberern und Hexen. Deine Gefühle haben in den letzten Tage ziemlich blank gelegen und ich wage zu behaupten, dass Dein Magie nicht den normalen Regeln folgt."

Harry hielt sich kaum davon ab, mit seinen Augen zu rollen. Natürlich folgte Harrys Magie nicht den normalen Regeln - er war Harry Potter, und er war mit Sicherheit nie normal.

Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Allgemein ist es so, dass Magie von Gefühlen einigermaßen beeinflusst werden kann, aber hier scheint es so, dass sich zumindest in diesem Moment Deine Magie dazu entschieden hat, durch Deine Gefühle beherrscht zu werden."

„Aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass meine Magie das die ganze Zeit macht. Jemand wird verletzt werden", protestierte Harry.

„Genau, Potter", funkelte ihn Snape. „Das ist der Grund, warum Sie Ihre Magie dorthin zurückbekommen müssen, wo Sie sie richtig kontrollieren können. Ihre Wut und das scheinbar überwältigendes Bedürfnis, Draco zu beschützen, haben sie außer Kontrolle gebracht. Sie verfügen über viel zu viel Kraft und Sie werden lernen müssen, anders mit Ihrer Magie umzugehen und sie viel effektiver zu verwenden, als Sie es in der Vergangenheit getan haben."

„Harry, ich habe schon früher gesagt, dass Deine größten Stärken, Deine Sorge und Deine Fähigkeit, Schmerz zu fühlen, sind", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Die gestrige Demonstration der Magie hat einfach bewiesen, dass sich Deine Fähigkeit Dich um jemanden zu sorgen auf starke Weise äußert. Jetzt musst Du einfach lernen, das zu kontrollieren."

Also, begleiteten Snape und Dumbledore Harry in den nächsten beiden Stunden bei dem Prozess, dazu im Stande zu sein, mit seinem magischen Kern in Verbindung zu treten, so wie Snape es gestern mit Harry auf der Krankenstation getan hatte. Harry lernte das Wesentliche dafür, wie er mit ein bisschen mehr Kontrolle einen Zauber sprechen konnte, den er bereits kannte. Im Laufe der Zeit würde Harry lernen müssen, wie man kontrollierte, wie viel Kraft er in einen Zauber legte.

Als Harry Dumbledores Büro an diesem Abend verließ, fühlte er sich nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber er war der Meinung, dass er seine Magie zumindest etwas im Griff hatte. Er müsste trotzdem viel üben, bis er mehr Kontrolle hatte. Er musste einfach herausfinden, wie er seine Gefühle in den Griff bekommen würde. Viel leichter gesagt als getan.

Und Harry musste jetzt seine Freunde informieren, dass er am nächsten Tag in den Kerker hinunterziehen würde.

oooooooooo

„Was?!", schrie Ron.

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Wage es ja nicht, ihn aufzuwecken", schnappte er.

Harry saß mit einem schlafenden Draco auf seinem Schoß im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war gerade damit fertig geworden, seinen Freunden zu erzählen, dass er am nächsten Tag hinunter in die Kerker ziehen würde. 

Hermine knetete nervös ihre Hände. „Das scheint ein klein wenig Extrem, Harry", sagte sie unsicher.

Harry schnaubte. „Ja, und es ist kein bisschen Extrem, dass Draco und ich, wegen unseren Albträumen, jede Nacht alle im Schlafsaal aufwecken", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Wir können damit umgehen", funkelte ihn Ron an. „Das bedeutet nicht, dass Ihr zu dem schmierigen Schwachkopf ziehen müsst."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und seufzte. „Ron, er ist der Pate von Draco. Snape ist nicht so übel und er versucht zu helfen. Außerdem ist unser Schlafsaal mit der Extraperson überfüllt." Harry hielt eine Hand hoch, um Rons nächsten Ausbruch zu unterbinden. „Und, nein, ich werde nicht einfach die Sorgen für Draco abgeben, weil Dumbledore will, dass wir nach unten in die Kerker zu Snape ziehen sollen, also sag gar nicht erst so etwas."

Ron klappte seinen Mund zu, plumpste zurück auf die Couch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Harry, bist Du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist? Snape behandelt Dich nie wirklich fair", sagte Hermine besorgt.

Harry schnaubte wieder. „Wie kommst auf die Idee?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Das schien Hermine aus ihrer Nervosität zu holen und sie funkelte ihn an. „Harry James Potter, ich denke, dass Du bereits zu viel Zeit mit den Slytherins verbracht hast", schnappte sie.

Harry seufzte. „Schau mal, es ist bereits alles entschieden. Dumbledore hat bereits alles arrangiert und so ist es einfach, ob ihr es nun mögt oder nicht. Ich werde ein vierjähriges Kind nicht verlassen, weil Snape mich in den letzten fünf Jahren wie Scheiße behandelt hat, oder weil Draco selbst in den letzten fünf Jahren ein richtiger Arsch gewesen ist. Ich habe nicht nach Eurer Erlaubnis gefragt. Ich habe bereits zugestimmt."

Ron und Hermine saßen wie eingefroren da und starrten Harry an.

„Draco wird für die nächsten vier Monate dieses Alter haben", sagte Harry ruhig. „Es ist immer noch vorläufig, aber es wird nicht nur ein paar Tage sein. Das ist den anderen im Schlafsaal, Draco gegenüber und für mich nicht fair. Es ist auch nicht fair, dass Draco unter diesen Umständen so lange von seinem Paten getrennt werden soll. Aber selbst wenn Snape die Zeit und den Wunsch hätte, sich um den Vierjährigen zu kümmern, würde sich Draco dabei nicht wohl fühlen und lieber bei mir bleiben. Das ist der beste Kompromiss für alle."

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch Dracos Haar und strich es aus der Stirn des kleinen Jungen.

„Das ist wirklich wichtig für Dich, Harry?", fragte Hermine und sah zu, wie sanft Harry Draco behandelte.

Harrys Augen verließen den kleinen Jungen nicht, als er einfach nickte.

Ron stieß explosionsartig seinen Atem aus. „Ich verstehe Dich nicht, Harry!", schrie er. Er klang jetzt wirklich eher verwirrt, als böse und Harry schaute zu ihm und gab ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass irgendjemand mich vollkommen versteht, aber das ist in Ordnung", sagte Harry. „Ich würde es einfach vorziehen, meine Freunde nicht zu verlieren. Alles, was ich wirklich möchte ist, dass Ihr versteht, dass das für mich wichtig ist."

„Wir sind nur um Dich besorgt", sagte Hermine sanft.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen. Das tue ich wirklich, aber Eure Sorge ist nicht notwendig. Ich weiß, was ich tue", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Gut" sagte Ron traurig. „Aber ich denke doch, dass Du verrückt bist, zu ihm zu ziehen."

„Wir stehen hinter Dir", sagte Hermine mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Harry grinste. „Das ist alles, was ich möchte."

oooooooooo

_4. September_

Nun, Draco, es ist ein weiterer interessanter Tag gewesen. Ein sehr langer Tag. So viel ist geschehen, und ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich beginnen soll. Ich nehme an, dass ich damit anfangen sollte, dass ich Dir erzähle, dass Du heute Morgen bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sehr viel Spaß hattest. Ich bin sicher, dass es für Dich ziemlich schockierend ist, Dich daran zu erinnern! Ha! Du warst bezaubernd, auch als Du herumgehüpft bist...

Ich war heute wirklich stolz auf Dich. Du hast so hart am Levitationzauber gearbeitet, um ihn zu lernen...

Ich fühle mich ein weinig zwiespältig, aber Du wirst glücklich sein, vermute ich, dass das Deine letzte Nacht im Gryffindorturm ist. Wir zwei ziehen morgen hinunter in die Kerker...

Ich bin völlig erschöpft, aber während ich das hier schreibe, sehe ich weiter nach Dir. Du scheinst es zu mögen, dass ich Dich Engel nenne und wenn ich Dich jetzt ansehe, muss ich sagen, dass Du wirklich wie ein kleiner Engel aussiehst...

Gute Nacht, Engel.  
  
oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Harry und Draco viel ausgeruhter auf. Voldemort hatte Harry in Ruhe gelassen und Draco hatte nur einen Albtraum ganz früh in der Nacht gehabt. Mit dem Trost und beruhigenden Worten von Harry, war Draco schnell wieder eingeschlafen. Harry war kurz danach ebenso wieder eingeschlafen.

Er wachte zuerst auf und blieb für eine kleine Weile ruhig liegen, während er daran dachte, dass das sein letzter Morgen in diesem Schlafsaal sein könnte. Wenigstens für eine lange Zeit. Es gab keine Garantie, dass Voldemort bald weg sein würde.

Natürlich dachte jeder sonst, dass er nur wegen Draco umziehen und Harry nach den Weihnachtsferien zurückkommen würde.

Harry wusste, dass er Ron und Hermine wahrscheinlich den anderen Grund sagen sollte, warum er zu Snape zog, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, es zu tun. Sie wussten nicht genau, wie weit Voldemort in seinen Geist eindringen konnte und er wollte sie nicht mehr beunruhigen, als sie es bereits waren.

Harry seufzte und schaute zu Draco. Zumindest sollte der Umzug in die Kerkern für ihn gut sein. Es würde eine gute Gelegenheit sein, seinen Paten besser kennen zu lernen. Das würde auch für Snape gut sein.

Während Harry ihn beobachtete, begannen sich Dracos Augen zu öffnen und er blinzelte Harry an.

„Guten Morgen, Engel", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Draco erwiderte mit einem süßen Lächeln: „Guten Morgen."

„Wir gehen heute Morgen einkaufen. Wir sollten aufstehen und uns fertig machen", sagte Harry.

Bevor er überhaupt fertig sprechen konnte, warf Draco die Decke zurück und krabbelte aus dem Bett, was Harry dazu brachte, über die Begeisterung des Jungen zu lachen. Ehrlich gesagt, freute sich Harry auch auf die Einkaufstour. Sie gingen duschen und begannen sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Als er Dracos Sachen durchstöberte, begriff Harry, dass Draco nicht viel hatte, das passend sein würde, um nach Muggel-London zu gehen. Harry hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass Dumbledore einige neue bunte Roben und Schlafanzüge für Draco gekauft hatte, aber sonst einfach nur einige seiner anderen Sachen geschrumpft hatte.

Harry wählte schließlich ein Paar weiche, graue Hosen und einem weißen Seidenhemd für Draco aus, wobei er sich schwor, dass er Draco passendere Kleidung für einen Vierjährigen kaufen würde.

Harry selbst zog die Sachen an, die Blaise ihm zwei Nächte vorher gegeben hatte. Er schlüpfte in die schwarzen Lederhosen, zog das grüne Seidenhemd am und glitt in die schwarzen Stiefel.

Harry ging zum Spiegel hinüber, um sicherzustellen, dass er okay aussah.

„Vertrau mir, Du siehst heiß aus", sagte Seamus.

Harry grinste, sah hinüber und erkannte, dass Seamus mit seinen Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Du sagst das nur, weil Du meinen Körper willst", sagte Harry und lachte über Seamus Aussage.

„Aber natürlich", sagte Seamus, was die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal dazu veranlasste, ebenso zu lachen. Seamus war für seine Tendenz zum Flirten bekannt.

Harry stellte sicher, dass er, zusammen mit seinem Geldbeutel, seinen Verließ-Schlüssel in seiner Tasche hatte und machte sich dann mit Draco auf den Weg aus dem Schlafsaal.

Harrys Äußeres verursachte, dass die wenigen Leute, die im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, ihn anstarrten. Hermine und Ginny warteten wie gewöhnlich auf Ron und Dean und beide Mädchen schauten Harry anerkennend an. 

„Sie siehst großartig aus, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, hast Du heute ein heißes Date, oder so was?", fragte Ginny mit einem neckischen Grinsen.

Harry grinste. „Oder so was", sagte er. „Blaise und ich nehmen Draco heute zum einkaufen mit. Snape bringt uns in die Winklegasse, aber wir werden auch nach Muggel-London gehen", erklärte Harry.

„Das klingt lustig", sagte Ginny.

„Ich hoffe es. Es sollte wenigstens interessant sein", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken.

Harry glitt mit Draco durch das Portraitloch, begrüßte Crabbe und Goyle und ging dann den Gang entlang in Richtung der Großen Halle.

„Wartet!", rief Hermine.

Harry hielt an, drehte sich um und sah, dass die anderen Gryffindor-Jungen es schließlich geschafft hatten hinunter zu kommen und sich jetzt, zusammen mit Hermine und Ginny, beeilten, ihn einzuholen. Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn Du denkst, dass wir die Reaktion von den anderen verpassen, dann bist Du verrückt", sagte Seamus mit einem Grinsen.

Harry rollte einfach mit seinen Augen und drehte sich um, um weiter zu gehen.

Als er kurze Zeit später in die Große Halle eintrat, erkannte er, dass seine Freunde vielleicht Recht gehabt hatten. Die baffen Gesichtsausdrücke auf der Hälfte der Schüler in der Großen Halle, waren wirklich ziemlich unterhaltend.

Harry fing Blaises Blick ein und lächelte. Er verbeugte sich in Anerkennung für jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit, wie er es in den Slytherin- und Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsräumen gemacht hatte, und ging dann unter anerkennenden Pfiffen zum Slytherintisch hinüber. Er fühlte sich ein wenig dumm, aber die Hälfte der Schule hatte ihn bereits so angezogen gesehen und er mochte diese neckende Aufmerksamkeit lieber haben als das jeder wegen seiner ungewöhnlichen Magie Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Sogar Draco hat noch nie so einen Auftritt hingelegt", sagte Blaise und grinste Harry an.

Harry lächelte zurück. „Sicher hat er das. Die Leute haben ihre Anerkennung einfach weniger stimmlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Außerdem sind alle gewöhnt, dass Draco sensationell aussieht. Ich trage immerhin _seine_ Sachen", sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber Du kannst die Blicke auf Dich ziehen, wie Draco", sagte Pansy, während sie Harry studierte. „Obwohl ich denke, dass, wo Draco diese Eleganz hat, Du mehr eine… animalische Anmut besitzt."

Harry schaute sie fragend an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Nein, sie hat Recht, Harry", sagte Blaise. „Dracos Bewegungen sind alle elegant und raffiniert. Du hast eher eine animalische Ausstrahlung. Du bewegst Dich mehr wie ein... schwarzer Panter."

„Oooh, das ist perfekt!", kreischte Pansy. „Besonders mit seinem seidigen, schwarzen Haar."

„Vielleicht ist das einfach die unterschwellige, rohe Macht, die er ausstrahlt", schlug Blaise vor.

Pansy und Blaise nickten beide nachdenklich in Harry Richtung. Der rollte einfach mit seinen Augen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihr zwei mir das einfach ins Gesicht sagen könnt", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Harry", sagte Draco ruhig. „Alle starren wieder."

„Das, ist in Ordnung, Engel", sagte Harry und lächelte beruhigend. „Sie sind es einfach nicht gewohnt, mich in so schönen Sachen zu sehen."

„Nein, sie versuchen herauszufinden, wie es kommen konnte, dass sie nie erkannt haben, dass Du diesen Körper unter Deinen Roben und Deiner alten Kleidung versteckst", grinste Blaise.

Harry rollte wieder mit seinen Augen. „Es ist definitiv nicht wahr. Hören nicht auf ihn, Draco. Sie denken einfach, dass Deine Sachen nett an mir aussehen. Sie haben einen guten Geschmack in Sachen Kleidung", sagte Harry und stupste Draco auf die Nase, was den Jungen zum kichern brachte. „Iss Dein Frühstück auf, und dann können wir Dir Sachen kaufen gehen, die Dir wirklich passen und für einen Jungen in Deinem Alter geeigneter sind."


	11. Chapter 11

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

bin zu müde, um mehr zu sagen, als: „danke für die kommis"

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_11. Einkaufen_

„Wohin in aller Welt gehen wir, Blaise?", fragte Harry irritiert. „Gibt es ein Grund, warum Du uns gerade jetzt nach Muggel-London schleppst? Wir sind doch gerade erst aus Gringotts raus."

Blaise grinste über seine Schulter, während er durch die Menschenmengen eilte. „Beeile Dich einfach, oder wir kommen zu spät", rief er.

„Zu spät für was?", brüllte Harry, aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Harry sah für eine Antwort zu Snape, aber der schnaubte einfach nur und Harry fragte erst gar nicht. So schaute Harry hinunter zu Draco, der sein Bestes gab, mitzuhalten. Harry hob ihn in seine Arme und setzte Draco auf seiner Hüfte ab.

„Weißt Du wohin wir gehen, Engel?", wimmerte er, erwartete aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort von ihm. Draco kicherte und schüttelte aber seinen Kopf, was es allein schon wert gemacht hatte, diese Frage gestellt zu haben.

Harry gab nun auf und folgte Blaise einfach. Er begann, Draco einiges zu zeigen, während sie durch die Winkelgasse, den Tropfenden Kessel und nach draußen ins Muggel-London eilten.

Harry wusste nicht, wo Blaise sie hinführte, aber er genoss Dracos Reaktionen zu all dem.

„Wow!", keuchte Draco. „Was sind das da für Teile?", fragte er. „Ich wette, dass sie so schnell wie Besen sein können."

Harry grinste. „Sie werden Autos genannt, Draco. So können Muggel schneller vorankommen. Und Du hast Recht, sie können manchmal noch schneller sein, als Besen", wisperte er verschwörerisch.

Er bekam die Reaktion, die er wollte, als Dracos Augen sogar noch größer wurden, als er fasziniert den Autos auf der Straße zusah.

„Wir sind da!" rief Blaise mehrere Blöcke später triumphierend.

Harry schaute auf das Schild, bevor er Blaise ungläubig anstarrte. „Du hast uns alle angetrieben, damit wir zu einem Optiker kommen?"

„Ja" sagte Blaise zufrieden. „Du wirst diese Brille loswerden und Dir solche Kontakdinger holen."

„Kontaktlinsen", korrigiert Harry automatisch. „Aber ich habe keinen Termin", sagte er, verwirrt durch das was jetzt passierte. „Und ich sollte hier für Draco einkaufen und nicht etwas für mich selbst tun."

„Du hast einen Termine in ungefähr... zwei Minuten", sagte Blaise eingebildet.

„Wie? Woher wusstest Du, wohin ich gehen muss und dass ich einen Termin brauchen würde?", fragte Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Granger", gab Blaise mit einem schüchternen Grinsen zu. „Sie schien zu wissen was zu tun war und hat den Termin für Dich gemacht."

Harry hatte ihn bis jetzt überrascht angestarrt und plötzlich begann er zu lachen. „Du bist mir einer, Blaise!"

„Das war schon längst überfällig", erklärte er hochmütig, bis er grinste und damit diese Vorstellung verdarb. „Jetzt komm schon!" sagte er und zog Harry in das Gebäude.

Es war einige interessante Stunden gewesen und Harry wusste, dass der Optiker und seine Kollegen dachten, dass sie eine äußerst merkwürdige Gruppe waren.

Harry fand letztendlich heraus, warum Snape zumindest teilweise nichts wegen diese Termins gesagt hatte, auch wenn er für Harry war. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Augenuntersuchung zweimal solange dauerte wie normalerweise, da Snape dem Mann allerhand Fragen stellte. Wenn er nicht nach den Sachkenntnissen des Mannes, dessen Wissen, oder der Ausrüstung fragte, beobachtete er jeden Schritt der Untersuchung mit Adleraugen.

Harry dachte, dass das größtenteils aufgrund von Wissbegierde Snapes bezüglich der Muggeltechnologie war, aber er stellte auch einige Fragen, die Harry dazu brachten, sich zu fragen, ob Snape sich um ihn Sorgen machte.

Blaise und Draco waren auch mit Harry ins Untersuchungszimmer gegangen, weil Snape sie natürlich nicht allein im Wartezimmer bleiben lassen wollte und Draco nicht besonders begeistert von der Idee war, Harry irgendwie aus seinem Blickfeld zu verlieren. Also, saßen beide Jungen an der Seite und beobachteten fasziniert die Behandlung.

„Merlin, Harry! Wie konntest Du vorher irgendetwas sehen?", rief Blaise, als der Optiker demonstrierte, wie Harrys Blick wirklich war.

„Ich bin einfach gewöhnt, es auszugleichen, schätze ich", sagte Harry abwehrend.

„Er hätte die Untersuchung wirklich schon vor vielen Jahren machen müssen", erklärte der Optiker geduldig. Der Mann war bei dieser Gruppe zuerst frustriert gewesen, hatte sich aber bald damit abgefunden und war, um ehrlich zu sein, inzwischen ziemlich verliebt in die Gruppe, die sein Behandlungszimmer betreten hatte.

Er erklärte weiter. „Die Augen können ein ziemlich heikles Thema sein und oftmals ändert sich die Sehstärke, wenn ein Kind groß wird. In Harrys Fall hier, hat sich seine Sehkraft um einiges verschlechtert, seitdem diese Brille für ihn gemacht wurde und er hätte eine ganz andere verordnet bekommen müssen."

„Verordnet?", fragte Snape und verschränkte seine Arme eindrucksvoll.

„Ja, verordnet", erklärte der Optiker, durch Snape nicht eingeschüchtert, wenn er über die offensichtliche Sorge des Mannes für die drei Jungen in seiner Obhut nachdachte. Er fuhr fort zu erklären, was er mit Verordnung meinte, wobei er es in einfachen Worten erklärte, damit sie alle es verstanden. Er demonstrierte es, indem er seine Ausrüstung einstellte und ihnen damit zeigte, wie Harrys Sicht mit seiner alten Brille war und passte sie dann wieder an, um zu zeigen, wie es mit der neu verorneten aussehen würde.

Blaise schnaubte. „Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass es längst überfällig war."

„Ja, und Du wusstest, warum ich vorher nicht hier her gekommen bin", schnappte Harry säuerlich, mehr verärgert mit den Dursleys als mit Blaise. „Außerdem ist es nicht so schlimm gewesen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nichts sehen können."

Blaise schaute ihn traurig an und der Optiker beobachtete sie beide neugierig, bevor er antwortete. „Ihre Sicht mit der alten Brille war nicht unerhört schlecht, aber Sie werden sehen, dass sie, verglichen mit vorher, alles viel schärfer sehen werden."

Sie machten schließlich weiter, und Snape trat zurück und sah teilnahmslos zu, wie Blaise und Draco Harry freudig dabei halfen, ein neues Gestell für eine Ersatzbrille auszusuchen und wie schwer es Harry fiel, zu lernen, wie man die Kontaktlinsen einsetzte und wieder herausnahm.

Nach der Demonstration, hatte der Assistent Harry üben lassen und sobald Harry es konnte, schaute er in den Spiegel und grinste die anderen stolz an. „Also, wie sehe ich aus?"

„Ich denke, dass Du fabelhaft aussiehst ohne diese alte Brille", erklärte Blaise mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

„Ich, auch", sagte Draco breit grinsend.

Sie waren allein in einem ruhigen Zimmer, während Harry lernte mit seinen Kontaktlinsen umzugehen und Snape schnarrte: „Noch wichtiger ist, denke ich, dass diese Kontaktlinsen in einer Kampfsituation besser geeignet sind."

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich in resignierter Akzeptanz, dass Snape Recht hatte. Er drehte sich ruhig um und begann alles einzupacken. Kein Wunder, dass Snape diesen Besuch heute erlaubt hatte.

„Sev'rus, warum hast Du das sagen müssen?", fragte Draco leise. „Er war glücklich und Du hast ihn einfach wieder traurig gemacht."

Harry antwortete, bevor Snape antworten konnte. „Nein, Draco", sagte er ruhig. „Dein Pate hat Recht. Kommt schon, lasst uns hier verschwinden." Er sah nicht, wie sowohl Draco als auch Blaise Snape anfunkelten, weil er Harry wieder traurig gemacht hatte. Selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte, wäre Harry nicht sicher gewesen, was er mit Snapes Gesichtsausdruck hätte anfangen sollen.

Als er seine Rechnung zahlte, ließ er die Empfangsdame ein Taxi für sie rufen und kurz darauf waren sie in einem Bekleidungsgeschäft, von dem Blaise sagte, dass Draco es oft in Muggel-London besucht hatte.

Harry verstand es besser, als Blaise erklärte, dass ein paar Hexen diesen Laden führen würden. Er blieb zurück und wartete mit Draco, während Blaise zu ihnen ging, um mit ihnen zu reden.

Bald fanden sich Harry und Draco in einem Hinterzimmer wieder, in dem ihre Maße genommen wurden und sie Tonnen von Kleidung anprobierten.

Harry war schnell überwältigt und seine großen Augen zeigten das. Er brauchte nicht lange, um die Idee von der Unbehaglichkeit aufzugeben und einfach all das passieren zu lassen - weil es passierte, ob er irgendetwas sagte oder nicht. Blaise hastete genauso viel herum, wie die zwei Helfer, die damit beauftragt worden waren, ihnen zu helfen, befahl Harry das anzuprobieren oder das, aber nicht diese zwei zusammen und so weiter und so weiter.

Draco machte dasselbe durch, schien aber völlig in seinem Element zu sein - keine große Überraschung. Harry schaffte es, den Helfern zu sagen, dass Draco richtige Sachen bekommen sollte, die ein kleiner Junge zum spielen anziehen konnte. Blaise sah nicht so aus, als ob er das ganz verstand, aber die Damen hasteten zurück, um mehr Kleidung zu holen.

„Was meinst Du mit Sachen zum spielen?", fragte Blaise verwirrt. „Er kann in diesen Sachen spielen", sagte er und wies auf den Stapel hin, von dem Harry dachte, dass sie zu formell für diesen Zweck wären.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Draco braucht eine Jeans und Sachen zum herumtoben", versuchte er zu erklären. „Sachen, bei denen es ohne Bedeutung ist, was zum Teufel mit ihnen geschieht. Gebügelte Hosen und Seidenhemden sind nichts, von dem ich denke, dass sie als Spielkleidung geeignet sind. Ein bequemer Overall und nicht knitternde Hemden sind Spielkleidung."

„Nicht knitternd?", fragte Blaise mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das ist doch noch nicht mal ein Wort, ganz zu schweigen von einem Kleidungs-Typ, Harry." Jedoch grinste er Harry an, da er nun offensichtlich verstand.

„Nun, es ist ein Wort in meinem Vokabular, wenn auch nicht in Dracos", erwiderte Harry und grinste zu Blaise zurück.

Am Ende hatten Harry und Draco etwas feinere Sachen, wie Stoffhosen und Seidenhemden, aber sie hatten auch viele Jeanshosen, eine Auswahl von bunten T-Shirts, Pullovern und Sweatshirts.

Blaise schaffte es irgendwie, ihre Vorlieben zu verbinden und Harry bekam Dinge wie Seidenschlafanzüge, während Draco weiche Wollhosen mit Füßen unten dran bekam, die Draco erstaunlich fand, weil sie seine Füße warm halten würden und er nicht einmal Hausschuhe würde tragen müssen. Dracos Garderobe war eher schlichter geworden, während Harrys feiner geworden war.

Irgendwann wurden Lederhosen zu ihrem wachsenden Stapel von Sachen hinzugefügt, die sie kaufen wollten. Drachenlederstiefel standen neben ein paar normalen Turnschuhen.

Harry war nicht sicher, wo sie hergekommen waren, aber Roben erschienen und sie suchten sich auch davon mehrere aus. Sie wählten sogar Festroben aus, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Harry nicht herausfinden konnte, warum sie die brauchen würden.

Snape stand angelehnt an eine Wand da und beobachtete einfach den ganzen Prozess. Er gab weder positive noch negative Anmerkungen von sich. Er sagte nicht einmal etwas, als Draco sich einen roten-goldenen Pullover aussuchte, der zu einem passte, den Harry ausgewählt hatte. Es gab keine Kommentare, als Harry sich auch einen mit grün und silber aussuchte.

Draco machte ein kurzes Schläfchen, als Blaise und Harry diskutierten, was genau sie mitnehmen und was sie da lassen wollten, aber schließlich wurde alles genommen, bezahlt und die Taschen und Kisten geschrumpft, um sie in einen Beutel zu tun. Harry war wieder so angezogen, wie er hier angekommen war, aber Draco wurden blaue Jeans, T-Shirt, ein grünes Sweatshirt und weiße Turnschuhe angezogen.

Harry reichte Blaise die Tasche als sie schließlich den Laden verließen und nahm den müden kleinen Jungen hoch. „Draco wusstest Du, dass Sachen einkaufen so eine ermüdende Arbeit ist?", fragte Harry mit einem müden Lächeln.

Draco nickte leidenschaftlich. „Oh, ja! Aber normalerweise macht es nicht so viel Spaß!"

Harry lachte und umarmte Draco. „Ich denke auch, dass es irgendwie Spaß gemacht hat. Aber wir tun das so bald nicht wieder", sagte er gespielt streng.

„Ihr zwei habt für eine ganze Weile genug Sachen, würde ich sagen", erklärte Blaise.

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Nun, das liegt sicher nicht an mir. Ich hätte einige Jeans und T-Shirts, einige Socken und Unterwäsche genommen und das wäre es dann wahrscheinlich gewesen."

„Dann ist es doch gut, dass ich mitgekommen bin, nicht wahr?", sagte Blaise frech.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn kläglich an. „Lasst uns was essen gehen. Es ist schon lange Mittagszeit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so lange dauert, Kleidung einzukaufen."

„Ja, ich verhungere", sagte Draco.

„Es gibt ein McDonalds direkt da drüben", sagte Harry und wies auf die goldenen Bögen auf der anderen Straßenseite.

„Merlin noch mal, was ist ein McDonalds?", schnarrte Snape.

Harry grinste. „Es ist ein Fast Food Restaurant, das Essen verkauft. Saftige Hamburger und fettige Pommes. Ich denke, dass mein Cousin Dudley die Hälfte seines Fettes allein von diesem Essen bekommen hat. Alle paar Mal haben sie sogar mir etwas mitgebracht. Es ist wirklich gut!"

Blaise schaute ihn neugierig an, als sie automatisch anfingen, dorthin zu gehen. „Du bist niemals selbst da gewesen?", fragte er.

„Emmm, nun, nein", gab Harry zu, der bis dahin nicht begriffen hatte, dass er einen weiteren Teil seiner Vergangenheit offenbart hatte. Einmal mehr war er sich dessen bewusst, dass Snape ihn mit eine abschätzenden Blick musterte und Harry wand schnell seine Augen zurück Blaise.

„Nun, dann ist es definitiv entschieden, dass wir bei diesem McDonalds essen gehen", sagte Blaise fröhlich. Harry hätte ihn am Liebsten für sein Verständnis und dafür, dass er das ganze auf sich beruhen ließ, umarmen können.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie sich hingesetzt und die drei Jungen schlangen glücklich die Burger und die fettigen Pommes hinunter. Harry tat sein Bestes, seine Belustigung zu verbergen, als er Snape dabei beobachtete, wie der sein Essen angeekelt anschaute. Harry ging noch einmal zum Tresen, und als er zurückkam, setzte er Snape ohne ein Wort einen Salat mit erkennbaren Nahrungsmitteln vor. Er versuchte erfolglos, nicht zu grinsen, als Snape ihm wirklich ein dankbarer Blick zuwarf.

Im Gegensatz zu Snape war Draco über sein Happy Meal glücklich. Hungrig, machte er kurzen Prozess aus seinem Burger und seinen Pommes und schlürfte glücklich sein Root Beer hinunter, während er mit dem kleinen Spielzeug spielte.

„Harry, was ist das?", fragte er plötzlich. „Was machen die da?"

Harry schaute zu dem Spielplatz, zu dem Draco hindeutete. „Nun, das ist ein Spielplatz für Kinder. Sie können durch diese Tunnel-Dinger hinaufklettern und rutschen dann die Rutsche hinunter", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte Draco und seien Augenbrauen waren in Verwirrung zusammengezogen.

Harry schaute ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. „Weil es Spaß macht, Engel. Es gab auch so etwas in der Art bei der Schule, auf die ich gegangen bin, aber er war viel kleiner. Manchmal habe ich darauf gespielt und das Rutschen ist besonders lustig."

Draco beobachtete noch immer neugierig die Kinder draußen und Harry schaute zu Snape. Er wollte Draco mit nach draußen nehmen und es ihm zeigen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Snape es erlauben würde. Er war heute den ganzen Tag auf seine Art nett gewesen und Harry wollte wirklich nicht sein Glück herausfordern.

Snape gab seiner unausgesprochenen Frage ein brüskes Nicken.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und ein Grinsen hellte seine Gesichtszüge wieder auf. Er wandte sich an Draco. „Wollen wir ihn uns einmal ansehen?", fragte er.

„Ja!" rief Draco.

Blaise folgte ihnen nach draußen und die drei standen einfach da und sahen sich die riesige Spiel-Struktur an. „Also, was muss ich machen?", fragte Draco ruhig.

Harry hockte sich neben Draco und zeigte auf etwas. „Siehst Du dieses Loch dort?"

Draco nickte.

„Du fängst dort an und kletterst dann den ganzen Weg nach oben. Dann kannst Du runterrutschen", erklärte Harry, während seine Hand den Weg zeigte, den Draco nehmen sollte. Draco sah noch ein wenig unsicher aus.

„Geh einfach mit ihm", sagte Blaise.

„Ich bin zu groß", protestierte Harry.

Blaise rollte mit seinen Augen. „Geh einfach!"

„Ja, komm mit mir, Harry", bat Draco und zog an Harrys Hand.

Harry grinste plötzlich. „Gut". Er ließ die Hand von Draco los und begann rückwärts in Richtung der Spiel-Struktur zu gehen. „Ich wette, dass Du mich nicht fangen kannst", forderte Harry ihn heraus, ehe er sich umdrehte und in den Eingang hinein kroch.

Draco folgte ihm, wobei er den ganzen Weg kicherte. Harry kroch durch die Tunnel, Draco, krabbelte hinter ihm und versuchte ihn einzuholen. Sie kamen oben an und Harry wartete nur ein paar Sekunden, ehe Draco auf ihm sprang. „Ich hab Dich!", rief Draco glücklich.

Harry kitzelte ihn durch, was Draco zum glücklichen kreischen brachte.

„H-Harry, St-Stopp!", keuchte Draco durch sein Gekicher hindurch.

Selbst lachend, hörte Harry auf und drehte Draco herum, damit er durch die durchsichtige Kuppel hinausschauen konnte. „Schau mal, Engel", ermutigtes Harry ihn.

„Wow!", keuchte Draco. Plötzlich fing er an zu winken und Harry suchte zu wem, ehe er einen grinsenden Blaise sah, der zu ihnen hinauf winkte. Harry grüßte ihn und lachte.

„Was denkst Du, Draco? Sollen wir wieder runter und Blaise auch zum spielen holen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja!", rief Draco enthusiastisch.

Harry setzte sich an das obere Ende der Rutsche und winkte Draco zu sich, damit der sich vor ihn setzen konnte. „Komm her. Du kannst das erste Mal mit mir rutschen."

Die beiden stießen sich ab und rutschten hinunter, nur um unten auf den Hintern zu landen.

„Au!", sagte Harry und rieb seinen Hintern, als er aufstand.

„Es hat überhaupt nicht wehgetan, Harry", sagte Draco.

„Dir nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe Deine Landung gepolstert."

Harry grinste trotzdem, als er Dracos rote Wangen und sein strahlendes Lächeln sah. „Los, wir holen Blaise, damit wir wieder zurückgehen können", wisperte Harry verschwörerisch.

Draco und Harry liefen los, packten den ahnungslosen Blaise, und das balgende Trio tat in der folgenden Stunde nichts anderes, als zu ringen, sich zu jagen, zu klettern und zu rutschen.

Snape war irgendwann nach draußen gekommen, um sie zu beobachten und schließlich brach das Trio vor der Bank zusammen, auf der er saß. Sie waren schmutzig, verschwitzt und unordentlich – aber alle grinsten, wenn auch müde.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Harry war dankbar dafür. Er wollte nicht, dass der Mann Draco den Spaß verdarb und vermutete, dass das wirklich der Grund war, warum Snape keine verletzenden Beleidigungen von sich gab. Harry fragte sich, ob er später trotzdem etwas über sein dummes Benehmen hören würde.

Wieder auf der Straße, warteten sie, dass sie einem Taxi zuwinken konnten, damit es sie wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel und die Winkelgasse zurückbringen würde, als sie einige Schaufenster weiter unten ein Spielwarengeschäft entdeckten.

„Nein", sagte Snape hart. „Ich habe mich bereit erklärt, Euch drei zur Winkelgasse zu bringen, damit Ihr die notwendigen Sachen für Draco einkaufen könnt. Ich habe letztendlich sogar Potters Augenuntersuchung zugestimmt. Ihr habt hier in Muggel-London Sachen eingekauft. Ich habe nur deshalb erlaubt, dass wir für eine längere Zeit hier bleiben, weil wir dort auch Roben kaufen konnten. Ich habe es sogar gestattet, mich in dieses... Etablissement zu schleppen", spuckte er, und funkelte McDonalds hinter ihnen an. „Wir werden nicht in ein Spielwarengeschäft gehen. Es ist schon spät, und wir werden jetzt zur Winkelgasse zurückgehen."

Alle drei Jungen ließen niedergeschlagen ihre Köpfe hängen, aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Harry beugte sich herunter und nahm Draco hoch und umarmte und beruhigte ihn, als der Junge begann zu schniefen.

„Wir sind dann so weit, Sir", sagte Blaise leise, mit noch immer gesenktem Blick.

„Oh, Ihr...!", sagte Snape.

Harry, Draco und Blaise blickten vorsichtig zu dem Mann, als der begann, in seinen Bart zu murmeln.

„Ihr habt dreißig Minuten", schnarrte Snape. „Nicht eine Minute mehr und dann gehen wir geradewegs zurück zur Winkelgasse, wo Ihr mir ruhig folgen werdet, während ich die notwendigen Einkäufe erledige. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir.", nickten alle schnell ihre Zustimmung. Harry und Blaise tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick aus, ehe sie schnell zu dem Spielwarengeschäft gingen. Sie hielten plötzlich direkt hinter der Tür an und starrten ungläubig auf das was sie sahen. Dann setzte Harry Draco ab und nahm dessen Hand fest in seine, damit er ihn nicht verlieren würde.

„Gehen wir!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Harry schnappte sich schnell Puzzles und Tonnen von Bausteinen, ehe er weiter zu den Büchern ging und schnell eine ziemlich große Auswahl einsammelte. Blaise war von der breiten Reihe von Autos und Lastwagen fasziniert und häufte ein paar in ihnen schnell ihren bald überfließenden Einkaufswagen. Draco war glücklich, mit seinem gefunden Plüschdrachen und hielt ihn ganz fest. Er stieß auch auf eine Bastelabteilung und Harry legte eine große Menge von Papier, Scheren, Leim und was Draco sonst noch alles so gebrauchen konnte, um seine Fantasie auszuleben, in den Korb.

Achtundzwanzig Minuten später waren sie, beladen mit Taschen über Taschen, zurück bei Snape. Draco würde es in den nächsten vier Monaten an nichts fehlen.

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen bei der Menge, die sie eingekauft hatten, und zog sie in eine Seitenstraße, damit er alles schrumpfen konnte, damit es in eine Tasche passte. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch eine Tasche mit Spielsachen und ein Tasche mit den Sachen tragen.

Wie sie es versprochen hatten, folgten die Jungen ihm artig durch die Winkelgasse, als sie ihren Einkauf beendeten, indem sie die Apotheke, das Federkiel-Geschäft und einige andere Orte besuchten. Bei jedem Stopp erledigten sie ihren Einkauf zügig. Sie zögerten nur einmal, als sie fast automatisch langsamer wurden, als sie am Quidditch-Laden vorbeigingen. Snape funkelte sie an und sie wurden sofort wieder schneller.

Die sonderbare Gruppe erhielt viele neugierige Blicke, aber keiner näherte sich ihnen. Harry kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Snapes Todesblick wirklich einmal nützlich sein konnte.

Schließlich aßen sie noch schnell etwas im Tropfenden Kessel, ehe sie nach Hogwarts zurück flohten.

„Habt Ihr Euch gut amüsiert, Jungs?", fragte Dumbledore, als sie aus seinem Kamin stürzten.

„Ja", murmelte Harry müde, der völlig erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages war. Draco schlief fest in seinen Armen, und der einzige Grund, warum Harry nicht aus dem Kamin gefallen war, war der, dass Snape zuerst durchgegangen war und ihn aufgefangen hatte.

Blaise hatte ein wenig genickt, hielt sich aber gar nicht damit auf, zu versuchen, eine wörtliche Antwort zu geben.

Dumbledore lächelte sie groß an. „Es scheint, dass Euer Ausflug ein Erfolg war, Severus."

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ist der Raum bereit?", fragte er, die Anmerkungen des Direktors ignorierend.

„Ja, ja, alles wurde heute erledigt, während Ihr weg wart", sagte Dumbledore.

Snape schob seine Schützlinge ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür und führte sie in die Kerker. Er nahm die Taschen von Blaise und schickte ihn in seinen Schlafsaal, bevor er Harry in seine eigenen Räume führte. Mit kaum offenen Augen folgte Harry einfach und schenkte der Umgebung keine Aufmerksamkeit, bis Snape plötzlich Draco vorsichtig aus seinen Armen nahm.

Harry war verblüfft, zu sehen, wie Snape Draco auf ein Bett legte und damit begann, die Schuhe und Kleidung des Jungen auszuziehen. Das Bett hatte Laken und Decken, die Harry erkannte, und er zog sich schnell bis auf die Boxershorts aus und glitt, zu müde um nach den Schlafanzügen zu suchen, in das Bett, ohne auf Snape zu achten. Als der Draco neben ihn unter die Decke legte, schlang Harry, ohne noch einmal seine Augen zu öffnen, einfach seine Arme schützend um den kleinen Jungen.

Harry und Draco schliefen beide und keiner bemerkte, dass Snape in dieser Nacht lange neben ihrem Bett stand und sie beobachtete. Harry sah ihn nicht in den dunklen Schatten stehen, als Draco, nur wenige Stunden nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatten, schreiend aufwachte.

Erschöpft setzte sich Harry automatisch auf, zog Draco auf seinen Schoß und murmelte ihm beruhigende Worte zu, bis aus dessen Weinen ein gelegentliches Schluchzen geworden war. Harry blinzelte, als er ein Taschentuch zusammen mit einem Glas und einer bauchigen Wasserflasche auf dem Nachttisch sah und erinnerte sich wirr daran, dass die Hauselfen seine Sachen hinunter in die Kerker gebracht hatten. Offensichtlich hatten sie sich daran erinnert, auch diese Dinge hinunterzubringen.

„Ich werde mich später bei Dobby bedanken müssen", murmelte Harry, als er Draco ein Glas Wasser eingoss und dem Jungen half zu trinken. Harry benutzte das Taschentuch, um über Dracos Gesicht zu wischen, und schaute ihn an.

Er war in seiner Müdigkeit so auf Draco konzentriert, dass er noch immer nicht den Mann in den weiten Schatten des Zimmers bemerkte, der sie intensiv beobachtete.

„Ist es jetzt bessert?", fragte Harry leise.

Draco hickste und nickte dann langsam, hielt seinen Kopf aber gesenkt.

„Kannst Du mir davon erzählen?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf und Harry seufzte. „War es diesmal ein anderer Albtraum?"

Draco saß still, starr und angespannt in Harrys Armen.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er gut mit Dracos Albträumen umging, aber er versuchte es trotzdem.

„Draco, Du erinnerst Dich doch noch, dass ich gesagt habe, dass, wenn Du mir von Deinen Albträumen erzählst, ich Dir die Sorgen abnehmen werde", sagte er weich.

Er fühlte wie der kleine, blonde Kopf langsam an seiner Brust nickte.

„Kannst Du es mir dann erzählen?"

„Es war keiner Erinnerung ähnlich", sagte die winzige Stimme und antwortete damit auf die Frage Harrys.

„Nur, weil es keiner Erinnerung ähnlich ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass es nicht ebenso schrecklich sein kann", sagte Harry weich. „Ich habe viele Albträume gehabt, die nicht wirklich Erinnerungen waren."

Große Silberaugen sahen Harry an. „Wirklich?"

Harry lächelte ihn traurig an. „Wirklich. Manchmal erschrecken uns Dinge, selbst wenn wir wissen, dass sie nicht wirklich wahr sind. Und besonders als ich klein war, hatte ich viele Albträume. Teilweise deshalb, weil ich einfach nicht halb so viel gewusst habe, wie jetzt, wo ich älter bin. Viele Dinge können schrecklich sein, wenn man klein ist und sie nicht verstehst."

„Wie was?", fragte Draco leise.

Harry gluckste leicht. „In Ordnung, mein kleiner Slytherin, wir werden es wieder auf Deine Art tun. Ich werde es Dir erzählen, aber dann wirst Du reden. Einverstanden?"

Draco erschauderte in Harrys Armen, nickte dann aber entschlossen. „Einverstanden" sagte er, wenn auch ein wenig zittrig.

Harry schloss ein paar Momente seine Augen und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, was er Draco erzählen konnte, ohne ihn noch mehr zu erschrecken. Dennoch erkannte er nicht, dass Snape zusah und interessiert zuhörte.

„Mein Cousin hat mich sehr oft drangsaliert", begann Harry in der Hoffnung, dass er keinen Fehler machte, indem er Draco das erzählte.

„Hat er Dich verhext?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Emmm, nein", sagte Harry. „Er ist ein Muggel, also kann er gar nicht zaubern."

„Wie hat er Dich dann drangsaliert?", fragte Draco. Seine Augenbrauen waren vor Verwirrung zusammengezogen.

Harry sah den kleinen Jungen ein klein wenig amüsiert an. „Du bist wirklich Magie-orientiert aufgewachsen, Draco."

„Ich verstehe nicht", runzelte Draco Stirn.

Wenigstens brachte das Draco dazu, sich wieder zu beruhigen, dachte Harry kläglich.

„Ich meine einfach, dass Du mit Magie um Dich herum aufgewachsen bist. Das ist alles", erklärte Harry. „Als ich aufgewachsen bin, wusste ich nicht einmal, dass Zauberei wirklich existiert."

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wirklich?"

Harry gluckste, wieder an dem Punkt zu sein, wo sie vorhin schon einmal waren. „Ja, wirklich."

Draco runzelte wieder Stirn. „Also, wie hat er Dich drangsaliert?"

„Nun, das ist wirklich nicht von Bedeutung", sagte Harry. „Wollen wir einfach sagen, dass er mir viele Namen gegeben hat und es im allgemeinen gemocht hat, gemein zu mir zu sein."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute gemein sind", sagte Draco finster.

„Ich, weiß Engel", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor er wieder erst wurde. „Ich wusste nichts von Zauberei und auch mein Cousin wusste nichts davon, aber in meinen Albträumen war es so, als wüssten wir das nicht. Ich nehme an, dass Du sagen würdest, dass ich davon geträumt habe, wie er mich verhexte. So habe ich es nicht genannt und es waren auch keine echten Zauber, weil ich nichts von der realen Zauberei wusste, aber ich habe davon geträumt, dass er Zauberei verwendet hat, um mit wehzutun."

„Verhext zu werden ist schrecklich", sagte Draco ruhig.

„Ich weiß", stimmte Harry zu. „Das war für mich besonders erschreckend, weil ich es nicht wirklich verstanden habe."

„Also, hat Dein Albtraum davon gehandelt, dass Dich jemand verhext hat?", fragte Harry ruhig, das Thema auf Draco zurückbringend.

Draco erschauderte wieder leicht. „Nein. Ich bin gerannt", wisperte er und ließ seinen Kopf fallen.

Harry wollte das nicht erlauben und hob Dracos Kopf wieder an. „Erzähl es mir", sagte er sanft.

Draco schluckte hart. „Ich bin gerannt und gerannt und gerannt", sagte er, endlich bereit, über seinen Albtraum zu reden. „Das ist alles, was ich tun konnte, aber ich bin gestolpert. Und dann bin ich aufgestanden und wieder gerannt, bevor ich wieder hingefallen bin. Und ich habe nur gewusst, dass ich nicht entkommen würde, aber ich bin trotzdem irgendwie weitergelaufen. Ich hatte solche Angst, Harry", sagte Draco und weinte wieder leicht.

Harry schaukelte ihn sanft und streichelte mit seiner Hand über Dracos Rücken. „Ich bin sicher, dass das ziemlich schrecklich war. Draco, weißt Du, wovor Du weggelaufen bist?", fragte Harry, der glaubte, die Antwort zu kennen.

„Meinem Vater", wisperte Draco und bestätigte damit Harrys Verdacht.

Harrys Hand ballte sich hinter Draco, aber sein Ton blieb leise und beruhigend. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dein Vater Dich noch einmal verletzt, Engel. Du musst Dir also keine Sorgen machen, noch einmal vor ihm wegrennen zu müssen."

„Aber ich habe Angst, Harry", weinte Draco.

„Schhh, ich weiß, dass du Angst hast und es ist okay, manchmal Angst zu haben", sagte Harry beruhigend.

„Ist es?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

Harry lächelte ein bisschen. „Ja, es ist natürlich, Angst zu haben und jeder hat vor etwas Angst."

„Sogar Sev'rus?", fragte Draco skeptisch.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass sogar Severus manchmal Angst hat", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Immer noch bemerkte keiner von ihnen den Mann in den Schatten, der sich bei Harrys Worten sogar noch mehr versteifte.

„Aber er hat niemals vor etwas Angst", protestierte Draco.

„Er zeigt sie einfach nicht oft", erklärte Harry freundlich.

„Vor was könnte er denn Angst haben?", fragte Draco.

„Ich weiß, dass er Angst hat, dass Dir irgendetwas passieren könnte", sagte Harry und küsste Draco auf die Stirn. „Genauso wie ich Angst habe, dass Dir jemand wehtun könnte."

„Oh", sagte Draco.

„Also, jeder kann manchmal Angst haben. Du musst nur vorsichtig sein, dass Deine Ängste Dich nicht überwältigen."

Draco rümpfte verwirrt seine Nase. Harry gluckste leicht und küsste Draco auf seiner Nase. „Emmm, es ist okay, eine Weile Angst zu haben, aber Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken, Angst zu haben." Harry rümpfte seine eigene Nase in dem Versuch herauszufinden, ob das einen Sinn machte oder nicht. „Du kannst viel mehr Dinge tun, als Angst zu haben", fügte er hinzu.

Draco nickte und schien wenigstens ein bisschen besser zu verstehen.

„So wie wir jetzt aufhören sollten, darüber zu sprechen, Angst zu haben und wieder schlafen gehen sollten", sagte Harry leicht und blinzelte Draco an.

Der kicherte.

Harry lächelte müde. „Also, bedeutet dieses Gekicher, dass Du jetzt wieder schlafen kannst?"

„Ja", sagte Draco. „Ich werde jetzt keine Angst mehr haben."

„Gute Wahl", sagte Harry, während er sie wieder zudeckte. „Schlaf gut, Engel", sagte er sanft.

„Nacht, Harry", murmelte Draco.

Beide schliefen schnell wieder ein. Snape beobachtete sie noch ein wenig länger, bevor er letztendlich das Zimmer verließ. Er hatte einige Antworten auf seine viele Fragen bekommen – während das Gespräch der Jungen nur neue aufgeworfen hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

ooooooooo

Ich machs heut noch mal kurz, weil ich nämlich besuch und deshalb keine zeit habe… aber das neue chap solltet ihr noch bekommen

Danke für die immer noch überwältigende anzahl an kommis

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_12. Neue Arrangements _

„Harry, wo sind wir?", fragte Draco, während er Harry wach rüttelte.

Harry blinzelte benommen und griff automatisch nach seiner Brille, bis er merkte, dass er bereits alles scharf sehen konnte. Diese neuen lang-tragbaren Kontaktlinsen könnten sogar noch besser sein, als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Er blinzelte wieder und noch immer konnte er alles scharf sehen. Harry grinste Draco plötzlich an, was den kleinen Jungen verwirrte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Draco, was ist los?", fragte er, setzte sich auf und sah sich Draco genauer an.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin", sagte Draco ängstlich.

„Oh, Engel, ist es ist alles in Ordnung. Severus hat uns gestern Abend hier her gebracht. Das ist eines der Zimmer in seinen Räumen, schätze ich", sagte Harry. „Weißt Du nicht mehr, dass wir hinunter in die Kerker ziehen wollten?"

Draco entspannte sich und nickte. „Ich hatte es einfach vergessen", sagte er leise.

„Das ist okay", sagte Harry, froh, dass er Draco so leicht beruhigen konnte.

Sie beide betrachteten neugierig das Zimmer. Es war wirklich ein großes Zimmer, wahrscheinlich genauso groß, wie Harrys Schlafsaal, aber dieses Zimmer hatte nur ein Bett. Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore eines der Zimmer Snapes vergrößert hatte - oder ob dieses Zimmer einen Tag zuvor überhaupt da gewesen war.

Das Bett, in dem sie zurzeit immer noch saßen, stand ganz hinten im Zimmer. Neben dem Bett, zu beiden Seiten, standen zwei Schränke. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen, als er erkannte, dass auf beiden Schränken alle Drachen von Draco standen. Die Hauselfen hatten wortwörtlich alle ihre Sachen, einschließlich der ganzen Kleidung des sechzehnjährigen Dracos, hier her gebracht.

Dracos Extrakoffer, voll mit was auch immer, standen in der Ecke, Harrys einzelner Koffer in der Ecke auf der anderen Seite des Betts. Es gab einen Kamin am anderen Ende des Zimmers mit ein paar Möbeln, die um ihn herum arrangiert waren.

Es gab zwei Schreibtische auf der einen Seite, einen in Kindergröße für Draco und ein für Harry, um an seinen Hausaufgaben zu arbeiten. Ein paar Bücherregale flankierten die Schreibtische. In dem Regal neben Harrys Schreibtisch standen seine Schulbücher und alle Bücher, die in seinen Koffer gewesen waren, zusammen mit Materialien wie Extrapergamente, Tinte und Federkielen. Auf Dracos Seite waren bereits alle Bücher und das Mal- und Bastelzeug ausgepackt, die sie am gestrigen Tag gekauft hatten.

In der Mitte des Zimmers war ein großer Spielbereich, maßgeschneidert für Draco. In den niedrigen Regalen an der Wand waren alle seine Spielsachen. Ein kleiner Tisch stand vor den Regalen, der groß genug war, damit Draco puzzeln, mit Bausteinen spielen oder auch andere Sachen machen konnte.

Es gab zwei Türen, die aus dem Zimmer führten. Eine, nahm Harry an, führte zu einem Badezimmer und die andere zu Snapes Wohnzimmer. Er erinnerte sich vage, letzte Nacht dort hindurchgegangen zu sein, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu kommen. Jetzt war es Zeit, um zu überprüfen, ob die eine Tür wirklich zu einem Badezimmer führte oder nicht.

Es war tatsächlich ein Badezimmer, und Harry entschied schnell, dass er nicht versuchen muss Zeit zu finden, um mit Draco ins Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu gehen. Sie hatten Zugang zu ihrem eigenen persönlichen Badezimmer, das mit einer riesigen Badewanne/Schwimmbad, das mit dem im Vertrauensschülerbad konkurrieren konnte, ausgestattet war. Trotzdem glaubte Harry, dass dieses Bad sicher auch eine Dusche hat.

Während sie sich für den Tag fertig machten, entschied sich Harry, dass er glücklicher war, als er gedacht hätte, dass sie hinunter in die Kerker gezogen waren. Durch Räume wie diesen, konnte er mit der Tatsache leben, dass er praktisch mit Snape zusammen wohnte.

Als sie angezogen waren, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Snape und dem Frühstück, beides wartete auf sie, als sie ihren Raum verließen. Snapes Räume hatten eine kleine, offene Küche, mit einem kleinen Esstisch, im Wohnzimmer. Snape saß am Tisch, nippte an einer Tasse Tee und las den Tagespropheten. Frühstücksteller standen dort, die offensichtlich auf Harry und Draco warteten.

Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry wieder unbehaglich. Er fühlte sich in Snapes persönlichen Räumen ausgesprochen fehl am Platz. Draco fühlte sich sichtlich wohl, krabbelte auf einen der Stühle und grüßte seinen Paten fröhlich.

Harry setzte sich seufzend neben Draco und fing an, einen Teller für ihn zu füllen. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass Snape aufhören würde, ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten. Er goss etwas Kürbissaft für Draco in ein Glas, ehe er sich auch eins einschenkte und dann seinen eigenen Teller füllte und anfing, zu essen.

„Warum essen wir hier?", stellte Draco die Frage, die Harry beantwortet haben wollte.

„Ich frühstücke Sonntagmorgen immer in meinen Räumen, Draco", sagte Severus ruhig. „Es ist eine der wenigen Zeiten, die ich mir erlaube, ohne Schüler zu verbringen."

Harry schrak leicht zurück und legte die Gabel zurück, die auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund gewesen war. „Ich habe kein Problem damit in die Große Halle hoch zu gehen", sagte er leise und schaute Snape durch seine Fransen hindurch an. Er wollte sich dem Mann wirklich nicht aufdrängen.

„Potter, ich möchte die Gesellschaft meines Patensohns in der wenigen Freizeit, die ich habe, genießen", schnarrte Snape. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt scheint das zu bedeuten, dass ich... Ihre Gesellschaft ebenso erleiden muss. Sie werden bleiben."

Harry schaute betreten auf seinem Teller. Besonders großen Hunger hatte er nicht mehr. Er sollte sich durch Snapes Worte nicht wirklich verletzt fühlen. Er wusste, dass der Mann ihn verabscheute, aber Harry hatte sich aufgrund der Waffenruhe wegen Draco erlaubt, etwas anderes zu glauben.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie sich Snapes Augen noch für einige Momente in ihn bohrten, der wahrscheinlich auf eine unverschämte Antwort von Harry gewartet hatte, doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Draco und fragte ihn, ob er sein neues Zimmer mochte.

Draco begann, fröhlich über ihr neues Zimmer zu plaudern. Harry schnaubte innerlich, als er dran dachte, dass Draco es als ihrer beider Zimmer bezeichnete, während Snape es als Dracos Zimmer bezeichnet hatte.

Harry blieb still, weil er im Moment wirklich keinen Streit mit dem Mann wollte, besonders nicht in einem fremden Territorium, das für Snape äußerst vertraut war. Er erinnerte sich, dass er zu Dracos Wohl dort war.

Draco oder nicht, Harry fragte sich wirklich, ob er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dem Umzug in die Kerker zuzustimmen. Wegen diesem netten Zimmer, war die angespannte Situation zwischen ihm und Snape, nun wirklich nicht wert. Harry schaute auf Dracos leuchtendes Gesicht, während er aufgeregt über all die Dinge redete, die er mit den Sachen, die sie gestern gekauft hatten, spielen wollte. Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Nun, vielleicht war es das doch irgendwie wert.

Harry seufzte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Teller und nahm einige kleine Bissen. Er hatte keine Lust zu essen.

„Darf ich mich entschuldigen?", fragte Harry in einer Pause, in der Draco aß, anstatt mit seinem Paten zu plappern.

Snape schaute ihn scharf an und zog eine Augenbraue in milder Überraschung nach oben. Harry wollte hinaus brüllen, dass er tatsächlich ein paar Manieren hatte, aber er blieb still und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Bist Du okay, Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt, der bemerkte, dass Harry nicht wirklich viel gegessen hatte. Der Junge war viel zu aufmerksam, was Harrys Essgewohnheiten betraf.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte Harry geduldig. „Ich will einfach nur mit einigen meiner Hausaufgaben anfangen, dann habe ich später mehr Zeit, um mit Dir zu spielen."

„Was sind Hausaufgaben? Ich habe Dich noch nie irgendwelche Hausaufgaben machen sehen", sagte Draco verwirrt.

Harry schloss seine Augen, da er sich nicht mehr so geduldig fühlte, versuchte aber tapfer, wenigstens so zu tun. „Es ist die Aufgabe, die die Professoren uns Schülern gegeben haben, um sie außerhalb des Unterrichts zu erledigen. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit gehabt, um in den letzten Tagen an meinen zu arbeiten", erklärte Harry.

„Wegen mir", sagte Draco leise.

Argh! Harry wollte schreien. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass Snapes Augen sich wieder in ihn bohrten und wollte einfach das verdammte Zimmer verlassen. Aber er hatte nicht vor, Draco zu verlassen, wenn der sich unsicher fühlte.

Harry umarmte den kleinen Jungen. „Ja, ich habe nicht viel Zeit gehabt, weil ich mich an diese neue Situation mit Dir gewöhnen musste."

Draco hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und Harry legte einen Finger unter Dracos Kinn, damit er seinen Kopf anheben und ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Die letzten paar Tage sind für mich sehr wichtig gewesen, Draco, und meine Zeit mit Dir zu verbringen war mir viel wichtiger, als meine Hausaufgaben zu machen."

Harry riskierte einen schnellen Blick zu Snape und das Gesicht des Mannes war ein bisschen hin und her gerissen, Harry entweder anzubrüllen, oder sich wegen Draco ruhig zu verhalten. Harrys Augen trafen wieder die von Draco. „Ich werde mehr Zeit mit lernen verbringen müssen, aber wir, wenn wir uns an die Situation gewöhnt haben, herausfinden, wie wir uns die Zeit am besten einteilen. In Ordnung?"

„Aber Arbeit ist wichtiger", sagte Draco ruhig.

Harry schloss kurz seine Augen und wollte Lucius Malfoy von neuem verfluchen. „Arbeit ist wichtig, aber sie ist nie wieder wichtig als Du", sagte er Draco.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wirklich" sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Er gewöhnte sich ein wenig, an dieses WIRKLICH-Ding.

„Okay, Harry", sagte Draco, entspannte sich wieder und lächelte Harry an.

„Es mag jetzt nicht wirklich wichtiger sein, aber ich muss doch versuchen, etwas davon fertig zu bekommen", sagte Harry mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln zu Draco. „Ich werde genau dort hinter dieser Tür sein", sagte er und deutete auf die Tür. „Also weißt Du genau, wo Du mich finden kannst, kannst aber noch immer Dein Frühstück genießen und Zeit mit Deinem Paten verbringen."

Harry stand auf, ohne sich darum zu sorgen, dass er nicht wirklich entschuldigt worden war.

„Aber warum hast Du nicht gegessen?", fragte Draco unschuldig, bevor Harry gehen konnte.

Argh! Der Drang zu Schreien war zurück. „Emmm, ich denke, dass ich einfach heute Morgen nicht wirklich hungrig bin", sagte Harry.

Draco nickte und wendete sich schließlich wieder seinem eigenen Frühstück zu.

Harry weigerte sich absolut, zu Snape zu schauen, und ging endlich zu seinem neuen Zimmer zurück. Anstatt mit seinen Hausaufgaben anzufangen, wie er es tun sollte, holte er sein Journal heraus. Er hatte gestern Abend keine Chance gehabt, etwas hinein zu schreiben. Außerdem war er doch noch nervös über die Situation mit Snape und konnte die Zeit, dazu verwenden sich zu beruhigen, ehe er sich auf die Hausaufgaben konzentrieren musste.

oooooooooo

_5. September_

_Heute ist eigentlich der 6., aber ich bin praktisch während des Laufens eingeschlafen, als wir gestern Abend hier her zurückgekommen sind und so schreibe ich stattdessen an diesem Morgen. Ich kann Dich praktisch in meinem Kopf hören, wie Du sagst, dass ich ein idiotischer Gryffindor bin, der nicht einmal den richtigen Tag der Woche aufschreiben kann._

_Aber als Vierjähriger hattest Du gestern eine wunderbare Zeit verbracht...  
_  
oooooooooo

Als Draco eine Stunde später in ihr Zimmer gehüpft kam, hatte Harry das Journal weggelegt und arbeitete an seinem Zauberkunst-Aufsatz. Harry legte seinen Federkiel auf dem Schreibtisch ab und drehte den Stuhl so, dass er Draco ansehen konnte.

„Also, was willst Du zuerst tun?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Draco runzelte Stirn. „Musst Du keine Arbeit erledigen? Ich kann allein spielen."

Dracos Worte ließen Harry ebenso die Stirn runzeln. „Du bist es gewohnt, viel mit Dir selbst zu spielen, stimmt's?"

Draco zuckte mit seinen kleinen Schultern. „Ich spiele immer allein. Es ist nie irgendjemand anderes da."

Harry blickte finster. Eines Tages würde der Tag kommen, an dem Harry Potter Lucius Malfoy töten würde und er würde es glücklich tun.

„Also jetzt bin ich da", erklärte Harry. „Und genau in diesem Moment möchte ich spielen."

Draco kicherte über Harrys Benehmen, ehe er sich umdrehte um die Regale anzuschauen. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man mit einigen davon spielt", sagte Draco. „Ich habe viele Spielsachen und Dinge, aber nicht solche."

Harry klopfte mit einem Finger auf sein Kinn, als er Draco nachdenklich beobachtete, ehe er sich die Sachen in den Regalen anschaute. „Nun, ich würde sagen, dass wir mit einigen dieser Bausteine anfangen. Wenn ich mir die Bilder auf den Kartons ansehe, wette ich, dass wir ein paar schöne Dinge damit bauen können."

„Sie sehen wirklich hervorragend aus", sagte Draco und nickte leidenschaftlich.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir mal sehen, was wir beide heute Vormittag damit bauen können und heute Nachmittag versuchst Du selbst etwas zu bauen, während ich einige meiner Hausarbeiten erledige", schlug Harry vor.

„Einverstanden!" Draco sagte strahlend.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Morgens damit, zusammenzubauen, was auf einigen der Kisten abgebildet war. Harry hatte eine ganze Reihe von Legos gekauft, die sich mit einem Schloss befassten, und Draco war von ihnen fasziniert.

„Harry!", rief Draco aufgeregt, als er Harry eine Kiste unter die Nase schob, die er einfach aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. „Hier ist ein Drachen drin, den wir bauen können! Siehst Du?!"

Lachend zog Harry die Kiste mehrere Zentimeter zu sich heran, damit er es wirklich sehen konnte. „Wow! Du hast Recht, Draco! Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an diesen." Er schenkte Draco ein klägliches Lächeln. „Andererseits erinnere ich mich nicht an neunzig Prozent von dem, was wir geholt haben, da wir uns die meisten Sachen einfach nur ganz schnell geschnappt haben."

„Ja", sagte Draco abwesend, der nun auf die Bilder auf der Kiste starrte. „Können wir diesen als nächstes bauen, Harry?", fragte er.

„Natürlich können wir das", sagte Harry, der bei der Faszination des kleinen Jungen lächeln musste. Um ehrlich zu sein, war Harry von seinem eigenen kleinen Drachen ganz fasziniert.

oooooooooo

„Potter."

Harry schaute zu dem Mann auf, der in der Tür stand. „Ja, Sir?"

„Das Kennwort zu meinen Räumen ist ‚zerstampfte Schlangenzähne". Sie werden das Kennwort niemandem geben", sagte Snape mit einer Stimme, die eine tödliche Warnung enthielt. „Sie werden niemanden in diese Räume bringen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig. Er hatte sich das bereits selbst gedacht; nicht dass Snape ihm geglaubt hätte, wenn er das gesagt hätte. Harry wusste sehr gut, dass er im Wesentlichen isoliert mit Draco zusammenlebte. Und Snape.

„Sie werden auch aufmerksam sein, wenn Sie zum Mittagessen gehen, damit Sie wissen, wie man hierher zurückkommt, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass Sie gestern Abend Ihre Umgebung bewusst wahrgenommen haben", schnarrte Snape.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry noch einmal. Snape stand einen Moment länger in der Tür, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit wehenden Roben ging.

Harry starrte weiter auf die offene Tür. Wie hatte er nur denken können, dass der Mann um ihn herum ein wenig lockerer werden könnte?

Draco, der an dem Ärmel seiner Roben zerrte, holte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Drachen zurück, den sie noch immer bauten.

oooooooooo

„Wo bist Du gewesen, Harry?", fragte Ron, bevor Harry und Draco überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hatten, sich an den Tisch zu setzen.

Harry schaute seinen Freund verblüfft an. „Äh, Ron, Du weißt, dass ich nach unten in die Kerker gezogen bin."

„Ja, aber keiner hat Dich seit gestern früh gesehen", erklärte Hermine, weshalb sie sich gesorgt hatten.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir waren gestern den ganzen Tag weg und dann heute Morgen habe ich ein wenig Hausaufgaben gemacht und mit Draco gespielt." Harry zwinkerte Draco zu, was den Jungen dazu brachte, zu kichern. Harry genoss die Tatsache, dass er dieses Geräusch mit jedem Tag mehr hörte.

„Also, warum warst Du nicht beim Frühstück?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um seine Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. „Wir, äh, haben heute früh mit", er blickte zu Draco, „Severus gefrühstückt, damit er ein wenig Zeit mit Draco verbringen konnte."

„Warum musstest Du dort bleiben? Es ist nicht so, als ob er mehr Zeit mit Dir verbringen möchte", sagte Ron.

Harry schrak leicht zurück. Ja, er wusste sehr gut, dass ihr Zaubertrankprofessor ihn nicht wirklich um sich haben wollte. „Ich habe Draco die Sache leichter gemacht", schnappte Harry gereizter, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

Ron rollte mit seinen Augen. „Dreht sich denn allen nur um ihn?"

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Fang nicht damit an, Ron. Fang bloß nicht damit an."

Mit Augen, in denen der Schmerz stand, starrte Ron ihn an. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass die Slytherins auf einmal wichtiger für Dich sind."

Draco sah beunruhigt. „Harry hat gesagt, dass ich wichtiger bin als zu arbeiten", sagte er hilfreich, nicht ganz verstehend, worüber Ron wirklich aufgebracht war.

Ron sah noch immer verletzt aus, aber seine Lippen zuckten kurz, als er Draco anschaute. „Das hat er gesagt?"

„Wirklich" sagte Draco ernsthaft. „Ich wette, dass Du auch wichtiger bist als die Arbeit."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen. Er verpasste, wie Ron neugierig und beinahe hoffnungsvoll Draco anschaut. Er verpasste auch den intensiven Blick von Hermine, der sich, aufgrund der leichten Absurdität des ganzen Gespräches, in ein Augenrollen verwandelte.

„Wenn wir gerade von Arbeit sprechen, Harry", sagte sie. „Ich habe meine Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen mitgebracht, damit Du sie Dir heute Nachmittag abschreiben kannst."

„Ja, sie hat mich an einem Samstag an Zaubertränke arbeiten lassen, nur damit sie Dir heute Ihre Aufzeichnungen leihen kann", sagte Ron kläglich.

„Es hat Dir sicher nicht wehgetan, diesmal eher mit Zaubertränke fertig zu sein, anstatt bis zur letzten Minute zu warten", erwiderte Hermine.

„Es hat wehgetan", murmelte Ron so, dass nur Harry ihn hören konnte.

Harry kicherte und bedankte sich bei Hermine. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, dass sein tief empfundener Dank sowohl für die Zaubertrankaufzeichnungen, als auch für die Hilfe, die Situation zu entschärfen, galt. Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief relativ friedlich, als Harry und Draco von ihrer Einkaufstour erzählten.

oooooooooo

„Potter."

Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er hatte an diesem Nachmittag eine Menge geschafft, besonders, als Draco ein wenig geschlafen hatte, aber er war während der Woche zurückgefallen.

Er hatte Draco vor etwa zwanzig Minuten ins Bett gebracht und wenn er bedachte, dass er Draco rausgeschickt hatte, um seinem Paten gute Nacht zu sagen, wusste Snape sicher, dass Draco bereits schlafen würde.

Harry blickte auf, als Snape seinen Namen rief und stand widerwillig auf, als Snape ihm deutete, zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer herauszukommen.

„Sie müssen im Stande sein, Ihren Geist zu verschließen, so dass der Dunkle Lord die Verbindung nicht durchqueren kann", sagte Snape ohne Einleitung, sobald Harry im anderen Zimmer war.

Harry sagte nichts, unsicher, wohin Snape damit wollte. Sie hatten das bereits besprochen.

„Sie werden heute Abend beginnen, zu lernen, wie man das tut", schnarrte Snape.

„Heute Abend? Aber...", protestierte Harry.

Snape unterbrach ihn. „Ja, Potter, Sie werden heute Abend anfangen. Es ist einer der Hauptgründe, dass Sie in meinen Räumen sind", sagte er kalt.

Harry starrte seinen Professor an und wollte protestieren, dass er nicht angenommen hatte, sofort anzufangen, dass er noch Hausaufgaben erledigen hatte, dass er es einfach hasste Okklumentik zu lernen.

Okklumentik tat weh. Es verletzte seinen Körper, wenn er jedes Mal hinfiel, wenn er angegriffen wurde. Seine Narbe schmerzte jedes Mal und schien danach extrem empfindlich zu sein. Seine Abwehrkraft schien niedriger zu sein und er fühlte sich dann für gewöhnlich völlig zittrig und krank.

Abgesehen von diesem kurzen Auftritt von Voldemort in seinem Albtraum ein paar Nächte zuvor, hatte er sich mit ihm, seit mehr als einer Woche, nicht mehr befassen müssen. Voldemort war ruhig geblieben und Harry schätzte das.

Harry musste Okklumentik lernen, er wusste das, aber würde Voldemort nicht noch aktiver werden, wenn er dachte, dass Harry aus seinem Geist verschwunden war? Würden die Visionen noch schrecklicher werden, die er ertragen musste? Würden sogar noch mehr Menschen getötet werden?

Vielleicht, aber sie hatten jetzt keinen Spion mehr. Sie mussten wissen, was Voldemort tun will und mussten sich auf die Information verlassen können - anstatt Zeit damit zu verschwenden, herauszufinden, welche Informationen echt waren und welche ihm geschickt wurden. Außerdem war es Harry natürlich Leid, dass Voldemort ihn regelmäßig verhöhnte.

Harry sah hinunter auf den Fußboden und ergab sich seufzend einer Nacht des Schmerzes und des Elends. „Ja, Sir", sagte er leise, während er seinen Zauberstab aus der Jeans holte.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl Snape. „Wir werden heute Abend damit anfangen, Methoden durchzugehen, die Sie verwenden können, um Ihren Geist frei zu machen, das wird Ihnen helfen, um Sie nachts vor einem Angriff zu schützen."

Harry schaute ihn überrascht an, eilte aber hinüber und setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber Snapes, auf den dieser gedeutet hatte.

„Das wird Sie davon nicht abhalten, in seinen Geist zu schlüpfen, aber es wird helfen, ihn davon abzuhalten, in Ihren zu gelangen", sagte Snape in seiner besten Professorenstimme.

Harry hörte begierig zu und arbeitete daran, die Meditationstechniken zu erlernen, die hoffentlich im Stande sein würden, ihm zu helfen. Die späte Unterrichtsstunde war sowohl interessant, als auch nützlich. Snapes Verhalten war kühl und manchmal abschätzig gegenüber Harry, aber insgesamt war es keine diese grausamen Unterrichtsstunden, die ihm voriges Jahr nicht eine verdammte Sache gelernt hatte.

Obwohl Snape ihn warnte, dass er, nachdem er Harry einige dieser Techniken beigebracht hatte, keine Gnade bei der Legilementik zeigen und Harrys helfen würde, seine Fähigkeiten auszubauen. Sie würden nicht angenehme Lehren wie diese ersten sein.

Harry nickte einfach, dass er verstanden hatte. Er verstand „keine Gnade"-Stunden und erwartete sie auch von Snape. Was ihn überraschte war, dass Snape etwas Nützliches unterrichtete, so dass er es wirklich verstehen konnte. Er beklagte sich sicher nicht darüber.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als Snape ihm in sein Zimmer zurückschickte.

_6. September_

_Das war heute wirklich ein ziemlich ruhiger Tag für Dich. Ich habe bereits über diesen Morgen und unser neues Zimmer geschrieben. Ich hatte heute einen rauen Start in den Tag und er hat sehrt interessant für mich geendet, aber Du hattest einen guten Tag..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hi ihr lieben…

immer noch besuch und noch immer keine große zeit, deshalb nur wieder ein kurzer dank an alle, die diese geschichte lesen und besonders an die, die auch einen kommi hinterlassen haben…

knuddels und viel spaß mit dem neuen chap

nerventod

oooooooooo

_13. Verletzt und verwirrt_

_„Harry-Potter."_

_Harry wusste, dass Voldemort ihn gefangen hatte. Er schaute sich um und erkannte, dass er in Voldemorts Version eines Thronsaals war. Harry kannte den Platz und erkannte ihn sofort, weil er ihn so viele Male mit seinen Visionen gesehen hatte._

_Voldemort hatte Harry noch nie zu diesem Platz geholt. Er schickte Harry Visionen, er verhöhnte ihn in seinen Albträumen, er wusste, dass Harry häufig Dinge sah, die dort geschahen - aber er hatte Harry nie dorthin geholt._

_Harry konnte nicht herausfinden, wie es passiert war, aber er wusste, dass es trotzdem passierte._

_„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Harry aufsässig, und war nicht überrascht, dass Voldemort ihn zu hören schien. Diese kleine Unterhaltung war neu, und das nervte Harry._

_„Harry Potter, ich bin sehr erfreut, dass Du mich heute Abend treffen konntest", sagte Voldemort kalt._

_Harry zitterte und fragte sich, wie er sich sogar Erschaudern fühlen konnte. „Was wollen Sie?", wiederholte er sich._

_„Ich wollte ein wenig mit Dir reden", sagte Voldemort fast beiläufig und Harry zitterte wieder, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass dieses Stück des Bösen, ein echter Mann war – ein Mensch._

_„Dann sprechen Sie, damit ich gehen kann", schrie Harry._

_„Es gibt keinen Grund, zu schreien, Potter", sagte Voldemort. „Wir sind die einzigen hier."_

_Harry funkelte ihn an, den Mann mit den kalten roten Augen, und er hasste die Tatsache, dass er hier gefangen war und nicht weg konnte. Harry wartete. Er wollte den schlangengesichtigen Bastard sagen lassen, was er sagen wollte, so dass er hier heraus konnte._

_„Ich bin ziemlich neugierig, warum Du kürzlich von meiner rechten Hand geträumt hast", sagte Voldemort kalt. „Wie kommt es, dass Du etwas über die Interaktionen zwischen Lucius und seinem Sohn weißt? Was genau interessiert Dich an dem jungen Malfoy, der bald ein Teil meines Gefolges sein wird?"_

_„Ich erzähle Ihnen nichts über Draco", schrie Harry aufsässig._

_Voldemort schaute ihn interessiert an. „Es scheint so, als hättest Du Draco sehr gern. Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass Du ihm sogar beim Vornamen nennst. Gibt es mehr was ich wissen sollte? Oder ist das etwas Einseitiges für Dich?",_

_Harry funkelte ihn weiterhin an, blieb aber still. So sehr er Voldemort anschreien wollte, wollte er dem Bastard nicht noch mehr Munition geben._

_„Hmmm, vielleicht muss ich mehr darüber herausfinden, was genau in Hogwarts in diesem Jahr vor sich geht", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich. „Vielleicht muss ich auch Lucius befreien, damit er persönlich nach seinem Sohn sehen kann. Ich vermisse es wirklich meine rechte Hand nicht zu meiner Verfügung zu haben."_

_Harry fuhr fort zu schweigen und Voldemort aufsässig anzufunkeln._

_„Du hast mich mit diesem kleinen Glanzstück, dass Du Dir geleistet hast, wirklich außerordentlich verärgert", sagte Voldemort gefährlich. „Aber ich werde Lucius zurück bekommen. Du wirst Black nie wieder sehen, also denke ich, dass nicht alles umsonst war."_

_Harry konnte die Schuld, die Wut und die Angst fühlen – all das bedrückte ihn schwer. „Zumindest haben Sie nie die Prophezeiung bekommen", schrie er._

_„Ich war verärgert, dass ich durch Dich die Prophezeiung verloren habe", sagte Voldemort kalt._

_„Ja, das ist auch zu schlimm, dass Sie nicht die Chance bekommen haben, sie zu hören, weil Sie dann wissen würden, dass Sie einem aussichtslosen Kampf kämpften", schnappte Harry rücksichtslos._

_Voldemort war über diese Behauptung mehr als wütend und schleuderte Harry irgendwie zurück in seinen eigenen Geist, wie auch immer das funktioniert hatte.  
_  
Harry wachte in seinem eigenen Bett auf und warf sich schnell zur Seite, um sich zu übergeben, ohne sich etwas anderem bewusst zu sein, als den Gefühlen, die in seinem Inneren herumwirbelten und des Schmerzes, der heiß von seiner Narbe kam.

Vage fühlte Harry sanfte Hände, die ihm hielten, als er den Inhalt seines Magens entleerte. Er wollte sich mit seinem Handrücken über seinen Mund wischen, aber ein kühler Lappen wurde ihm plötzlich in seine Hand gedrückt. Er wischte sich mit dem Lappen über sein Gesicht und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sanfte Hände halfen ihm, bis Harry angelehnt an ein Kissen saß.

Allmählich wurde er seiner Umgebung bewusst und starrte für einen Moment mit leeren Augen auf seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor, da er nicht verstehen konnte, dass Snape derjenige war, der ihm half. Harry schrak zurück, als er sich umsah und erkannte, dass Draco am anderen Ende des Betts schluchzte und dieser Ton begann, in sein überlastetes Gehirn einzudringen.

„Draco?", sagte er heiser.

Draco kam, über das Bett geschossen und landete in Harrys Schoß. Harry hielt ihn fest, während er noch immer versuchte den Sinn von all dem zu erfassen.

„Potter, muss ich Dumbledore herholen?", fragte Snape ruhig, doch auch fordernd.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und presste dann verzweifelt eine seiner Hände auf seine Stirn. „Nein, Sir", schaffte er zu krächzen.

Snape betrachtete ihn mit einem scharfen Blick, drehte sich dann um und verließ das Zimmer. Harry fuhr einfach fort, seine Stirn mit einer Hand und Draco mit der anderen festzuhalten. Snape war bald zurück und half Harry den Zaubertrank zu trinken, mit dem er zurückgekehrt war. Harry zögerte nicht einmal ihn zu schlucken und bemerkte die milde Überraschung Snapes darüber nicht.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit konnte Harry fühlen, wie der Schmerz nachließ und sein Magen begann, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Als Snape ihm ein Glas mit Wasser reichte, trank Harry es gierig. Er fühlte sich noch unglaublich zittrig, aber so viel besser als zuvor.

Harry blickte, in Erwartung jetzt befragt zu werden, zu Snape, aber der nickte einfach mit seinem Kopf zu Draco und zeigte ihm damit, dass er sich zuerst um ihn kümmern sollte.

Harry atmete tief ein, in der Hoffnung, sich weiter zu beruhigen. Er schnappte sich eines der Taschentücher, die immer auf dem Nachttisch waren.

„Draco, bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte er ruhig.

Draco antwortete nicht und Harrys Herz rutschte ihm in den Magen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Engel", sagte Harry traurig. „Ich wusste, dass das eine schlechte Idee war, Dich bei mir schlafen zu lassen."

Draco blickte ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen Tränen schimmerten. Harry wischte die Tränen sanft fort und schaute ihn traurig an.

„Ich will nicht woanders schlafen", sagte Draco zittrig, mit leiser Stimme.

„Aber ich habe Dir Angst gemacht und ich will nicht sehen, dass Du Angst hast", sagte Harry. „Es ist nicht richtig von mir, Dich mitten in der Nacht aufzuwecken, damit Du mich so sehen kannst."

„Aber ich wecke Dich nachts auf und Du siehst mich weinen", sagte Draco. Er hob seine kleine Hand und wischte die Tränen ab, die Harrys Wangen hinunterliefen. Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er weinte.

„Das ist etwas anderes, Draco", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich bin älter, und ich soll auf Dich aufpassen. Und mache meinen Job nicht gut, wenn ich Dir Angst mache und Dich zum weinen bringe."

„Das ist nicht anders", sagte Draco und ein kleiner Widerstand schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Wir sollen auf einander aufpassen. Du passt auf mich auf und ich kann ich auf Dich aufpassen, wenn ich will."

Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines, wenn auch klägliches Lächeln. „Ich bin älter als Du, Engel. Ich sollte einen Vierjährigen nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Also, weil Du älter bist, solltest Du niemanden haben, der auf Dich aufpasst? Oder hast Du einfach jemanden anderen, außer mir, der auf Dich aufpasst? Wer soll Dich halten und sich um Dich kümmern, wenn Du nachts Albträume hast?"

Harry sah hinüber zu Snape, wo sich der Mann an das Ende des Betts gesetzt hatte, von wo aus er sie einfach beobachtete. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wenn er Kritik vom Mann erwartete oder einfach nach Hilfe im Umgang mit Draco suchte. Er wurde für jede dieser Möglichkeiten enttäuscht, denn Snapes Gesicht war eine leere Maske, die nicht zeigte, was er dachte und sagte er nichts, was nützlich oder sonst irgendwie hilfreich sein könnte.

Harry seufzte und drängte die Gedanken an Snape wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als er versuchte, herauszufinden, wie er es Draco erklären sollte. „Es ist kompliziert, Draco. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht will, dass sich jemand um mich kümmert. Ich bin einfach nur irgendwie gewohnt, niemanden zu haben und deshalb habe ich schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, mich so gut es ging selbst um mich zu kümmern."

Draco konzentrierte sich auf Harrys Worte. Der seufzte wieder und fuhr fort. „Ich will nicht, dass Du allein mit den Dingen fertig kommen musst, wie ich es musste, und deshalb möchte ich für Dich da sein, wenn Du nachts aufwachst und Angst hast. Aber ich will nicht, dass Du wegen mir Angst hast."

Draco sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, was Harry dazu brachte, mit einer Hand frustriert durch sein Haar zu fahren. „Ich erkläre es nicht richtig."

Draco runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn. „Ich habe Angst bekommen, aber das ist nicht dasselbe. Du hast mir keine Angst gemacht, Harry. Ich bin einfach erschrocken, dass Du genauso Angst hast, wie ich. Du machst es, dass ich mich sicher fühle und ich möchte es auch schaffen, dass Du Dich sicher fühlst."

Harry schaute den kleinen Jungen an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das alles Sinn ergab und was er nun sagen sollte.

Draco blickte ihn flehend an. „Schick mich nicht weg, Harry", sagte er bittend, wobei seine Unterlippe zitterte und er wieder kurz davor war zu weinen. „Selbst wenn ich erschrocken bin, fühle ich mich sicher bei Dir. Schick mich nicht weg."

„Draco...", begann Harry.

„Nein! Ich will nicht gehen! Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ich Angst bekomme, wenn Du Albträume hast. Ich habe auch Albträume. Ich verstehe es. Das tue ich! Schick mich nicht weg!" sagte Draco. Sein Ton war besorgt, erschrocken, beunruhigt und flehend, alles auf einmal.

Harry zog Draco wieder fest an sich und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Schhh. Ich schicke Dich nirgendwo hin. Ich werde immer für Dich da sein, egal was ist. Ich denke einfach nur, dass Du vielleicht versuchen solltest, in Deinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, das ist alles. Ich würde immer für Dich da sein, aber ich könnte es verhindern, dass ich Dich nachts aufwecke."

„Aber allein ist es einsam und schrecklich", sagte Draco ruhig. „Und ich werde viel mehr aufwachen, wenn ich ganz allein bin."

Harry seufzte schwer. „Dann werden wir das noch ein wenig länger versuchen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, aber..." Er setzte einen Kuss auf den kleinen blonden Schopf. „Wie wäre es, wenn Du einfach wieder schlafen würdest?"

„Bist Du in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt.

„Es geht mir gut, Engel", sagte Harry sanft. „Schlaf jetzt."

Draco erlaubte Harry, ihn wieder unter die Decke zu stecken und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten schlief er wieder.

„Potter", sagte Snape, als er aufstand.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry ruhig, während er aus dem Bett glitt. Er hatte angenommen, dass er über die Vision sprechen müssen würde und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er so schnell wieder einschlafen würde.

Er schnappte sich die weiche Decke Dracos, um sich darum einzuwickeln, als er Snape ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Er kauerte sich in eine Ecke der Couch, schlang die Decke fest um sich und versuchte sich auf die Inquisition, die sicher kommen würde, mental vorzubereiten.

Er hatte es geschafft, viel davon zu verdrängen, als er sich mit Draco befasst hatte, aber jetzt begannen ihn alle Gefühle und Gedanken, von der Vision mit Voldemort, wieder zu überwältigen.

Snape erschreckte ihn, als er sich auf der Couch setzte und Harry schaute ihn nervös an.

„Beschreiben Sie Ihre Vision", sagte Snape ruhig.

Harry schloss seine Augen und begann zögernd, alles zu erklären, was gesagt worden war und erklärte, dass es das erste Mal passiert war, dass Voldemort ihn dorthin gezogen hatte, wo er war.

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, aber Harry zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper, als er seine Erzählung beendete. Gedanken an Sirius, Sorge um Draco, Angst vor dem, was Voldemort als nächstes tun würde, Wut, dass Lucius aus Azkaban befreit konnte - all das überwältigte ihn.

Harry begann zu schluchzen und bemerkte, dass er ausgerechnet vor Snape einen Zusammenbruch erlitt, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Er war erschöpft, seine Narbe pochte immer noch schmerzhaft von Voldemorts Wut und das alles war einfach zu viel.

Trotzdem riss er seine Augen aus, wie er spürte, wie Hände ihn an seinen Oberarmen ergriffen und er war zu erschrocken, um dagegen ankämpfen zu können, als Snape ihn hochnahm und auf seinen Schoß setzte, so wie er es kurz zuvor bei Draco gemacht hatte.

Harry konnte nicht sprechen und trotz der totalen Unwirklichkeit dieser Situation, brach er an Snapes Brust zusammen und weinte seine Schuld, seine Wut, seinen Schmerz, seine Frustration und seine Verwirrung heraus. Es mochte Snape gewesen sein, der ihn festhielt, aber Harry konnte nicht sich wirklich dazu bringen, sich groß darum zu sorgen, weil es sich gut anfühlte jemanden zu haben, der ihn hielt und der sich diesmal um ihn kümmerte. Schließlich weinte Harry sich in einen erschöpften Schlaf, noch immer sicher von Snapes Armen gehalten.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte ein paar kurze Stunden später in seinem eigenen Bett auf, als Draco ihn schüttelte.

„Harry, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen", sagte Draco eindringlich. „Komm schon, Harry. Sev'rus hat gesagt, dass Du jetzt aufwachen musst, oder Du wirst zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."

Harry schoss sofort hoch, als er sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Er schluckte hart. Das würde wahrscheinlich ein sehr langer Tag werden.

„Beeil Dich, Harry", sagte Draco. „Sev'rus hat mir geholfen mich fertigzumachen und er hat gesagt, dass ich Dich nicht früher aufwecken soll. Aber jetzt musst Du Dich beeilen, damit Du nicht zu spät kommst."

Harry ächzte und glitt aus dem Bett, um eilig damit zu beginnen, sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, ehe er Draco ins Wohnzimmer folgte. Harry schluckte wieder hart, als er Snape an dem kleinen Tisch sitzen sah, wo das Frühstück stand und er bemerkte, dass er und Draco offensichtlich bereits gegessen hatten.

„Emmm, Sir?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Sagen Sie kein Wort, Potter", schnarrte Snape. „Ich schlage vor, dass Sie schnell etwas nehmen, das sie dann auf dem Weg zum Unterricht essen können. Sie haben nur zwanzig Minuten, bevor Sie sich verspäten."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry müde. Als er sich eine Orange und einen Toast nahm, fragte er sich, ob er sich Snapes Sanftheit letzte Nacht einfach nur eingebildet hatte. Dann war da die Tatsache, dass er Harry an diesem Morgen offensichtlich ein wenig länger hatte schlafen lassen, ihn dann aber sagte, dass er sich verspätet hatte. Der Mann war er hochgradig verwirrend.

Harry verstand trotzdem, dass er es nicht wagen sollte, die Tatsache, dass Snape ihn die letzte Nacht wirklich festgehalten hatte, als er zusammengebrochen war, anzusprechen. Nicht, dass Harry wirklich darüber sprechen wollte.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco kamen nur eine Minute vor Unterrichtsbeginn in das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Ihre Freunde saßen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und warteten darauf, dass der Unterricht begann.

„Wo wart Ihr zwei?", zischte Hermine ihn an. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, als Ihr nicht zum Frühstück aufgetaucht seid."

„Harry hatte einen Albtraum, und Sev'rus hat ihn dann schlafen lassen, so dass er sich fast verspätet hätte", erklärte Draco nützlich.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf mit einem lauten Schlag auf den Schreibtisch fallen.

„Snape hat Dich wirklich schlafen lassen?", fragte Pansy überrascht.

„Ein Albtraum?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf ein bisschen und funkelte Ron an. Es war weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort zu besprechen, ob es ein Albtraum oder in Wirklichkeit eine Vision gewesen war.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in der anderen Richtung, weil Draco an seinem Ärmel zog. Der schaute ihn besorgt an. „Es war okay, es Ihnen zu erzählen, oder?"

„Wenn Du es nicht getan hättest, dann nehme ich an, dass ich ihnen wahrscheinlich selbst erzählen hätte müssen", sagte Harry kläglich.

Draco war beruhigt, aber alle anderen warfen Harry beunruhigte Blicke zu. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr, ihn auszufragen, da McGonagall mit dem Unterricht begann.

oooooooooo

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Snape Dich wirklich hat weiterschlafen lassen", sagte Pansy in der Mittagspause und setzte damit das Gespräch von diesem Morgen fort.

„Wenigstens hattest Du heute Binns, also war es auch ein Tag an dem Du ein kleines Nickerchen machen konntest", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen.

„Stimmt", sagte Harry und grinste zurück.

„Aber trotzdem, ich kann verstehen, wenn Snape Draco ausschlafen lässt, aber nicht, warum er das bei Harry macht", sagte Pansy noch immer verwirrt.

„Es war irgendwie eine harte Nacht", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Wann ist es keine harte Nacht für Euch zwei?", schnaubte Blaise.

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Halt den Mund, Blaise."

Die Slytherins in ihrer Nähe kicherten alle über sein kindisches Benehmen.

„Und wir dachten, dass Draco hier das Kind wäre", sagte Pansy amüsiert.

„Aber ich bin das Kind", sagte Draco mit vor Verwirrung zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sicher bist Du das", sagte Blaise tröstend, während er versuchte, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Aber Du neigst dazu, Dich reifer zu benehmen, als Harry."

„Das mache ich?", fragte Draco.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ignorier sie einfach, Draco. Es ist egal, wie alt Du bist. Jedem sollte wenigstens ab und zu erlaubt sein, sich wie ein Kind zu benehmen."

„Oh, ist das der Grund, warum Du so gut mit meinen Spielsachen spielen kannst?", fragte Draco unschuldig.

Harry errötete leicht, als alle in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen und die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle auf sie zog.

Harry stieß Draco an. „Du hilfst mir hier nicht wirklich, Engel", sagte Harry kläglich.

„Aber warum denn nicht? Du spielst mit mir, obwohl dass noch keiner für mich gemacht hat. Ich mag es, wenn Du mit meinen Spielsachen mit mir spielst", sagte Draco ruhig, sich jetzt offensichtlich ein wenig unsicher fühlend.

Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco auf seine Stirn, während er beruhigend einen Arm um ihn schlang. „Und ich werde weiter mit Dir spielen, egal was sie sagen", sagte Harry abwehrend.

Draco grinste, als die anderen das Paar anlächelten.

Harry grinste plötzlich hinterhältig und ein schelmischer Glanz trat in seine smaragdgrünen Augen. Die anderen bemerkten es und schauten ihn vorsichtig an.

„Vielleicht, Draco, sollten wir einige Deiner Spielsachen heute Abend mit in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen", sagte Harry unschuldig. „Ich wette, dass jemand mit Dir spielen würde, während ich an meinen Hausaufgaben sitze. Ich möchte ihnen nicht die Chance verwehren, mit Spielzeug zu spielen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Wirklich", sagte Harry, unfähig sein breites Grinsen zurückzuhalten.

„Vielleicht könnte Pansy Dir bei einem Deiner Puzzles helfen, oder Blaise könnte mit einigen Deiner Autos fahren, die er für Dich ausgesucht hat. Oder ich wette, dass Crabbe und Goyle Dir helfen könnnten, einen riesigen Turm aus Deinen Bausteinen zu bauen. Sie sind schließlich viel größer als ich", sagte Harry und grinste die Slytherins an.

Sie starrten Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an, zuerst unfähig zu glauben, dass er ihnen diese Aufgabe so effektiv zugeschoben hatte, dann aber lächelten alle kläglich, als sie sahen, wie begeistert Draco offensichtlich von dieser Idee was.

„Werdet Ihr wirklich mit mir spielen?", fragte Draco aufgeregt.

„Ja, Du suchst etwas aus, dass Du heute Abend mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringst und wir werden Harry etwas Arbeit erledigen lassen, während wir spielen", antwortete Pansy mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich wollte sowieso diese Autos sehen, die ich Dir ausgesucht habe", fügte Blaise hinzu.

Crabbe und Goyle nickten einfach ihre Zustimmung.

„Du solltest wirklich in Slytherin sein", sagte Blaise trocken zu Harry.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Ich denke, dass ich mich ziemlich gut als Slytherin gemacht hätte", sagte Harry zustimmend.

„Bedeutet das, dass Du die Slytherinroben tragen kannst, damit wir manchmal dasselbe anhaben?", fragte Draco. „Ich habe Gryffindorroben, die ich anziehen kann."

Harry war nicht der einzige, der zu husten begann. „Emmm, nun, ich bin nicht sicher, dass sie es schätzen würden, wenn ich Slytherinroben tragen würde", sagte er.

„Aber ich habe viele Roben, und sie würden Dir passen", sagte Draco unschuldig.

„Aber ich bin kein Slytherin", protestierte Harry.

„Blaise hat aber gesagt, dass Du einer sein solltest", sagte Draco.

„Ich könnte ein Slytherin sein, aber ich bin ein Gryffindor", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Warum kannst Du nicht beide sein?", fragte Draco. „Wir sitzen jeden Tag sowohl am Slytherintisch, als auch am Gryffindortisch. Also, warum kannst Du nicht an manchen Tagen Slytherinroben tragen und an anderen Tagen Gryffindorroben?"

„Emmm, nun..." Harry konnte nichts weiter sagen, da er nicht wirklich eine gute Antwort dafür hatte. Was Draco gesagt hatte, machte wirklich ein bisschen Sinn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass andere Leute es gern sehen würden. Es könnte einige Menschen verärgern."

Die anderen hörten interessiert zu, wie Harry versuchte, Draco das zu erklären.

„Warum sollten sie böse werden?", fragte der.

Harry seufzte. Wie schaffte er es immer, mit Draco solche Diskussionen zu führen? Er wollte die Slytherins, mit denen er sich langsam anfreundete, nicht wirklich verärgern.

„Sie sollen nicht böse werden", sagte Harry leise.

„Und warum würden sie es dann?", fragte Draco, eine bessere Antwort fordernd.

Wie erklärt man einem Vierjährigen die Konkurrenz zwischen den Häusern? Wie sollte er erklären, dass er der Gryffindor Goldjunge und der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein soll, weshalb er ein Image aufrecht zu erhalten hatte?

Andererseits brach Harry bereits einfach die Tradition, indem er am Slytherintisch saß. Die Schule schien diese Tatsache bereits gut zu akzeptieren. Jeder wusste, dass Harry auf den Vierjährigen aufpasste und schien das insgesamt ziemlich gut zu respektieren. Es half beträchtlich, dass Harry sowohl die Unterstützung von Gryffindor als auch von Slytherin hatte.

Und wenn jeder die Verbindung von Harry mit dem Slytherins insgesamt respektierte, warum konnte er das dann nicht ein wenig weiter treiben und seine Unterstützung des Hauses zeigen, indem er ihre Roben trug?

Würde das Harrys Image wirklich verletzen? Interessierte es ihn eigentlich, ob es das tat? Die Leute hatten im Laufe der Jahre viele Dinge über ihn gedacht, sogar dass er sich der dunklen Seite zuwenden würde, aber sie waren letztlich immer wieder dahin zurückgekehrt, dass sie ihn als Held sahen.

Würde es viele Schwierigkeiten in der Schule verursachen, mehr Kämpfe und Duelle? Es gab noch einige Hartnäckige in beiden Häusern, die Schwierigkeiten mit Harrys Verbindung zu den Slytherins hatten. Würden sie Schwierigkeiten machen?

Würde sich Gryffindor beleidigt fühlen? Würde sich Slytherin beleidigt fühlen?

„Harry?", fragte Draco vorsichtig und zog an Harrys Roben.

Harry zwinkerte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Umgebungen, wo jeder ihn noch genau beobachtete.

„Weiß Du was, Draco?", sagte Harry. „Ich denke, dass Du recht hast. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand böse sein sollte, und wenn sie böse werden, kümmert mich das nicht wirklich. Ich habe kein Problem damit, an manchen Tagen ein wenig Slytherin-Stolz zu zeigen. Tatsächlich fühle ich mich ein bisschen geehrt sowohl ein Teil von Gryffindor als auch einer von Slytherin zu sein."

Draco grinste, aber die Slytherins sahen auf Harrys Worte baff aus.

„Harry, Du kannst keine Slytherinroben tragen", protestierte Pansy mit Erstaunen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Weil Du kein Slytherin bist!", kreischte Pansy.

Harry und alle die in ihrer Nähe saßen, zuckten zusammen.

„Er könnte es ebenso gut sein", sagte Blaise mit einem Achselzucken. Er schien mit dieser Idee warm zu werden.

„Aber er ist es nicht", protestierte Pansy, dieses Mal viel ruhiger.

„Ich denke, dass er Slytherinroben tragen sollte, wenn er es will", sagte Goyle leise.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Kopf herum und lächelte Goyle, da er ihm beistand, überrascht an. Crabbe und Goyle hatten selten etwas gesagt, dass Harry gehört hatte.

Harry drehte sich zu Crabbe, der auf Dracos andere Seite saß. „Was denkst Du, Crabbe?", fragte er leise.

Crabbe schluckte nervös. Er schaute vorsichtig zu den anderen Slytherins, ehe er Harry fest ansah. „Ich denke, dass das helfen könnte, dem Rest der Schule zu zeigen, dass wir vielleicht nicht so schlecht sind, wie alle denken." Er schluckte wieder nervös, ehe er fort fuhr. „Du bist eine... große Persönlichkeit in dieser Schule. Die Leute bemerken Dich und so, und wir werden bereits irgendwie netter behandelt."

Harry lächelte ihm warm zu. Langsam begann er die beiden großen Slytherins wirklich zu mögen, die ihm so viele Male im Laufe der Jahre bedroht hatten.

„Wenn Du wirklich Slytherinroben trägst, werden wir da sein, für den Fall, dass irgendjemand versucht, Dich zu schikanieren", fügte Goyle mit einem Ton hinzu, der jeden drohte, der es wagen würde, sich mit Harry anzulegen.

Harry grinste. „Danke, Jungs." Es war äußerst seltsam ein Teil ihrer tyrannischen Art zu sein. „Aber wir wollen versuchen, niemandem wehzutun? Wir wollen die Umstände verbessern, nicht schlechter machen."

„Was immer Du sagst, Harry", sagte Crabbe.

Harry blickte zurück zu Blaise und Pansy und lachte über ihre völlig baffen Gesichter.

Blaise erholte sich als erster von seinem Schock. „Ja, was immer Du sagst, Harry", grinste er. „Wir werden hinter Dir stehen."

„Gott, wann hat sich alles so gedreht?", fragte Pansy verwirrt. „Ich könnte schwören, dass Harry der Anführer von Gryffindor und nicht der von Slytherin war."

„Ich bin überhaupt kein Anführer von Slytherin", sagte Harry kichernd.

Pansy schaute ihn neugierig an. „Ja, nun, Du fängst an mich zu verarschen", sagte sie ernst. „Und es ist erst die zweite Woche Schule in diesem Jahr."

„Pansy, ich versuche nicht mich einzumischen oder so etwas", sagte Harry jetzt unbehaglich. „Ich versuche einfach, das Beste aus der Sache zu machen und auf Draco aufzupassen."

Pansy schnaubte. „Ich weiß das. Und wenn es nicht für Draco wäre, würden wir hier nicht sitzen und uns so einfach mit Dir unterhalten."

Harry war es jetzt wirklich unbehaglich zumute. Wieder wurde er daran erinnert, dass diese Leute nur wegen Dracos Zuneigung zu ihm, freundlich zu ihm waren. Die ganze Situation verlief wirklich viel glatter, als Harry es jemals erwartet hätte - wenn er sich jemals dieses Szenario vorgestellt hätte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich störe", sagte Harry ruhig und schaute sich an dem Tisch um. Er war in das Gespräch vertieft gewesen und hatte nicht viel gegessen. Jetzt hatte er wirklich keinen Hunger mehr. Warum musste jeder immer wieder daran erinnern, dass man ihn nicht wollte?

Er verpasste es, wie Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle und Draco Pansy anfunkelten. Draco verstand nicht ganz, was geschehen war, aber er begriff, dass es Pansys Schuld war, dass Harry wieder traurig war.

„Harry, ich habe das nicht so gemeint, wie es geklungen hat", sagte Pansy, die offensichtlich begriff, was sie gesagt hatte und wie Harry es aufgenommen hatte.

„Nein, Du hast recht. Wir alle wissen, warum ich hier bin. Ich muss einfach dankbar sein, dass Ihr alle diese ganze Situation so gut aufgenommen habt. Es geht hier um Draco, nicht um mich", sagte er ruhig.

„Harry-", begann Pansy.

„Nein", sagte Harry und hielt seine Hand hoch, um zu verhindern, dass sie noch irgendetwas sagte. „Ich will nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Ich brauchte offensichtlich eine Erinnerung, wo mein Platz hier ist."

Harry wünschte sich wirklich, dass er einfach weggehen konnte, aber er musste an Draco denken. „Bist Du fertig, Draco?",

Draco nickte und schaute traurig zu Harry, da er nicht verstand, was passiert war, aber er verstand, dass Harry nicht in der Stimmung war, seine Fragen zu beantworten. Er blieb ruhig, stand auf und nahm seine Tasche.

„Harry, bleib", flehte Blaise.

„Nein, Danke", sagte Harry ruhig. „Ich muss die Hausaufgabe holen, die ich vor Unterrichtsbeginn vergessen habe."

Sie alle wussten sehr gut, dass Harry seine Hausaufgaben nicht vergessen hatte und sahen ihm ruhig zu, wie er mit Draco die Große Halle verließ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

so, der Besuch ist immer noch (schon wieder) da aber heute will ich noch mal eine kurz nachricht wegen meiner anderen geschichten loswerden… also: ich bin dabei… broken mind liegt schon seit ein paar tagen bei meiner beta, aber sie wird es hoffentlich bald schaffen, es zu korrigieren… erinnerungen wird wohl morgen aktualisiert werden (hänge gerade ein wenig) und mein ist die rache wird wohl hoffentlich spätestens übermorgen weitergehen… also bitte, habt geduld

wie immer bedanke ich mich bei euch für eure kommis… insgesamt hat die geschichte 21 chaps… also dauert es nicht mehr lange und dann ist schon wieder alles zu ende schnief

aber nun habe ich genug gelabert

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_14. Zusammenbruch_

Harry kam absichtlich eine Minute zu spät zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, da er sich mit den anderen jetzt nicht befassen wollte. Er hatte eine schwere Nacht gehabt; er war müde, er war verwirrt und hatte generell schlechte Laune und fühlte sich verletzt.

„Mister Potter, zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für die Verspätung", schnarrte Snape.

Harry nickte einfach und setzte Draco an einem leeren Tisch hinten auf der Gryffindor-Seite des Raumes. Er ignorierte Blaise, der versuchte, ihn dem Platz neben ihn zu winken, er ignorierte die anderen Slytherins, er ignorierte die Gryffindors und er ignorierte Snapes hochgezogene Augenbraue, bei Harrys Platzwahl.

Snape begann wieder mit seinem Vortrag und Harry holte schnell Pergament, Feder und Tinte heraus, um sich Notizen zu machen und half dann Draco dasselbe herauszuholen, damit er malen konnte. Er ignorierte alle beunruhigten und neugierigen Blicke die in seine Richtung geschickt wurden und schrieb die erforderlichen Notizen von der Tafel ab.

„Bleib genau hier", befahl Harry Draco leise. „Ich muss nur die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank holen."

„Okay, Harry", sagte Draco leise.

Harry atmete tief durch und ging zusammen mit der halben Klasse hinüber zum Zutatenschrank der Schüler. Pansy und Hermine trieben ihn beide in die Enge.

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Er ist mit mir böse", sagte Pansy leise.

„Du hast nur die Wahrheit gesagt", sagte Harry müde. „Ich bin nicht böse auf Dich, weil Du die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

„Harry, ich habe es nicht so gemeint", wisperte Pansy, die nicht wollte, dass Snape sie hören konnte. „Es tut mir leid."

Hermine schaute jetzt beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Schau mal, vergiss es einfach. Ich habe einfach schlechte Laune, weil ich eine harte Nacht hatte", sagte Harry, während er sich die Zutaten aus dem Regal schnappte.

„Und warum war die letzte Nacht so schlecht?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen", schnappte Harry gereizt.

„Kommst Du nach dem Abendessen in den Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Pansy besorgt.

Harry seufzte.

„Mister Potter", unterbrach Snape ihre Unterhaltung. „Sie scheinen heute entschlossen zu sein den Unterricht zu stören. Das sind zehn Punkte Abzug und jetzt gehen Sie sofort zu Ihrem Platz zurück."

Harry funkelte ihn an, drehte dann aber den beiden Mädchen ohne ein weiteres Wort seinen Rücken zu und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Er schimpfte mit sich selbst, wenn er an die Tatsache dachte, dass er scheinbar den Preis zahlen musste, dass er in der letzten Nacht etwas Trost bekommen hatte.

Als Harry zurück zu seinem Tisch ging, sah er, wie Draco ihn mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Harry wusste, dass er zu Dracos Wohl hart daran arbeiten musste, sein Verhalten wieder zu ändern.

Er stellte die Zaubertrankzutaten ab und schaute Draco an. „Hast Du Lust, mir heute bei dem Zaubertrank zu helfen?", fragte er.

„Wirklich?", keuchte Draco.

„Wirklich" sagte Harry, endlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln für Draco.

Harry gab Draco eine Schale und einen Mörser und zeigte ihm, wie man die Mistkäfer zu Pulver machte, während er anfing, die Wurzeln zu hacken, die er brauchte.

Harry verdrängte alles andere und verbrachte wirklich eine ziemlich angenehme Stunde damit, mit Draco an dem Zaubertrank zu arbeiten. Er war eine größere Hilfe, als Harry erwartet hatte, aber dann erkannte er, dass er es hätte besser wissen sollen. Draco schien von Zaubertränken fasziniert zu sein und er arbeitete äußerst konzentriert an jeder Aufgabe, die Harry ihm gab. Er hörte Harry aufmerksam zu, um keine Fehler zu machen.

Snape kam und starrte in ihren großen Kessel. „Es scheint so, dass Mister Malfoy sogar mit nur vier Jahren dazu in der Lage ist zu helfen, einen Zaubertrank richtig zu brauen", schnarrte er zu Harry.

Harry schaute hinunter auf die Arbeitsfläche. Er fühlte sich getroffen von der Beleidigung. Im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer war alles wieder normal. Harry weigerte sich, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und nach ein paar angespannten Momenten, ging Snape schließlich weiter.

Als sie fertig waren, schickte Harry Draco mit einer Phiole zu Snapes Schreibtisch, während er aufräumte. Das sorgte dafür, dass Draco sich wichtig fühlte und dass Harry von Snape und den anderen fernblieb.

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, fühlte sich Harry nicht wirklich besser, aber er versuchte sich, zu Dracos Wohl mehr anzustrengen, gute Laune zu haben. Er nahm trotzdem nicht an, nach dem Unterricht überfallen zu werden.

Harry arbeitete noch daran aufzuräumen und Ihre Sachen einzupacken, als Ron, Hermine, Pansy und Blaise alle auf ihn zukamen.

„Mister Potter, Sie werden nach dem Unterricht dableiben", befahl Snape, während alle ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

„Aber ich...", fing Harry an, überlegte es sich aber bei Snapes funkelnden Blick anders. „Ja, Sir", sagte er leise.

„Sie vier können draußen auf ihn warten", schnarrte Snape.

Harry packte schnell ihre restlichen Sachen zurück in ihre Taschen und nahm Draco an der Hand, um mit ihm zu Snapes Schreibtisch zu gehen und davor stehen zu bleiben.

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie beide, mit unter dem Kinn verschränkten Händen.

„Draco, ich habe mich gefragt, ob Du mir heute Nachmittag nicht bei einem Zaubertrank helfen möchtest, nur Du und ich", sagte er und überraschte damit sowohl Draco als auch Harry.

„Du würdest mich Dir wirklich helfen lassen?", fragte Draco mit leuchtenden Augen.

Snape nickte und gab seinem Patensohn ein kleines Lächeln. „Ja, Draco, so wie Du Mister Potter an diesem Nachmittag geholfen hast, hat bewiesen, dass Du eine große Hilfe im Labor sein könntest."

Draco runzelte Stirn. „Aber warum kann Harry nicht bleiben?"

„Mister Potter hat nicht dieselbe Faszination für Zaubertränke, wie Du", sagte Snape ruhig. „Ich denke nicht, dass er es Dir missgönnen würde noch ein wenig an Zaubertränken zu arbeiten, während er selbst es vorziehen würde, seine Zeit mit etwas anderem zu verbringen."

„Du magst keine Zaubertränke, Harry?", Draco fragte verwundert.

„Uh, nun, manchmal, aber habe ich nicht wirklich Lust, heute an weiteren Zaubertränken zu arbeiten", sagte Harry, noch verwirrt darüber, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Andererseits schien er durch Snapes Benehmen ihm gegenüber im Laufe der letzten Woche ständig verwirrt zu sein.

„Mister Potter kann hier her zurückkommen und Dich vor dem Abendessen abholen", sagte Snape.

„Wirst Du nicht vergessen, mich abzuholen, Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt.

Harry lächelte und hockte sich hin, um ihm zu umarmen. „Natürlich nicht, Engel. Hab Spaß dabei, mit Severus Zaubertränke zu brauen."

„Okay, Harry", sagte Draco beruhigt und gleichzeitig aufgeregt an mehr Zaubertränken arbeiten zu können.

Harry drehte sich um, um zu gehen, aber Snape hielt ihn mit einem Blick auf. „Draco, ich habe einen Kessel hingestellt. Geh schon mal vor und fang an, die Zutaten aus diesem Regal dort rauszuholen", sagte Snape und zeigte Draco die Zutaten.

Draco machte sich eifrig daran, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und Snape drehte sich zurück zu Harry. „Was auch immer Sie für ein Problem mit ihnen haben", schnarrte Snape und deutete zur Tür, wo Ron, Hermine, Pansy und Blaise sicher noch warteten, „ich schlage vor, dass Sie es vor dem Abendessen aus der Welt schaffen."

Er gab Harry keine Chance darauf zu antworten und ging zu Draco, um ihm zu helfen. Harry sah ihn überrascht mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Snape machte das, um ihm zu helfen? Nach dem er ihn während des Unterrichts so widerlich behandelt hatte? Wieder einmal verwirrt, drehte sich Harry um und ging.

Er dachte über Snape nach und hatte beinahe die vier Personen vergessen, die auf ihn warteten. Als er sie sah, war Harry nicht so sicher, dass er schätzte, dass Snape ihm geholfen hatte, wenn es das war, was er gerade tat.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Blaise.

„Bei Snape", antwortete Harry leise. „Ich muss ihn vor dem Abendessen abholen."

„Gut" sagte Hermine und schnappte sich eine Hand von Harry.

Pansy nahm seine andere Hand. „Weil wir uns jetzt unterhalten werden."

„Aber...", versuchte Harry zu protestieren. Er versuchte seine Hände zurückzuziehen, aber die Mädchen ließen ihn nicht los.

„Nein, Du gehst mit, Harry", sagte Blaise. „Das ist nur zu deinem Besten."

„Ron?", flehte Harry, nach etwas Hilfe suchend.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Ich will auch wissen, was zum Teufel los ist."

Harry seufzte schwer und erlaubte es, von den beiden Mädchen fortgezogen zu werden. Sie gingen in den Raum der Wünsche, neutrales Territorium für die Gryffindors und Slytherins. Es war ein Raum zum Entspannen, den Ron dort mit einem großen Kamin und bequemen Couches geschaffen hatte.

Hermine und Pansy ließen ihn schließlich los und Harry ließ sich auf einer der Couches fallen.

„Kann ich nicht einfach ein Schläfchen machen?", fragte Harry. Er erhielt einen Chor von „Nein" als Antwort.

„Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Du so aussiehst, als ob Du ihn brauchen könntest", sagte Hermine besorgt. „Sogar nach dem Nickerchen, dass Du heute Morgen in Geschichte der Zauberei gemacht hast."

„Und nachdem Snape Dir erlaubt hat, länger zu schlafen", fügte Pansy hinzu, noch immer verblüfft von dieser Tatsache.

„Hattest Du gestern Nacht wirklich einen Albtraum?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ron, willst Du wirklich, dass ich darauf antworte?", fragte Harry gereizt.

Ron und Hermine schauten Pansy und Blaise nervös an.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum, stimmt's?", fragte Blaise leise.

„Sagt mir einfach, warum Ihr vier mich hier her geschleppt habt", schnappte Harry. „Ich kann mich nämlich nicht daran erinnern, dass Ihr vier miteinander auskommt."

Alle vier rutschten nervös herum und schauten vorsichtig zu Harry.

Ron war derjenige, der antwortete und damit die anderen überraschte. „Ich dachte, dass Du wolltest, dass ich mit den Slytherins auskomme. Zumindest mit den beiden und Crabbe und Goyle", sagte er gereizt und deutet zu Pansy und Blaise. „Ich verstehe das ganze noch immer nicht, aber Du hast mir klar gemacht, dass ich versuche muss mit ihnen auszukommen, weil Du Draco nicht allein lassen wolltest."

„Und wir versuchen mit Granger und Weasley auszukommen, weil wir wissen, dass sie zu Dir dazu gehören", sagte Blaise leise.

„Es kümmert mich nicht, ob Ihr alle mit einander auskommt oder nicht", schnappte Harry. „Ich will nur die Möglichkeit haben, auf Draco aufzupassen. Das ist alles! Keine Schlägereien, keine Komplikationen. Warum lassen mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe?"

„Harry, was ist los?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Das ist Dir gar nicht ähnlich."

„Was willst Du, dass ich sage, Mine?", explodierte Harry.

Er funkelte sie alle an. „Du hast mir gesagt, was nicht in Ordnung ist? Ich stehe zwischen den Gryffindors, die es mir übel nehmen, dass ich mit den Slytherins verkehre, und den Slytherins, die mich nur wegen Dracos dulden", schrie Harry.

„Das ist nicht wahr", sagten Hermine und Pansy beide schnell, aber Harry ignorierte sie.

„Die Situation ist erst seit einer Woche so und ich habe gedacht, dass eigentlich alles ganz gut läuft. Aber dann kommt Snape und erinnert mich, dass ich nur wegen Draco geduldet werde. Und es noch eine ganze Menge mehr, was mich vollkommen verwirrt", sagte Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die seine Verwirrung zeigten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, und seine Wut kam wieder hervor.

„Dann ist Ron total eifersüchtig und nimmt es mir übel, dass ich Zeit mit den Slytherins verbringe und ihn allein lasse. Pansy erinnert mich daran, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie mit mir sprechen und freundlich zu mir sind, nur Draco ist. Draco will, dass ich manchmal Slytherinroben trage und ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", schrie Harry seine Frustration und seine Wut hinaus. „Aber wie wird das für alle anderen aussehen?"

Harry machte eine Pause und funkelte die anderen an. Es interessierte ihn nicht, zu sehen, wie sie sich alle unbehaglich fühlten bei seinem Geschrei. „Keiner will mich in diesem Augenblick", sagte Harry bitter. „Draco ist der einzige, der das tut, aber das ist auch nur, weil er sich verdammt nochmal an nichts erinnert."

„Harry, was in aller Welt ist gestern Abend passiert, dass Du jetzt so denkst?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Noch einmal, willst Du wirklich, dass ich darauf antworte?", fragte Harry verärgert.

Hermine schaute wieder unsicher zu Blaise und Pansy.

„Genau" schnappte Harry. „Wir sind alle seit kaum einer Woche miteinander befreundet. Ich vertraue ihnen, dass sie nichts sagen, aber vertraut Ihr ihnen?"

„Wie kannst Du ihnen trauen?", fragte Hermine zögerlich.

„Ich tue es einfach. Es ist nicht so, als wollten sie jetzt losgehen und Todesser werden", schnarrte Harry.

„Aber Du hast gesagt, dass sie Dich nur dulden", sagte Ron verärgert. „Wie kannst Du ihnen vertrauen?"

„Weil sie Draco gegenüber loyal sind und Draco mir gegenüber", erwiderte Harry verärgert. „Sie werden nichts tun oder sagen, was ihn verletzen würde."

„Oh", sagte Ron, dem damit der Wind aus den Segeln genommen war. Offensichtlich schien es bei Ron bei diesen Worten klick zu machen und Harry rollte darüber die Augen.

„Harry, wir mögen wegen Draco angefangen haben, mit Dir zu sprechen, aber ich denke, dass Du jetzt mein Freund bist", unterbrach Blaise ernst.

„Meiner auch", fügte Pansy schnell hinzu. „Ich habe versucht, mich den ganzen Nachmittag bei Dir zu entschuldigen. Ich hatte beim Mittagessen nicht vor, Dich zu verletzen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und bemerkte dabei, dass er Dracos Rolle in dem Wirklich-Spiel spielte.

„Wirklich" sagte Blaise mit einem kleinen Lächeln, der das Wirklich-Spiel auch kannte.

„Es ist alles einfach so verwirrend", sagte Harry, wobei er seinen Kopf in seine Hände fallen ließ. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so aufgeregt habe und wütend geworden bin."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Kumpel", sagte Blaise ruhig.

Ron blickte zu Pansy und Blaise und nickte sich selbst zu, als er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Du hattest gestern Nacht eine weitere Vision, nicht wahr?", fragte er Harry.

Harry schaute überrascht auf und fuhr mit seinem Kopf zwischen Ron und den zwei Slytherins hin und her.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn Du ihnen vertrauen kannst, kann ich das auch."

Harry sah ihn, verwirrt durch diese Wendung der Ereignisse, an. „Wer sind Sie, und was haben Sie mit Ron gemacht?", fragte er.

Ron errötete als Pansy Blaise und sogar Hermine anfingen zu kichern. „Du hast mich einfach nur daran erinnert, dass Freunde loyal sein sollten. Ich war dabei, Deine Freundschaft wegzuwerfen, weil ich eifersüchtig war und Dir nicht geglaubt habe, was Du gesagt hast. Ich werde mich wirklich anstrengen, diesen Fehler nicht wieder zu begehen."

Harry starrte ihn einfach an und so räusperte Ron sich und fuhr fort. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich diese Woche schlecht benommen habe und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so verhalten habe. Wenn Du sagst, dass Parkinson und Zabini in Ordnung sind, dann werde ich einfach, selbst wenn ich denke, dass es etwas sonderbar ist, dass Du ihnen nach nur einer Woche vertraust, mein Bestes tun, Dir zu glauben."

Dann grinste Ron. „Außerdem denke ich, dass ich wahrscheinlich Deinem Urteil vertrauen sollte, da ich persönlich weiß, dass Du einen guten Geschmack bei Freunden hast."

Harry und die anderen lachten überrascht.

Hermine strahlte Ron stolz an. „Ich denke, dass Du endlich erwachsen wirst, Ron."

Ron tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Harry und beide Jungen rollten mit ihren Augen, drehten sich dann um und grinsten Hermine an. Nun war sie an der Reihe, aufgrund ihrer Mätzchen, mit ihren Augen zu rollen.

„Harry inspiriert irgendwie Loyalität, nicht wahr?", sagte Blaise ruhig zu Ron und Hermine.

Ron und Hermine lächelten beide. „Ja, er ist ein großartiger Kerl", sagte Hermine sanft.

„Wir beginnen, das zu erkennen", sagte Pansy leise.

Harry war äußerst verlegen, aber auch zufrieden. „Danke. Ich glaube, dass ich das heute wirklich hören musste."

„Das haben wir bemerkt", sagte Hermine. „Was ist los, Harry? Du bist heute Nachmittag irgendwie so anders und nicht Du selbst gewesen, und Du hast heute Morgen das Frühstück verpasst. Offensichtlich ist noch etwas anderes."

„Warum muss da noch etwas mehr sein?", fragte Harry.

„Weil ich weiß, dass Du Pansy und Blaise magst und von meiner Sicht aus, hast Du zum Mittagessen vollkommen überreagiert", sagte Hermine. „In der einen Minute ging es Dir gut und in der anderen nicht. Wir haben uns heute mit Dir im Kreis gedreht."

Harry seufzte schwer und begann alles zu erzählen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry saß zwischen Hermine und Pansy , als er wieder weinte, während er ihnen über seine Schuld und seinen Kummer wegen Sirius erzählte, der durch Voldemorts höhnische Worte wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen war. Über seine Wut auf Voldemort und Lucius. Über seine Sorgen um Draco und sich selbst und um alle anderen.

Er erzählte über die Vision, wie er Draco getröstet hatte, wie er von Snape gehalten wurde (alle schworen, dass sie das absolut geheim halten würden oder Snape würde sie alle töten), über seine Verwirrung über die Behandlung von Snape und wie dass dann alles noch von Pansy Bemerkung beim Mittagessen getoppt worden ist.

„Scheiße, Kumpel", sagte Ron überrascht, als sich Harry schließlich beruhigt und wieder etwas gesammelt hatte. „Du musst Dich besser fühlen, nachdem

Du Dir das alles von der Seele reden konntest."

Harry gab ihm ein scheues Lächeln. „Das denke ich. Obwohl ich mich ein wenig lächerlich fühle, wieder zusammenzubrechen."

„Du hast eine überwältigende Woche gehabt", sagte Hermine wissend. „Der Stress hat Dich einfach nur auf einmal umgehauen."

Pansy schnaubte. „Besonders, da Du-weißt-schon-wer sich dafür entschieden hat, Dir einen persönlichen Besuch abzustatten. Ich wäre bis aufs Blut erschrocken würde mich unter meinem Bett verstecken, wenn mir sowas passiert wäre und trotzdem hast Du am Unterricht teilgenommen und zumindest versucht vorzugeben, dass alles normal ist."

Hermine, Blaise und Ron nickten alle zustimmend. Harry zuckte einfach mit den Achseln.

„Können wir jetzt über etwas anderes sprechen?", fragte er, müde das alles durchgegangen zu sein und physisch und emotional einfach fertig.

„Sicher", sagte Pansy verständnisvoll. „Kommst Du heute Abend noch in dem Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte sie.

„Ja, wenn das für Euch okay ist. Draco erwartet es jetzt", sagte Harry.

„Das ist mehr als in Ordnung für uns", sagte Blaise mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Vielleicht solltest Du einige von Dracos Roben tragen, um dazu zu passen."

Harry und Pansy begannen zu lachen. Harry erklärte Ron und Hermine Dracos Bitte. Sogar Ron unterstützte letztendlich die Idee. Hermine war überraschender Weise von Anfang an dafür. Sie sagte, dass das für die Einheit der Schule gut sein würde und sie mit den anderen Gryffindors heute Abend sprechen würde, um ihnen das Ganze zu erklären.

Ron und Harry tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick und grinsten. Wenn Hermine eine Idee hatte, gab es nicht viel, was sie davon abhalten konnte. Die Gryffindors würden Harry in Slytherinroben wahrscheinlich noch vor der Abendglocke unterstützen, zumindest aus dem Grund, weil Hermine sie alle einschüchtern würde.

Sie gingen mit Harry hinunter zu den Kerkern, um Draco abzuholen, und entschieden unterwegs, dass Harry und Draco, so wie sie es zum Essen schon taten, die Abende abwechselnd in den zwei verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen verbringen sollten. Es war ein guter Plan, der Harry mit den Gryffindors verbunden halten würde, genauso wie er mit seinen neuen Freunden in Slytherin in Verbindung stand.

Harry gewann sein Gleichgewicht schnell wieder. Er erkannte, dass er sich wirklich viel besser fühlte. Er hatte zwei neue Freunde und seine zwei alten Freunden bei sich. Er hatte es geschafft, ihnen alles zu erzählen, was mit ihm los war und sie alle verstanden und akzeptierten es. Sogar Ron vertraute ihm und Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr so, als würde er zwischen allen Stühlen stehen.

Ja, dachte Harry mit einem Grinsen, er fühlte sich jetzt wirklich gut. Er wollte nicht vor ihnen allen zusammenbrechen, aber er entschied, dass es das wert war.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hi alle zusammen,

das neue chap ist fertig und ich muss gestehen, dass es nicht komplett ist… es ist ziemlich lang und deshalb habe ich es geteilt… ich habe heute einfach nicht mehr geschafft… vier stunden arzt haben ihre spuren hinterlassen… außerdem ist das ganz gut, weil ich morgen auch nicht übermäßig zeit habe… morgen abend spiel in gera das deutsch badminton-nationalteam gegen das tschechische und ich werde dabei sein und einen auf linienrichter machen (hoffentlich mache ich das richtig -bammel hab-)… ich freue mich auf jeden fall sehr darüber

abgesehen davon habe ich heute auch das neue chap zu erinnerungen fertig gestellt… es liegt jetzt bei meiner beta und wartet darauf korrigiert zu werden… also, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, dass das chap nun nicht so lang ist, wie es hätte sein sollen…

und nun viel spaß mit dem chap… es ist etwas anders als die anderen… mit ihm werden wir durch einen großteil der zeit gehen, in der draco ein kind ist… mir persönlich gefällt das sehr gut…

danke für die kommis

drück euch

nerventod

oooooooooo

_15. Journaleinträge – Teil 1_

_11. September_

Langsam scheint alles für uns ein wenig Routine zu werde. Heute ist das Ende der ersten vollen Woche Unterricht in diesem Jahr und wir haben es irgendwie überlebt. Du machst Dich wirklich großartig im Unterricht. Ich bin froh, dass Du Dich allein beschäftigen kannst, weil es viele Dinge wirklich viel leichter macht, aber es macht mich auch traurig.

Warst Du jemals ein Kind, Draco?

Ich muss mich das fragen. Ein Vierjähriger sollte nicht so sein... sich so gut unter Kontrolle haben. Unter Kontrolle? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Erklären soll. Du benimmst Dich so gut und ich nehme an, dass das eine gute Sache ist, aber Du scheinst einfach so erwachsen zu sein.

Es ärgert mich, dass ich Dich daran erinnern muss, dass es okay ist schmutzig zu werden. Es ärgert mich, dass ich Dich so viele Male erinnern muss, dass es ok ist mich zu unterbrechen, wenn ich arbeite und Du etwas brauchst oder Du einfach nur willst, dass ich mit Dir spiele.

Du lernst es, aber das sind solche Dinge, die ein Vierjähriger bereits wissen sollte. Nun ja, es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Dinge als Vierjähriger gewusst habe. Aber Du hast so viel mehr Kontrolle über Dich, als ich es jemals hatte. Hölle, Du hast jetzt mehr Kontrolle als ich.

Du bist so mit so jungen Jahren dazu erzogen worden, dass Du zu jeder Zeit vollkommen bist.

Und ich? Mir wurde von Anfang klar gemacht, dass, egal was ich mache, ich nie in der Nähe von angemessen, ganz zu schweigen von vollkommen sein würde...

_12. September  
_  
Dein Stoffdrache hat heute endlich einen Namen bekommen. Du hast ihn Wuffel. Warum? Gute Frage und ich habe keine Antwort darauf. Ich weiß nur, dass Du ewig gebraucht hast, einen Namen auszusuchen und am Ende war es Wuffel.

Ich muss zugeben, dass Du hinreißend bist, wenn Du fragst, wo Dein Wuffel ist. Jetzt schlafe ich jede Nacht mit zwei Drachen und einer von ihnen heißt Wuffel. Wann ist mein Leben so sonderbar geworden...

_13. September  
_  
Oh Gott, Draco! Das muss einfach der beste Tag gewesen sein, seit wir in die Schule zurückgekommen sind. Ich habe Dich heute mit raus zum fliegen genommen. Es hat sich unglaublich angefühlt, wieder zurück auf einem Besen zu sein! Für Dich auch. Ich habe Dich mit mir genommen, und Du hattest einen Heidenspaß.

Willst Du wissen, was Ehrfurcht erregend war? Als ein Vierjähriger hast Du mir gegenüber totales Vertrauen gezeigt. Ich denke nicht, dass Du auch nur einmal in der Luft Angst bekommen hast. Trotz aller verrückten Kunststücke, die ich gemacht habe.

Snape würde mich definitiv töten, wenn er mich dort mit Dir gesehen hatte. Wir haben Stunden in der Luft verbracht und als wir wieder gelandet sind, konnte ich sogar den Wronski-Blöff mit Dir auf dem Besen machen. Hey, es ist sogar für mich ein wenig erschreckend, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke.

Aber keiner von uns hatte dort Angst und wir werden das öfter machen müssen. Ich denke, ich kann damit durchkommen, Dich mit zum Training zu nehmen, wenn es wieder anfängt? Nach heute denke ich wirkloch, dass ich damit durchkommen würde...

_15. September  
_  
Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich Slytherinroben in der Schule getragen habe. Ich denke, dass ich jeden in dieser Schule ein kleines bisschen verwirrten habe. Hölle, ich bin verwirrt. Es kümmert mich nicht besonders, die ganze Zeit der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, aber ich glaube, dass ich mich inzwischen ein wenig daran gewöhnt habe.

Es ist dennoch sonderbar. Ich gehe mit diesem süßen kleinen Jungen (Ja, Du!) durch die Schule und ich scheine dort jedermanns Unterstützung zu haben. Ich denke, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der Schwierigkeiten hat dem Charme Deines vierjährigen Selbst zu widerstehen! Aber dann bin ich es, Harry Potter, der Goldjunge Gryffindors, der jeden Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herumlungert.

Viele Schüler sind eine ziemliche Unterstützung, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Und nein, ich habe keine Lust, dass Du mir erzählst, dass es anders ist, selbst wenn Du es mir nur in meinem Kopf sagst. Irgendwie weiß ich, dass viele Schüler einfach wieder Angst vor mir haben. Aber was soll ich dagegen tun?

In mancher Hinsicht haben die Magieausbrüche nicht gerade geholfen. Dadurch haben einige Schüler vor mir Angst. Aber dann denke ich, dass viele von ihnen es als eine gute Sache sehen. Wenn ich solche Magiedemonstrationen erzeugen kann, dann werde ich vielleicht wirklich im Stande sein, Voldemort zu besiegen. Oder ich werde mich in den nächsten Dunklen Lord verwandeln. Wie ich gesagt habe, ich habe jeden verwirrt.

Ich weiß, was ich sicher auch verwirrt schreibe, aber ich kann nicht anders. Es ist in den letzten Wochen einfach zu viel losgewesen.

Es ist noch sonderbarer, weil Deine alten Gefolgsmänner fast die ganze Zeit um mich herum sind, um mich zu beschützen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Crabbe und Goyle mir überall hin folgen - und nicht den Wunsch haben, mich zu einem blutige Brei zu schlagen? Ich mag sie wirklich, aber niemals hätte ich angenommen, mich mit ihnen anfreunden zu können. Ich denke, dass sie auch etwas durch diese neue Freundschaft verwirrt sind...

_16. September  
_  
Snape macht mich verrückt!! Argh! Manche Nächte könnte ich schwören, dass es Voldemort nicht braucht um mich zu töten, weil Snape dabei ist, es für ihn zu tun. Fast jede Scheißnacht, nachdem Du ins Bett gehst, trainiere ich mit Snape für mindestens eine oder zwei Stunden. Habe ich Dir das bereits erzählt? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.

Ehrlich gesagt, fühlt sich mein Gehirn heute Abend ein wenig benebelt an nachdem Snape mit mir fertig ist. Und nein, in diesem Augenblick habe ich keine Lust zu hören, dass ich bereits benebelt war, als wir begonnen haben.

Ich hasse Okklumentik aus ganzem Herzen. Der Mann wird mich damit töten. Ich nehme an, dass ich dankbar sein sollte, dass er die Ausbildung dieses Jahr damit begonnen hat, mir mehr Informationen darüber zu geben, wie es funktioniert. Wie soll ich meinen Geist freimachen, nur weil man es mir befiehlt? Obwohl ich diesen Befehl noch immer bekomme.

Vor ungefähr 20 Minuten habe ich den Befehl bekommen, meinen Geist frei zu machen und ins Bett zu gehen. Ich weiß aber, dass ich noch nicht schlafen kann. Ich fühle mich immer ein wenig zittrig, wenn er ungefähr eine Stunde lang ständig in meinen Geist einbricht und heute Abend war es noch härter als sonst. Ich bin irgendwie fertig und muss mich beruhigen.

Also, was kann ich Dir noch darüber erzählen, was wir heute gemacht haben...

_19. September  
_  
Ich habe heute endlich mit Colin Creevey gesprochen. Ich weiß, ich will es nicht hören. Wenn ich die Bilder nicht so sehr gewollt hätte, wäre ich nie zu ihm gegangen. Trotzdem habe ich lange dafür gebraucht.

Er wird Bilder für mich machen und ich habe ihm Geld gegeben, damit er eine Eule losschicken und mir eine eigene Kamera bestellen konnte und er wird mir zeigen, wie man sie bedient.

Mach Dir keine Sorgen! Er hat eine Todesdrohung bekommen, wenn er die Bilder an andere herausgibt.

Aber ich will die Bilder. Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht wirst Du über mich lachen. Viele Leute im Gryffindor ziehen mich bereits auf. Aber schau mal, es gab nie irgendwelche Bilder von mir, als ich klein war und deshalb ist es irgendwie wichtig für mich...

_22. September  
_  
Ich habe Dich heute endlich mit zur Eulerei genommen. Du hast sie absolut geliebt! Du hast es all die Jahre sehr gut verborgen, dass Du Tiere liebst. Es ist hart für mich, den Kummer, den Du Hagrid mit Seidenschnabel beschert hast mit demselben kleinen Jungen in Verbindung zu bringen, der heute von all den Eulen so verzaubert war.

Das hat dazu geführt, dass ich mich frage und darum sorge, was Dein Vater dir im Laufe der Jahre noch so angetan hat. Wie viel von Dir ist nur ein Spiegelbild Deines Vaters? Wie viel diesem süßen, liebenswerten, vierjähriger Junge ist jetzt noch in Dir?

Ich denke, dass immer noch viel Liebevolles in Dir ist. Ich habe mich das schon in diesem Sommer gefragt. Du wärst wahrscheinlich geschockt, zu erfahren, dass ich eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht habe, über Dich nachzudenken. Gott, es ist nicht so, als hatte ich wirklich etwas anderes zu tun bei den Dursleys. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte für einen anderen Tag.

Wie auch immer, ich habe sehr viel an Dich gedacht. Emmm, ich denke im Moment wirklich zweimal darüber nach, ob ich Dir dieses Journal geben soll. Ich sollte dafür vielleicht erst ein paar Dinge heraus nehmen.

Weil, weißt Du, es hat irgendwie angefangen, weil ich versucht habe, etwas über meine Sexualität herauszufinden. Gott, ich kann Dich in meinem Kopf lachen hören. Ich bin sicher, dass Du diese ganze Geschichte ziemlich amüsant finden würdest.

Es ist letztes Jahr mit Cho nicht gerade gut gelaufen. Und es ist ziemlich schwer zu sagen, dass ich auf Mädchen stehe, wenn dass Beste, was ich über ihren Kuss sagen könnte, das ist, dass er nass war. Das war es! Nass. Also, ich habe diesem Sommer daran gedacht. Dann habe ich versucht herauszufinden, warum das alles war, was bei dem Kuss von ihr herausgekommen ist. War es nur sie? War ich es? An irgendeinem Punkt kam mir dann in den Sinn, dass ich gar nicht auf Mädchen stehe.

Und dann habe ich angefangen, an Jungs zu denken. Du wärst sicher erschüttert zu wissen, dass meine Gedanken mich dazu brachten zu begreifen, dass ich Dich sehr attraktiv finde. Gott, Du bist so hinreißend, Draco! Nicht, dass das Neuigkeiten für Dich sind, denn Du bist so ein absolut eitler Schwachkopf!

Du kannst Dir sicher die Angst vorstellen, die ich durchgemacht habe, als ich erkannt habe, dass ich mich zu meinem bittersten Rivalen der letzten fünf Jahre hingezogen fühle. Ich war zuerst nicht wirklich erfreut und ich hab viel Zeit damit verbracht, mir alle Gründe aufzuzählen, warum ich mich nicht zu Dir hingezogen fühlen konnte. Und dann irgendwann haben sich diese Fragen gewandelt und ich fragte mich, warum ich mich zu Dir hingezogen fühlen könnte.

Ich fürchte, ich habe Dich diesen Sommer analysiert. Ich bezweifle, dass Du erfreut sein wirst, dass zu hören. Aber genau das habe ich getan. Ich habe versucht herauszufinden, wie Du tickst. Ich bin all unsere Begegnungen im Laufe der Jahre durchgegangen. Sogar vor den ganzen Sachen, die ich in den letzten Wochen erfahren habe, habe ich begriffen, dass Dein Vater eine große Rolle in Deinem Leben gespielt hat.

Vielleicht liege ich vollkommen falsch. Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu rationell gewesen, weil ich mich zu Dir hingezogen gefühlt habe. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kam letztendlich zu der Überzeugung, dass Du der Welt nicht den echten Draco Malfoy zeigst. Es war nicht so schwer herauszufinden, dass Du Dich hinter einer Menge Masken verbirgst. Nicht einmal habe ich mir erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken. Und das habe ich auch nicht in den letzten fünf Jahren gemacht.

Aber in diesem Sommer habe ich es gemacht. Du versteckst Dich, Draco. Sogar noch bevor ich zur Schule zurückgekehrt bin, habe ich entscheiden, dass Du nicht der kleine Möchtegern-Todesesser bist, von dem ich immer gedacht habe, dass Du es wärst. Hey, ich glaube, dass Du Dich im Laufe der Jahre ziemlich gut versteckt hast. Zumindest vor mir.

Du hast die ganze Zeit von Deinem Vater geredet, seine Werte andauernd angepriesen. Du hattest mich überzeugt. Aber als ich daran dachte, schien etwas komisch zu sein. Ich konnte bisher nicht sicher sein, was genau, aber jetzt weiß es zumindest zum Teil. Aber Du bist nicht so wie Dein Vater, Draco.

Ich sage nicht, dass Du nicht ein Bastard sein kannst, wenn Du es willst! Aber sogar Deine schlimmsten Taten im Laufe der Jahre waren nicht so grausam und sadistisch wie die Deines Vater. Und erinnere Dich, ich habe Deinen Vater schon getroffen. Ich habe ihn damals auf dem Friedhof getroffen. Nein, ich will nicht daran denken.

Gott, ich will eigentlich gar nicht über Deinen Vater reden. Wie bin ich überhaupt auf dieses Thema gekommen? Ach ja, weil ich denke, dass Du diese Maske Deines Vaters trägst, aber sie passt Dir nicht so gut. Oh weh, das klingt total schnulzig, selbst wenn es für mich wirklich Sinn macht.

Ich weiß nicht, Draco. Ich schätze, ich versuchte einfach nur das ganze aus Deiner Sicht zu sehen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal von seinem Missbrauch Dir gegenüber gewusst und doch konnte ich ihn vor mir sehen, wie er all sein aristokratisches Benehmen in Dich eingetrichtert und versucht hat, Dich wie eine Marionette zu kontrollieren. Du hast so wenig eigene Persönlichkeit gehabt. Das klingt wahrscheinlich grausam. Nun, vielleicht auch nicht.

Ich kann sehen, wie Du versuchst die Anerkennung Deines Vaters zu gewinnen. Ich hätte an Deiner Stelle dasselbe gemacht. Hölle, ich versuche, die ganze Zeit die Anerkennung anderer Menschen zu gewinnen. Ich will nicht an Sirius denken. Wenn er mein Vater wäre, würde ich versuchen wie er zu sein, versuchen ihn stolz zu machen, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen.

Leider kann ich es einfach nicht zusehen, wie Du versuchst die Anerkennung Deines Vaters zu gewinnen. Nicht wegen allem, was Du gemacht hast oder nicht. Sondern nur, weil Dein Vater sich um niemanden anderen sorgt, als um sich selbst. Er ist Voldemorts rechte Hand und irgendwann vor langer Zeit hat er sein Herz verloren.

Sein Verlust. Weil Du hoch intelligent bist, Dich fabelhaft auf einem Besen hältst, Du ein Anführer bist und loyale Freunde hast. Ich denke, dass Du einen feinen Sinn für Humor hättest, wenn ihn nicht dazu verwenden würdest, mich oder meine Freunde die ganze Zeit bloßzustellen. Stell Dir vor, wie komisch Du ohne den Beleidigungsfaktor sein könntest. Ich habe auch gesehen wie charmant Du zu den Leuten sein kannst. Nicht zu mir, natürlich. Aber Du kannst sehr charmant sein.

Ich bin sicher, dass es Dich überraschen wird zu wissen, dass ich dieses Jahr mit der Absicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen bin, Dich besser kennen zu lernen. Zu versuchen, mit Dir befreundet zu sein. Nicht das mir das jemand glauben würde. Nun, sie könnten es jetzt glauben, wenn man bedenkt, wie vehement ich war, auf Dich aufpassen zu können.

Hey, mein Leben scheint merkwürdige Wege zu nehmen...

_28. September  
_  
Du wärst beeindruck wegen Ron. Nun, okay, vielleicht würdest Du es nicht sein. Es ist einfach nur, dass er wirklich hart daran arbeitet, einige seiner alten Vorurteile abzulegen. Ich habe heute wirklich Ron mit einigen anderen Slytherins reden sehen - nicht Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe oder Goyle. Ich weiß, dass er versucht hat sein Bestes zu tun, die Slytherins nicht zu beleidigen. Aber er scheint jetzt wirklich sein Verhalten auf einem tieferen Niveau zu ändern. Ich denke nicht, dass er noch glaubt, dass alle Slytherins schlechte Bastarde sind.

Es ist sonderbar, dass Ron und der Rest von uns ein wenig erwachsen geworden sind, während Du in der Erwachsenenskala zurück gegangen bist. Du hast mit dieser kleinen Verjüngung weit mehr verändert als Du erwartet hattest.

Oh, ich habe Dir noch nicht alle meine Theorien bezüglich Deines Zaubertrankunfalls erzählt, nicht wahr? Ich habe sie Snape und Dumbledore erzählt, an dem Tag nach dem Unfall. Damals hat Snape gesagt, dass er dazu bereit war zuzugeben, dass ich wahrscheinlich der bestmögliche Aufpasser für seinen Patensohn wäre, weil ich Dich viel mehr verstanden habe, als er erwartet hatte.

Also willst Du meine Theorien hören, warum Du das gemacht hast? Ob Du sie nun hören willst oder nicht, ich werde sie Dir erzählen, weil ich im Moment keine Lust habe, an meiner Zauberkunsthausaufgabe zu arbeiten...

_30. September  
_  
Soll ich Dir was sagen? Ich denke, dass ich es endlich geschafft habe, Okklumentik zu beherrschen. Drei Wochen intensiver Ausbildung jede Nacht könnte etwas mit dieser Tatsache zu tun haben. Zwei Nächte hintereinander, ist Snape nun nicht in der Lage gewesen, an meinen geistigen Schilden vorbeizukommen. Nicht einmal.

Ich habe Angst, dass es mir Unglück bringt das zu sagen, aber ich habe seit mehr als einer Woche nichts von Voldemort gehört. Keine geschickten Visionen oder sonst so etwas. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht mehr zu mir kommen kann. Zumindest nicht absichtlich.

Glaub es oder nicht, ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich weiterhin die Visionen der Todesesserversammlungen und so bekommen kann. Es ist nicht so, dass ich sie sehen will, aber wir müssen wissen, was vor sich geht.

Ich bin auch ein wenig besorgt, weil Voldemort in letzter Zeit ruhig gewesen ist. Wenn er denkt, dass ich ihn mehr nicht sehen und seine Pläne nicht hören kann, wird er dann wieder aktiv werden? Gott, ich hoffe nicht.

_2. Oktober  
_  
Heute war eine Gryffindor-Nacht für uns. Du hattest einen Heidenspaß! Okay, ich denke, dass fast jeder im Gryffindorturm einen Heidenspaß hatte! Es ist Freitagsnacht und so waren viele Leute dabei. Keiner hat sich darum gekümmert Hausaufgaben zu machen und sie hatten es wirklich gemocht, etwas anderes zu tun. Sogar Mine hat mitgemacht. Hey, das wird wahrscheinlich nur Deine Meinung verstärken, dass Gryffindors unreif sind.

Ich habe die Hauselfen jeden einzelnen Baustein von Dir hinauf in den Turm bringen lassen. Mine hat einen komplizierten, vorläufigen Verwandlungszauber oder sowas gesprochen und die Bausteine vervielfacht. Ich verstehe nicht, was genau sie gemacht hat, aber wir hatten viele Bausteine diese Nacht.

Immer mehr Leute haben sich an dem Bau beteiligt. Einmal haben wir einen riesigen Löwen gebaut. Aber dann wurde der auseinandergenommen und alle haben angefangen an Stücken dieses riesigen mittelalterlichen Schlosses zu arbeiten. Natürlich hast Du mir geholfen, Drachen dafür zu bauen!

Es ist manchmal sonderbar, wenn ich an die Tatsache denke, dass Du so gut zu den Gryffindors passt. Natürlich ist es nicht dasselbe, aber...

_10. Oktober  
_  
Ha, ha! Jetzt kannst Du nicht mehr sagen, dass nur Gryffindors unreif sind! Dein reizendes Selbst hat die Slytherins überredet, eine ebensolche Baustein-Party zu machen, wie letzten Freitag mit den Gryffindors. Natürlich könnte ich sie ein bisschen beeinflusst haben, als ich gesagt habe, dass Slytherins wahrscheinlich einfach nicht dazu fähig wären, ebenso kreativ zu sein, wie die Gryffindors.

Zugegebenermaßen hat es bei einigen Slytherins länger gedauert, bis sie sich uns angeschlossen haben, aber letztendlich haben uns viel mehr beim Bauen geholfen, als ich gedacht habe. Es war schön zu sehen, dass auch Slytherins ein wenig Unfug machen können.

Wie viele Deine Slytherinfreunde durften als sie klein waren, nicht solche Dinge machen? Ich habe Angst Blaise zu fragen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er es mir erzählen würde...

_13. Oktober  
_  
Weißt Du was, Draco? Ich vermisse Dich. Jeder würde denken, dass ich verrückt wäre, das zu sagen, aber ich tue es. Nicht, dass ich Dich als Vierjährigen nicht lieben würde, aber ich vermisse es, Dich in der Schule zu sehen. Die Schule scheint ohne Dich dieses Jahr nicht dasselbe zu sein.

Nun, das ist nicht wirklich wahr, weil Du hier bist und alles völlig anders läuft wegen Dir. Ich lächle, weil ich weiß, dass Du zufrieden sein wirst, dass Du so einen Einfluss gehabt hast und alles in diesem Jahr interessanter gemacht hast...

_17. Oktober  
_  
Habe ich gesagt, Snape und ich kämen miteinander aus? Ich habe gelogen! Er versucht einfach, mich einzulullen und dann ist er da und macht mich fertig. Oder er versucht einfach zu sehen, wie langsam er mich töten kann. Vielleicht ist es einfach so, dass er es mag, mich zu foltern. Ich weiß, nichts Neues hier.

Argh! Er treibt mich einfach in den Wahnsinn! Er macht mich so verrückt. Mitten in der Nacht nach einer Vision ist er sanft, er hält mich und kümmert sich um mich. Dann dreht er sich um und beleidigt mich und macht mich andauernd runter.

Hermine und Pansy scheinen sich darüber einig zu sein, dass er einfach nur einen Ausgleich schafft, weil er nicht weiß, wie man gut mit Gefühlen umgeht. Sie sagen, wenn ich geduldig bin, wird er schließlich damit klar kommen.

Ha! Der Mann wird immer ein verdammter, höhnischer Bastard sein. Ich erwarte nicht, dass er immer vollkommen nett ist. Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn ich fühle, dass er sich vollkommen von mir abwendet und wenn er mich schlechter behandelt, als er es vorher getan hat...


	16. Chapter 16

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hi ihr süßen…

kein großen worte heute…. ich muss gleich los und die linien richten (ich weiß, schlechter scherz)

danke für die kommis

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_16. Journaleinträge – Teil 2_

_19. Oktober  
_  
Ja, es war unser erstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Ich wollte Dich schon dort hin mitnehmen, seit Du in einen Vierjährigen verwandelt worden bist. Es hat für eine Weile Spaß gemacht, aber oh Gott, Du wirst nicht glauben, wie dumm ich gewesen bin. Wir haben Tonnen über Tonnen von verschiedenen Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf ausgesucht. Das ist an sich keine dumme Idee. Aber zulassen, dass Du Dich bis zum Rand mit diesen Süßigkeiten vollstopfst? Das war das Dümmste, was ich seit einer ganzen Weile getan habe.

Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich jemals Draco Malfoy wortwörtlich an die Decke springen sehe.

Zugegebenermaßen hast Du unsere Freunde für eine recht lange Zeit unterhalten. Sie haben geglaubt, dass Deine Dummheiten urkomisch waren und die dämlichen Schwachköpfe haben gedacht, dass es ziemlich komisch war, mir zuzusehen, wie ich versucht habe, Dich wieder runterzubringen. Nicht einer von ihnen wollte mir helfen. Sie waren zu beschäftigt damit, sich vor lachen auf dem Boden zu rollen. Was für Freunde sind das? Ja, ich schmolle. Und es kümmert mich nicht...

_21. Oktober  
_  
Ich bin es so leid zu trainieren. Fast jede einzelne Scheißnacht trainiert mich Snape in irgendwas. Wusstest Du, dass Snape ein weiteres Zimmer in seinen Räumen hat? Ich meine, wir wissen, dass es unser Zimmer und sein Schlafzimmer, ein paar Badezimmer, das Wohnzimmer mit der kleinen Seitenküche und sein kleines Büro gibt, das er hat, um hier zu arbeiten.

Ich denke, dass das kleine Büro dort hingekommen ist, nachdem wir hier eingezogen sind. So konnte er in unserer Nähe arbeiten und uns aufmerksam beobachten.

Irgendwie denke ich, dass Dumbledore dieses andere Zimmer zu Snapes Räumen hinzugefügt hat und das ist nun mein beschissener Trainingsraum geworden. Ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr mich das freut.

Ich sollte mich nicht wirklich beklagen. Ich weiß, dass ich das Training brauche. Ich denke, dass ich sogar darum gebeten haben könnte. Obwohl ich im Moment Schwierigkeiten habe mich daran zu erinnern, warum ich um das Extratraining vom Snape gebeten haben sollte. Der Mann ist unbarmherzig mit mir. Ich bekomme sicher niemals Gnade.

Na gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich dennoch sehr viel lerne. Ich kann sicher meine Magie viel besser kontrollieren. Er hat sogar eine wenig zauberstablose Magie mit mir trainiert. Aber ich fühle nicht einmal annähernd dazu in der Lage, Voldemort zu besiegen. Wie soll ich jemals dazu in der Lage sein, ihn zu besiegen, wie es von mir erwartet wird...

_26. Oktober  
_  
Wir haben heute das Slytherin/Ravenclaw Quidditchspiel gesehen. Slytherin hat gewonnen! Weißt Du, wie unheimlich es ist in den Slytherin-Rängen zu sitzen und die Slytherin anzufeuern? Ich kann Dich hören, wie Du Dich darüber kaputtlachst.

Blaise hat jetzt Deinen Platz in der Mannschaft eingenommen. Er macht sich ganz gut und er hat heute tatsächlich den Schnatz gefangen. Aber er ist einfach nicht so gut wie Du und wenn der neue Sucher von Ravenclaw nicht so lausig gewesen wäre, hätte Slytherin mit Sicherheit nicht gewonnen. Blaise hat mir gegenüber sogar zugegeben, dass er froh sein wird, wenn Du zurück bist.

Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Slytherin bis zum Frühling nicht gegen Gryffindor spielt. Es würde sich nicht richtig anfühlen, gegen jemand anderen zu spielen. Emmm, nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich gegen Dich spielen will oder nicht, ich muss darüber nachdenken. Du tickst immer ziemlich aus, wenn ich Dich schlage und ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir nicht zu diesem ganzen Konkurrenz-Ding zurückkehren.

Es interessiert mich nicht, ob gegen Dich zu spielen, die einzige Herausforderung als Sucher ist. Ich möchte lieber mit Dir befreundet sein, oder...

_27. Oktober  
_  
Wie sehr würdest Du Dich darüber aufregen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich so viel mehr als ein Freund für Dich sein will? Verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob Du überhaupt mein Freund sein willst.

Ich denke, dass es ein ziemlich schlimmes Erwachen für Dich geben wird, wenn Du wieder sechszehn bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob Du bereit sein wirst, mir eine Chance zu geben, zumindest Dein Freund zu sein, oder ob Du mich einfach noch mehr hassen wirst.

Du würdest wahrscheinlich total ausflippen, wenn ich Dir sagen würde, dass ich denke, dass ich mich wirklich in Dich verliebe. Nicht in den Vierjährigen, aber in den Sechzehnjährigen.

Ich spreche jeden Tag mit Dir. Das war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, als ich mit diesem Journal angefangen habe und ich muss herausfinden, wie man eine Kopie macht, um solche Teile herauszunehmen bevor ich es Dir gebe. Ich denke, wenn ich während der Weihnachtferien mehr Zeit habe, werde ich es so nochmals schreiben, damit ich Dir eine Aufzeichnung Deiner zweiten Kindheit geben kann.

Ich denke, dass das ein nettes Weihnachtsgeschenk wäre, zusammen mit einem Album von all den Fotos, die gemacht worden sind. Wenn Weihnachten ist, wirst Du nur noch eine kurze Zeit als Vierjähriger übrig haben. Das Journal und das Album sind etwas, von dem ich denke, dass Du sie in beiden Altern schätzen wirst.

Natürlich muss ich noch, wie ich schon gesagt habe, herausfinden, wie man all diese belastenden Teile herausnimmt. Ich nehme an, dass es viel leichter sein würde, wenn ich Dir einfach nicht schreiben würde, oder wenn ich eine andere Journal oder so was anfangen würde. Aber bisher hat mir noch keiner nachgesagt, dass ich die Dinge auf die einfache Art erledige.

Ich beginne mich einfach wohl zu fühlen, mit Dir auf diese Art zu reden. Ich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich dumm ist, aber ich scheine jetzt nicht aufhören zu können. Vielleicht verliebe ich mich nicht wirklich in Dich. Vielleicht verliebe ich mich einfach in eine idealisierte Version von Dir, die ich ein meinen Gedanken erschaffen habe.

Hey, nicht, dass ich wirklich dieses idealisierte Bild von Dir habe. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass Du selbst dann noch ein eitler Schwachkopf und zuweilen eine echte Ratte wärst, selbst wenn Du nicht Deinen Vater hättest, der Dir über Deine Schulter schaut.

Ich habe Pansy und Blaise besonders dann zugehört, wenn sie über Dich gesprochen haben. Du hast Deine Mauern um Deine Freunde herum fallen lassen. Sie und Crabbe und Goyle scheinen mehr über Dich zu wissen, als jeder andere.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich schamlos zugehört habe, als sie Deinem Vierjährigen Selbst etwas über Dich erzählt haben. Du bist viel netter, als Du es der Welt zeigst, aber trotzdem kannst Du manchmal noch ein ziemlicher Arsch sein. Natürlich sind das solche Geschichten die Blaise mir nebenbei erzählt. Du wirst auch so böse auf Blaise sein!

_29. Oktober _

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie ich all meine Hausaufgabe schaffe. Ich bekomme nie genug Schlaf, trainiere jede Nacht und dann ist da noch all die Zeit, die ich mit Dir und unseren Freunden verbringe. Hölle, all Die Zeit, die ich mit dem Schreiben dieses Journals verbringe.

Weißt Du, was ich letztendlich erkannt habe? Ich habe in diesem Jahr noch keine Strafarbeit gehabt. Keine einzige. Normalerweise nehmen die Strafarbeiten einen großen Teil meiner Zeit in Anspruch aber bis jetzt habe ich noch keine gehabt. Natürlich könntest Du auch sagen, dass ich bis Januar eine permanente Strafarbeit habe. Aber trotzdem...

_31. Oktober  
_  
Du hättest heute Abend Deine Augen sehen sollen. Du warst von dem Halloween-Festessen absolut verzaubert. Ich habe Bilder gemacht und kann nicht erwarten, zu sehen, wie sie geworden sind. Du hast jede Minute des Feierns heute Abend geliebt.

Na gut, abgesehen von der Zeit, als ich Dir gesagt habe, dass Du nicht so viele Süßigkeiten essen sollst. Du hast nur eine Minute enttäuscht ausgesehen bis Du wieder von der ganzen Aufregung eingeholt worden bis. Natürlich bin ich wegen der ganzen Süßigkeiten viel geneckt worden. Nie wieder.

Sie hättest treten, schreiend und einen königlichen Trotzanfall haben können und ich hätte trotzdem nicht nachgegeben. Nicht, dass Du so etwas getan hättest. Es scheint so, als wärst Du damals kein verwöhnter Fratz gewesen und bist das erst später geworden!

Dennoch bist Du noch immer eine Naschkatze. Crabbe und Goyle haben mir erzählt, wo Du Dein Schokoladen- und Süßigkeitenversteck in Eurem Schlafsaal hast. Bevor ich heute Abend angefangen habe zu schreiben, habe ich das Geheimfach in Deinem Koffer gesucht. Oh Gott, Draco! Ich kann nicht glauben, wie viel Süßigkeiten Du versteckt hast. Ich danke einfach Merlin, dass Du Dich an dieses Fach nicht erinnern kannst oder ich würde Dich niemals zur Ruhe bringen...

_1. November  
_  
Letzte Nacht war schlimm. Wirklich schlimm. Es scheint so, dass Halloween wirklich ein schlechter Tag für mich ist. Obwohl es für andere viel schlechter war. Ich hatte eine Vision. Eine schlimme. Voldemort hat sich dazu entschieden, seinen Anhängern auf letzte Minute zu einem Überfall zu schicken. Snape hat es irgendwie geschafft, mich halbwegs da heraus zu ziehen und wir konnten Dumbledore informieren, der dann den Orden und die Auroren losgeschickt hat.

Mir wurde gesagt, dass sie es geschafft haben, viele Leben zu retten. Aber sie konnten nicht alle retten. Ich habe es den ganzen Tag nicht geschafft, aufzuhören zu zittern. Alle haben mir immer wieder gesagt, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Meine Vision hat wirklich geholfen, haben sie gesagt.

Also was? Menschen sind trotzdem gestorben. Ich weiß es, weil ich gezwungen war zuzusehen, als sie gestorben sind. Es war schrecklich, Draco.

Tut mir Leid, ich muss aufhören. Snape hat gesagt, dass ich fünf Minuten habe und wenn ich bis dahin nicht den Traumlosschlaftrank getrunken haben, wird er dafür sorgen, dass ich ihn trinke...

_10. November  
_  
Ich fühle mich heute ziemlich gut. Es geht besser. Vielleicht kann ich nur besser damit umgehen. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht so gut halten würde, wenn es nicht für Dich wäre. Unsere Freunde waren eine Hilfe und sogar Snape ist auf seine eigene Art eine Hilfe gewesen.

Aber wenn es nicht für Dich wäre... Von dem, was ich letzte Woche geschrieben habe, habe ich eine Menge durchgearbeitet. Wenn ich einige Dinge aus diesem Journal nehme, sollte ich wahrscheinlich auch alle graphischen Details dieser Vision herausnehmen. Aber das Schreiben hat mir dabei geholfen... es irgendwie aus meinem Geist zu bekommen.

Ich habe diese Woche dringend reden müssen. Das Journal hat geholfen. Ich wünschte trotzdem, dass Du wirklich hier wärst. Ich wünschte, dass Du mir eine freche Antwort geben könntest. Ich wünschte, dass Du Deine Arme um mich schlingen und mich einfach halten könntest. Ich wünsche mir so viele Dinge, die wahrscheinlich nie passieren werden.

Zumindest hatte ich Dein vierjähriges Selbst hier gehabt, das mich regelmäßig umarmt hat. Und ich habe jede einzelne Umarmung gebraucht und geschätzt. Ich habe versuchen müssen, mich um deinetwillen zusammenzureißen. Das ist hart gewesen, aber ich habe es getan.

Ich nehme an, dass ein Teil des Grunds, dass ich mich heute so viel besser fühle, der ist, weil nach der Vision, die ich vor ein paar Nächten über dieses Todesessertreffen hatte, die Auroren und Ordnungsmitglieder es geschafft haben, einen weiteren Überfall zu verhindern. Snape hat mich vor kurzem informiert, dass niemand verletzt wurde und sie sogar einige der Todesesser festnehmen konnten...

_14. November  
_  
Ich hatte heute eine wirklich entspannende Zeit. Während Du weg warst, um mit Blaise und den Autos zu spielen, habe ich einfach die ganze Zeit mit Crabbe und Goyle geredet. Und sie haben wirklich die ganze Zeit geredet. Manchmal ist es so schwer, sie zum reden zu bringen. Oh je, Draco, Du hattest all die Jahre gut trainierte Freunde. Trainiert, um Befehle entgegen zu nehmen, sich aber sonst ruhig zu verhalten.

Ich habe gelernt, dass sie immer extra-ruhig gewesen sind, aber denkst Du nicht, dass Du sie hättest ermunter sollen, wenigstens ab und zu für sich selbst zu sprechen? Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass Du immer für sie eingestanden bist.

Das ist einer dieser Tage, bei dem ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, vollkommen verärgert über Dein Benehmen zu sein, oder wirklich zufrieden...

_26. November  
_  
Hast Du mitbekommen, dass wir eine ganze Woche keine Albträume hatten? Keiner von uns? Wow, es ist erstaunlich, einen normalen Schlaf zu haben.

Ich bin so froh für Dich. Du bist in den letzten drei Monaten einen weiten Weg gegangen. Schwer zu glauben, dass es bereits so lange her ist. Ich habe Angst daran zu denken, was von jetzt an in einem Monat passieren wird.

Ich will Dich wieder zurück, aber dann werde ich Dich auch in diesem Zustand vermissen. Und dann habe ich Angst, dass Du mich wieder hassen wirst.

Und Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle? Wenn Du mich wieder hasst, sind sie dann noch meine Freunde? Ihre Loyalität gilt zuerst Dir, Draco, und das habe ich immer gewusst. Ich habe Angst, dass ich all das verlieren werde...

_30. November  
_  
Ich bin so ein Idiot! Du stimmst mir zu? Gut, weil ich einer bin. Wir waren alle im Raum der Wünsch. Ich bin noch immer der einzige Gryffindor, dem erlaubt ist in den Slytherin-Räumen zu sein, und Du bist immer noch der einzige Slytherin, dem erlaubt ist bei den Gryffindors zu sein. Deshalb treffen wir uns immer alle zusammen im Raum der Wünsche, wie wir es heute gemacht haben. Es ist Samstag und wir alle haben uns eine kleine Auszeit von dem Lernen für die Prüfungen genommen.

Ja, ich weiß, dass ich Unsinn erzähle. Ich weiß, dass Du bereits über unseren Treffpunkt Bescheid weißt. Ich denke, dass ich Dir sogar von dem Lernen für die Prüfungen erzählt habe.

Oh, fuck! Es ist mir rausgerutscht, Draco. Alle wissen es jetzt. Unsere Freunde wissen alle, dass ich homosexuell bin. Sie alle wissen, dass ich Dich liebe. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, ihnen das zu sagen?

Alle haben irgendwie über Mädchen und Jungen und Sex geredet und irgendwie ist es mir dann rausgerutscht. Ich wollte es ihnen nicht erzählen. Ich wollte nicht, dass es irgendjemand weiß. Ich bin sicher, dass sie mich in diesem Augenblick ziemlich widerlich gefunden haben.

Emmm, ich weiß es nicht wirklich sicher. Schau mal, ich habe sie alle irgendwie geschockt und als sie mich alle noch sprachlos angestarrt haben, bin ich weggelaufen. In Zeiten wie diesen, es ist wirklich nett in Snapes Räumen zu wohnen, wo keiner unserer Freunde mich erreichen kann. Es ist in letzter Zeit alles so gut gelaufen. Warum musste ich nur so dumm sein...

_1. Dezember  
_  
Denkst Du immer noch, dass ich ein Idiot bin? Gut, weil ich es auch tue. Snape hat mich gezwungen zum Mittagessen zu gehen, wo ich allen ins Gesicht sehen musste und sie haben mich zurück in den Raum der Wünsche geschleppt, wo ich prompt ausgeschimpft wurde, nicht mehr Vertrauen in meine Freunde zu haben.

Obwohl ich glaube, dass meine Ängste einige Gründe hatten, weil, so wie ich es verstanden haben, Hermine gestern Abend Stunden damit verbracht hat, mit Ron darüber zu sprechen. Er hatte kein Problem damit, dass ich homosexuell bin, aber ich glaube, dass er mich für einen Trottel hält, weil ich mich in Dich verliebt habe.

Vielleicht bin ich einer. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was in einem Monat geschehen wird...

_4. Dezember_

Ich kann nicht glauben, wie sehr sich die Dinge zwischen mir und Snape geändert haben. Kannst Du glauben, dass er heute wirklich gesagt hat, dass ich ihn Severus nennen kann, wenn wir in seinen Räumen sind? Ich habe ihn sowieso die halbe Zeit Severus genannt, aber nur wegen Deines jüngeren Selbst. Das ist jetzt anders.

Er scheint über seine Probleme mit mir hinweggekommen zu sein. Vielleicht habe ich mich ihm gegenüber nun endlich bewiesen. Ich denke, dass er mich jetzt sogar wirklich respektieren könnte. Wir sind mit der Zeit besser und besser miteinander ausgekommen und jetzt ist es irgendwie nett.

Er hat mich heute schließlich nach diesem Journal gefragt. Ich vermute, weil ich mich sicher genug gefühlt habe, es mit ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen, um diesmal hinein zu schreiben. Normalerweise behalte ich es nur in unserem Zimmer und schreibe nie irgendwo anders hinein. Tatsächlich wissen nur Du und Snape, dass ich hinein schreibe.

Er hat mich mit diesem verdammten hochgezogenen-Augenbrauen-Blick angesehen, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich seit Anfang des Jahres hineingeschrieben habe, aber er schien zu denken, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, als ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich es über die Ferien überarbeiten will, damit ich es ihm zu Weihnachten schenken kann.

Jetzt ist die meiste Zeit mit Snape recht friedlich. Er hat definitiv noch seine Launen und die Trainingssitzungen sind noch absolut furchtbar...

_6. Dezember  
_  
Weißt Du, wie reizend Du bist, Draco? Egal was im nächsten Monat geschieht, ich werde immer diese Zeit mit Dir als meinem kleinen Engel haben. Diese Tatsache allein ist wahrscheinlich genug, dass Du Dich übergeben möchtest, aber das kümmert mich nicht.

Ich liebe die Schlafenszeit. Wenn Du in Deinen Schlafanzügen und mit frischen Duft aus dem Badezimmer ins Bett kommst. Du und Wuffel kuschelt Euch mit mir unter Deine weiche Decke und wir lesen leise. Du bist einfach so reizend und süß und unschuldig.

Es ist dennoch ein klein wenig Bittersüß. Ich würde noch glücklicher sein, denke ich, wenn Du wieder normal bist und Du einen Deiner Seidenschlafanzüge trägst und Du Dich zu mir ins Bett kuschelst. Eigentlich kannst Du die Seidenschlafanzüge auch einfach weglassen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Blaise versucht hat, mir einen Gefallen zu tun, oder ob er versucht hat, mich zu foltern, aber er hat mir schließlich gesagt, dass Du ein Fotoalbum in Deinem Koffer hast. Wollen wir einfach sagen, dass ich die Bilder gefunden habe. Es ist nicht so, als ob Du nackt oder sowas wärst, aber oh Gott, Draco. Weißt Du, wie heiß Du bist? Ja ich weiß, dass wir uns bereits der Tatsache bewusst waren, dass Du es weißt.

Ich habe Dich mir in meinem Kopf vorgestellt, aber es war immer noch ein echter Knall, diese Fotos zu sehen. Ich vermisse Dich immer noch, Du Schwachkopf...

_7. Dezember_

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Dich nicht früher nach den Bildern gefragt habe. Du bist selbst von diesen Bildern fasziniert. Ha! Keine große Überraschung! Eigentlich habe ich gemeint, dass Dein vierjähriges Selbst fasziniert war, wie er mit sechszehn aussehen wirst.

Merlin, ich bin es Leid von Euch als zwei verschiedenen Personen zu reden. Du bist derselbe und doch auch wieder nicht und das ist manchmal verwirrend.

Ich denke, dass Du auch ein wenig Angst bekommen hast, zurückverwandelt zu werden. Es ist sowohl ein gutes, als auch ein schlechtes Gefühl, und es kommt immer näher...


	17. Chapter 17

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

_17. Eine unerwünschte Vision_

„Morgen, Draco", sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Morgen, Harry", sagte Draco und schenkte Harry sein süßestes Lächeln.

„Komm schon, wir machen uns für den Tag fertig", sagte Harry. „Das ist die letzte Woche Unterricht, die größtenteils mit Prüfungen vollgestopft ist, die mir keinen Spaß machen werden, aber dann sind Ferien!"

„Ist dann bald Weihnachten?", Draco fragte hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja! Und das wird mein bestes Weihnachten überhaupt werden", erklärte Harry.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco.

Harry grinste. „Ja, wirklich."

Sie machten sich fertig und redeten dabei darüber, was sie alles in den Ferien machen würden. Ihre Diskussion ging weiter, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machten und begannen zu frühstücken.

„Werdet Ihr dieses Jahr in den Ferien hier bleiben?", fragte Harry seine Slytherinfreunde.

Alle nickten. „Ja, wir haben uns vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass wir darauf nicht verzichten wollen, zu sehen, wie Draco wieder ein Teenager wird", sagte Blaise grinsend zu Harry.

„Außerdem wollten wir Euch zwei hier nicht allein über die Ferien lassen", sagte Pansy mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Harry zwinkerte Draco zu. „Zumindest würden wir einander haben, richtig, Engel?"

„Richtig, Harry", sagte Draco grinsend. „Wir werden das schönste Weihnachten feiern! Harry hat das gesagt."

„Hat er?", fragte Blaise.

„Hey", sagte Harry abwehrend. „Ich hatte als Kind nie Weihnachten gefeiert, also will ich es dieses Jahr durch Draco ausleben."

Sie alle lächelten ihm ein bisschen traurig zu. „Oh, kommt schon", protestierte Harry. „Wir versuchen hier glücklich zu sein."

„Ja, ich will über Geschenke reden", sagte Draco, was die Gruppe in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

In der Mittagspause kam es zu derselben Diskussion am Gryffindortisch.

„Werdet Ihr für die Ferien hier bleiben?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, Mum sagt, dass wir dieses Jahr hier bleiben können", sagte Ron.

„Ihr müsst nicht wegen mir hier bleiben", protestierte Harry.

Ron und Hermine sahen beide ein wenig unbehaglich aus. „Wir sind einfach ein wenig darüber beunruhigt, was am Ende der Ferien passieren wird und wir wollen nicht, dass Du allein bist, falls es nicht gut laufen wird", gab Hermine leise zu.

Harry seufzte und sah zu Draco hinunter. „Ja, ich bin auch wenig beunruhigt. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr hier bleibt." Dann wurde Harry munter. „Außerdem haben wir eine Menge, was wir in den Ferien machen wollen. Richtig, Draco?"

„Ja, Harry sagt, dass das das beste Weihnachten überhaupt wird!", sagte Draco aufgeregt. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren alle in eine Diskussion darüber vertieft, was sie machen wollten und was Draco für Geschenke haben wollte.

Erst als an diesem Nachmittag Zaubertrankunterricht war, änderte sich die Stimmung. Ihre Prüfung würde am Freitag sein. Natürlich würde Snape bis zur letzten Stunde des letzten Tages vor den Ferien warten, um es ihnen zu geben. Heute wiederholten sie den Stoff.

Mitten im Unterricht brach Harry jedoch plötzlich, schreiend vor Schmerz und sich verzweifelt an seine Narbe greifend, zusammen.

„Alle aus dem Raum. Sie haben dreißig Sekunden", brüllte Snape. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, als Harrys vier Freunde und Draco, der sich nun ängstlich an Pansy klammerte, dablieben.

Snape nahm Harry hoch und hielt Harrys sich windende Gestalt ganz fest. „Granger, holen Sie sofort den Direktor und bringen Sie ihm zu meinen Räumen", befahl er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er gebraucht wird", murmelte Snape.

Seine verengten Augen nahmen die ängstlichen und beunruhigten Blicken der drei restlichen Schüler wahr. „Kommen Sie mit mir", befahl er.

Snape trug Harry die Gänge zu seinen Räumen entlang und ging weiter, bis er den noch immer schreienden und die um sich schlagenden Jungen auf seinem Bett legte. „Weasley, Zabini, halten ihn still, damit er sich nicht verletzt", befahl Snape, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Die zwei Jungen machten sich daran auf ihn anzupassen und hielten je einen von Harrys Armen und pinnten sie auf dem Bett fest.

Snape kehrte fast sofort mit mehreren Zaubertrankphiolen in der Hand zurück. Nicht lange danach kamen Hermine und Dumbledore durch das Flohnetzwerk. Jeder sah besorgt zu, wie Snape sie alle beiseite scheuchte, sich neben Harrys auf dem Bett setzte und seine Arme mit genug Druck festhielt, damit Harry sich nicht verletzte.

Obwohl sie alle noch extrem besorgt über Harry waren, sahen sie überrascht und verwundert mit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie der mürrische Zaubertränkeprofessor, sich so sanft um Harry kümmerte. Snape schien Harrys Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben zu erwarten, als er aus seiner Vision zurückkam. Nachdem er ihn gereinigt, ihm die Zaubertränke eingeflößt und ihn zurück in die Kissen gelegt hatte, deutet Snape Pansy, Draco loszulassen.

Wie ein Blitz rannte der kleine Junge zum Bett und Snape hob ihn hoch und legte ihn in Harrys Arme. Trotzdem er sich noch nicht wirklich ganz da fühlte, schlang er seine Arme fest um den kleinen Jungen.

„Oh, Draco, sind wir in Schwierigkeiten", wisperte Harry heiser.

„Harry", sagte Snape seinen Namen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Harry blickte schließlich auf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebungen. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er das Publikum wahrnahm, das sie hatten. Harry leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, konzentrierte sich aber wieder auf Snape.

„Wir haben Schwierigkeiten, Severus", sagte Harry und benutzte unbewusst Snapes Vornamen in dem Raum, wo ihm das erlaubt war, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er ihn wenn andere da waren nicht benutzen sollte.

„Was hast Du gesehen, Harry?", fragte Snape.

Dumbledore schien nicht sonderlich durch die Interaktion zwischen Snape und Harry überrascht zu sein, aber Hermine Pansy, Blaise und Ron waren zwischen Schock und Sorge hin und her gerissen. Sie hatten schon gehört, dass Snape sanft sein und Sorge zeigen konnte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass sie es vorher gesehen und wirklich begriffen hatten. Unglücklicherweise führten Harrys folgende Worte dazu, den ganzen Schock über Harry und Snape aus ihrem Verstand zu trieben.

„Sie sind alle frei", sagte Harry leise. Seine Augen glitten kurz zu dem Blondschopf, ehe er sich wieder auf Snape konzentrierte. „Sogar er. Die Dementoren haben für Voldemort gearbeitet und deshalb haben sie seine Anhänger entlassen."

Gekeuche war zu hören, als alle plötzlich genau verstanden, was Harry gesagt hatte.

Snapes Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen nahmen eine neue Intensität und Wut an, aber Harry schrak nicht zurück. „Wann, Harry? Jetzt?"

Harry nickte einfach und wandte sich dann Dumbledore zu. „Die Wächter... Ich bin nicht sicher, dass Sie jetzt noch viel tun können, aber Sie sollten Auroren dorthin senden. Keiner weiß etwas, soweit ich weiß."

Dumbledore nickte ernst zu Harry, richtete sich dann aber an Snape. „Severus, ich will Dich kurz in meinem Büro sprechen."

Snape hielt sich nicht damit auf, Dumbledore zu antworten, sondern sprach stattdessen ehe er ging, mit Harry. „Ich werde Dich hier bei Deinen Freunden lassen. Bleib hier, bis ich zurückkomme."

„Ja, Severus", sagte Harry leise.

Snape stand auf und sah den vier Teenagern ins Gesicht, die noch immer dastanden und, unsicher, beunruhigt und absolut erschrocken aussahen. „Passen Sie auf die beiden auf", befahl er, bevor er aus dem Zimmer rauschte, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Harry?", fragte Dracos leise Stimme besorgt. „Du zitterst."

„Es tut mir leid, Engel. Ich scheine nicht aufhören zu können", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme klang ebenso zittrig.

Hermine wollte zu ihnen gehen, aber sowohl Ron als auch Blaise hielten sie mit einer Hand auf. Sie drehte sich, um auf sie fragend anzuschauen und schüttelten einfach mit ihren Köpfen. Sie runzelte Stirn, stoppte aber, um die zwei Jungen zu beobachten, die auf dem Bett saßen. Pansy hatte ebenfalls die Stirn über Rons und Blaises Handlung gerunzelt, folgte aber ihrem Beispiel - absolut nichts zu tun.

Ron und Blaise hatten beide nach Albträumen oder Visionen von Harry und Draco einige Gespräche bezeugt. Sie wussten, dass Harry zuerst Draco beruhigen wollte und nicht bereit sein würde, sich um den Rest von ihnen zu kümmern.

„Ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Draco und hob seine kleine Hand, um damit Harrys Wange zu berühren.

Harry versuchte zu Lächeln, aber es zitterte erbärmlich. Er fragte sich, ob er Snape mehr zurück brauchte, als er gedacht hatte. Harry schloss seine Augen.

Konzentriere dich auf Draco. Tief Atmen. Konzentriere dich auf Draco. Beruhige Dich. Konzentriere dich auf Draco. Du kannst nichts tun. Tief Atmen.

„Harry?", fragte Draco besorgt, und zog an Harrys Robe.

Harry zitterte noch, aber nicht so schlimm, wie zuvor. „Ja, Engel?"

„Würde es helfen, wenn Du Wuffel hältst?", fragte Draco.

Dieses Mal schaffte Harry ein besseres Lächeln. „Ich bin sicher, dass es das würde. Wo ist Wuffel überhaupt?"

Draco drehte sich in Harrys Armen und schnappte sich Wuffel von den Kissen hinter ihm. Harry legte sich zurück in die Kissen und kuschelte mit Draco und Wuffel.

„Alles, was wir jetzt noch brauchen, ist unsere Decke", sagte Harry sanft lächelnd.

Hermine war am nahesten, schnappte sie vom Ende des Betts und deckte sie beide damit zu. So wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, gab sie ihnen beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann trat sie, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben, zurück und lächelte sie beide sanft an.

„Harry?", wisperte Draco.

Harry grinste, da er ziemlich sicher war, was kommen würde. Er bemerkte auch das Grinsen von Ron und Hermine. Sie erinnerten sich offensichtlich auch in ihre erste Nach im Gryffindorturm.

„Ja, Engel?", fragte Harry.

„Mine hat uns auf unsere Stirn geküsst", wisperte Draco.

„Ich weiß", wisperte Harry zurück. „Erinnerst Du Dich? Sie tut solche Sachen manchmal."

„Aber Harry, es ist nicht Schlafenszeit", protestierte Draco verwirrt. „Oder?"

Harry seufzte. Wieder war er dessen ziemlich sicher, was als nächstes kommen würde. „Nein, es ist nicht Schlafenszeit."

„Du hast nicht geschlafen, Harry. Wie konntest Du einen Albtraum haben, wenn Du nicht geschlafen hast?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

Wie sollte Harry Draco davon abzuhalten, sich über Albträume zu sorgen, die ihn selbst dann heimsuchten, wenn er wach war? Wie sollte er Draco davon abhalten, Angst zu bekommen?

„Du hast recht. Das war nicht wirklich ein Albtraum", sagte Harry, nachdenklich die Stirn runzelnd. „Das war mehr so... als ob alle schlechten Erinnerungen mich getroffen haben, auch wenn ich wach war."

„Kann das bei mir auch passieren?", fragte Draco ängstlich.

„Oh nein", sagte Harry und schüttelte seinen Kopf, worauf er ein wenig zusammenzuckete.

„Dein Kopf tut noch weh", sagte Draco wissend. Leider hatten sie das alles schon zu oft durchgemacht. Nur war normalerweise Snape da und es war Mitten in der Nacht.

„Weißt Du, was Severus mir gegeben hat?", fragte Harry Draco.

Sehr zur Überraschung ihrer Freunde wurde Draco wieder munter. „Er hat Dir nur den blauen – den Schmerztrank gegeben. Und dann hat er Dir den purpurroten für Deinen Bauch und einen dunkelgrünen für Deinen Körper gegeben."

„Der Muskelentspanner", murmelte Harry. „Es muss schlimmer gewesen sein, als mir bewusst war."

„Es war dieses Mal schlimm, Harry", sagte Draco traurig.

Harry seufzte schwer. „Kannst Du losflitzen und mir noch so einen blauen holen?"

Draco krabbelte sofort aus dem Bett. Die anderen gingen dem kleinen Jungen überrascht aus dem Weg, als der sich auf seine Mission begab.

„Alle Todesesser sind jetzt aus Azkaban frei", sagte Harry plötzlich, da er wusste, dass Draco gleich zurück sein würde. „Alle Wachen sind tot."

„Alle?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

Harry war nicht sicher, ob er sich auf alle Todesesser oder alle Wachen bezog, aber das war egal. Er nickte einfach.

„Warum setzt Ihr Euch nicht?", bot Harry an. „Ihr müsst nicht dort rum stehen."

Sie machten sich daran, sich zu setzen, als Draco zurück kam in und eine kleine blaue Phiole fest in beiden Händen hielt. Stolz reichte er es Harry, bevor er auf das Bett und in Harrys Schoß krabbelte. Harry kontrollierte das Etikett zweimal und schluckte schnell den Schmerzkiller. Es war ein Tag für eine doppelte Dosis.

„Danke, Engel", sagte Harry sanft.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Draco und grinste hell, stolz und glücklich, dass er etwas für Harry tun konnte.

Harry grinste zurück. „Severus hat Dich gut unterrichtet."

Draco verlor langsam sein Grinsen, als sich seine Gedanken noch einmal Harrys Albtraum zuwandten, der kein Albtraum war. „Du hast nicht geschlafen", sagte er verwirrt.

„Draco, was mit mir passiert ist, kann weder Dir oder jemand anderem geschehen", sagte Harry fest.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass es Dir passiert ist?", wollte Draco wissen.

Harry wollte die Antwort auf diese Frage eigentlich selbst wissen, aber es lag wohl außerhalb der Möglichkeit von irgendjemandem eine komplette Antwort darauf zu geben.

„Emmm, nun, weil es einfach bei mir etwas anders ist", sagte Harry langsam und verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig, da er wusste, dass das keine gute Antwort war. Dann plötzlich wusste er, wie seine Antwort bei Draco ankommen musste und er fühlte sich dumm, nicht daran gedacht zu haben.

Harry schaute selbstsicher zu Draco. „Schau mal, ich bin vor langer Zeit von einem wirklich bösen Zauber getroffen worden und keiner ist in der Lage dafür einen Gegenzauber zu finden", erklärte Harry. Er mochte es nicht Draco anzulügen, aber er hatte kein Problem der Wahrheit ein wenig auszuweichen.

„Wie mein Zaubertrank, den Sev'rus schon so lange für mich macht?", fragte Draco.

„Genau" sagte Harry. „Manchmal kann es eine lange Zeit dauern, um eine Lösung zu finden, wenn etwas schief gegangen ist."

„Arbeitet Sev'rus an etwas, damit es Dir besser geht?", fragte Draco neugierig.

„Emmm, irgendwie", sagte Harry und lächelte kläglich, als er an alle seine verdammten Trainingssitzungen mit dem Mann dachte. „Er arbeitet fast jede Nacht daran."

„Dann wird es Dir wieder gut gehen", sagte Draco strahlend.

Harrys Lächeln war jämmerlich. „Ich hoffe es, Engel. Es ist einfach manchmal ein wenig frustrierend, dass es so lange dauert."

Dracos runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Also, der böse Zauber gibt Dir Albträume, auch wenn Du wach bist?"

„Ja, das ist es, was heute passiert ist", sagte Harry ziemlich ehrlich. Natürlich war da noch viel mehr, aber er hatte nicht vor, Draco das zu erzählen. „Also siehst Du, es wird mir wieder gut gehen. Ich mochte den Albtraum einfach nicht und es hat mich ein wenig erschrocken."

„Aber Du wirst mit Sev'rus sprechen?", fragte Draco.

Das war der Deal, den sie irgendwann gemacht hatten. Sie mussten Ihre Albträume jemandem älteren erzählen. Draco erzählte seine Harry und Harry hatte versprochen seine Severus zu erzählen.

„Ja, ich werde es ihm später erzählen, wenn er zurück ist", versprach Harry.

„Gut" sagte Draco und fühlte sich nun beruhigt. Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte. Es ärgerte Harry manchmal, dass für Draco diese ganze Albtraum-Sache normal war, aber andererseits war es für sie beide normal.

Draco gähnte.

Harry lächelte sanft. „Es mag keine Schlafenszeit sein, aber vielleicht hast du Lust, wenigstens ein kleines Schläfchen zu machen?"

Draco nickte. „Ich soll weiterschlafen, wenn Du wieder in Ordnung bist", sagte er schläfrig und schmiegte sich tiefer in Harrys Arme.

Harry hielt ihn und war noch einmal mehr betrübt, weil das, was Draco gesagt hatte, wahr war. Es war Routine für sie. Ein paar kurze Minuten später schlug Blaise die Decke auf dem Bett zurück und half Harry, Draco der Wuffel noch immer fest in seinen Armen hielt, zuzudecken.

Harry seufzte müde, glitt aus dem Bett und schnappte sich Dracos weiche, flauschige Decke als er hinausging. Er war nicht sicher, ob es noch Dracos Sicherheitsdecke war oder eher seine. Er rollte sich in einem der Sessel zusammen und schlang die Decke um sich. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass Severus bereits zurück wäre.

Stattdessen wartete er, bis Blaise und die anderen sich wieder hingesetzt hatten und legte dann einen Stillezauber auf die Hälfte des Zimmers. Draco würde sie nicht hören können und sie würden ihn nicht aufwecken, aber Harry würde Draco im Notfall hören können.

„Du weißt, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass einige von uns Dein Zimmer gesehen haben", sagte Blaise, der nicht direkt auf das unangenehme Gespräch kommen wollte.

Harry lächelte sanft. Er wusste den Versuch, ihm zu helfen sich zu entspannen, zu schätzen, auch wenn es in ein paar Minuten sowieso alles umsonst war.

„Ich mag Dracos und mein Zimmer", sagte Harry sanft und lächelte traurig. „Ich fühle mich... sicher hier. Es fühlt sich fast so an, als hätte ich ein richtiges Zuhause." Er zuckte unbequem mit den Achseln, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte.

Aber seine Freunde, neue und alte, kannten ihn gut und verstanden ihn. „Du hast hier alles", sagte Ron beeindruckt. „Das schlägt sicher unseren Schlafsaal."

Harry gluckste leicht und Ron strahlte, weil er eine so positive Antwort von Harry erhalten hatte.

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil wir Spielsachen hier haben und Du nicht", sagte Harry leicht.

Alle lachten jetzt, was die Stimmung beträchtlich auflockerte. Das war etwas, was sie alle gebraucht hatten. Sie sprachen eine kleine Weile, aber dann wurde die Gruppe erneut still.

Sie starrten besorgt auf Harry, dem ein dunkler Schatten über das Gesicht lief.

„Willst Du jetzt darüber sprechen, Harry?", fragte Hermine leise.

Harry schüttelte einfach seinen Kopf, als er seine Augen schloss. Er wusste, dass er es musste. Er wusste, dass er das Entsetzen nicht für sich behalten konnte, das er gesehen hatte, oder er würde explodieren. Seine Freunde waren großartig, aber das war nicht, was er wollte. Er wollte mit Draco reden. Dem älteren Draco.

Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute sehnsüchtig zu seinem Schreibtisch. Die verwirrten Blicke seiner Freunde bemerkte er nicht. Sie folgten seinem Blick, konnten aber nichts sehen, was Harry Blick auf diese Art gefangen hatte. Bis Hermine das jetzt etwas abgenutzte Journal entdeckte, das sie Harry im Laufe des Sommers zu seinem Geburtstag gekauft hatte.

„Hast du hinein geschrieben, Harry?", fragte sie sanft.

Trotz ihres ruhigen Tones war Harry erschrocken. Er schaute zu Hermine, fuhr mit seinen Blick zum Schreibtisch, wo er sein Journal sehen konnte und schaute dann wieder zurück zu ihr. Die anderen blickten zwischen den beiden neugierig hin und her.

„Emmm, ja", antwortete Harry. „Ich habe, nach Dracos zweiter Nacht mit mir zu schreiben begonnen. Ursprünglich habe ich gedacht, dass ich eine Art Aufzeichnung von Dracos zweiter Kindheit machen könnte."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine. „Hat es Dir geholfen?",

Harry senkte seinen Blick auf die weiche Decke, die ihn bedeckte. „Ja" gab er leise zu.

„Schreibst Du jemandem?", fragte Hermine verständnisvoll.

Harry blickte sie überrascht an. Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu. „Das ist eine Mädchen-Sache, Harry", erklärte sie. „Erinnerst Du Dich nicht, wie Ginny Tom Riddle geschrieben hat? Wir mögen es zu schreiben, als ob wir gerade mit jemandem reden."

Pansy nickte in Übereinstimmung, während Blaise und Ron versuchten, ihr Kichern zu ersticken, als sie aufhörte zu sprechen.

Harry fing leise zu lachen an. „Mine? Versuchst Du mir zu sagen, dass ich ein Mädchen bin?"

Sie sah entsetzt aus. „Oh nein, Harry!", schrie sie. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

„Wie hast Du es dann gemeint?", grinste Harry sie an und wartete darauf, wie sie nun versuchen würde, sich aus dieser Sache herauszureden.

„Ich meine, ich kenne nur Mädchen, die in Tagebücher schreiben und so, deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass es eine Mädchen-Sache ist. Ich denke nicht wirklich, dass Du ein Mädchen bist", endete sie schwach, wissend, dass sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen war.

Harry zwinkerte Blaise und Ron zu. „Wenn Mädchen in Tagebücher schreiben, denke ich, dass es eine verdammt gute Sache ist, das ich stattdessen in ein Journal geschrieben habe."

Die Jungen kicherten die Mädchen an, während die Mädchen einfach mit ihren Augen rollten.

„Also, auch wenn Du ein Junge bist, vermute ich, dass Du so schreibst, als ob Du mit jemandem sprichst", erwiderte Hermine. Sie bedauerte es sofort, als sich Harrys Gesicht wieder verdunkelte.

Harry errötete vor Unbehaglichkeit. „Ich weiß, dass das lächerlich klingt und Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich sogar alle über mich lachen, weil ich einem Mädchen ähnlich bin, aber wenn ich schreibe, spreche ich mit Draco", murmelte er.

„Wir lachen nicht über Dich. Kumpel", sagte Ron beruhigend.

„Du sprichst mit Draco?", fragte Pansy neugierig. „Dem älteren Draco?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja" wisperte er. „Ich weiß, dass das verrückt ist."

„Ich denke, dass das irgendwie süß ist", gab Pansy zu.

„Ihr denkt wirklich, dass ich ein verdammtes Mädchen bin", sagte Harry trocken und brachte damit die anderen dazu zu lachen.

Er gab seine Unbehaglichkeit auf und entschied sich dazu, zu erklären. „Ich spreche täglich mit ihm. Ich schreibe darüber, was ich mit seinem jüngeren Selbst erlebe. Ich schreibe darüber, was mit mir ist. Ich schreibe über Dinge, wie meine Vision heute", fuhr Harry leise fort.

Er blickte zu Hermine hinauf. „Du hattest wieder einmal recht", gab er zu. „Das Schreiben hat mir geholfen, viel Dingen in den letzten Monaten zu verarbeiten."

Harry richtete seinen Blick zum Feuer, das warm aufflackerte, und die anderen warteten geduldig, da sie wussten, dass Harry, jetzt wo er angefangen hatte, mehr sagen wollte. „Über die Ferien will ich das Journal nochmals überarbeiten und einige Dinge hinausnehmen. Emmm, ich bezweifle, dass Draco begeistert sein würde, wenn er herausfindet, dass sein Rivale ihn liebt", sagte Harry etwas bitter.

Er atmete tief durch, ehe er fortfuhr. „Auf jeden Fall werde ich es dann wieder zusammensetzen und es ihm zu Weihnachten geben. Ich habe immer noch die Absicht, ihm eine Aufzeichnung seiner kurzen zweiten Kindheit zu geben", sagte er leise. „Dort ist einfach letztendlich, viel mehr von mir in diesem Journal, als ich jemals vorgehabt hatte, als ich damit angefangen hatte und ich würde im wesentlichen meine komplette Seele vor ihm entblößen, wenn er jemals das Original lesen würde", gab er zu, während er noch immer in die Flammen starrte.

Harry wusste, dass er mehr zugab, als er gewollt hatte, aber er sprach trotzdem weiter. „Es ist von mir wahrscheinlich ziemlich erbärmlich, Draco Malfoy all meine Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich den echten Draco hier hätte, um darüber zu sprechen", wisperte er.

Hermine sah wieder so aus, als ob sie dabei wäre ihn zu unterbrechen, aber die anderen drei funkelten sie an und sie hielt sich zurück, um Harry zu erlauben das zu sagen, was er sagen wollte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass Ich Eure ganze Unterstützung nicht zu schätzen wüsste", sagte Harry. „Denn das tue ich. Ich brauche Euch. Ich brauche nur... ich weiß nicht." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Du brauchst die eine Person, die nur für Dich da ist. Denjenigen, der Dich über alle anderen stellt", sagte sie ruhig.

Harry drehte sich langsam um und schaute sie an. „Du verstehst das?"

Sie lächelte weich. „Natürlich verstehe ich das, Harry. Wir alle wollen so jemanden in unserem Leben. Wir alle brauchen Freunde, aber wir brauchen auch jemanden, der weit außer über diese Freundschaftsrolle hinausgeht. Jemand, der uns vorbehaltlos liebt und den wir dafür lieben. Ein Partner, der sich Deine Geheimnisse anhört, jemand, mit dem man alles teilen kann, ohne Angst zu haben."

„Ja" sagte Harry wehmütig und starrte zurück in die Flammen. „Ich will so jemanden."

„Du wirst Draco zumindest eine Chance geben, wenn er wieder normal ist, oder?", fragte Blaise.

Harry drehte sich um, um ihn traurig anzuschauen, aber seine Stimme war ruhig. „Sein Vater wurde gerade wieder aus Azkaban befreit, Blaise. Was, glaubst Du, wird wirklich geschehen?"

Blaise und die anderen zuckten ein bisschen zusammen und rutschten unruhig umher.

Harry schnaubte. „Du weiß so gut wie ich, dass Draco wahrscheinlich wieder derselbe Möchtegern-Todesesser sein wird, der er gewesen ist. Er wird sein Leben zu schätzen wissen und er wird sein Bestes tun, sich wieder vor seinem Vater zu schützen."

„Severus würde ihn hier beschützen" protestierte Blaise.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Ja, das würde er, aber Draco würde diese Hilfe akzeptieren müssen. Keiner von uns weiß wirklich, was Lucius ihm all die Jahre angetan hat. Ist alles für ihn noch schlimmer geworden? Ist alles so geblieben? Wie viel Macht hat Lucius wirklich über Draco? Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Draco denkt, dass der Mann ihn sofort tötet, wenn er glaubt, dass Draco aus der Reihe tanzt."

Harrys Blick wurde kalt und hart. „Wenn ich jemals an diesen Mann gerate, schwöre ich, dass ich ihn töten werde. Draco sollte nicht sein Leben in der Gnade dieses Mannes leben... weil Lucius Malfoy nicht weiß, wie man Gnade zeigt."

Die anderen konnten Harry nur anstarren, als Harrys Verhalten sich so änderte.

„Ich jammere hier darüber, ob Draco mich auch jemals lieben könnte oder nicht. Was zum Teufel spielt das für eine Rolle? Wen interessiert das, wenn jetzt Dracos Sicherheit mehr denn je auf dem Spiel steht, weil Lucius Malfoy wieder frei rumläuft." Harry starrte auf den kleinen Jungen, der friedlich in dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers schlief. „Ich habe diesem kleinen Jungen vor langer Zeit versprochen, dass ich es nicht mehr zulassen würde, dass sein Vater ihn wieder verletzt und ich werde mein Bestes tun, um dieses Versprechen zu halten."

Harrys Entschluss wurde erneuert und sein Vertrauen kehrte zusammen damit zurück. Seine Freunde waren etwas von der Verwandlung von dem ängstlichen und liebeskranken Teenager zu diesem jungen Mann, der jetzt vor ihnen stand, erschrocken, der pure Macht und Absicht ausstrahlte. Sie wurden daran erinnert, dass es viel mehr Seiten an Harry Potter gab, als die meisten Menschen wussten.

Er war ein Teenager wie der Rest von ihnen, der verletzt, ängstlich, liebeskrank, einsam und zuweilen launisch sein konnte. Er war aber auch der starke Zauberer, der sie zweifellos eines Tages von Voldemort befreien würde, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

huhu,

na ihr lieben? ein neuer tag, ein neues chap grins… bin ja gestern gar nicht dazu gekommen, euch von meinem linienrichten zu erzählen… es war toll!!!!!

sehr interessante spiele, super stimmung, einfach nur geil…

tja, was gibt es noch zu sagen überleg ach ja, vielleicht das: bin gerade dabei ein neues chap für mein ist die rache zu schreiben und ich denke mal, dass es morgen kommen könnte… sicher bin ich mir aber nicht… nur so, damit ihr wisst, dass ich weiter schreibe

ok, dann will ich mal aufhören mit labern und euch in ruhe lesen lassen halt nett bin

ein fettes dankeschön geht an die vielen von euch, die unermüdlich kommis schreiben… danke: InaBauer, spiritofair, Cornelia, silbernewolfsfrau und mimaja

ganz liebe grüße

nerventod

oooooooooo

_18. Winterferien_

„Bleib bitte für eine Minute hier, Draco", sagte Harry.

Er ließ Draco auf dem Stuhl an ihrem Platz sitzen und ging zu Snapes Schreibtisch im vorderen Teil des Zaubertränkeklassenzimmers, als der Rest der Klasse so schnell wie möglich den Raum verließ. Sie hatten gerade Ihre letzte Prüfung beendet und alle waren bereit die Ferien zu beginnen.

„Professor?", sagte Harry leise. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner der anderen Schüler ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, aber er wagte es nicht, den Vornamen des Professors im Klassenzimmer zu verwenden.

Snape hob zur Antwort eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe mich einfach gefragt, wie es mit Dracos Zaubertrank läuft", sagte Harry.

„Und warum fragen Sie jetzt danach?", fragte Snape.

Harry grinste schüchtern. „Emmm, ich denke im Moment immer noch an Zaubertränke. Ich wollte irgendwie danach fragen und dann muss ich für eine Weile nicht mehr an Zaubertränke denken."

Snape sah ihn abschätzend an. „Du willst sicherstellen, dass es Dracos Zaubertrank gut geht und willst wissen wann genau er bereit sein wird, aber dann willst Du ihn aus Deinen Gedanken verdrängen, bis es soweit ist", sagte er wissend.

Harry schaute zu Boden, unfähig Snape in die Augen zu sehen und unsicher was er darauf antworten sollte. Snape hatte Recht und sie beide wussten das.

Snape seufzte schwer. „Er wird am 2. Januar fertig sein, genau nach Plan. Geh jetzt. Ich habe leider noch Arbeit, zu erledigen", schnarrte er.

Harry blickte auf und lächelte ihn schwach an. „Danke" sagte er sanft, ehe er sich umdrehte, Draco abholte und schließlich das jetzt ruhige Klassenzimmer verließ.

oooooooooo

„Wie kommt es, dass wir zum Abendessen schon wieder am Slytherintisch sitzen?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd. „Wir haben bereist zum Mittag hier gegessen."

Harry gluckste und zerzauste Dracos Haar, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. „Es ist nett zu wissen, dass Du alle Deine Routinen umwerfen kannst."

„Er hat aber recht", sagte Pansy und schickte Harry einen neugierigen Blick. „Nicht, dass Du nicht willkommen bist, aber warum seid ihr heute Abend zum Essen hier?"

Harry erkannte, dass alle neugierig zu ihm schauten und auf eine Antwort warteten. „Äh, ich wollte einfach hier sitzen, solange ich es kann", gab Harry ruhig zu und rutschte unbequem umher. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich nach den Ferien noch willkommen bin."

„Oh", sagte Pansy, wobei sich ihre Augen weiteten, als sie verstand.

„Warum würdest Du nicht mehr willkommen sein?", fragte Draco neugierig, da er das nicht verstand.

Harry schaute traurig zu ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er dem kleinen Jungen sagen sollte, dass Draco selbst derjenige sein würde, der entschied, ob Harry hier willkommen war oder nicht. Blaise antwortete Draco für ihn.

„Harry ist einfach nur komisch", sagte Blaise lächelnd zu Draco. „Natürlich wird er nach den Ferien noch hier am Slytherintisch willkommen sein."

„Gut" sagte Draco entschieden. „Siehst Du, Harry, alles ist gut und Du hast keinen Grund traurig zu sein."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Gut, Draco. Was immer Du sagst", sagte er trocken.

„Oh, zieh uns nicht alle runter", sagte Pansy gereizt. „Wir haben drei Wochen Ferien vor uns und wir werden sie genießen und uns über alles andere später Gedanken machen."

Harry salutierte. „Ja, Ma'am", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Iss einfach", sagte sie augenrollend, gab Harry aber gleichzeitig ein warmes Lächeln.

Harry lächelte zurück, doch darin lag keine Spur der Wehmut mehr. Das Frühstück war bereits den Gryffindors versprochen und dann über die Ferien würde Dumbledore alle an einen Tisch setzen. Harry langte zu und genoss das, da es seine letzte Mahlzeit am Slytherintisch sein könnte, während er mit seinen Freunden plauderte.

oooooooooo

_13. Dezember  
_  
_Heute war der letzte Unterrichtstag und morgen fangen offiziell die Ferien an. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass mich der Tag heute so trifft, aber ich habe den ganzen Tag meine Gefühle niedergekämpft. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich einen lausigen Job gemacht._

_Es ist nur, dass das mein letzter Tag sein könnte, an dem mich die Slytherins akzeptieren. Ich weiß, wenn Du Dich dazu entscheiden würdest, könntest Du alles wirklich schwer machen. Mein Magen krampft sich jedes Mal zusammen, wenn ich daran denke, was Du tun könntest, wenn Du Dich dafür entscheidest, darüber böse zu sein, dass ich in den letzten Monaten auf Dich ausgepasst habe._

_Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich mich darauf freuen soll, dass Du wieder normal wirst, oder nicht. Ich werde den kleinen Jungen vermissen, und es wird wie die Hölle schmerzen, wenn Du nicht einmal mein Freund sein willst...  
_  
oooooooooo

„Es sind nur wir acht, die über die Ferien hier bleiben", gab Hermine bekannt. „Es gibt noch einige andere Schüler aus den anderen Jahrgängen, aber von den Sechstklässlern sind nur wir da."

„Merlin, ist es immer so ruhig über die Ferien?", fragte Blaise mit einer Fratze. „Ich bin nur in unserem vierten Jahr hier geblieben, als wir den Weihnachtsball hatten und fast jeder geblieben ist."

Harry lächelte ihn schief an. „Ja, für gewöhnlich ist es so ruhig, aber dadurch hast Du viel Platz im Schloss."

„Oh nein!", sagte Pansy. „Du wirst nicht schon wieder so mürrisch werden. Wir werden das Thema jetzt wechseln und uns etwas Lustiges suchen, was wir tun können."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Also, was wollt Ihr tun?"

„Ich denke, dass wir nach draußen gehen und im Schnee spielen sollten", sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ja!" jubelte Draco bei dieser Idee. „Können wir, Harry? Können wir draußen spielen gehen?"

„Nun, ich weiß nicht", sagte Harry langsam, schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Es ist dort schrecklich kalt."

„Aber, Harry", flehte Draco. „Ich verspreche, dass ich mich warm anziehen werde. Bitte, können wir nach draußen gehen." Er war auf Harrys Schoß geklettert und starrte Harry mit riesigen, silbernen Hundeaugen an.

Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und begann zu lachen. „Ja, wir können rausgehen und in all dem frischen Schnee spielen", sagte er. „Lass uns gehen und zuerst warm anziehen."

Als Draco von Harrys Schoß krabbelte, schaute er die anderen an. „Also, will sich uns irgendjemand anschließen?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass wir die Wahl haben", sagte Pansy mit einem schiefen Lächeln und schaute auf den kleinen Jungen, der ungeduldig herumsprang, als er auf Harry wartete.

„Wir werden Euch alle in zwanzig Minuten in der Eingangshalle treffen", sagte Harry über seine Schulter hinweg, als er mit Draco ging.

oooooooooo

„Weißt Du, was wir noch nicht gemacht haben, Engel?", fragte Harry.

Sie waren die meiste Zeit des Nachmittags draußen gewesen und hatten im Schnee gespielt. Sie hatten Schneemänner gebaut, ein riesiges Iglu gebaut, das groß genug war, dass die meisten darin stehen konnten und sie und hatten einige improvisierte Schneeballschlachten gemacht.

Sie hatten im Laufe des Nachmittags Dutzende von Trocken- und Wärmezauber gesprochen. Niemand wollte, dass speziell Draco, krank wurde. Die Jungen zogen die Mädchen auf, da diese wimmerten, dass es zu kalt und zu nass wäre.

Jetzt schaute Draco auf alle entstandenen Objekte von ihrem Spielnachmittag und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie noch nicht gemacht hatten.

Harry lächelte sanft. „Wir haben noch keinen Schneeengel gemacht", sagte er leise.

Die Augen Dracos leuchteten auf. „Du kannst Schneeengel machen?"

„Natürlich" sagte Harry. „Hier, ich werde es Dir zeigen." Er nahm sich Dracos Hand und zog ihn zu einem unberührten Stück Schnee.

„Jetzt, pass auf", befahl Harry. Er fiel in den Schnee zurück und begann, seine Arme und Beine durch den Schnee schwirren zu lassen.

Draco beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Warum tust Du das?", fragte er.

„Weil man so einen Schneeengel macht", erklärte Harry.

Hermine und die anderen waren dazu gekommen, um zu sehen, was sie machten und sie hielten ihm eine Hand hin, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er hockte sich neben Draco und zeigte zu seinem Abdruck im Schnee. „Siehst Du das? Das wird Schneeengel genannt."

Plötzlich zeigte sich Verständnis auf Dracos Gesicht. „Deine Arme haben die Flügel gemacht!", rief er aus.

Harry grinsend und küsste die kleine rot-gefärbte Nase. „Ja! Möchtest Du es jetzt einmal versuchen?"

Draco stampfte über einige Schritte und ließ sich mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf seinen Rücken plumpsen und bewegte seine Arme und Beine, als er seinen eigenen Schneeengel machte. Warm lächelnd, ging Harry zu ihm und half Draco vorsichtig aufzustehen, als er fertig war.

„Ich hab's gemacht!", sagte Draco stolz.

„Sicher hast Du das", sagte Harry, der ebenso stolz und glücklich klang, wie Draco. „Mein Engel hat einen Schneeengel gemacht!"

Draco hatte bald eine ganze Reihe aus Schneeengeln gemacht. Sogar Pansy machte ein Paar, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass sie die ganze Zeit über den Schnee, die Kälte und dass es zu nass sei schimpfte. Hermine war nicht viel begeisterter als Pansy. Blaise und Ron stürzten sich trotzdem in das neue Spiel und machten mit Begeisterung Schneeengel.

Crabbe und Goyle waren am komischsten. Sie versuchten es, zerstörten ihre Engel aber jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchten wieder aufzustehen. Jeder lachte als die zwei sehr großen, verstimmten Slytherins, weiterhin versuchten, einen guten Schneeengel zu machen.

Mit roten Nasen, geröteten Wangen, funkelnden Augen und kalten Händen, machte sich eine glückliche Gruppe schließlich für eine heiße Schokolade und warme Bäder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

oooooooooo

_17. Dezember  
_  
_Bis jetzt sind die Ferien unglaublich gewesen! Das ist bei weitem die beste Zeit, die ich jemals gehabt habe. Wir haben den Nachmittag heute wieder im Schnee verbracht. Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so viel gespielt. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Du das jemals hast._

_Aber Du bist absolut reizend, wenn Du dort im Schnee spielst. Deine Wangen waren ganz rosig und Deine Nase ganz rot. Ich bin sicher, dass Du das hasst, weil Du Deine Haut blass und perfekt willst. Aber ich denke, dass Du süß und glücklich ausgesehen hast. Deine Silberaugen haben gefunkelt und sie sind so voller Leben._

_Ich weiß, ich werde schon wieder ein wenig rührselig. Okay, also ich werde wirklich rührselig, aber das interessiert mich nicht. Es war einfach nur so schön gewesen, sich nicht mit dem Unterricht befassen zu müssen und einfach ein paar Tage spielen zu können._

_Natürlich lässt Severus mich noch immer jede Nacht arbeiten, nachdem Du schlafen gegangen bist. Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen wird, jetzt wo Dein Vater und die anderen Gefangenen Azkabans frei sind. Ich bin wirklich nervös, weil im Laufe der letzten Woche nichts Nützliches durch meine Visionen erfahren habe. Aber ich weiß, dass Voldemort etwas planen muss._

_Irgendwie will ich nicht wieder an all das denken. Es deprimiert mich einfach. _

_Ferienhausaufgaben deprimieren mich auch! Severus hat sichergestellt, dass ich jeden Abend Zeit damit verbringe, meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Mir ist diesmal nicht erlaubt, bis zum Ende der Ferien aufzuschieben, wie ich es normalerweise tue. _

_Vielleicht ist es eine gute Sache. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie die Dinge am Ende der Ferien sein werden. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass ich wegen meinen Visionen noch hier wohnen werde, während Du zu den Slytherins zurückgehen wirst. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie Severus erklären will, mich hier wohnen zu lassen._

_Es wird eigenartig sein, nicht mehr mit Dir hier zu sein und ehrlich gesagt, habe auch Schwierigkeiten, mir das vorzustellen. Nun, so viel dazu, mich nicht selbst runterzuziehen._

_Weihnachten. Weihnachten ist nicht deprimierend. Ich freue mich so darauf. Du bist auch wirklich aufgeregt deswegen! Du solltest Dich hören, wie Du ständig aufgeregt darüber plapperst! Ich habe einfach Spaß dabei, dazusitzen und Dir zuzuhören, wie Du über Geschenke, Bäume, mehr Geschenke, Dekorationen und noch mehr Geschenke redest. Das ist urkomisch, aber Du bist so reizend!_

_Glücklicherweise habe ich noch eine Woche bis Weihnachten, weil ich noch immer dieses Journal kopieren und fertig stellen muss. Da Severus mich dazu bringt, zuerst meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, habe ich nicht wirklich viel Zeit gehabt, um daran zu arbeiten. Und das ist definitiv etwas, dass ich noch tun will...  
_  
oooooooooo

„Bitte, Sev'rus", bat Draco. Dann richtete er seine silbernen, Hundeaugen auf Harry. „Bitte, Harry."

Harry saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer von Severus, und hob Draco hinauf in seinen Schoß. „Ich weiß nicht, Engel", sagte Harry nervös und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Snape. „Ich will auch gehen, aber..."

„Aber, Harry, es wird Spaß machen", bettelte Draco.

„Ich weiß, dass es Spaß machen würde", sagte Harry ruhig. „Und es wäre nett, wenn wir unsere Weihnachtseinkäufe beenden könnten", gab er zu.

„Also, warum können wir dann nicht gehen?", fragte Draco.

Harry zuckte unsicher mit seinen Achseln und sah Severus an. Es war nicht Harrys Entscheidung. Er würde diese Entscheidung Dracos Paten überlassen.

„Das ist Dumbledores Schuld", schnappte Severus gereizt.

Harry wagte es nicht zu antworten. Dumbledore hatte zum Abendessen am gestrigen Tag erklärt, dass er den Schüler erlauben würde, heute nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie würden mehr Aufsicht haben als normal, aber er hatte gesagt, dass sie ihre Leben wie gewöhnlich leben sollten, anstatt in Angst zu leben.

Selbstverständlich war Snape von dieser Idee nicht besonders begeistert, wenn er daran dachte, dass Lucius frei herumlief. Draco wusste das nicht. Alle hatten diese Nachricht von dem kleinen Jungen fern gehalten.

Harry war nicht sicher, ob er nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte oder nicht. Er konnte sowohl den Standpunkt von Dumbledore als auch den von Snape verstehen. Wenn es nur er selbst gewesen wäre, würde er gehen. Es war nicht so, dass die Bedrohung eines Mörders, der hinter ihm her war ihn jemals abgehalten hatte, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, aber das hier betraf auch Draco.

Also hatte Harry sich dafür entschieden, die Entscheidung Snape zu überlassen. Und Snape fühlte sich offensichtlich auch ein bisschen hin und her gerissen. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, würde Harry denken, dass es komisch war, wie der kleine Vierjährige den Widerstand des Mannes aufzuheben schien. Hölle, sogar trotz der Situation, fand Harry es komisch, als er Draco zuhörte, wie er seinen Paten immer wieder anflehte.

„Sev'rus, bitte, können wir gehen?", bettelte Draco. „Ich verspreche, dass ich artig sein werde."

„Oh, ver...!", sagte Severus.

Harry duckte seinen Kopf in dem Versuch, sein plötzliches Grinsen zu verbergen. An diesem Punkt wusste er, dass sie zumindest für kurze Zeit nach Hogsmeade gehen würden.

„Draco, Du kannst gehen, aber Du musst versprechen, die ganze Zeit bei Harry zu bleiben", befahl Snape.

„Das verspreche ich", sagte Draco ernst. Dann grinste er, als er aus Harrys Schoß krabbelte und zu seinem Paten rannte, um ihn eine feste Umarmung zu geben. „Danke, Sev'rus", sagte er glücklich.

Severus seufzte schwer, als er den kleinen Jungen auf seinen Schoß hob und ihn ebenfalls umarmte. Er blickte Harry über Dracos Kopf hinweg in die Augen.

„Ich denke nicht wirklich, dass sie es wagen würden, so nahe zu kommen, aber Du wirst einen Notfall-Portschlüssel bei Dir tragen", sagte Severus ernst.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Harry. Er wollte ebenfalls nicht, dass Draco etwas geschah.

oooooooooo

So machte sich eine Stunde später eine Gruppe von acht Menschen durch den Schnee hindurch auf den Wag nach Hogsmeade. Sie entschieden sich dafür, zuerst in die Drei Besen zu gehen, um sich ein wenig aufzuwärmen und zu entscheiden, wohin sie gehen wollten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten noch Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen.

„Ich will zum Honigtopf gehen", erklärte Ron, während er darauf wartete, dass Madame Rosmerta ihnen ihre Butterbiere brachte.

„Ich will auch dorthin gehen", keuchte Draco mit großen Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Nein", sagte Harry fest, was jeden dazu brachte zu lachen.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry", sagte Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Du weißt, dass Du einige Weihnachtssüßigkeiten für Draco holen willst."

„Draco wird genug Weihnachtssüßigkeiten bekommen", murmelte Harry. „Es ist nicht nötig, dass er noch mehr von mir bekommt."

Harrys Murmeln brachte alle dazu noch lauter zu lachen. Er war für die Ablenkung dankbar, als Madame Rosmerta ihnen ihre Getränke brachte. Da er schmollend in seinen Becher schaute, brauchte er mehrere Momente, um mitzubekommen, dass Draco und Crabbe miteinander flüsterten.

„Über was redet Ihr beide?", fragte Harry misstrauisch und verengte seine Augen als er die beiden jetzt schuldig aussehenden anschaute.

„Nichts, Harry", antwortete Crabbe schnell.

„Draco", sagte Harry streng.

Draco senkte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er mir einige Schokofrösche mitbringen kann", murmelte er leise.

„Danke, dass Du mir zumindest die Wahrheit gesagt hast", sagte Harry zu Draco. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen", sagte er betont und funkelte Crabbe an.

„Er will nur ein paar Schokofrösche, Harry", sagte Ron. „Es ist nicht so, als würden wir so dumm sein zu erlauben, dass er alle auf einmal isst."

Harry stöhnte und versuchte das Kichern zu ignorieren. „Gut, Ihr geht in den Honigtopf, aber lasst mich da raus. Ich nehme Draco mit zu Zonko's."

„Ich muss zu Scrivenshaft's gehen", sagte Hermine.

„Ich, auch", sagte Pansy. „In das Federkiel-Geschäft muss ich heute auf jeden Fall gehen."

„Ich muss zur Eulen-Post gehen", sagte Blaise. „Dort gibt es ein Paket für mich, dass ich abholen muss."

„Was für ein Paket würde nicht an die Schule nicht geliefert werden?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Eines, was nicht jeder sehen soll", sagte Blaise mit einem Grinsen. „Also, habe ich es stattdessen dorthin liefern lassen."

„Nun, Du kannst nicht allein dorthin gehen", sagte Hermine fest.

„Greg wird mit mir gehen. Nicht wahr, Greg?", fragte Blaise mit einem Hundeblick.

Greg rollte mit seinen Augen, nickte aber.

„Aber dann werden Harry und Draco sich selbst überlassen", sagte Pansy besorgt.

„Wir gehen nur zu Zonko's", sagte Harry ruhig. „Außerdem müssen wir uns aufteilen, wenn wir alles erledigen wollen, was wir wollen. Ihr wisst, dass wir nur zwei Stunden haben, bevor wir zurück sein müssen."

„Ich werde nicht lange brauchen", fügte Blaise hinzu. „Also werden Greg und ich euch einfach bei Zonko's treffen, sobald ich fertig bin."

„Ich werde auch nicht lange brauchen", sagte Ron.

„Wir wissen genau, was wir im Honigtopf wollen", stimmte Crabbe zu.

Die Mädchen nickten widerwillig. Harry konnte ebenso Hinweise von Nervosität in den anderen sehen. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendjemandem zu sagen, dass auch er von diesem Arrangement nicht wirklich überzeugt war. Es war ganz anders, wenn er für Draco verantwortlich war, als wenn er nur für sich selbst verantwortlich war, aber sie würden sich nicht wirklich für lange aufteilen.

Die Gruppe verließ, jetzt wo sie entschieden hatten, eilig die Drei Besen. Harry und Draco gingen zu Zonko's, wobei Harry Dracos Hand ganz festhielt. Harry stellte sicher, dass Draco auf seiner linken Seite war, damit seine rechte Hand für den Notfall frei war. Er rollte mit seinen Augen, wegen seiner Paranoia und dachte, dass Snape langsam auf ihn abfärbte. Er war noch nie zuvor so nervös in Hogsmeade gewesen.

Sie trafen Tonks auf ihrem Weg, und Harry grinste, da er sich nun viel besser fühlte. Wie Dumbledore versprochen hatte, gab es mehr Sicherheit in Hogsmeade. Mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens patrouillierten auf den Straßen.

Harry und Draco schlüpften in das Geschäft und suchten sich die Sachen aus, die sie kaufen wollten. Harry hatte die meisten seiner Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigt. Dieser Halt war hauptsächlich nur deshalb, weil Draco entschieden hatte, dass er seinen Freunden einige der Scherzartikel zu Weihnachten schenken wollte. Harry dachte, dass es irgendwie witzig war, dass ein Sechszehnjähriger mit den Scherzartikeln ebenso leicht zu unterhalten war, wie der Vierjährige.

„Ich möchte auch welche von denen", sagte Draco enthusiastisch.

„Du willst ihnen Schluckaufsüßigkeiten holen?", fragte Harry zweifelnd. „Sicher, dass Du sie nicht für Dich selbst willst?"

Draco blickte ihn unschuldig an. „Sie werden sie mögen."

Harry seufzte und nahm eine Tüte voll, obwohl er wusste, dass Draco versuchen würde, sie selbst zu essen, sogar dann, als er sie in Weihnachtspapier einpacken ließen, damit Draco sie ihren Freunden geben konnte.

Harry und Draco suchten schnell die Artikel aus die sie kaufen wollten, bezahlten dafür und versteckten es, bevor die anderen Jungen zu ihnen stoßen konnten. Sie mussten schneller gewesen sein, als sie gedacht hatten, weil noch keiner der anderen aufgetaucht war, als sie aus dem Laden traten.

„Warte eine Sekunde, Draco", sagte Harry. „Lass mich das einfach schrumpfen und dann werden wir sehen, ob wir die anderen nicht finden können."

„Okay" sagte Draco.

Harry musste Dracos Hand loslassen, um seinen Zauberstab herauszubekommen und ihre Tasche zu schrumpfen. Sobald er es weggesteckt hatte, würde er beide Hände frei haben, um Dracos Hand mit der einen und seinem Zauberstab mit der anderen Hand zu halten. Er steckte die jetzt winzige Tasche mit ihren Einkäufen ein, und drehte sich um, um Dracos Hand wieder zu nehmen. Und bekam Panik.

Harry konnte nicht begreifen, wie Draco verschwunden sein könnte. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen und Draco war genau hier gewesen. Er wirbelte in der Hoffnung herum, den kleinen blonden Schopf zu finden und kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, um Hilfe zu rufen.

Harry entdeckte Draco, wie er in eine nahe gelegene Gasse ging, und rannte los.

„Draco, nicht!", schrie er.

Als er um die Ecke kam, sah er, wie Draco langsam nach der ausgestreckten Hand seines Vaters griff, und Harry wusste, dass Lucius einen Portschlüssel bereit hielt, bereit um Draco wegzubringen.

Draco erschreckte sich bei Harrys Anblick und begann sofort, sich von seinem Vater weg zu bewegen. Harry hatte Zeit, um sich zu fragen, welche Zauber Lucius auf Draco gesprochen haben könnte, oder wie es der Mann geschafft hatte, den Blicken von allen Ordensmitgliedern zu entkommen, die über die Schüler in Hogsmeade wachten. Als Lucius nach seinem Sohn reichte, um ihn zu ergreifen, sprang Harry auf ihn zu und griff gierig die Hand, in der Lucius den Portschlüssel hatte.

Harry war nicht überrascht, als Lucius ihn sofort aktivierte. Harry wirbelte herum, als der Portschlüssel ihn aus der Gasse zog und er zusammengesackt auf einem kühlen Marmorfußboden landete.

Das war alles was er erkennen konnte, ehe er K.O. geschlagen wurde und die Dunkelheit ihn übermannte.


	19. Chapter 19

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hallo…

eigentlich wollte ich euch quälen und dieses chap erst in einem monat posten, aber ich will mal nicht so sein -fiesgrins- - hey, steckt die tomaten wieder ein, ich hab euch ja gar nicht warten lassen -grummel-

mein besonderer dank gilt den kommischreibern: myHeartache, silbernewolsfrau, spiritofair, mimaja und Secreta35

wink

nerventod

oooooooooo

_19. Voldemort besiegen_

Allmählich kam Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein und sein erster Wunsch war, dass er sein Bewusstsein wieder verlieren wollte – denn er hatte Schmerzen. Überall.

Er stöhnte, als er sich daran erinnerte, den Portschlüssel ergriffen zu haben und von Lucius Malfoy aus Hogsmeade gebracht worden zu sein. Trotzdem erinnerte er sich an nichts, was nach der Landung passiert war. Harry fragte sich, was Lucius mit ihm gemacht hatte, während er bewusstlos gewesen war. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er vom Hogwarts-Express überfahren worden – bei voller Geschwindigkeit. Er vermutete, dass er dankbar sein sollte, dass er noch nicht tot war.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und fand sogar diese einfache Bewegung schwierig; es schien, dass seine Augen angeschwollen und verkrustet waren. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen versuchte er, sich seiner Umgebungen bewusst zu werden.

Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu begreifen, dass er wahrscheinlich in einer der Kerkerzellen in Malfoy-Manor war. Anstatt ängstlicher zu werden, wie es normalerweise sein sollte, wurde Harry wütend. Hier hatte Lucius seinen eigenen Sohn gefoltert.

Ungeachtet der Umstände war Harry dankbar, dass er derjenige war der hier war und nicht Draco. Er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er alles tun würde, was er konnte, um seinen Vater davon abzuhalten, ihm jemals wieder wehzutun und er bedauerte nicht, den Portschlüssel ergriffen zu haben, um den kleinen Jungen zu schützen.

Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen und alles, was er schaffte sandte mehr Schmerz durch seinen Körper und ließ die Ketten rasseln. Er war sowohl an den Handgelenken, als auch an den Knöcheln an die feuchte, kalte Steinwand angekettet. Schon der Versuch seine Hände oder Füße zu bewegen, sandte Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Er hatte keine Chance, sich selbst zu befreien. Sein Zauberstab war weg oder vielleicht schon nicht mehr in einem Stück.

Die Kälte, ging ihm bis auf die Knochen und Harry wartete. Er fragte sich, warum Lucius ihn so sehr geschlagen hatte ohne das Vergnügen, ihn bei Bewusstsein zu haben. Harry schnaubte, als er an die Tatsache dachte, dass Lucius es genossen hätte, ihn schreien zu hören, währen er ihm diese Verletzungen zugefügt hatte. Er konnte das Blut fühlen, das seinen Rücken hinunterlief und er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sehr heftig ausgepeitscht worden war. Und doch erinnerte sich Harry an nichts davon.

Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich nicht auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Eher versuchte er sich auf das Rätsel Lucius Malfoy zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis. Lucius hatte Angst gehabt. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass Harry irgendetwas tun konnte. Lucius wollte ihn verletzt und geschwächt haben.

Harry begriff, dass der Plan von Lucius ziemlich wirksam war. Hier war er angekettet in einer Zelle, schwer verletzt und geschwächt. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich zu wehren.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht, aber er versuchte sich so auf seine Magie zu konzentrieren, wie Snape es ihm gelehrt hatte. Alles was er wollte, war ein normaler Aufschließe-Zauber, um die Handschellen von seinen Handgelenken und Knöcheln zu bekommen. Seine Magie hatte die Angewohnheit, ihm in Notfällen und Situation, in denen er sich verteidigen musste, zu helfen und diese Situation hier konnte als Notfall qualifiziert werden.

Harry stellte sich die Handschellen und deren Schlösser vor und sandte seine Magie seine Arme und Beine entlang. Er war Snape jetzt sehr dankbar, dass er ihn immer so hart vorangetrieben hatte. Kontrolle über seine zauberstablose Magie war nicht so einfach, wenn er unter Druck war.

Plötzlich wurde er befreit und fiel auf den Boden. Harry schrie, als der Schmerz unerträglich durch ihn fuhr. Er hielt seinen Körper so ruhig wie er konnte und versuchte seinen Atem so gleichmäßig wie möglich zu halten. Er fand schnell auf die harte Art heraus, dass tief einzuatmen keine kluge Idee war.

Er lag einfach dort, unfähig die Kraft zu sammeln, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun. Er hatte gar keine Idee, wie er hier herauskommen sollte. Noch einmal war er dankbar, dass Draco sicher war.

„Potter!"

Harry riss seine Augen auf und sah Lucius Malfoy, der wütend in den Raum gekommen war.

„Wer hat Dich losgemacht?", fragte Lucius kalt.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Das möchten Sie gerne wissen?", krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Lucius' Augen blitzen gefährlich. „Es ist nicht die Zeit, um mich zu verarschen, Potter. Für den Fall, dass Du es nicht bemerkt hast, Du bist hier ernstlich im Nachteil. Du bist jetzt in meinem Territorium."

Harrys Augen blitzen mit Wut und Widerstand auf. „Wenigstens haben Sie Ihren Sohn dieses Mal nicht hier", sagte er wütend.

Lucius lächelte ihn kalt an. „Nein, Du hast meinen Sohn zurückgelassen, damit er von jemandem anderem mitgenommen werden konnte, der ihn direkt zu dem Dunklen Lord gebracht hat – was im Übrigen genau der Ort ist, wohin ich Dich jetzt bringen werde."

Harry starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Nein" sagte er verleugnend. „Draco ist sicher."

Lucius gab Harry keine Chance zu begreifen, ehe er einen Portschlüssel herausholte und angeekelt nach Harrys verletzten Körper griff. Ein weiteres Wirbeln und Harry wurden zu dem Lager von Voldemort transportiert. Er landete mit einem Schrei, der seinen Hals zerriss.

Harry spürte, wie seine Narbe brannte und wusste, dass Voldemort in der Nähe war. Automatisch hob Harry seine Okklumentik-Schilde und war noch einmal für das harte Training Snapes im Laufe der letzten Monate dankbar. Er versuchte verzweifelt, Kontrolle über seinen Körper mit all seinen Verletzungen zu bekommen.

„Harry! Oh, Harry!" Harry bemerkte kaum die Schreie, ehe Draco dort an seiner Seite stand und hysterisch sein Gesicht berührte.

„Draco?" Harry öffnete seine Augen, um Dracos junges Gesicht nur ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von seinem eigenen zu sehen und Tränen begannen seine Wangen hinunterzufließen.

„Harry!", schrie Draco wieder, scheinbar unfähig, in seiner Angst und seiner Sorge irgendetwas anderes zu sagen.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Harry. „Haben sie Dir wehgetan?"

Draco schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf.

„Was für eine rührende Wiedervereinigung", schnarrte Lucius.

Harry fand neue Kraftreserven und erhob sich in eine sitzende Position, um ihn zum ersten Mal anzuschauen. Seine Augen weiteten sich, so viel wie sie konnten, als er begriff, dass er und Draco vollkommen umzingelt waren. Er zwang seine Augen unbewusst noch mehr auf, als er weiterhin erkannte, dass er auf demselben Friedhof war, auf dem Voldemort auferstanden war.

„Ah, ich sehe, dass Du Dich an diesen Ort erinnern kannst", ertönte die hohe, kalte Stimme von Voldemort selbst.

Harry schluckte den Brechreiz herunter, der ihn zu überwältigen drohte, und funkelte Voldemort aufsässig an. „Hast Du mich vermisst, Tom?", schnarrte er.

Die roten Augen von Voldemort blitzen auf. „Ich sehe, dass Du noch Manieren lernen musst."

„Ich zeige Respekt nur denjenigen gegenüber, die ihn verdienen", erwiderte Harry.

„Du wirst lernen, Respekt zu zeigen!", erklärte Voldemort.

„_Imperio_!"

Harry fühlte kaum den traumartigen Zustand, ehe er ihn wegschob und Voldemort erneut anfunkelte. „Es hat das letzte Mal schon nicht gewirkt. Wie bist Du darauf gekommen, dass es diesmal funktionieren würde?", schnappte er verärgert.

Voldemort sprach zu seinen Anhängern. „Seht, wie aufsässig er ist, selbst wenn er nichts zu seinem Vorteil hat. Ihr seid hier, um heute Abend sein endgültiges Ende zu bezeugen."

Harry berührten die Worte Voldemorts genauso wenig, wie der Fluch zuvor. Er umarmte den schluchzenden Draco ganz fest, ignorierte seinen Schmerz und versuchte sich etwas auszudenken, wie zum Teufel er sie beide von hier weg bringen sollte.

Es gab keinen Portschlüssel, der dieses Mal herumlag. Er war im Freien, und technisch gesehen konnte er apparieren, aber er war nicht gut genug, um Draco mit sich mitnehmen zu können. Außerdem hatte er fast keine Kraft mehr.

Harry rieb automatisch beruhigend über Dracos Rücken, als er sich verzweifelt umschaute und nach einer Lösung suchte. Zum ersten Mal bedauerte Harry es, dass Snape seine Todesserpflichten aufgegeben hatte. Es gab dort keinen, der ihnen helfen würde.

Er konnte Dracos Herz spüren, das ebenso verzweifelt schlug wie sein eigenes. Harry fühlte jetzt kaum seine Wunden. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper und dämmte den Schmerz. Kampf oder Flucht. Harry konnte keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen erkennen, was bedeutete, dass er würde kämpfen müssen.

„Nehmt das Kind weg von ihm!", befahl Voldemort kalt.

„Nein! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Harry so laut er konnte und hielt Draco fest an sich gedrückt.

Harry hatte Lucius beobachtet und wurde unerwartet überrascht, als jemand hinter ihm Draco schnappte, während jemand anderer seine Arme gewaltsam hinter seinem Körper riss. Harry wurde zu Boden geschubst und er versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Du musst lernen, mich nicht in Frage zu stellen", erklärte Voldemort. „_Crucio_!"

Harry hatte so falsch gelegen. Vorher hatte es nicht wehgetan. Jetzt tat es weh, als wären seine Knochen in Brand gesteckt worden und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, innen und außen, vor Schmerz. Lange bevor der Fluch gelöst wurde, hatte Harrys Stimme seine Fähigkeit verloren zu schreien.

Als schließlich der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde, brach er auf dem gefrorenen Grund zusammen und atmete schwer, während jeder Atemzug wie Feuer in seiner Brust brannte.

Vage konnte Harry Draco schluchzen und hysterisch seinen Namens rufen hören.

„Lucius", befahl Voldemort. „Bestrafe Deinen Sohn und bring ihn augenblicklich zur Ruhe."

„Ja, mein Herr", sagte Lucius glatt.

Harry spürte, dass das Adrenalin noch stärkeren durch seinen Körper floss, als vorher. Oder vielleicht war es seine Magie die der durch sich durchfließen fühlte. Alles was er wusste war, dass er plötzlich in der Lage war, sich aufzurichten, und verzweifelt nach Draco und Lucius suchte.

„Der verdammte Bengel will sein Maul nicht halten!"

Harry erkannte in der Sekunde, in der er das hörte, dass die Stimme zu Bellatrix gehörte, bevor sie Draco kräftig zu Grund warf.

Harry sah wie Lucius seinen Zauberstab hob und sein Geist und seine Magie erinnerten sich an sein Versprechen an Draco. Ohne Nachzudenken hob Harry seine Hand und legte einen starken Schildzauber um Draco, ehe er sich auf die Beine kämpfte. „Schließ Deine Augen und halte sie zu, Draco", schrie Harry so laut, wie sein gefolterter Hals es erlaubte.

„_Accio_ Zauberstab", brüllte Harry, immer noch versuchend, den Schmerz in seinem Hals, ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest seines verletzten Körpers, zu ignorieren. Sein Zauberstab kam, aus einer Tasche der Robe von Lucius geflogen, bevor der Mann ihn aufhalten konnte.

Die Todesser schrien, und mehrerer warf Flüche sowohl auf ihn, als auch auf Draco, aber die Schilde, die Harry errichtet hatte ließen keinen der Flüche hindurch.

Harry richtete seine Wut auf Lucius. „Ich habe ihrem Sohn versprochen, dass ich Sie ihn nie wieder foltern lassen. Ich habe auch mir und seinen Paten versprochen, dass, wenn ich jemals die Chance hätte, ich Sie töten würde, Sie mieser Bastard."

„Du hast weder den Nerv noch die Fähigkeit, mich zu töten, Potter", schnarrte Lucius.

„Das denken Sie", sagte Harry kalt. „_Avada Kedavra_!" Der grüne Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Ende von Harrys Zauberstab und traf den ungläubig aussehenden Lucius mitten in der Brust.

Aber Harry war noch nicht fertig und ohne nachzudenken richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Bellatrix. „Du bist die Nächste, Miststück. Ich habe meinem Paten versprochen, dass ich Dich töten würde." Harry schenkte dem Zauber den sie sprach keine Aufmerksamkeit. „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Der größte Teil des Restes der Todesser fing an, ängstlich zurückzuweichen und Harry drehte sich zu Voldemort. „Ich bin das alles hier verdammt Leid. Wie steht's mit Dir, Tom?", fragte Harry, mit einer Stimme so kalt wie Stahl.

Langsam aber sicher begann Harry seine Magie zu sammeln und bereitete sich darauf vor, sie loszulassen. Er war bereit, es hier und jetzt zu beenden. Er hatte keine Idee, wie er es geschafft hatte, die Schilde zu erzeugen, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Alles was er wusste war, dass er Draco ein Versprechen gegeben hatte und nun sein Bestes tat, es zu halten.

„Du wirst sterben, Harry Potter", zischte Voldemort verärgert.

Harry registrierte die Tatsache, dass Voldemort schließlich erschrocken aussah, auch als er sagte, dass er Harry töten würde.

„Du wirst mich nicht töten können, Tom Riddle", sagte Harry. „Ich habe die Liebe auf meiner Seite, die mir eine ganz neue Macht gibt, die Du nie verstanden hast." Und plötzlich _wusste_ Harry, dass es wahr war. Er _fühlte_, dass es wahr war.

„Liebe ist keine Macht", schnarrte Voldemort.

Harry sprach weiter, als er seine Magie sich entwickeln ließ. „Oh, aber Du irrst Dich. Es ist eine erstaunliche Macht. Liebe zu diesem Kind, Liebe zu dem jungen Mann, der er einmal wieder sein wird - das ist äußerst stark. Die Leute haben mich immer beschuldigt, mein Herz offen zu tragen, meine Gefühle über mich herrschen zu lassen. Ich habe das immer bestritten. Aber sieh, jetzt bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es Liebe ist, die diese Schilder um Draco und mich geschaffen hat. Du hast keine Liebe, um damit einen Schild zu errichten."

„Ich brauche keine Liebe um ein Schild um mich zu errichten, dummer Junge", schrie Voldemort.

Harry ließ einfach seine Magie durch seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort los. Er sagte keine Beschwörungsformel und ließ seine Magie selbst tun, was immer sie tun musste. Und das machte sie. Seine Magie traf gewaltig auf Voldemort, fuhr in seinen Körper und ließ ihn zehn Meter durch die Luft fliegen, wo er dann gegen einen Grabstein krachte.

Harry sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie sich Voldemort vor Schmerz krümmte und seinen Schmerz, seine Frustration, seine Angst und seine Wut hinausschrie. Sein Körper glühte in demselben grünen Licht, dass er mit dem Avada Kedavra in Verbindung brachte, und dieses Glühen umgab ihn, bis es schließlich überall war. Harry wusste nicht, woher er es wusste, aber er war sicher, dass das grüne Licht seine Magie war, die sicherstellte, dass Voldemort Kern nicht noch einmal entkommen konnte.

Harry blinzelte. Es war getan. Voldemort war wirklich und sicher tot.

Harry bemerkte plötzlich Dracos Schluchzen und drehte sich schwer atmend und mit bereitem Zauberstab herum. Aber alle anderen waren weg. Sie hatten den Untergang ihres Meisters gesehen und waren jetzt weg.

Harry eilte zu Draco so schnell er konnte und zog den kleinen Jungen in seine Arme, während er seine Schmerzen ignorierte. „Schhh, es ist jetzt vorbei, Engel. Schhh, wir wieder alles in Ordnung." Harry murmelte weiter alle beruhigenden Worte, an die er denken konnte.

„Sind Deine Augen noch immer zu?", fragte Harry. „Hast Du sie zugelassen, wie ich es Dir gesagt habe?"

„J-Ja", schluchzte Draco.

„Guter Junge, Engel. Halt sie für mich bitte ein wenig länger geschlossen", sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war ein wenig wackelig aber insgesamt ruhig.

Gott, sie waren hier mit dem toten Vater des kleinen Jungen gefangen - den Harry getötet hatte - und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Harrys Verletzungen wollten seinen Körper wieder übernehmen, aber immer noch durchflutete ihn das Adrenalin, als er versuchte, einen Ausweg zu finden.

Harry ließ seinen Blick auf die Leiche von Lucius Malfoy fallen. Der Anblick war genug, dass er sich wieder krank fühlte, aber der Mann hatte es verdient. Er hatte es verdient zu sterben, weil er seinen eigenen Sohn so viele Jahre gefoltert hatte, ganz zu schweigen von all den Dingen, die er im Namen seines Meisters getan hatte.

Harry schaute wieder auf den Mann. Lucius hatte Harrys Zauberstab in seiner Tasche gehabt. Würde er auch die anderen Sachen bei sich haben, die Harry vor seinem Verschwinden aus Hogsmeade in seine Tasche gestopft hatte? Würde er den Portschlüssel haben, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte?

„Engel?", fragte Harry in dem Versuch Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Draco?"

„J-ja, H-Harry?", antwortete die kleine zittrige Stimme.

„Ich möchte, dass Du hier bleibst, während ich schnell etwas erledige", sagte Harry. „Ich verspreche, dass Du sicher bist und brauche nur eine Minute. Ich muss nur unseren Portschlüssel holen, damit wir nach Hogwarts zurück können." Das hoffte er zumindest.

Harry fühlte, wie Draco mit seinem Kopf nickte und hob den Jungen vorsichtig von seinem Schoß, worauf sich der Junge auf dem gefrorenen Grund schnell wieder zusammenrollte. Harry fuhr fort, beruhigend mit Draco zu sprechen, als er mit Schmerzen zum Körper von Lucius kroch. Er schluckte seinen Ekel und seinen Brechreiz hinunter, als er die Taschen des Mannes durchsuchte, schrie aber triumphierend auf, als er den Portschlüssel herauszog.

Harry kroch zurück zu Draco und nahm ihn wieder in die Arme. „Halt Dich fest, Engel. Wir kehren jetzt wieder in die Sicherheit zurück." Harry aktivierte den Portschlüssel und hielt Draco fest, als sie herumwirbelten und der Brechreiz wiederkehrte. Sie landeten zusammengesunken vor den Toren Hogwarts.

Harry stöhnte laut, als er drohte Bewusstlos zu werden, als der Schmerz ihn überwältigte. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Gedanken, dass er noch Draco in Sicherheit bringen musste.

Draco schien etwas von seinem Gleichgewicht wiedergewonnen zu haben, da er auf vertrautem Territorium war.

„Harry? Harry!" schrie er. „Bist Du okay? Wir sind fast da, Harry!"

„Warte eine Minute", keuchte Harry, als die letzten Stunden versuchten ihn zu überwältigen.

„Bitte, Harry, sei in Ordnung", schluchzte Draco.

Harry schaffte es, die Dunkelheit fern zu halten, und zwang sich langsam in eine sitzende Position. Er sah vorsichtig zu Draco, als er versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. „Bist Du wirklich in Ordnung, Draco? Haben sie Dir irgendwie wehgetan?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung", sagte Draco ruhig. „Sie haben mir nur ein wenig wehgetan." Bei dem wütenden Blick, der Harrys Gesicht durchquerte, erklärte Draco schnell weiter. „Nein, ich meine, dass sie mich nur zu fest gehalten und mich auf den Boden geworfen haben, aber ich bin wirklich in Ordnung."

Harry entspannte sich ein wenig und seufzte erleichtert. Er schaute zum Schloss hinauf, das so unglaublich weit entfernt schien. Er kämpfte sich erneut auf die Füße. „Kannst Du gehen, Engel?"

Draco nickte tapfer und nahm Harrys Hand. Sehr langsam fingen sie an, zum Schloss zu gehen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war. Es war sehr dunkel und es war keiner hier. Er wusste wirklich, dass er mehr erschöpft war, als jemals in seinem Leben.

Harry schaffte es bis zu der ersten Stufe und entschied dann, dass es gar keine Möglichkeit gab, wie er die Treppe empor steigen konnte. Mehr als dass er sich setzte, brach er auf der untersten Stufe zusammen, während Draco ihn besorgt beobachtete.

„Draco? Denkst Du, dass Du hineinlaufen und Severus für mich finden kannst? Oder irgendjemand anderen", murmelte Harry.

Draco schaute ihn besorgt an, aber dann wandelte sich sein Gesicht zu einem entschlossenen Ausdruck. „Ich werde gleich jemanden herbringen, der Dir helfen kann", versprach er.

Harry nickte müde und lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand der Seite der Treppe. Draco rannte so schnell ihn seine kleinen Beine tragen konnten, die Stufen hinauf und ins Schloss.

Harry begann in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu treiben, jetzt wo sie sicher waren. Er konnte nicht lange dort gewesen sein, als die Schlosstüren aufflogen. Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Blaise der Draco hielt, Pansy, Ron, Hermine, Crabbe und Goyle kamen aus dem Schloss gestürzt, obwohl Harry kaum einen von ihnen registrierte.

„Harry!"

Harry blinzelte benommen in die schwarzen Augen direkt vor ihm. Severus war dort. Er war in Sicherheit.

„Potter. Harry. Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus, als er ihn vorsichtig hochhob.

„Bin auf dem Friedhof gewesen. Voldemort ist diesmal wirklich fort", sagte Harry müde und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter von Severus. „Ich habe auch Lucius und Bellatrix getötet."

Harry hörte nicht das Aufkeuchen oder die erstaunten Ausrufe und sah nicht den überraschten Blick, den Severus ihm zuwarf.

„Musste meine Versprechung Draco gegenüber halten, dass ich ihn sicher halte und ihn nicht mehr von seinem Vater verletzen lasse." Harrys Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, aber Severus hörte ihn.

„Dummer Junge", sagte Severus, obwohl sein Ton voller Zuneigung und Sorge und nicht voll irgendeiner Bösartigkeit war.

„Mir tut alles weh", sagte Harry müde.

„Ich weiß", sagte Severus. „Poppy wird sich um Dich kümmern."

„Ich hasse den Krankenflügel", sagte Harry bockig, obwohl seine Stimme mit jedem ausgesprochenen Wort schwächer und schwächer klang.

„Ich weiß", sagte Severus wieder, und gerade als er diese Worte sagte, fühlte er, wie Harrys Körper sich entspannte, als er schließlich in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hallihallo,

das drittletzte chap heute… das ist doch mal der richtige zeitpunkt euch zu fragen, ob ihr evtl. auch die (nicht mehr ganz so jugendfreie) fortsetzung dieser geschichte lesen wollt, dann würde ich nämlich mal nachfragen, ob ich das darf -grins-

mein überschwänglicher dank geht diesmal an: Ina Bauer, mimaja, Savanna Storm, spiritofair, silbernewolfsfrau, Severina35, myHeartache, Tolotos und Seven

-mich verneig und abzwitscher-

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_20. Im Krankenflügel  
_  
Harry kam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er erinnerte sich an alles was geschehen war und trotzdem hatte er Angst, dass er vielleicht nicht wieder sicher zurück in Hogwarts war. Er hatte Angst, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie schlimm sein Körper geschmerzt hatte, nachdem er das letzte Mal sein Bewusstsein wiedergewonnen hatte.

Harry lag still und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er sich wirklich richtig erinnerte oder nicht. Hatte er Voldemort wirklich besiegt? Hatte er Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange wirklich getötet?

Harry richtete sein Gespür nach außen. Ja, er war im Krankenflügel. Er erkannte den medizinischen Geruch. Es war dennoch ungewöhnlich ruhig. Vielleicht war es mitten in der Nacht.

Jemand hielt seine Hand. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wer es war, konnte es aber nicht erkennen. Es war nicht Dracos kleine Hand, sie war zu groß. Es war nicht Hermine, ihre Hände waren kleiner als diese Hand, die seine hielt. Es war auch nicht die Hand von Ron, denn sie war viel zu sanft.

Es gab einen Weg es herauszufinden, aber Harry hatte noch zu viel Angst davor sich überhaupt zu bewegen oder seine Augen zu öffnen. Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, öffnete seine Augen und war sofort dankbar für die niedrige Beleuchtung im Raum. Es schien doch mitten in der Nacht zu sein.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich weit, als er erkannte, wer da wirklich seine Hand hielt. Es war Draco. Nur war es nicht der vierjährige Draco, es war der sechzehnjährige Draco. Harry zwinkerte wild, als er versuchte herauszufinden, ob er wirklich bei Bewusstsein war oder nicht, denn er war bereit sich dafür zu entscheiden, dass er träumte.

Draco Malfoy hielt seine Hand. Der Junge saß in einem Stuhl der nah an seinem Bett stand, sein Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Bett und tief schlafend hielt er Harrys Hand.

„Draco?", wisperte Harry ungläubig.

Offensichtlich hatte Draco nicht tief geschlafen, wenn er überhaupt geschlafen hatte, weil sein Kopf bei Harrys Flüstern hochschnellte.

„Harry?", wisperte Draco ebenso ungläubig wie Harry.

Der zwinkerte wieder schnell, als er verzweifelt zu begreifen versuchte was los war.

„Bin ich wach?", wisperte Harry, ängstlich etwas lauter zu sprechen und nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt lauter sprechen konnte.

Plötzlich lächelte Draco. Der sechzehnjährige Draco Malfoy richtete ein echtes Lächeln an Harry. Er hob seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen, ehe er Draco wieder anschaute. Ja, er war noch da.

„Ja, Du bist wach", sagte Draco, noch immer lächelnd. Aber dann schloss er kurz seine Augen und murmelte: „Merlin sei Dank."

„Ich bin verwirrt", sagte Harry, wobei er versuchte normal zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Krächzen.

Draco schaute ihn besorgt an. „Hast Du Durst? Tut Dir irgendetwas weh?"

Harry schaute ihn, verwirrt durch die Sorge und die ganze Situation, an. „Wasser" sagte er mit einem Nicken. Draco goss ihm ein Glas Wasser aus einer bauchigen Flasche von seinem Nachttisch ein.

Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen und damit seinen Körper zu überprüfen, damit er die Antwort auf Dracos andere Frage herausfinden konnte. Draco setzte das Glas ab um ihn schnell zu helfen und richtete die Kissen hinter Harry, um ihn zu unterstützen.

„Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte Draco noch einmal besorgt.

Harry konnte den blonden Slytherin wieder einfach nur anstarren.

„Harry?", fragte Draco.

Harry schüttelte ein wenig seinen Kopf. „Ich bin steif und ein kleines bisschen Wund, aber ich denke, dass es mir gut geht", sagte er leise mit noch immer heiserer Stimme.

Draco nickte und reichte ihm das Glas Wasser. Harry trank es durstig aus, ehe er ihm das Glas zurückgab. „Das ist besser", seufzte er, schloss seine Augen und legte sich zurück in die Kissen. Er entschied, dass er sich wirklich schrecklich schwach und müde fühlte, dafür dass er gerade erst aufgewacht war.

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich Madame Pomfrey holen", sagte Draco ruhig.

„Warte!", sagte Harry und erschreckte damit Draco, der sich schnell zu ihm zurück drehte.

„Sie muss nach Dir sehen und sicherstellen, dass Du okay bist", sagte Draco.

„Aber sie wird mich nur knuffen und piksen", wimmerte Harry. „Ich bin verwirrt und will zuerst wissen, was los ist."

Dracos Lippen zuckten, als ob er versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ja, ich bin sicher, dass sie einen Haufen Tests an Dir durchführen will."

Harry flehte ihn mit Augen und Worten an. „Bitte, ich will einfach wissen, was los ist. Ich verstehe nicht einmal, wie Du so hier sein kannst. Der Zaubertrank sollte doch erst in zwei Wochen fertig sein."

Draco setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und sah hinunter auf seine Hände, die sich unruhig in seinem Schoß bewegten. Schließlich blickte wieder zu Harry. „Harry, Du warst die letzten drei Wochen bewusstlos. Ich habe vor einer Woche den Zaubertrank genommen und bin wieder bei meinem normalen Alter", sagte er sanft.

Harry war fast dazu bereit zu sagen, dass Zwinkern im Moment alles war, von dem er wusste, wie man es machte, weil das alles war, zu dem er fähig war, als er Draco anstarrte.

Dracos ruhige Stimme fuhr nach ein paar Momenten fort. „Alle haben sich wirklich Sorgen um Dich gemacht. Es hat eine Woche gedauert, um die Verletzungen Deines Körpers zu heilen. Du hattest Deine Magie fast vollständig aufgebraucht. Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey haben immer wieder gesagt, dass Du aufwachen würdest und es Dir gut gehe würde, wenn Deine Magie sich wieder aufgefüllt hat."

Er schüttelte ein wenig seinen Kopf. „Trotzdem haben sie wirklich beunruhigt ausgesehen und so ist keiner sicher gewesen, ob man es glauben sollte oder nicht."

Harry lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und versuchte all das aufzunehmen.

„Und ich habe wirklich Voldemort getötet?", fragte Harry.

Draco nickte. „Dumbledore hat es überprüft. Und Ja, Du hast auch wirklich meinen Vater und meine Tante getötet."

Harry schaute Draco entsetzt an. „Oh Gott", keuchte er, als er erkannte, dass er die Familie dieses Jungen getötet hatte. Er wusste von Lucius und war persönlich froh, aber er war nicht sicher, wie Draco die Tatsache aufnehmen würde, dass sein Vater tot war. Und Harry hatte völlig vergessen, dass Bellatrix seine Tante war. „Ich habe Deine Familie getötet."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist in Ordnung, Harry. Sie haben verdient, was sie bekommen haben."

Harry schloss seine Augen und wandte seinen Kopf ab. „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Es tut mir leid, weil ich nicht einmal sagen kann, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich sie getötet habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir wehgetan habe", sagte er traurig.

„Harry", sagte Draco befehlerisch in dem Versuch Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Sieh mich an."

Harry ließ seine Augenlieder geschlossen, drehte aber langsam seinen Kopf zum Draco.

„Öffne Deine Augen, Harry", befahl Draco sanft.

Harry öffnete langsam seine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen und schaute zu Draco, während die Tränen begannen, seine Wange hinunter zu laufen. Draco hob seine Hand, um sie zart wegzuwischen. „Harry, fühl Dich nicht schlecht, weil Du sie getötet hast. Ich bin Dir nicht böse." Draco schaute Harry direkt in die Augen und weigerte sich Harrys Blick loszulassen. „Ich bin froh, dass sie tot sind, Harry. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich wirklich sicher vor ihnen und keiner von ihnen wird mich je wieder verletzen. Ich bin froh, dass Du sie getötet hast."

Harry starrte Draco an, betäubt durch seine Worte und die Intensität, mit der Draco gesprochen hatte, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie sanft Draco ihn berührt hatte. „Wirklich? Du machst mich nicht verantwortlich?", wisperte er.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Ich mache Dich nicht verantwortlich", antwortete er.

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder und seufzte müde.

„Ich bin trotzdem noch ein Mörder", sagte er mit leiser Bitterkeit. „Traurig ist, dass ich es sein wollte."

Draco schnaubte laut und erschreckte Harry damit. „Harry, Du hast drei der schlimmsten Menschen der Zaubererwelt getötet. Das wird ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit genannt, nicht Mord."

Harry schaute Draco wieder an.

Der schüttelte leicht glucksend seinen Kopf. „Die Zaubererwelt feiert. Alle machen sich noch Sorgen um Dich, aber die meisten feiern trotzdem ihre wiedergewonnene Freiheit. Du hast der Welt einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Du bist bestimmt kein Mörder, der jeden Moment nach Azkaban gebracht werden wird. Du bist jetzt der Junge-der-zweimal-überlebt-hat", sagte Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Harry stöhnte. „Oh, nein. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das zweite Mal einen Todesfluch überlebt hätte. Sag mir bitte, dass das ein Witz war. Ich will nicht noch mehr dumme Namen."

Dracos Grinsen kehrte schließlich zurück, und Harry war wirklich froh, es zu sehen, denn schließlich war es das erste Mal seit Monaten. „Oh, ja. Du hast jetzt eine Menge neue Namen, zusammen mit Deinem alten. Du bist der Held, der Retter und Du bist jetzt der Befreier", schnarrte Draco grinsend.

„Oh Gott", stöhnte Harry. „Warum können sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

Draco schnaubte. „Die Presse hat sich vor drei Wochen vor den Toren Hogwarts niedergelassen und wartet nur darauf zu hören, dass Du in Ordnung bist."

„Entzückend", sagte Harry sarkastisch, ehe er gähnte.

„Hey, ich sollte Madame Pomfrey holen, damit sie nach Dir sehen kann", sagte Draco wieder besorgt.

„Sie kann Morgen nach mir sehen", sagte Harry gereizt.

„Du warst drei Wochen bewusstlos", protestierte Draco.

Harry schaute Draco neugierig an. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er den sechzehnjährigen Draco seit Monaten nicht gesehen, aber er hatte deutliche dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen, seine Gesichtszüge sahen eingefallen aus und sein Haar war durcheinandergebracht worden, als er vorhin auf dem Bett gelegen hatte.

„Draco, warum bist Du hier?", fragte Harry leise.

Draco schaute weg und rutsche unbequem umher, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Draco?", sagte Harry und versuchte herauszufinden, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vorging. „Du warst nicht die ganze Zeit bei mir, oder?"

Draco rutschte wieder ein wenig herum. „Emmm, sie wollten mich nicht während der Nacht hier bleiben lassen, als ich nur vier war", sagte er unsicher. „Nun, wenigstens zuerst nicht."

Harry blieb still und hoffte, dass Draco weitererzählen würde.

„Ich habe nicht wirklich gut geschlafen, als ich von Dir weg war", gab Draco schließlich zu. „Also hat Severus mich von Blaise hier her zurückbringen lassen, damit ich in Deiner Nähe sein konnte."

Harry lächelte, als er an den vierjährigen Draco dachte. „Ich wette, dass Du Dich in mein Bett geschlichen hast, sobald Blaise nicht hingesehen hat. Und ich wette auch, dass Blaise sich einfach umgedreht hat, damit Du es tun konntest."

Dracos Lippen zuckten, als blickte er durch seine Fransen zu Harry schaute. „Ja, das trifft es in etwa", gab er zu.

Harry schaute wieder die dunklen Ringe unter Dracos Augen an. „Du hast in diesen letzten Wochen nicht wirklich geschlafen, oder?"

Draco sah wieder zu Boden. „Nein" sagte er kaum hörbar.

Harry war verwirrt. Müde und verwirrt. Er hatte keine Idee, warum Draco seine Hand gehalten hatte, als er aufgewacht war. Er hatte keine Idee, wer dieser Draco war; er schien eine sonderbare Mischung aus sowohl dem älteren als auch dem jüngeren Draco zu sein. Harry _wusste_, dass er diesen Draco mochte und er wollte in diesem Moment nicht wirklich alles hinterfragen.

Er war nicht sicher, ob er einen Narren aus sich machte oder nicht. „Emmm, würdest Du Dich zu mir legen wollen? Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, alleine zu schlafen", sagte er leise.

Dracos Kopf schnellte hoch und er starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Du musst nicht", sagte Harry schnell. „Ich habe einfach nur gedacht, dass Du vielleicht… nun, ich weiß nicht… ich habe gedacht, dass Du vielleicht hier schlafen könntest, wenn Du auch nicht mehr gewohnt bist alleine zu schlafen und du hast ja offensichtlich nicht geschlafen und ich weiß, dass Du Alpträume hast und-„

Draco schnitt ihn ab. „Harry, Du plapperst", sagte er und sein Grinsen kam zurück.

Harry schloss seinen Mund und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Er wollte nicht weinen. Er hatte heute Abend bereits einmal vor Draco geweint und er hatte nicht vor, es wieder zu tun. Er hatte gewusst, dass er wahrscheinlich zurückgewiesen werden würde. Draco fühlte sich wahrscheinlich einfach schuldig oder so was und deshalb war er hier und einfach freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Harry wollte irgendwie weinen und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass Draco einfach weggehen würde, damit er es tun konnte.

„Harry?", rief Draco sanft seinen Namen.

Harry weigerte sich, irgendetwas zu sagen, da er nicht sicher war, ob seine Stimme im Moment für ihn arbeiten würde.

„Harry?", sagte Draco wieder.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry steif. „Ich hatte nicht vor, Dich zu beleidigen."

„Du hast mich nicht beleidigt", kam die weich gesprochene Antwort Dracos.

Harry drehte langsam seinen Kopf, um zu Draco zu schauen.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, es so aussehen zu lassen, als ob ich Dich zurückweise", sagte Draco leise. „Steht das Angebot noch?"

Harry fühlte sich so, als sei er in einem alternativen Universum aufgewacht, nickte langsam mit seinem Kopf und rutschte ein wenig beiseite. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, zog Draco seine Schuhe aus und ließ seine Roben zu Boden gleiten, ehe er in das Bett neben Harrys schlüpfte. Sie machten es sich bequem und richtete die Decke, ehe Harry sich in Dracos Arme kuschelte.

Harry versuchte ein paar Minuten darüber nachzudenken, was passiert war. Er verstand nicht, wie er plötzlich mit dem sechzehnjährigem Draco Malfoy in einem Bett liegen konnte. Er war mit der Situation mehr als glücklich, aber er konnte verstehen, warum Draco es erlaubte. Er war einfach zu müde, um sich noch länger Gedanken darüber zu machen und entschied daher, dass er einfach mit der Nähe zufrieden sein sollte, solange sie andauerte und sich später damit befassen sollte.

Harry seufzte zufrieden, besonders als er fühlte, wie Draco über sein Haar strich. So sehr Harry wach bleiben wollte um es zu genießen, schlief er doch bald sicher in Dracos Armen ein.

oooooooooo

Als Harry das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich sicher und warm. Und er hörte Stimmen.

„Ich sage Euch, dass Draco nicht einfach in Harrys Bett geklettert wäre, wenn Harry ihn nicht eingeladen hätte", sagte Blaise hartnäckig.

„Aber Draco wäre gegangen, um Madame Pomfrey zu holen, wenn Harry endlich aufgewacht wäre und sie sagt, dass er das nicht gemacht hat", entgegnete Hermine.

„Außerdem", erklang Rons Stimme, „ist Draco seit Monaten zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen."

„Aber nicht, seit er wieder sechzehn ist", sagte Pansy, ebenso hartnäckig wie Blaise. „Ich stimme mit Blaise überein, ich denke, dass Harry endlich aufgewacht ist."

„Wie sollte ich nicht aufwachen, wenn Ihr Euch streitet", sagte Harry bockig.

„Ich stimme Harry zu", kam die gedehnt sprechende Stimme Dracos über Harrys Kopf. „Keiner kann schlafen, wenn Ihr hier seid."

„Harry!"

„Du bist wach!"

„Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

„Bist Du okay?"

„Hast Du irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

„Soll ich Madame Pomfrey holen?"

„Oh, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Harry war nicht sicher, wer was gesagt hatte und so grinste er ihnen einfach allen zu. Die Freude seine Freunde zu sehen überwältigte alle Fragen, die er darüber hatte, mit Draco in einem Bett zu sein.

Draco schnaubte. „Denkt Ihr, dass Ihr ihn noch ein wenig mehr überrumpeln könntet? Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr es schon ganz geschafft habt", sagte er sarkastisch.

Sie alle sahen ein bisschen verlegen aus und zogen sich ein wenig zurück, was Draco erlaubte sich aufzusetzen und auch Harry zu helfen, sich ebenso zu setzen.

Sie mussten Madame Pomfrey nicht holen, da sie aufgrund des Tumultes herbeigeeilt kam. Als sie sah, dass Harry wach war, scheuchte sie schnell Draco aus dem Bett, schickte Harrys Freunde auf die andere Seite des Wandschirmes um Harrys Bett und fing an ihn zu untersuchen.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten musste Harry schließlich fragen. „Also, werde ich es überleben?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ja, Sie werden wieder einmal überleben." Aber dann wurde sie ein wenig sanfter. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Sie uns alle doch für eine kurze Zeit große Sorgen gemacht haben."

Harry zuckte unbequem mit den Achseln. „Ich habe es nicht absichtlich gemacht."

Madame Pomfrey lächelte und schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. „Sie werden wieder in Ordnung kommen. Ich werde Ihnen ein Frühstück bringen lassen und ich möchte, dass Sie so viel essen, wie sie können. Wir haben Sie mit Nährtränken versorgt, aber das ist nicht dasselbe, und Sie haben eine ganze Menge Gewichts in den letzten Wochen verloren. Essen Sie, aber fangen Sie mit kleinen Portionen an", fefahl sie.  
**  
**Harry nickte pflichtbewusst. „Ja, Ma'am."

Sie verengte ihre Augen, fuhr dann aber fort. „Ihr magisches Niveau scheint wiederhergestellt zu sein und insgesamt sind Sie gesund, aber Sie werden ein wenig steif sein, da Sie so lange im Bett gelegen haben. Ich will, dass Sie sich heute ein wenig bewegen, aber ich will nicht, dass Sie zu weit gehen", sagte sie streng. „Sie sollten für mindestens einen weiteren Tag im Krankenflügel bleiben, bis Sie etwas von Ihrer Kraft zurück gewonnen haben."

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte Harry wieder und grinste sie an.

„Hmpfh" ärgerte sie sich. „Ich nehme an, dass ich Ihren Gehorsam einfach annehmen muss, solange er andauert."

Harrys Grinsen schwankte nicht. Sie beide wussten, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, ehe Harry danach fragen würde, entlassen zu werden.

„Ich werde dem Direktor mitteilen, dass Sie wach sind", sagte sie. „Sie können noch ein bisschen mit Ihren Freunden sprechen, aber wenn Ihr Essen kommt, will ich, dass Sie sich daran erinnern, zu essen."

Madame Pomfrey eilte davon und Harrys Freunde steckten ihre Köpfe um den Schirm herum. „Ist es sicher zurückzukommen?", fragte Ron mit einem Grinsen.

Harry gab das Grinsen zurück. „Ja, sie ist im Augenblick gegangen, um Dumbledore zu informieren, dass ich wach bin. Sie hat gesagt, dass Ihr zurückkommen könnt, ich aber essen muss, wenn mein Frühstück ankommt."

„Hat sie gesagt, dass Du in Ordnung bist?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ich habe sie gefragt, ob ich überleben würde und sie hat ja gesagt."

„Harry", ermahnte ihn Hermine. „Das ist nicht witzig. Wir haben uns Sorgen um Dich gemacht."

Harry gab nach. „Es tut mir leid, Mine. Verzeihst Du mir?", fragte er und hielt seine Arme für eine Umarmung zu ihr hin.

Sie ärgerte sich genauso wie Madame Pomfrey es getan hatte, kam aber zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. Harry wurde als nächstes von Pansy überfallen. Beide Mädchen brauchten die physische Beruhigung. Ron und Blaise grinsten ihn einfach vom Fuß des Betts an. Draco war an ihnen vorbeigegangen und hatte sich neben Harry auf das Bett gesetzt.

Draco schien Harry nah sein zu müssen, und Harry fragte sich kurz, ob das ein Überbleibsel des Vierjährigen war, oder ob Draco ihm jetzt wirklich nah sein wollte. Kein anderer schien Dracos Nähe in Frage zu stellen. Harry wollte wirklich noch etwas mehr Zeit, um darüber nachdenken zu können, aber ihm wurde keine Chance gegeben, da die anderen vier anfingen, ihm alles zu erzählen, was geschehen war, während er bewusstlos gewesen war.

„Also, Dumbledore hat verkündet, dass Hogwarts eine Siegesfeier abhalten würde, sobald es Dir so gut gehen wird, um daran teilzunehmen", sagte Pansy aufgeregt.

„Ja, die ganze Schule hat sich Sorgen um Dich gemacht", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Alle wollen feiern, aber ich habe keine einzige Person gehört, die sich über das Warten beklagt hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry verwirrt von dieser Idee.

„Wirklich", sagte Blaise mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Sogar alle Slytherins machen sich Sorgen um Dich. Wir machen es nur weniger öffentlich als andere."

„Oh, Merlin!", sagte Ron. „Du solltest sehen, wie die Huffelpuffs wegen Dir in Tränen ausbrechen, Kumpel. Das ist schrecklich."

Harry begann mit den anderen zu lachen.

„Ja, es ist eine gute Sache, dass Du wach bist, weil wir nicht wollen, dass die Huffelpuffs das Schloss überschwemmen", schnarrte Draco. „Sie haben sich wirklich sehr angestrengt das zu schaffen, aber sie sind erst seit ein paar Tagen zurück."

Die anderen lachten noch mehr, aber Dracos Worte ließen Harry ernüchtern. „Ich habe die Ferien und Weihnachten verpasst, oder?"

Die Gruppe wurde wieder leise, als Draco nickte.

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wir haben versucht die Weihnachtseinkäufe zu beenden", sagte er leise. „Dann ist all das passiert und ich habe alles andere verpasst. Ich habe mich in diesem Jahr so auf Weihnachten gefreut."

„Also eigentlich wartet Weihnachten noch auf uns in unserem Zimmer - nun, was unser Zimmer war - unten in Snapes Räumen", sagte Draco sanft.

Harry sah die anderen an, die alle zustimmend nickten. Er zwinkerte. „Ihr habt Weihnachten für mich aufgegeben?", wisperte er.

„Nein, wir haben es nur für Dich verschoben", sagte Hermine leise. „Es schien nicht richtig, zu feiern, während Du hier bewusstlos liegst. Professor Snape hat uns erlaubt all unsere Geschenke dorthin zu tun, bis Du aufwachst."

„Wir haben uns hauptsächlich damit abgewechselt, hier bei Dir zu sein", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Oder auf einen sehr verzweifelten Vierjährigen aufgepasst", sagte Blaise.

Draco senkte schüchtern seinen Kopf und seine Wangen erröteten, als Pansy, Ron und Hermine bei Blaises Worten alle zustimmend nickten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry leise. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich auf ihn aufpassen würde und dann musstet Ihr das machen."

Plötzlich funkelten fünf Augenpaare Harry an.

„Was?!", fragte Harry.

Draco hielt ihn mit rauchgrauen Augen fest. „Oh, Du bist von meinem Vater hart bestraft worden – wir haben vermutet, dass er es war – dann tötest Du den Dunklen Lord. Keiner weiß, wie Du es geschafft hast, aber ich habe gehört, wie Du gesagt hast, dass Du es getan hast, weil Du mich liebst. Du hast all das zumindest teilweise für mich getan und dann machst Du Dir Sorgen, weil Du zu verletzt warst, um die letzten beiden Wochen, als ich ein Kind war, auf mich aufzupassen?"

Harry zuckte unwohl mit den Achseln. „Ja, ich nehme meine Verantwortungen sehr ernst."

„Argh!", brüllte Draco frustriert. „Harry, Du hast so viel mehr für mich getan, als es irgendjemand jemals getan hat. Keiner ist mit Dir böse, dass Du Dich nicht mehr um mich kümmern konntest, als ich noch ein Kind war."

„Aber ich habe die letzten paar Wochen verpasst", sagte Harry leise und Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln. „Ich habe gedacht, dass das die letzte Zeit sein könnte, die ich mit Dir verbringen würde und jetzt habe ich sie verpasst", sagte er, ohne daran zu senken, was er damit gegenüber dem sechzehnjährigen Draco zugab. „Und Du solltest als Kind nicht traurig und verzweifelt sein. Davon hattest Du das erste Mal genug."

Draco wurde wieder sanfter. „Harry natürlich war ich verzweifelt. Ich war zu Tode erschrocken, nicht traurig und verzweifelt wie, als ich damals ein Kind war. Und beunruhigt wie ich war, wusste ich als ein Vierjähriger nicht, wie man damit umgehen soll."

Blaise und Ron schnaubten, während Pansy und Hermine plötzlich husteten. Harry schaute sie neugierig an.

„Was?", schnappte Draco.

„Du wusstest auch als Sechzehnjähriger nicht, wie Du mit Deiner Sorge umgehen sollst", erwiderte Blaise.

Noch einmal wurden Dracos Wangen rot, als er nach unten schaute. „Ja, nun, der Punkt, den ich versuche Dir klar zu machen ist der, dass es nicht Deine Schuld war, Harry", murmelte Draco.

„Nun, da hat er Recht, Harry", sagte Hermine, die Stimme der Vernunft.

„Merlin, Harry!", sagte Ron. „Du bist nur ein Mensch und Du kannst nur soviel tun, wie ein Mensch tun kann. Und sogar im schlimmsten Fall kannst Du mehr tun, als der Rest von uns, denke ich", fügte er kläglich hinzu.

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Er meint, Wunder-Junge, dass Du immer alles gibst, was Du hast um das was Du Dir vorgenommen hast zu erreichen", schnarrte Draco, der sich von seiner Unbehaglichkeit erholt hatte.

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Achseln.

„Da muss ich zustimmen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich und erschreckte sie damit alle.

Harry schaute auf und sah nicht nur Dumbledore, sonder auch Snape und McGonagall.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich, mein Junge?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es geht mit gut. Ich bin nur ein wenig steif."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das habe ich gehört", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich habe gehört, dass ich dadurch, dass ich aufgewacht bin Hogwarts davor gerettet habe, von den Tränen von Huffelpuff überflutet zu werden."

Snape schnaubte laut, McGonagalls strenge Maske rutschte, als ihre Lippen anfingen zu zucken, Harrys Freunde kicherten und Dumbledore lächelte.

„Tatsächlich hast Du das, Harry", schaffte es Dumbledore weise zu sagen.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf.

Dumbledore wurde ernst. „Harry, vielleicht kannst Du uns jetzt genau erzählen was passiert ist? Wir wissen nur ein wenig mehr als das, was Draco uns erzählen konnte. Abgesehen davon konnte ich dieses Mal Voldemorts Tod bestätigen. Alles andere ist uns unbekannt."

„Ja, und das was ich wusste war ziemlich beschränkt, wenn man bedenkt, dass mir gesagt wurde meine Augen die ganze Zeit geschlossen zu halten", sagte Draco.

„Nun, ich wollte nicht, dass Du siehst, wie ich Deinen Vater töte", protestierte Harry. „Und ich wollte auch nicht, dass Du ihn später siehst."

Draco schaute ihn an. „Und ich bin dankbar. Ein Vierjähriger sollte so etwas wie das nie sehen. Aber es bedeutet trotzdem, dass ich nicht so viel darüber weiß, was passiert ist."

Harry seufzte und schaute auf seine Hände in seinem Schoß. Er begriff, dass er sie so knetete, wie Draco es die Nacht zuvor mit seinen gemacht hatte, schien aber nicht damit aufhören zu können. Harry schluckte schwer.

„Emmm, ich habe gedacht, dass ich Draco beschütze", begann Harry unruhig. „Ich habe Lucius mit dem Portschlüssel gesehen und wie er Draco befahl, ihn zu nehmen und stattdessen habe ich ihn ergriffen."

Harry wartete auf die „Dummer Gryffindor"-Kommentare, aber als keine kamen, fuhr er fort. „Der Portschlüssel hat uns nach Malfoy-Manor gebracht, aber er hat mich sofort K.O. geschlagen. Ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich an die... Schläge."

„Du meinst Folterung", schnappte Draco verärgert. „Mein Vater hat Dich gnadenlos gefoltert."

Harry blickte durch seine Wimpern zu Draco. „Ja, Folter", stimmte er zu, ehe er zurück auf seine Hände sah. Er erschrak, als Dracos Hand eine seiner eigenen nahm und sie kurz zur Unterstützung drückte. Noch einmal blickte Harry durch seine Wimpern zu Draco, ließ aber schnell seinen Blick zu ihren verbundenen Händen fallen.

Die anderen blieben still, warteten geduldig und erlaubten es den beiden Jungen dadurch in ihrem eigenen Tempo die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten.

Harry schluckte hörbar. „Was ich meinte war, dass er mich, während er das gemacht hat, bewusstlos hielt. Ich war nie wach, um mich an einiges erinnern von der... Folter erinnern zu können", erklärte er. „Emmm, als ich schließlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war ich... nun, ich war in den Kerkern angekettet."

Dracos Hand drückte seine so fest, dass es begann wehzutun. Harry legte seine andere Hand auf die von Draco, was diesen dazu brachte, seinen Griff ein bisschen zu lockern.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Draco.

„Das muss es nicht", sagte Harry weich. „Willst Du das wirklich hören?",

Harry traute sich nicht zu Draco zu schauen, aber er konnte ihn seufzen hören und er fühlte wie Dracos Griff sich ein weiteres Mal festigte, ehe er wieder lockerer wurde, auch wenn er ich nicht losließ.

„Ja", wisperte Draco.

Harry nickte. „Äh, ich hatte ein wenig Schmerzen", gab er widerwillig zu. „Trotzdem kanne ich nicht sagen, dass ich Angst hatte. Emmm, ich war böse, weil ich an diesem Ort war."

Dracos Griff straffte sich noch einmal und Harry drückte zurück. „Ich habe schließlich verstanden, warum Lucius mich für nichts von all dem bei Bewusstsein gehalten hatte", sagte Harry.

„Weil er Angst vor Dir hatte", sagte Snape wissend.

Harry schaute ihn an und nickte. „Das ist der Schluss, zu dem ich gekommen bin. Er wollte mich foltern und er wollte mich geschwächt, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, dass ich irgendwie loskommen würde. Genau danach, habe ich angefangen, über Sie nachzudenken, Sir", sagte Harry und schaute noch immer Snape an.

Snape hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte an mehr Sie als sonst während dieses ganzen Martyriums und ich war dankbar, dass Sie mich immer so hart vorangetrieben hatten", gab Harry zu. „Es ist viel härter unter Druck zu arbeiten, als es im Klassenzimmer oder sogar in meinem Training zu tun."

Snape nickte anerkennend mit seinem Kopf.

Harry schaute zurück auf seine und Dracos verschlungenen Hände. „Irgendwie habe ich mich meine Magie konzentriert, wie Sie es mir beigebracht haben, bis ich mich von den Ketten befreien konnte", sagte Harry leise. Er schnaubte. „Obwohl ich mich dann gefragt habe, warum zum Teufel ich hinunter wollte, denn auf den Fußboden zu fallen tat weh wie die Hölle. Ich denke, dass es mein Schreien war, das Lucius zurückkommen ließ."

Harry atmete tief ein und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Er hat mir nichts weiter getan. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich es nicht geschafft hatte, Draco zu retten und dann hat er uns sofort mit dem Portschlüssel weggebracht. Also, bin ich wieder schreiend auf diesem Scheiß-Friedhof gelandet", sagte Harry bitter. „Merlin, ich hasse diesen Ort."

„Trotzdem passt es, dass Voldemort dort durch Deine Hand sterben sollte, wo er Dich einst benutzt hat, um wieder seinen Körper zurückzubekommen", sagte Dumbledore weise.

Harry blickte erschrocken zu Dumbledore. Er hatte noch nicht daran gedacht. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte, ihn klar zu bekommen. „Draco hat wahrscheinlich schon den Rest erzählt", sagte er ruhig.

Snape schnaubte leise. „Der Vierjährige, dem Du befohlen hast, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten, während er weinte, hat sich kein ganzes Bild machen können", sagte er trocken.

Harry blickte zu Draco. „Denkst Du, dass er mich runtergemacht hat, oder Dich?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Draco gab ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. „Ich denke, dass er uns beide runtergemacht hat."

Harry gluckste leicht. Er brauchte dieses Stück Leichtigkeit. Snape schien es auch zu bemerken, da er keine weitere Bemerkung machte.

Harry wurde still. Er war völlig unsicher, wie er genau erklären sollte, was geschehen war. Er hatte so große Schmerzen gehabt und einige seiner Erinnerungen schienen ziemlich nebelig zu sein. Er verstand wirklich nicht genau, wie die Sache mit Voldemort am Ende gelaufen war.

„Vielleicht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „wäre es leichter, wenn Du Deine Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium legst."

Harry blickte ihn scharf an. „Wie könnte es leichter sein, jedem zu erlauben, das zu sehen?"

„Nicht jedem", sagte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „Nur diejenigen, die jetzt hier sind."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry flehend. „Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, dass Sie genau sehen müssen, was passiert ist. Und Snape hat mehr als jeder andere das Recht, mehr zu sehen", gab er zu, wofür er einen zufriedenen Blick von Snape erhielt.

„Vielleicht sollte McGonagall es sehen, weil... nun, ich weiß nicht warum. Aber Draco sollte das nicht sehen müssen", sagte Harry aus Protest. „Und Hermine und Ron und Pansy und Blaise? Sie sollten nicht mit Bildern, von dem was passiert ist, gefoltert werden."

„Ich will es sehen", wisperte Draco.

„Draco, nein!" protestierte Harry. „Ich habe nicht ohne Grund versucht, Dich davon abzuhalten, es zu sehen."

Draco atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß das und ich bin dankbar dafür, weil ich genug Schwierigkeiten hatte, als Vierjähriger damit umzugehen. Aber ich muss es jetzt wissen. Ich muss alles sehen und hören können, was wirklich passiert ist."

„Aber warum?", fragte Harry, der immer noch verzweifelt protestieren wollte.

„Abschluss", sagte Draco leise und hielt damit effektiv jeden weiteren Protest von Harry auf. „Ich muss wirklich sehen, dass alles endlich zu Ende ist."

Harry schloss fest seine Augen.

Die ruhige Stimme von Blaise durchbrach das folgende Schweigen. „Harry, es wäre nicht annähernd so ein Abschluss für uns, wie für Dich und Draco." Er machte eine Pause und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um damit auszudrücken, was er sagen wollte. „Ich möchte sehen, wie alles endlich sein Ende gefunden hat. Das ist auch für uns wichtig. Aber mehr als irgendetwas denke ich, dass wir sehen wollen, was wirklich passiert ist, damit wir besser verstehen können und so für Dich und Draco da sein können."

„Ihr werdet nicht mögen, was Ihr seht", sagte Harry traurig. „Oder hört", murmelte er.

McGonagall kam zurück und reichte Dumbledore ein Denkarium. Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie gegangen war.

Dumbledore stellte das Denkarium vorsichtig in die Mitte des Betts und gab Harry Anweisungen, wie man die Erinnerung entnahm und sie in das Denkarium legte. Dumbledore rührte mit seinem Zauberstab in den silberfarbenen Rauchschwaden herum, um die Erinnerung zu beginnen.

„Ihr werdet mich alle hassen", murmelte Harry leise, als die Erinnerung damit begann, wie er auf dem Friedhof landete. Er konnte nicht sehen, dass sie es akzeptieren würden zu sehen, wie er kalt Menschen umbrachte.

Mehr als eine Person blickte scharf auf Harry, sagte aber nichts, als sie sich auf die Bilder konzentrierte, die sie an der Oberfläche des Denkarium sahen. Dor war ein äußerst zerschundener und blutiger Harry in zerlumpter Kleidung zu sehen, der vor Schmerz schrie, während der vierjährige Draco hysterisch neben ihm weinte.

Harry versuchte Draco seine Hand zu entziehen, aber Draco erlaubte ihm nicht sich zurückzuziehen. Er umfasste seine Hand einfach fester, während sich seine Augen auf die Szene konzentrierten, die vor ihm ablief.

Harry sah zu, aber ohne sich nur auf diese Bilder zu konzentrieren. Er war dort gewesen. Er hatte es erlebt und genoss es nicht besonders, es wieder zu erleben. Er sah mehr mit einem Gefühl der Distanziertheit zu und versuchte, all den Horror von sich zu schütteln.

„Oh mein Gott, wie kann er sich überhaupt bewegen?", murmelte Hermine zu sich selbst mit einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens.

Momente später konnte Harry McGonagall hören, die ebenso zu sich selbst murmelte. „Er zeigt gar keine Angst", sagte sie überrascht.

Harry fragte sich, ob das die ganze Zeit passieren würde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt begriffen, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprachen.

„Harry plant etwas", wisperte Ron. „Du kannst es auf seinem Gesicht sehen, als Du-weiß-wer geredet hat."

Draco schrak zurück, als er sah, wie sein vierjähriges Selbst aus Harrys Armen gerissen wurde und ohne nachzudenken, begann Harry ihm sanft über den Rücke zu streichen, wie er es monatelang getan hatte, wenn Draco aufgebracht war. Es schien jetzt nicht von Bedeutung zu sein, dass Draco sechzehn statt vier war.

Alle außer Harry schraken aber zurück, als Voldemort den _Crucio_ auf Harry sprach und beobachteten entsetzt die Qual die Harry durch litt, während seine Schreie durch den Krankenflügel hallten.

Als Lucius befohlen wurde, Draco zu bestrafen und er ruhig in Angriff nehmen wollte, das einfach zu tun, festigte sich Dracos Griff schmerzhaft um Harrys Hand, aber Harry protestierte nicht. Stattdessen senkte er seinen Kopf, da er wusste, was nun kommen sollte und er wünschte, er brauchte es nicht zu hören.

Harry hob seinen Blick wieder, unfähig nicht zuzusehen. Er hörte, wie er Lucius von dem Versprechen erzählte, dass er gemacht hatte.

„Danke", wisperte Snape, als er hörte, wie Harry Lucius sagte, dass er es Dracos Paten versprochen hatte, dass er ihn töten würde. Harry blickte den Mann an, aber Snape beobachtete noch immer fest das Bild, das über dem Denkarium schwamm.

Harry konnte fühlen, wie Draco unkontrollierbar zu zittern begann und war nicht sicher, ob er ihm Trost geben, oder so weit wie möglich weggehen sollte. Draco löste das Dilemma Harrys, in dem er praktisch auf Harrys Schoß kroch, auch wenn seine Augen entsetzt blieben, als er zusah, wie Harry zuerst seinen Vater und dann seine Tante tötete.

Draco mochte jetzt viel größer sein, aber das hinderte Harry nicht daran, seine Arme fest um Draco zu schlingen, ihn an sich zu drücken und ihn ein wenig hin und her zu wiegen.

„Du hast schließlich die Macht der Liebe gefunden, die Du in dir trägst, mein Junge", murmelte Dumbledore leise.

Harry hörte das Aufkeuchen, als sie sahen, wie seine Magie in Voldemort einschlug und ihn zerstörte. Er hatte die Erinnerung dort nicht beendet und wünschte sich, dass er es getan hätte, aber leider endete sie erst, als der Portschlüssel sie von dort weg brachte, so das Harry gezwungen war auch das zusammen mit den anderen anzusehen.

„Harry, Du hättest da eigentlich zusammenbrechen müssen", sagte Blaise ehrfürchtig.

„Aber er musste noch Draco in Sicherheit bringen", antwortete Pansy leise.

Schließlich verblasste die Szene und Draco vergrub sein Gesicht an Harrys Hals. Harry hielt ihn, rieb ihm still über seinen Rücken und erlaubte Draco zu weinen, während seine eigenen Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

Als er sich in der Gruppe umblickte, erkannte Harry, dass sie alle weinten. Sogar Snape lief eine Träne die Wange hinunter.

Harry verbannte sie alle aus seinem Kopf, indem er seine Augen schloss und seinen Kopf auf Dracos legte. Er hörte die leisen Schritte und begriff, dass sie alle gingen.

„Ruht Euch aus, Jungs", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ihr habt es mehr als verdient."


	21. Chapter 21

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

hallo alle zusammen,

ich weiß, ich bin spät dran, aber ich hatte heute sooooo viel zu tun… musste meine sachen fürs krankenhaus packen, noch ein paar wege erledigen und habe dazu noch die letzten beiden chaps übersetzt, um mein ehrgeiziges projekt zu beenden… jetzt, wo ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe, kann ich euch sagen, dass ich mich extra so beeilt habe, damit die geschichte noch vor meinem krankenhausaufenthalt zu ende ist… es war also so was, wie meine persönlicher herausforderung… und ich habs geschafft freu

ich danke euch für die wahnsinnig vielen kommis, die ihr mir über die ganze geschichte gegeben habt und natürlich besonders für das letzte chap:Ina Bauer, spiritofair, Severina35, Melliandra, Seven, silbernewolffrau, kira-aoki, myHeartache, mimaja (ich versuche diese sache mit dem rausnehmen, okay?), Rambonator, Sandra, dubdub und Elbereth

außerdem möchte ich meinem betahasi Ituep danken, die es nicht leicht mit mir und meiner drängelei hatte… danke, schatz

ach, und eh ich es vergesse: die anfrage, ob ich übersetzen darf, habe ich auch schon losgeschickt…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_21. Zusammenkommen_

Harry öffnete seine Augen, nur um verständnislos in silberne Augen zu blicken, die ihn aus naher Entfernung anstarrten. Er musste wirklich mal wieder normal aufwachen. Obwohl das hier nicht so schlecht sein konnte, entschied er. Je nachdem, warum genau Draco auf ihn so intensiv starrte.

„Draco?", wisperte Harry.

Draco zwinkerte, schwarze Wimpern senkten sich und fuhren dann wieder nach oben. Langsam, sehr langsam, schloss Draco die letzten wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf Harrys, während sich seine Augen wieder schlossen.

Harrys eigene Augenlieder schlossen sich über die smaragdgrünen Augen, während er leicht stöhnte, als er spürte, wie Dracos glatte Lippen seine eigenen Lippen endlich so berührten, wie er es schon so lange gewollt hatte. Harry keuchte und teilte seine Lippen, als Dracos Zunge leicht über sie strich.

Harry hatte den Vierjährigen geliebt, aber er hatte den Sechzehnjährigen wirklich zurück gewollt. Die Gefühle, die durch seinen Körper fuhren, waren so viel besser als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er bewegte versuchsweise seine Zunge, um die von Draco zu berühren und hoffte ihn damit nicht zu verschrecken. Harry konnte das Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, das ihm bei dieser ersten zögerlichen Berührung entkam.

Anstatt ihn zu verschrecken, vergrößerte Draco den Druck des Kusses und entließ ein eigenes Stöhnen in Harrys Mund. Harry schlängelte seine Hände zu Dracos seidigem Haar, während Dracos Hände, Harrys Gesicht erfassten. Sanft erforschten sie die Münder des anderen, bevor sich Draco leicht keuchend zurückzog und Harry mit großen Augen ansah.

Harry schluckte, als er in diese Silberaugen starrte. Er war nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Draco damit erreichen wollte, aber er wollte ihm sicher nichts sagen, was ihn verschrecken würde.

Draco hatte auf dem Bett gekniet, bemerkte Harry, als Draco sich langsam wieder aufrichtete.

„Draco?", wisperte Harry wieder, nicht fähig, sich davon abzuhalten, seinen Namen zu nennen.

„Du liebst mich", wisperte Draco und Harry verstand, dass das keine Frage war.

Harry schloss seine Augen. Es war ja nicht so, dass das ein Geheimnis war. „Ja" wisperte er zurück und versuchte sich mental darauf vorzubereiten, zurückgewiesen zu werden.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", sagte Draco ruhig.

Harry seufzte und drehte seinen Kopf beiseite. „Ich habe nie angenommen, dass Du mich auch liebst, Draco. Ich wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, wenn Du wieder normal bist und Dich an alles erinnern kannst. Du scheinst mich wenigstens nicht mehr zu hassen."

„Harry, Du verstehst nicht", sagte Draco.

Harry schnaubte. „Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?", fragte er bitter. „Ich nehme an, dass Du mir dankbar oder so was bist, weil ich auf Dich aufgepasst habe. Du scheinst mir nicht böse zu sein, dass ich Deinen Vater getötet habe und ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht sicher bin, dass ich es verstehe, aber vielleicht bist Du sogar irgendwie dankbar dafür. Voldemort ist fort und Du bist jetzt frei. Keiner von ihnen kann Dich mehr verletzen."

Er konnte die Tränen fühlen, die begannen hinter seinen Augenlidern zu brennen. „Du bist frei, Draco. Du bist frei von ihnen und Du bist frei von mir. Du bist wieder sechzehn und Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Geh einfach und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will wirklich keine unangebrachte Dankbarkeit, oder schlimmer, Dein Mitleid."

Harry rollte sich auf die Seite und drehte damit Draco seinen Rücken zu. Er wollte Draco nicht wirklich ansehen. Er hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Irgendwie war dieser Moment zeitweilig beiseite gelegt worden, aber dennoch war er gekommen.

„Idiotischer Gryffindor", murmelte Draco.

Und die Tränen kamen, unabhängig davon, wie hart Harry versuchte sie zurückzuhalten. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen und gab sogar den Versuch auf sie zu stoppen.

Harry fühlte die Hand auf seiner Schulter, versuchte aber verärgert sie abzuschütteln. Es hatte keinen Zweck, als er spürte, wie Draco sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Geh weg", schrie Harry dumpf in sein Kissen.

„Harry", rief Draco. „Komm schon, Harry. Hör mir zu."

„Nicht mehr, Draco", stöhnte Harry elend. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel mehr Stress er im Moment ertragen konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco weiterhin mit seinen Gefühlen spielte. Von fabelhaften Küssen zu denselben alten Beleidigungen. Es gab so viel mit dem er klar kommen musste und er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken. Er wollte einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden. „Einfach... nicht mehr."

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, Harry. Das schwöre ich. Lass es mich bitte erklären", bat Draco.

Harry schob sich vom Draco weg und drehte sich plötzlich auf seinen Rücken, so dass er Draco anfunkeln konnte. Er wäre aus dem Bett gesprungen, wenn er geglaubt hätte, dass er dazu fähig wäre.

„Sag mir, Draco. Wie hast Du es gemeint? Ich weiß, verdammt nochmal, dass ich ein dummer Gryffindor bin. Ich brauche im Moment wirklich nicht, dass Du mir diese Tatsache unter die Nase reibst", sagte Harry verärgert, während Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter liefen. „Ich habe einen verdammten Narren aus mir gemacht. Ich weiß es. Du weißt es. Hölle, die ganze verdammte Zaubererwelt weiß es wahrscheinlich."

Er rollte sich plötzlich herum, um vom Bett aufzustehen und von Draco wegzukommen, ohne sich darum zu sorgen, ob sein Körper dazu fähig war oder nicht.

„Harry!" schrie Draco besorgt auf. „Stopp!"

Zu spät. Harrys Beine knickten unter ihm weg, zu geschwächt davon, seit drei Wochen in einem Krankenbett zu liegen. Harry fiel auf den Boden und sorgte sich nicht darum. Er rollte sich schluchzend zu einem Ball zusammen. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er widersetzte sich nicht einmal, als Draco ihn auf seinen Schoß zog, ihn hin und her schaukelte und ihn diesmal in vertauschten Rollen besänftigte.

„Harry, es tut mir so leid", sagte Draco besorgt. „Ich habe wirklich nicht gemeint, dass Du ein Idiot bist. Das ist einfach automatisch. Ich schwöre es. Ich wusste einfach, dass Du mich nicht verstehst, aber es war nicht Deine Schuld. Es war meine Schuld. Alles meine Schuld." Draco verstummte, seine Worte schienen keine Wirkung auf den schluchzenden Jungen in seinen Armen zu haben.

„Oh Gott, Harry, es tut mir so leid", wiederholte er sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Harry hörte ihn, aber es machte nicht wirklich Sinn für ihn. Allmählich beruhigte sich Harry wieder. Alles, was er wirklich verstand, war, dass Draco nicht ging und Draco ihn in seinen Armen wirklich hielt.

„Bist Du in Ordnung?", fragte Draco leise.

Harry nickte ruckartig. „Tut mir leid" murmelte er.

Draco schnaubte. „Was tut Dir leid? Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht."

Harry zuckte unbequem mit den Achseln.

„Ich bin derjenige, dem es leid tut", murmelte Draco elend.

„Nein, ich habe überreagiert", gab Harry ruhig zu. „Ich schätze, dass mich alles einfach überwältigt hat."

„Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht", sagte Draco. „Ich habe diese Dinge wieder hochgebracht. Das ist einer der Vorzüge, ein Malfoy zu sein", schnarrte er.

„Draco", fing Harry an, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nein, Harry", stoppte ihn Draco. „Lass mich das einfach sagen. Bitte?"

Harry spannte sich für einen Moment an, da er vorhatte zu protestieren, aber dann entspannte er sich ein wenig und nickte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Malfoys jemals „bitte" sagen und Harry wollte Draco nicht entmutigen, wenn er dabei war damit anzufangen. Er dachte, dass es ziemlich nett sein würde, Draco öfter „bitte" sagen zu hören.

Draco seufzte müde, bevor er begann. „Du bist immer derjenige, der die Dinge in Ordnung bringt und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich denke nicht, dass mich jemals jemand geliebt hat, und sicher nicht so, wie Du es tust. Du gibst immer alles, egal was Du tust, aber ich weiß nicht wie, Harry." Er machte kurz eine Pause ehe er fortfuhr. „Es war leicht, als ich nur vier Jahre alt war. Ich habe Dich einfach geliebt und das war es. Es gab keine Selbstzweifel und Verwunderung, warum Du mich lieben würdest. Ich wusste es einfach und habe es akzeptiert und habe Dich ebenfalls geliebt. Es war einfach so."

Harry beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, unsicher, ob er sich bei Dracos Worten hoffnungsvoll fühlen sollte.

„Aber wie weiß ich, ob ich Dich jetzt wirklich liebe? Ich meine, Du warst wie ein Elternteil, das ich nie hatte. Aber jetzt bist Du für mich kein Elternteil mehr. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wie man diese Gefühle trennt. Obwohl ich vermute, dass das nicht wirklich so schwer ist. Du bist jetzt in meinem Kopf so weit von einem Elternteil entfernt, trotz dem Du auf mich die letzten Monate aufgepasst hast", sagte Draco.

Harry blieb still und wagte es kaum um zu atmen, für den Fall, dass es Draco daran hinderte weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich bin einfach verwirrt", sagte Draco. „Ich meine, ich hatte vier Monate, um Dich kennen zu lernen, aber ich war zu der Zeit nur vier Jahre alt. Ich habe nur eine Woche gehabt, um Dich als Sechzehnjähriger kennen zu lernen und zu versuchen, meine alten Erinnerungen mit allem Neuem zu vermischen."

Unfähig, es zurückzuhalten, ließ Harry einen leicht hysterisches Lachen hören. „Ich bin die ganze Woche bewusstlos gewesen, wie konntest Du mich denn kennen lernen?",

„Dein Journal", sagte Draco ruhig.

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum und er begann zurück zu krabbeln, oder zumindest es zu versuchen.

„Harry, bitte", flehte Draco und ließ Harry nicht aus seinem Griff.

„Ich wollte es Dir nicht geben", sagte Harry, offensichtlich panisch.

„Severus hat es mir in meiner zweiten Nacht gegeben, in der ich hier saß und wieder normal war", sagte Draco schnell in dem Versuch es zu erklären.

Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Er hatte kein Recht, es Dir zu geben. Es war nicht an ihm, es Dir zu geben."

„Er hat es nicht selbst gelesen, wenn Du Dir darüber Sorgen machst", sagte Draco eilig. „Er wusste, dass ich aufgebracht war und... und, nun, ich denke, ich wurde ein wenig hysterisch, weil ich geglaubt hatte, Du würdest sterben", gab Draco schüchtern zu und seine Wangen färbten sich zart rosa. „Severus hat es mir gegeben, damit ich Dich verstehen konnte und ich so etwas haben würde, auf das ich mich konzentrieren konnte. Ich habe es die ganze Woche gelesen."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf in seinen Händen fallen. „Gott, kein Wunder, dass Du mich einen idiotischen Gryffindor genannt hast", sagte er elend.

„Harry, das denke ich überhaupt nicht", sagte Draco, der hoffte, dass Harry ihn verstand. „Ich habe es einfach gesagt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ich war frustriert, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich Dir sagen soll was ich denke oder fühle."

Harry blickte ihn durch seine Wimpern hindurch an, an denen immer noch Tränen glitzerten und war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich bin ein Malfoy", sagte Draco und sein Ton zeigte, dass er im Moment nicht besonders viel davon hielt, einer zu sein. „Ich soll keine Gefühle zeigen. Ich soll andere nicht wissen lassen, was ich denke."

Harry hob seine Hand und berührte leicht Dracos Wange, die nass von seinen eigenen Tränen war. „Du scheinst es im Moment ganz gut zu machen", sagte Harry sanft.

Draco schnaubte leise. „Ja, ich mache es so gut, dass Du versuchst davon zu laufen", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Das ist meine Schuld, Draco. Ich habe Dir das gesagt", sagte Harry leise. „Ich fühle mich einfach ein wenig überwältigt durch das alles."

„Ich verstehe das", sagte Draco zustimmend.

„Du...?" Harrys Stimme verlor sich, nicht sicher, was er wirklich fragen wollte.

„Ich. .. was?", fragte Draco. „Will ich herausfinden, wie ich meine Vergangenheit loslassen kann? Will ich versuchen, eine Beziehung mit Dir zu haben? Will ich Dich wieder küssen?"

Harry sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Draco schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Die Antwort ist ja."

„Wirklich?", wisperte Harry.

Draco grinste ihn an „Ja, wirklich. Wenn ich darf?", fragte er.

Harry schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was darf?"

„Dich wieder küssen", erklärte Draco sanft.

„Oh.", lächelte Harry. „Ja."

Die Küsse waren ebenso süß wie der erste, als sie sanft diesen neuen Aspekt ihrer Beziehung erforschten. Mehrere Minuten später fuhren Draco und Harry bei dem plötzlichen Schrei, der die Luft durchschnitt, auseinander.

„Was tun Sie beide da unten auf dem Fußboden?", fragte Madame Pomfrey mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen.

Harry und Draco blickten sie schüchtern, mit roten Wangen, an.

„Mister Potter, Sie sollen im Bett bleiben. Gehen Sie sofort dorthin zurück", verlangte sie.

Harry raffte sich auf und Draco beeilte sich ihm zu helfen. Beide Jungen sahen nicht zu Madame Pomfrey und verpassten so das Lächeln, das über ihr Gesicht huschte.

Erst als Harry sicher zurück im Bett war und Draco auf der Decke am Rand des Betts saß, wagten sie, sie wieder anzusehen. Der strenge Ausdruck war zurück, als sie begann ihre Zauber über Harry zu sprechen.

„Mister Potter? Haben Sie sich überhaupt darum gekümmert, irgendetwas zu essen?", fragte sie.

„Emmm, nein", gab Harry zu.

„Das habe ich auch nicht gedacht", murmelte sie, verschwand hinter dem Schirm und kam ein paar Momente später mit zwei Tablettes zurück.

„Und Sie, Mister Malfoy", richtete sie ihren funkelnden Blick auf ihn. „Ich weiß, dass Sie letzte Woche auch nicht gegessen haben. Ich will, dass Sie beide das essen. Jetzt!", befahl sie.

Beide begannen ohne Wiederworte zu essen. Später nahm Draco ihre Tablettes und stellte sie beiseite, ehe er zurück in Harrys Bett kroch. Er kuschelte sich an ihn. Harry musste sich fragen, wie viel von Dracos Benehmen von der Zeit beeinflusst wurde, in der er ein Vierjähriger war. Er bezweifelte, dass Draco schon vorher ein großer Kuschler gewesen war. Er hatte nicht vor danach zu fragen, denn dafür genoss er es viel zu sehr.

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und genoss die Wärme und Behaglichkeit mit Draco dort zu liegen. Plötzlich öffneten sich seine Augen. „Weißt Du was?", begann Harry. „Sie hat nicht einmal etwas dazu gesagt, dass sie uns beim küssen erwischt hat. Sie hat nur geschimpft, weil ich aus dem Bett war und wir auf dem Fußboden."

„Du hast recht", sagte Draco nachdenklich. „Und sie hat nicht versucht, mich aus dem Krankenflügel, oder aus Deinem Bett rauszuschmeißen."

„Niemand hat etwas gesagt, oder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nein", sagte Draco.

„Nicht, dass ich mich mit ihnen streiten will, aber warum haben sie nichts gesagt?", wunderte sich Harry.

„Harry, ich denke, dass Du jetzt ziemlich alles tun kannst, was Du willst", sagte Draco trocken. „Du hast die Zaubererwelt gerettet. Erinnerst Du Dich?"

„Oh", sagte Harry.

Draco gluckste leicht. „Ich denke, dass es einige Vorteile haben kann, an die ich nicht gedacht hatte, als ich mich mit dem Goldjungen eingelassen habe."

Harry machte Pause. „Bist Du jetzt mein Freund?", fragte er.

„Ja, ich schätze schon", antwortete Draco sanft.

„Gut" antwortete Harry einfach.

oooooooooo

„Ich wette, dass Severus ziemlich böse mit mir ist. Ich bin überrascht das er noch nichts gesagt hat", sagte Harry.

Sie hatten dort für ganz eine Weile ruhig gesessen, während beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen und versuchten, mit allem klar zu kommen, was geschehen war.

Draco schaute Harry neugierig mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum sollte Severus mit Dir böse sein?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weil ich zugelassen habe, dass man uns beide entführt. Ich weiß nicht, an wie viel Du Dich wirklich erinnerst, aber er wollte uns zuerst nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen lassen. Entführt zu werden hat nur bewiesen, dass er recht hatte, dass wir nicht hätten gehen sollen."

Draco kicherte und Harry hörte stirnrunzelnd auf zu reden und sah neugierig zu Draco.

„Nun, zuerst einmal, erinnere ich mich sehr gut an alles und ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich in diesem Alter war, als ich Severus angefleht habe uns nach Hogsmeade gehen zu lassen, erinnere ich mich auch deutlich daran", sagte Draco, der immer noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Harry konnte sich nicht denken, was Draco so komisch fand. Er war froh, dass Draco sich an alles erinnern konnte, obwohl Harry glücklich damit wäre, wenn Draco einige Dinge der letzten Monate vergessen hätte - wie die Nächte, die sie damit verbracht hatten, über ihre Albträume zu reden.

Draco hatte Mitleid, als er den verwirrten Ausdruck von Harry sah, und begann ihm genau zu erzählen, was er so komisch fand. „Harry, Severus ist Dir überhaupt nicht böse. Er war absolut wütend auf Dumbledore. Als sie Dich stabilisiert hatten, nachdem wir in dieser Nacht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind, ist Severus auf Dumbledore losgegangen."

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Ist das Dein ernst? Er hat Dumbledore angebrüllt?"

Draco hörte auf zu kichern und begann zu erzählen. „Oh, Merlin! Er hat geschimpft, geschrien, geflucht und ein paar Mal gegen die Wand geschlagen. Ich könnte schwören, dass er sich an Dir ein Beispiel genommen hat", sagte Draco, der durch sein Lachen Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu reden. „Es war ziemlich furchterregend", erklärte er.

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Harry, verwirrt durch die Bilder, die ihm jetzt durch den Kopf gingen.

„Oh, Harry, Du kannst manchmal so unwissend sein, oder?", schnarrte Draco, als er sich fast von seinem Gelächter erholt hatte.

Harry funkelte ihn an. „Ich kann verstehen, warum Severus sich aufregen würde, dass Du entführt worden bist, aber ich habe gedacht, dass Du nicht so schlimm verletzt warst. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er total die Kontrolle verliert, wie Du es mir jetzt gerade erzählt hast."

Draco schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf. „Harry, er war nicht nur wegen mir aufgebracht. Er war auch vollkommen besorgt wegen Dir. Als er auf Dumbledore losgegangen ist, wussten wir nicht, ob Du wieder in Ordnung kommen würdest oder nicht. Du hast hier in diesem Bett gelegen und trotz aller Heilzauber und Zaubertränke, die Dir eingeflößt worden, hast Du immer noch absolut furchtbar ausgesehen."

„Er war wegen mir so außer sich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja!" sagte Draco. „Er war über sich selbst wütend, dass er uns erlaubt hatte zu gehen oder nicht wenigstens mit uns mitgegangen war. Ich denke, dass er auch mit uns böse war, aber nicht so sehr. Auf Dich, weil Du mich aus den Augen gelassen hast und auf mich, weil ich davon gelaufen bin. Wir haben erst später herausgefunden, dass es nur ein paar Sekunden waren und mein Vater irgendeinen Art Zauber auf mich gesprochen hatte, um mich weg zu locken. Aber trotzdem war Severus am wütendsten auf Dumbledore, da er den Hogsmeade-Besuch erlaubt hatte."

Dracos Blick verschwamm, als er sich an den fraglichen Streit erinnerte. „Er hat Dumbledore viele Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Das war beinahe witzig, weil kein anderer versucht hat, ihn zu stoppen. Ich denke, dass alle der Meinung waren, dass Dumbledore die verbalen Peitschenhiebe von Snape verdient hatte, einschließlich Dumbledore selbst."

„Wofür sollte Severus ihn anbrüllen, außer den Hogsmeade-Besuchs erlaubt zu haben?", fragte Harry, der versuchte das Puzzle in seinem Kopf zusammenzusetzen, obwohl ihm ein paar Teile fehlten.

„Er hat Dumbledore angeschrien, weil er uns erlaubt hat zu gehen, weil er so viel Druck auf Dich ausgeübt hat, weil er Dich bei den Dursleys gelassen hat und weil er Dich jedes Jahr dorthin zurückgeschickt hat", zählte Draco einige Dinge auf, die Snape Dumbledore an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Dann fing er wieder an zu lachen. „Oh, Merlin! Ich habe zu der Zeit nicht viel davon verstanden, aber speziell nach dem Lesen Deines Journals hat das alles mehr Sinn gemacht."

Harry sah wieder unbehaglich aus, als er an sein Journal erinnert wurde, aber Draco bemerkte es in seinem Lachen nicht. „Oh, Harry, wir müssen uns ein Denkarium besorgen, damit ich es Dir zeigen kann, weil Du mir sonst nie glauben wirst."

„Was glauben?", fragte Harry, der Draco jetzt anschaute, als hätte er etwas verpasst.

Dracos Augen funkelten vor Heiterkeit. „Severus war so in seiner Schimpftirade gefangen, dass er am Ende sogar Sirius Black für Dich verteidigt hat."

„Was?!", schrie Harry. „Severus hat Sirius absolut verabscheut."

„Ich weiß", sagte Draco noch immer kichernd. „Er hat bereits jedem von uns mit körperlichen Schmerzen gedroht, wenn wir es jemals wagen sollten zu erwähnen, was er gesagt hat."

„Was zum Teufel hätte er über Sirius sagen sollen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Er ist voll abgegangen und hat gesagt, dass Dumbledore Sirius für Dich niemals aus Hogwarts hätte fern halten sollen. Er hat geschrien, dass Dumbledore Dich nicht wirklich gewarnt hatte, dass Du wahrscheinlich in die Mysteriumsabteilung gelockt wirst. Er schimpfte herum, weil Dumbledore ihm und allen anderen verboten hatte, Dir irgendetwas davon zu erzählen." Draco machte eine Pause und wurde ernster. „Er war auch böse, weil er der Meinung war, dass Du jemanden anderem außer ihm selbst hättest haben sollen, der auf Dich aufpasst", fuhr er leise fort. „Er hat wirklich geschrien, dass Sirius für Dich da gewesen sein sollte."

Harry zwinkerte und versuchte das alles aufzunehmen. „Wow", keuchte er. „Kein Wunder, dass er jedem mit körperlichen Schaden gedroht hatte."

Harry wusste, dass er eine Weile brauchen würde, bevor er richtig verstehen konnte, was geschehen war und er war ziemlich sicher, dass er es Severus nie herausfinden lassen würde. Der Mann war ziemlich gut darin, Harry zu verwirren.

Draco grinste Harry an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Du ihn jemals dazu bringen wirst es zuzugeben, aber Severus hat Dich ziemlich gern."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Mann verwirrt mich, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn tun würde", gab er ruhig zu. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich heute lebendig hier sitzen würde, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre."

„Und er hat mir Dein Journal gegeben", sagte Draco sanft.

Harry legte sich zurück in die Kissen und legte seinen Arm über sein Gesicht, da er sich noch immer unbehaglich fühlte. „Wenn wir gerade davon sprechen, dass der Mann mich verwirrt", murmelte er, „er hat gewusst, dass ich es überarbeiten wollte, ehe ich es Dir gebe, und trotzdem hat er es Dir gegeben."

„Vielleicht hat er Dein Vertrauen verraten und vielleicht ist er ein Risiko eingegangen, aber ich denke, dass er das Richtige getan hat", sagte Draco leise. „Ich bin sein Patensohn, aber ich bin mir ehrlich nicht sicher, ob er es mehr für mich oder für Dich gemacht hat."

Harry legte seine Arme hinter den Kopf, so dass er Draco anschauen konnte. „Was meinst Du?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er Dich mir gegeben hat, oder ob er mich Dir gegeben hat", sagte er, nicht genau alles erklärend aber er fuhr fort zu erklären. „Dieses Journal enthält alles über Dich. Nicht nur von den letzten vier Monaten. Du hast dort praktisch über Dein ganzes Leben geschrieben", sagte er leise.

Harry stöhnte und legte seinen Arm zurück über seine Augen, während er vor Unbehaglichkeit errötete.

„Schäm Dich nicht", sagte Draco sanft. „Es hat mir erlaubt, Dich kennen zu lernen. Ich kenne Dich jetzt wahrscheinlich besser als irgendjemand."

Harry stöhnte wieder. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich hören wollte, was Draco noch zu sagen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Severus das wahre Ausmaß von all dem begriffen hat, was Du geschrieben hast, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er, als er es mir gegeben hat, wusste, dass es mir helfen würde Dich zu verstehen", fuhr Draco fort. „Also hat er Dich in gewisser Hinsicht mir gegeben. Oder besser, er hat mir das Geschenk von Dir gegeben."

Harry blieb still, da er überhaupt nicht sicher war, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er sein Herz und Seele in die Seiten dieses Journals geschrieben hatte. Er wusste nur nicht, was Draco darüber empfand.

Draco zog sanft Harrys Arm von dessen Gesicht und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Harry, es ist das erstaunlichste Geschenk, das mir jemals jemand gegeben hat."

Harry starrte ihn an, einfach sprachlos bei der Intensität von Dracos Blick und nicht wegen seiner Unbehaglichkeit.

„Severus wusste, wie Deine Gefühle für mich sind. Ich gebe zu, dass ich furchtbar verwirrt war, nachdem ich den Zaubertrank genommen hatte und wieder normal war." Draco rollte mit den Augen über sich selbst. „Okay, ich bin die ganze Zeit verwirrt gewesen, nachdem ich ihn genommen hatte", gab er zu. „Aber verwirrt oder nicht, habe ich meine Sorge um Dich nicht versteckt", sagte Draco ruhig. „Wie ich gesagt habe, ich… nun… ich bin eines Nachts ein kleines bisschen hysterisch geworden. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass Du sterben würdest."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass er sehen konnte, wie Dracos Wangen bei seinem Geständnis wieder rot wurden. „Ich kann mich Dich nicht hysterisch vorstellen, am allerwenigsten wegen mir", sagte er.

„Ja, nun, das konnte Severus auch nicht", sagte Draco trocken. „Aber ich denke, dass es das war, als er entschieden hat, dass es eine Chance sein könnte... mich zu ermutigen, indem er mir das Journal zum lesen gab, damit er Dir das geben wollte, was Du am meisten wolltest."

„Ich wollte Dich", wisperte Harry.

Draco grinste leicht. „Glaub mir, nachdem ich das Journal gelesen habe, hab ich gar keinen Zweifel daran."

Harry errötete wieder. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich nie vergessen werde, was ich geschrieben habe?"

Draco lächelte. „Es gibt nichts zu vergessen. Das alles bist einfach... Du. Es zeigt, wer Du bist und das ist absolut erstaunlich."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und seine Augen strahlten hoffnungsvoll.

„Wirklich" sagte Draco, während seine eigenen Augen vor Hoffnung und Lachen funkeln.

Harry lächelte Draco schließlich wieder an. „Ich denke, dass Du auch erstaunlich bist."

Draco rollte sich neben Harry zusammen. „Ich denke, dass wir irgendwann zusammen gekommen wären, aber wir werden uns bei Severus dafür bedanken müssen, dass er uns geholfen hat, es schneller zu schaffen. Merlin weiß, wie lange ich gebracht hätte, ohne das Journal", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Oh, nein!", sagte Harry. „Ich werde nicht alles aufbauschen, indem ich versuche, mich bei ihm zu bedanken. Ich würde das irgendwie verpfuschen. Wenn Du Dich bei ihm bedanken willst, dann kannst Du das selbst tun."

Draco kicherte. „Ich denke, dass Du besser mit Worten umgehen kannst, wenn Du sie ihm, statt sie ihm zu sagen, schreibst."

„Hmpfh", ärgerte sich Harry. „Wenn Du willst, dass ich vollkommen bin, dann sind wir in ernsten Schwierigkeiten."

Draco hob seinen Kopf von Harrys Schulter und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss, der ihm den Atem nahm. „Du bist einfach vollkommen, wie Du bist", erklärte Draco. Dann grinste er Harry an. „Unvollkommen und alles andere."

Harry war bei Dracos letzten Worten in Lachen ausgebrochen. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass Du immer noch Du bist", sagte er mit einem Augenrollen, aber einer Stimme voller Freude.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf Harrys Schulter fallen und sein Ton war ernst, als er wieder sprach. „Nachdem ich Dein Journal gelesen habe, muss ich mich fast fragen, ob Du mich besser kennst, als ich mich selbst", sagte er ruhig. „Aber ich denke, dass ich Dir von all den Dingen erzählen muss, die aus mir denjenigen gemacht haben, der ich jetzt bin und Dir alles erzähle, was Du noch nicht über mich weißt – so wie Du es für mich durch dein Journal getan hast."

Harry umarmte ihn fest. „Ich würde gerne alles hören, was Du mir über Dich erzählen willst", sagte er leise.

Umschlungen in den Armen des anderen, begann Draco zu reden und Harry hörte zu. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, als Severus aus dem Krankenflügel schlüpfte, mit einem selbstgefälligen und doch warmen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.


	22. Chapter 22

**Achtung: heute sind zwei Kapitel on gegangen, also bitte zurückblättern!!!!!!!!!**

oooooooooo**  
**

**Titel: **Malfoy-Child

**Author: **Vorabiza

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta:** Ituep

oooooooooo

_22. Epilog  
_  
„Du weißt schon, dass Draco jetzt siebzehn und damit alt genug ist, um allein bleiben zu können?", fragte Blaise Harry in offensichtlichem Amüsement.

„Natürlich weiß ich das", erklärte Harry. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass Ihr auch meine Freunde seid und ich wollte Euch heute Abend sehen."

„Er lügt. Ich habe ihn gezwungen mitzukommen, weil ich wusste, dass ich ein bequemes Kissen brauchen würde", sagte Draco von seiner Position auf der Couch, während sein Kopf in Harrys Schoß lag.

Harry grinste und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch sein Haar, während Pansy und Blaise über sie lachten. Crabbe und Goyle beobachteten sie und waren, ihrem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, ebenso amüsiert.

Sie saßen mit einigen ihrer Freunde im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, die sie heute am Samstagabend besuchten. Die Neckerei war einer Regelmäßigkeit geworden, weil Draco und Harry jetzt fast ebenso unzertrennlich waren, wie zu der Zeit, als Draco vier Jahre alt war.

Es waren bereits mehrere Monate vergangen, seitdem Harry im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war und das Jahr war fast zu Ende. Sie hatten immer noch ihre Momente, aber sie waren beide glücklich und schämten sich dieser Tatsache nicht.

Draco, der schlaue Slytherin, der mit politischem Hintergrund aufgewachsen war, half Harry durch die ärgerlichen Zeiten mit der Presse und der Öffentlichkeit, die es durch seinen Sieg über Voldemort gab. Im Allgemeinen gab Draco selbst die Erklärungen ab, oder er schrieb die Reden für Harry. Bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, die Harry gezwungen worden war, wirklich öffentlich auszugehen, hatte Draco alles geregelt.

In Anbetracht der Umstände des Sieges über Voldemort, mit Harrys Liebe zum Draco, die im wesentlichen den Krieg beendet hatte, stellten nicht viele Menschen ihre Beziehung in Frage.

Jeder im Hogwarts unterstützte sie besonders. Im Laufe des ersten Halbjahres hatten alle sich daran gewöhnt, dass Harry Draco verteidigte und sie hatten begonnen Draco Malfoy zu mögen. Das hatte sich überraschender Weise nicht geändert, als Draco wieder sechzehn war.

Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass die Leute Angst davor hatten, was Harry tun würde, wenn sie es wagen würden, ihm in die Quere zu kommen, und es gab mit Sicherheit nicht wenige, die Angst vor Harry hatten.

Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit Draco Malfoys geändertem Verhalten zu tun. Er schimpfte nicht mehr über Schlammblüter und terrorisierte die Huffelpuffs nicht mehr - nun, nicht mehr so oft. Er konnte noch immer hochnäsig sein, wenn er es wollte und er war sicher noch die eitelste Person im Hogwarts, aber insgesamt war er viel freundlicher, als jemals zuvor.

Andererseits unterstützen alle vielleicht Harrys und Dracos Beziehung, weil sie so offensichtlich glücklich waren. Sie waren praktisch unzertrennlich und gingen immer liebevoll mit einander um. Nicht jeder wusste, dass sie sich nach Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt hatten, als sie klein gewesen waren und sie nun ihr bestes gaben, die verlorene Zeit wettzumachen. Aber es war jedem klar, dass sie glücklich waren und für die meisten Menschen war allein das von Bedeutung.

Wenn es jemals zu viel für einen von ihnen oder sie beide wurde, zogen sie sich in ihr Zimmer Severus' Räumen zurück. Severus hatte ihnen die Wahl gelassen, das Zimmer für ihre Privatsphäre zu behalten und sie hatten es froh akzeptiert.

Sie besuchten dennoch regelmäßige sowohl den Gryffindor- als auch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen. Und genau das taten sie zurzeit.

„Also, habt Ihr beide irgendeine Idee, was Ihr von jetzt an machen wollt?", fragte Pansy sie neugierig.

„Was meinst Du?", fragte Draco stirnrunzelnd.

Pansy zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube, dass ich mich einfach frage, was in diesem Sommer passieren wird. Malfoy-Manor gehört jetzt Dir, aber ich weiß, dass Du dort nicht wieder leben willst."

Draco und Harry erschauderten bei diesem Gedanken. Keiner von ihnen wollte dort leben, besonders nicht Draco.

„Nein, ich werde dort definitiv nicht mehr leben", sagte Draco.

„Also, wo werdet Ihr dann leben?", fragte Blaise neugierig. „Ich weiß, dass Harry nicht beabsichtigt zu seinen Verwandten zurückzugehen."

„Nein, ich werde nicht wieder dort leben", stimmte Harry zu.

„Also, wo wollt Ihr zwei dann leben?", fragte Pansy ungeduldig.

Harry sah hinunter zu Draco. „Sollen wir es ihnen erzählen?", fragte er.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht", sagte Draco zustimmend.

Harry sah zurück zu ihren Freunden. „Über die Osterferien sind wir zu unserer Familien-Verließen gegangen und haben den ganzen Papierkram und so'n Zeug erledigt."

„'Papierkram und so'n Zeug' sagt er", schimpfte Draco. „Er hat nicht einen finanziellen Knochen in seinem Gryffindor-Körper."

Harry grinste. „Nein, das überlasse ich alles Dir, Engel", sagte er zustimmend.

Pansy und Blaise schüttelten wieder ihre Köpfe.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, haben wir das ganze Zeug über die Ferien erledigt", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Nun, wir sind über mehrere Eigentümerpapiere gestoßen, die uns gehören und wir... nun, wir haben uns darüber geeinigt, was unser Zuhause werden soll", endete er leise.

Draco lächelte ihn sanft an, mit diesem süßen Lächeln, das nur für Harry gedacht war und die Hälfte der Mädchen in Ohnmacht fallen ließ, wann auch immer sie ihn sahen, wie er Harry auf diese Art anlächelte.

„Wir haben Vorbereitungen getroffen, Godric's Hollow wiederaufzubauen, wo Harrys Eltern gelebt haben", sagte Draco ihren Slytherinfreunden, während er noch immer Harry anschaute.

„Wirklich?", keuchte Pansy.

Draco schaute sie an. „Ja, wirklich", grinste er. „Alles sollte dort fertig und bereit sein, wenn wir aus der Schule kommen."

„Aber Harry wird noch nicht einmal volljährig sein", protestierte Blaise. „Wollt Ihr beide sagen, dass Ihr allein zusammenziehen wollt?"

„Keiner von uns hat mehr Eltern, wenn Du das noch nicht bemerkt hast", sagte Draco abfällig.

„Draco", tadelte Harry. „Sei artig."

Draco schaute zu ihm und schnarrte: „Und wenn ich nicht will?"

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Dann weißt Du, dass ich Dich später bestrafen werde."

Die Augen Dracos nahmen einen sündigen Schimmer an. „Ich werde Dich an dieses Versprechen erinnern."

„Genug!" protestierte Blaise. „Und ich hatte nicht vor, Dich zu verärgern. Oder Dich zu irritieren", sagte Blaise schnell, als der den funkelnden Blick von Draco bemerkte. „Ich meinte nur, dass Du gerade siebzehn geworden bist, wie der Großteil von uns, aber Harry ist bis Ende Juli noch keine siebzehn. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass irgendjemand das erlauben würde."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich lasse ihnen nicht wirklich eine Wahl."

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. „Ja, wir sind immer noch dabei, einige seiner Vorteile die Zaubererwelt gerettet zu haben, zu entdecken."

Harry grinste schüchtern. „Nun, Du sagst mir doch immer wieder, dass ich meine Berühmtheit manchmal ausnutzen sollte und dieses Mal mache ich das. Außerdem hat Severus bereits gedroht, den Sommer bei uns zu verbringen", fügte er hinzu.

Draco schnaubte. „Ja. Er sagt, er muss das machen, damit er ein Auge auf uns haben und uns aus Schwierigkeiten heraushalten kann, bis wir im nächsten Jahr die Schule beenden."

„Siehst Du, ich wusste, dass sie Euch nicht einfach allein leben lassen würden", sagte Blaise eingebildet.

„Ja, ja", sagte Draco. „Es ist trotzdem unser Haus."

„Es stört mich nicht wirklich, wenn er bei uns lebt", sagte Harry leise. Dann runzelte er die Stirn „Obwohl, wenn mir jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass ich das jemals sagen würde, ich in dessen Gesicht gelacht und ihn verhext hätte."

Die anderen fingen an zu lachen. „Die Dinge haben sich in diesem Jahr wirklich sehr verändert, oder?", sagte Pansy lachend.

Harry starrte sie für einen Moment an, ehe seine Sich verschwamm, als er sich an ihre Weihnachtsfeier erinnerte, die im Januar, direkt nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, stattgefunden hatte. Pansy hatte damit recht, dass sich viele Dinge geändert hatten, aber irgendwie bedeutete dieser Tag für Harry besonders viele Veränderungen.

Beginn Flashback

„Ihr zwei wollt wirklich zusammen in diesem Zimmer bleiben?", fragte Ron.

„Ja", sagte Harry und schaute Ron ein wenig nervös an. Er wollte ihn nicht damit aufregen, dass er nicht in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehen würde, wie Ron ursprüngliche angenommen hatte.

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich werde deswegen nicht mit Dir schimpfen. Ich vermisse Dich noch immer im Turm, aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich Dich zurückhaben will, wenn Du die ganze Zeit vor Dich hin schmachtest", sagte er grinsend.

„Ich würde nicht schmachten", protestierte Harry, als alle lachten.

Draco trat hinter Harry und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Würdest Du nicht?", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr.

Harry schluckte hart. „Emmm, nun, es würde nicht gerade einfach sein, ohne Dich", gab er zu.

Draco gluckste leicht in sein Ohr, Ron schüttelte kläglich seinen Kopf und die anderen lachten. Harry schämte sich und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Komm schon, Harry", sagte Hermine, die mit ihm Mitleid hatte. „Lass uns Weihnachten feiern."

Harry warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, ehe er sich in dem Raum umsah. Er war nicht sicher, wer Severus überredet hatte, sie in das Zimmer zu lassen, aber er war ziemlich sicher, dass Pansy und Hermine hinter all den Weihnachtsdekorationen steckten. In der Mitte stand ein großer, schön geschmückter Baum mit einem riesigen Stapel von Geschenken darunter.

Er war nicht wirklich sicher, was er denken sollte, als er dort stand und auf den Baum starrte. Es war nicht wirklich das Weihnachten, das er geplant hatte und es fühlte sich wirklich ein wenig sonderbar an, Weihnachten im Januar zu feiern. Harry hatte angenommen, Weihnachten mit einem hyperaktiven Vierjährigen zu verbringen. Irgendwie war da etwas Surreales in dieser Situation.

Harry sah zu, wie sich seine Freunde auf den Möbeln niederließen. Er hatte schon einige Weihnachten mit Ron und Hermine verbracht, aber das war anders. Das war wirklich anders. Blaise, Pansy, Vince und Greg waren auch dort und alle lachten und scherzten. Sie kamen alle prima miteinander aus.

Fand Draco das wirklich alles in Ordnung? Sie hatten in den drei Tagen, in denen Madame Pomfrey ihn auf der Krankenstation behalten hatte, viel Zeit zum reden gehabt, aber jetzt mussten Harry und Draco den Rest der Welt ins Gesicht sehen. Nun, ihr Zimmer war nicht wirklich der „Rest der Welt", aber es fühlte sich, unter diesen Umständen, wirklich wie eine große Dosis der Realität an.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich wieder ein wenig überwältigt und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich ein klein wenig panisch. Seine Augen sausten durch das Zimmer und sahen alle Dinge die Draco gehörten. Dort war eine Mischung von Sachen des älteren und des jüngeren Dracos. Es fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig sonderbar an, alle Spielsachen auf den Regalen zu sehen. Harry wusste, dass unter dem Baum noch mehr Spielsachen waren, die für Draco gedacht waren, bevor er wieder älter wurde. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht, als er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich darauf gefreut hatte, diese neuen Puzzles zu machen und die Baustein-Party zu machen, die er zu Weihnachten mit all ihren Freunden anzetteln wollte.

„Hey," sagte Draco sanft und stellte sich vor Harry, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Harry richtete seine Augen auf Draco. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„Es ist in Ordnung", wisperte Draco. „Das ist auch noch für mich beunruhigend. Es dauert einfach ein wenig, sich wieder zu Recht zu finden."

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte Harry. „Bist Du Dir wirklich wegen uns sicher?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco fest.

Harry deutete ein wenig verrückt um sie herum. „Aber Draco, ich denke nicht, dass eine normale Beziehung so anfangen sollte."

Draco fing an zu lachen, als er einfach eine Hand hob und Harry zu sich zog. Harry starrte ihn an, als sei er total ausgeflippt. „Draco", wimmerte er. „Die meisten Deiner Weihnachtsgeschenke sind Spielsachen! Was zum Teufel sagt das über uns als Paar aus?"

„Harry, wie kommst Du auf die Idee, dass unser Leben normal wäre?", fragte Draco noch immer ein wenig glucksend.

Harry starrte Draco ein paar lange Momente ohne zu zwinkern an, bevor er langsam anfing zu lächeln. „Wir sind nicht normal, oder?"

„Nein, sind wir nicht", sagte Draco nun grinsend. „Und das ist okay. Ich würde nirgendwo anders oder bei irgendjemand anderem sein wollen."

Harry lachte leicht als seine Nerven sich durch Dracos Worte beruhigten. „Ich denke, dass wir beide ein bisschen verrückt sein müssen."

„Das sind wir wahrscheinlich", stimmte Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu. „Ich weiß, dass mit Dir zusammen zu sein, nie langweilig werden wird."

Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf. Danach ließen sie sich auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder. Harry war etwas überrascht, dass Draco sich bereitwillig auf dem Fußboden neben ihn setzte, aber Draco zwinkerte ihm einfach zu, als er sich neben ihm niederließ. Vielleicht war der ältere Draco letztendlich doch nicht wirklich so anders als der jüngere Draco.

Irgendwie erkoren Ron und Blaise sich selbst dazu, die Gegenwart auszugeben, da Draco nicht so weit gehen wollte. Sie brauchten einige Stunden, um langsam die Geschenke zu öffnen. Es war für die meisten von ihnen eine ziemlich typische Zusammenstellung von Geschenken - Bücher, Honigtopf-Süßigkeiten und Kleidung.

Jeder fand es am amüsantesten, Draco zu beobachten. Er hatte mindestens doppelt so viele Geschenke wie die anderen, zum Teil, weil sie alle den kleinen Vierjährigen hatten verwöhnen wollen. Sie alle hatten Draco auch Geschenke für sein älteres Ich geholt, weil er so nah daran war, wieder sein normales Alter zu erreichen. Größtenteils hatten sie Dracos Geschenke in zwei verschiedene Stapel geteilt.

Draco nahm eines seiner „älteren" Geschenke. „Granger macht mir ein Geschenk?", fragte er verwirrt. „Du wusstest nicht, ob..", er verstummte und blickte das Mädchen fragend an.

„Eigentlich ist es von mir und Ron. Er hat mir geholfen, es auszusuchen, aber er hat sich geweigert, mich seinen Namen auf das Päckchen schreiben zu lassen", sagte Hermine leicht errötend.

„Nun, woher sollte ich wissen, ob er wieder eine widerwärtige Ratte seine würde, oder nicht?", fragte Ron und grinste etwas schüchtern. „Ich wollte meinen Namen nicht auf dem Ding, wenn er wieder der alte Malfoy werden würde."

„Er war zu Weihnachten noch vier", warf Harry ein.

„Nun, ja, aber wenn er, wenn er wieder normal gewesen wäre, gewusst hätte, dass es zum Teil von mir war, hätte er es wahrscheinlich einfach weggeworfen", sagte Ron.

„Ron, mein Name hat immer noch drauf gestanden", schnappte Hermine. „Wenn Draco wieder ein Bastard geworden wäre, denkst Du nicht, dass er es auch weggeworfen hätte, wenn mein Name darauf gestanden hätte?"

Ron zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja aber wenigstes hätte ich nicht drauf gestanden."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich kann das nicht glauben! Du bist wirklich ahnungslos, Ron!"

„Was?!" schrie Ron auf. „Ich habe nichts gemacht!"

Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle kicherten bei ihrem Streit, während Draco sie anstarrte und nicht zu wissen schien, was er mit dem Paar machen sollte. Harry war sehr glücklich zu sehen, dass Draco versuchte sich anzupassen, anstatt automatisch zurück in alte Gewohnheiten zu gleiten.

„Ignoriere sie einfach und öffne es, Draco", sagte Harry trocken.

Draco fing langsam an, das Papier von dem ziemlich großen Paket zu schälen, worauf er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit von allen bekam. „Das sind Puzzles", sagte er ausdruckslos.

„Nun, ich habe gedacht, dass Du diese herausfordernd finden könntest, da du Puzzles ja gemocht hast, als Du jünger warst", sagte Hermine ernst. „Wir haben Dir eine große Auswahl für Erwachsene gekauft."

„Ja, irgendwo dort drin gibt es einen ziemlich abgefahrenen Drachen", sagte Ron, und wühlte durch den Stapel von Puzzles. „Ich habe gedacht, dass Du das Bild magst, aber es soll auch eine Extraherausforderung sein, weil auch ein Bild auf der anderen Seite ist."

Draco schien ein wenig erschrocken von der Begeisterung von Ron, aber Ron bemerkte es nicht, zu vertieft war er in der Suche. Bald hatte er das richtige Puzzle gefunden und Draco und Ron beugten sich beide über den Kasten und besprachen, wie man am besten bei der Zusammensetzung vorging.

Harry sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu, als der Blonde und der Rothaarige begannen, die anderen Puzzles durchzusehen, um zu sehen, welch andere Herausforderungen sie in dem Stapel finden konnten. Er schickte Hermine ein dankbares Lächeln, das sie mit einem etwas eingebildeten Lächeln zurückgab. Mit einem Stapel von Puzzles hatte sie es geschafft, Draco eine greifbare Verbindung zu seiner Kindheit zu geben, auf die er sich noch in seinem jetzigen Alter beziehen konnte. Es war auch eine Verbindung zwischen Draco und Ron, der klar dabei helfen würde die beiden an diese neue Beziehung gewöhnen würde.

Harry war nicht ein kleines Bisschen überrascht, als Dracos kleiner Spieltisch in einen großen Puzzletisch verwandelt wurde. Als er Draco beobachtete hatte er das Gefühl, als würden die Puzzleteile seines Lebens endlich alle auf ihren Platz fallen. Sie konnten es mit der Herausforderungen schaffen, dass es funktionierte. Vielleicht sogar wegen der Herausforderungen.

Schließlich wurden Draco und Ron in die Wirklichkeit zurückgebracht und die ganzen Geschenke geöffnet. Dobby servierte ihnen ein üppiges Weihnachtsessen in Harrys und Dracos Zimmer. Mit dem ganzen Gesprächen, dem Gelächter und der Neckerei, war jeder in Hochstimmung.

Harry legte sich nach dem Essen auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin und fühlte sich einfach glücklich und zufrieden. Draco kam dazu und setzte sich neben ihn und legte das Fotoalbum, das Harry ihm geschenkt hatte auf seinen Schoß. Langsam begann er die Seiten durchzublättern.

Da er die Seiten schon über und über angeschaut hatte, entschied sich Harry dafür, stattdessen Draco anzuschauen. Er genoss es, dass Spiel der Gefühle auf Dracos Gesicht zu sehen, als er sich alle Bilder anschaute.

„Merlin, Harry! War ich schmutzig!", schrie Draco plötzlich, nachdem er die nächste Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

Harry kicherte und schaute in das Fotoalbum, obwohl er bereits ziemlich sicher wusste, von was für Bildern Draco sprach.

„Was zur Hölle hast Du Dir dabei gedacht?", fragte Draco.

„Hey, hat er die Schlammbilder gefunden?", fragte Ron, während er ungezwungen in einen der Stühle plumpste.

Harry nickte zur Antwort auf Rons Frage, während er immer noch über Dracos Gesichtsausdruck kicherte. „Ich habe gedacht, dass Du Dich an alles erinnerst, Draco?", fragte Harry.

„Das tue ich", sagte Draco, ein wenig mulmig aussehend. „Es ist nicht ganz dasselbe, es als ein Sechzehnjähriger zu sehen."

„Ach, wir hatten Spaß an diesem Nachmittag", sagte Ron, deutlich in den Erinnerungen schwelgen.

„Ich erinnere mich, Spaß gehabt zu haben", sagte Draco und schluckte schwer, bevor er weiterreden konnte. „Ich erinnere mich nur nicht, dass ich so schmutzig war."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du schienst es zu der Zeit gebraucht zu haben." An einem extrawarmen Samstagnachmittag, waren alle Gryffindor-Jungen mit Draco zum Garten von Hagrid gegangen, um so schmutzig wie möglich zu werden. Hagrid war Harrys Bitte mit einem sonderbaren Blick begegnet, aber er hatte eine Fläche zur Verfügung gestellt, die bereits abgeerntet worden war.

Die primäre Absicht war einfach gewesen, schmutzig zu werden. Dean hatte Draco die richtige Technik beigebracht, um Schlammkuchen zu machen. Harry hatte es ein wenig traurig aber auch süß gefunden, Neville dabei zu beobachten, wie er fast so gespannt zugehört hatte, wie der kleine Draco, bevor er ihm geholfen hatte, einige ziemlich wohldurchdachte Schlammkuchen zu machen. Es hatte sich allmählich in einen matschigen, scheußlichen Schlammkampf verwandelt, aus dem sie alle von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schlamm bedeckt herauskamen.

Draco schaute jetzt zu Harry. „Du hast versucht, mir alles zu geben, dass ich wahrscheinlich in diesen wenigen Monaten gebraucht habe, oder?", fragte er leise.

„Ja", antwortete Harry ein wenig unbehaglich. „Aber es ist nicht so, als ob ich nichts dafür bekommen hätte."

Draco grinste schief. „Gesprochen, wie ein wahrer Slytherin."

Harry grinste, da er wusste, was für ein Kompliment das von Draco war. „Danke" sagte er selbstgefällig.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er weich lächelte. „Das ist ein erstaunliches Weihnachten gewesen, Harry."

„Das war es", sagte Harry, glücklich und zufrieden. „Es ist nicht ganz das, was ich geplant hatte, aber es ist wunderbar gewesen. Sogar besser als ich gehofft hatte."

Er blickte dorthin, wo Ron jetzt in eine ernste Diskussion mit Crabbe und Goyle über ihr Lieblingsessen zu verschiedenen Feiertagen vertieft zu sein schien. Hermine durchstöberte die neuen Bücher, die sie als Geschenk erhalten hatte und Pansy schaute sich irgendwelche neuen Kleidungsstücke an, während sie über irgendetwas sprachen. Blaise lag neben einem Stapel von Spielsachen, die für den vierjährigen Draco gedacht waren und betrachtete sie mit Interesse.

Draco hatte zu den anderen geschaut, ehe er zurückschaute und Harrys breites Lächeln sah. „Wir haben einen sonderbaren Haufen Freunde", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Stimmt", sagte Harry, unfähig nicht zuzustimmen und das wollte er auch nicht. Er ernüchterte, als er weiterhin Draco anstarrte. „Ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist", wisperte er.

„Ich, auch", sagte Draco sanft.

Flashback Ende

Harry erschrak, als Draco ihn leicht auf die Wange schlug. Er blinzelte benommen und sah hinunter zu Draco. „Wofür war das?", fragte er verwirrt. Er war in Gedanken noch bei Weihnachten.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen und Harry schaute zu ihren Freunden, die hysterisch lachten. „Du bist für eine ganze Weile weg gewesen", schnarrte Draco. „Ich musste Deine Aufmerksamkeit irgendwie zurückbekommen."

Blaise schnaubte laut. „Was er Dir nicht sagt ist, dass er einfach dort gelegen und Dich die ganze Zeit schmachtend beobachtet hat. Tatsächlich habt Ihr beide seit mindestens fünf Minuten ziemlich schmachtend ausgesehen."

Harry zwinkerte und sah zu Draco hinunter, der Blaise anfunkelte.

„Woran hast Du gedacht, Harry?", fragte Pansy neugierig.

Unbewusst nahm der Harrys Gesicht dasselbe süße Lächeln an, was sofort wieder effektiv Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte. „Du hast etwas darüber gesagt, wie sehr sich die Dinge verändert haben und ich habe einfach an Weihnachten denken müssen."

„Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag für uns alle", stimmte Pansy sanft zu. „Den ersten Tag waren wir wirklich als Freunde zusammen – sogar Draco."

„Hey wollen wir uns diesen Sommer treffen?", fragte Blaise plötzlich. „Es wird unheimlich sein, Euch alle so lange Zeit nicht zu sehen."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Draco und ich werden unser eigenes Haus haben, also könnt Ihr uns alle besuchen kommen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das alle notwendigerweise zur gleichen Zeit machen müssen."

Draco schnaubte amüsiert. „Denkst Du, dass Severus damit glücklich sein würde?"

„Äh, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Harry und verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig. „Aber er würde darüber hinwegkommen."

„Ich dachte, dass es Euer Haus wäre", sagte Blaise kichernd.

Harry und Draco funkelten ihn an. „Willst DU Dich mit Severus streiten?", fragte Draco.

Blaise schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Das dachte ich mir", erklärte Draco hochnäsig.

„Wir müssen aber diesem Sommer etwas zusammen machen", sagte Pansy. „Ich werde Euch alle schrecklich vermissen."

„Ich, auch", sagte Harry leise.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. „Sentimentale Schwachköpfe", murmelte er.

„Ein bisschen heuchlerisch von Dir, denkst Du nicht?", fragte Blaise.

Draco schnaubte. „Blaise, wenn Du nur ein wenig Selbstachtung behalten möchtest, schlage ich vor, dass Du jetzt Dein Maul hältst."

Blaise grinste ihn einfach an und ignorierte Dracos Drohung.

Harry lächelte, während er mit seinem Handrücken leicht über Dracos Wange strich. „Vielleicht könnten wie in diesem Sommer irgendwo Urlaub machen."

Draco starrte ihn misstrauisch an. „Was hast Du vor, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, aber sein Lächeln verschwand nicht. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe noch nie irgendeinen Urlaub gemacht und es klingt irgendwie nett." Er machte eine Pause, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich und sein Ton ein wenig wehmütig, als er wieder sprach. „Zumindest haben wir noch ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist eine gute Sache, weil...?", sagte er.

„Weil ich vor allen anderen Dingen im Leben hoffe, ein halbwegs normales Schuljahr zu haben", erklärte Harry.

„Das letzte Jahr war nicht normal für Dich?", fragte Draco unschuldig.

Harry schnaubte. „Nicht einmal annähernd", erwiderte er. „Obwohl ich wirklich sagen muss, dass das bei weitem mein bestes Jahr hier in Hogwarts gewesen ist."

Draco zog sich in eine sitzende Position, damit er Harry küssen konnte. Der leichte, sanfte Kuss enthielt eine Versprechung für ihre Zukunft.

„Es ist auch mein bestes Jahr gewesen", sagte Draco. „Und das nächste Jahr wird sicher noch viel besser werden."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Wirklich", antwortete Draco lächelnd.

Ende


End file.
